


Forever Is Worth It

by Snowy38



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU Band in school, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Bullying, Coming of Age, Dry Humping, Harry can be moody, Harry doesn't like Jock Louis, Harry is out, Harry's house is like home to Louis, He likes Band Louis alot better, Homophobia, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Louis has a twin sister, Louis has anger issues, Louis needs a bit of courage, Louis' dad is an ass, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Singing, Teen love, Top Harry, Top Louis, Torn Apart, they share that really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 81,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy38/pseuds/Snowy38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Zayn and Niall have been in a band for two years with Craig who over those two years has been a thorn in their side. When Craig walks out they take the brave decision to audition for a new lead guitarist in order to realise their dreams of winning a talent competition which could secure the band recording time in a studio.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson is known as the popular jock in school and his friends bully Harry for being gay so when Louis auditions, it's touch and go as to whether Harry will let him join. </p><p>As Louis' personal life drives him deeper into anger, Harry's support is the only thing that keeps him from becoming a teenage delinquent but Louis also has a secret that he has yet to tell the world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is my new story I'm so sorry for the unimaginative title, I just really wanted to post it! If anyone has any suggestions please let me know ;)
> 
> Also, I'm rubbish at summaries but I hope you try it out anyway!
> 
> artwork by @BestLarrieFics
> 
> Ang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by @BestLarryFics

 

**one**

“Great,” Zayn sighed.                                                    

 

“Just brilliant,” Niall looked towards Harry.

 

Harry swallowed. “Now what?” He posed.

 

Niall rolled his eyes.

 

“You go after him,” he voted of the dark, curly haired lad in the group.

 

Harry frowned crossly. “Why me? You’re the one that pissed him off.”

 

Niall shrugged. “He only listens to you.”

 

Harry bit his lip as the quietest member of the band spoke up.

 

“He said he’s out,” Zayn reminded. “None of us should go after him.”

 

Harry and Niall both stared at Zayn, the only member of the band brave enough to state the truth. Harry dragged a hand through his curls with a stressed-out sigh.

 

“We have the competition in four weeks. How the hell are we going to be ready…?”

 

Niall swallowed. “We could find a replacement…” he ventured.

 

Harry glared at him and then he thought about his suggestion.

 

‘Hands In’ had been a band for almost two years, since four boys who were fourteen and bored started messing around in the garage with guitars and drums with Harry at the helm singing.

Over those two years, Craig had been an antagonist in the group; always finding fault and storming off when he caused friction but this time, his walkout seemed final.

 

None of the remaining members seemed overly bothered to go running after him like they usually did. Well, Harry usually He usually coaxed Craig back somehow but not this time. They all needed to be equally committed to the band and none of them wanted to work with someone who was willing to walk out so easily.

 

Niall cleared his throat as the garage remained silent, while Harry thought over Niall’s suggestion to replace Craig.

 

"Zayn?” He asked the drummer’s opinion.

 

Zayn shrugged. “We could audition for someone…”

 

Harry swallowed. He knew his band mates were right but he felt a small amount of loyalty to Craig who contributed some insane guitar rifts and injected some solidarity into their dynamic. Finding a new band mate would be difficult and awkward. They had no way of knowing how a new guitarist would fit into the set-up, but Harry knew it was their only option.

 

He flicked his eyes first to Niall, the blonde- haired lad peeking his blue eyes at him as if guilty for his suggestion to kick Craig out. Harry then turned his gaze toward the black-haired Zayn; his hair in a trendy quiff and his chocolate eyes surrounded by curly lashes. Zayn and Niall were complete opposites in colouring and yet, when the three of them jammed together, something special happened.

 

Harry sucked in a breath.

 

“We start auditions right away. Let’s make some posters,” he suggested and they left the garage to head into his house; his being the biggest of the four lads houses and the only one whose parents allowed him to use the garage as a studio.

 

//

 

Harry was busy staple-gunning his posters to every available surface when he felt two bodies crowding him, making him turn suspiciously to see who was there.

 

“Styles,” Nathan Moore pushed him in the shoulder, so he rebounded off the cork-board he’d been filling with audition adverts.

 

“Gay-boy,” added Michael Wares to his left.

 

Harry dipped his chin. These guys were taller than him even though he was tall for his age. They played football and were good at cross-country while he sang in a band. That was social suicide even though neither of these boys knew, how good he was. Harry knew what was coming and he braced himself.

 

“What someone left your stupid girly band did they?” Nathan sneered.

 

“Probably had enough of you touching them up,” Michael goaded.

 

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes; tipping his head back to rest it against the board.

 

“Oh, he’s getting cocky!” Nathan grinned.

 

“Needs reminding on who rules round here,” Michael suggested and Nathan swiftly punched him in the stomach, causing Harry to double over.

 

“Hey!” A voice sounded down the corridor and the two teens scattered; leaving only Harry and his saviour- his band mate Zayn.

 

“Harry, you Ok?” Zayn checked on him with a concerned frown.

 

Zayn was good-looking and cool enough to avoid being beaten up. Harry lamented his effeminate ways sometimes because it made him a target for bullies but he couldn’t exactly hide who he was. He was still a guy, though. Even if he liked other guys and wanted to kiss them.

 

“I’m fine,” Harry assured his friend, even as he hugged his sore ribs.

 

“Why are they giving you grief?” Zayn frowned and Harry gave him a look.

 

A look that explained everything. Harry hadn’t hidden his sexuality from his band mates knowing that at some point, they would need to know.

 

Zayn’s mouth set in a grim line and his eyes hardened.

 

“Fucking bigots,” he spat under his breath.

 

Harry smiled. Even now Zayn’s outbursts surprised him. He could go from silent to mouth almighty in the space of two seconds, but mostly was as quiet as a mouse.

 

“Let’s finish these,” Harry lifted up his remaining posters.

 

Zayn flicked him a look but quickly conceded, seeing Harry wanting to move on from the previous moment.

 

He grabbed the flyers and followed Harry through the halls.

 

//

 

Auditions weren’t going well. It was day three and all they had so far were loads of wannabe rock-stars with no stage presence and even less potential. If anyone could even play lead guitar, it’d be a miracle the way they were going.

 

“This is stupid,” Harry sighed frustratedly as they sent away another hopeful.

 

“We have one more auditionee,” Niall held up his clipboard. “He might be the one…”

 

“Who is it?” Zayn piped up.

 

The three of them were sat behind a table in the school hall, judge-style as the auditionees took to the stage. The head-teacher had approved their use of the hall in lunch break to conduct their search for their new guitarist and the three lads felt empowered by their position behind that table.

 

“Lewis Tomlinson,” Niall read out from his list of hopefuls.

 

Harry shot him a look. “It’s Louis not Lewis,” He corrected. “And he’s a football player.”

 

“So?” Niall returned. “He might also play awesome guitar,” he reasoned.

 

Harry glared at him; his hackles rising. Zayn knew exactly why Harry was finding the name on the list so intimidating and he squeezed Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Has he ever hit you?” He asked the curly-haired teen.

 

Harry shook his head, staying speechless.

 

“Let’s give him a chance, then,” Zayn suggested.

 

Harry rested his thumbs on his forehead; dipping his face as Niall called Louis to the stage.

 

“Lewis Tomlinson!” Niall yelled and Harry glanced at him sideways as he deliberately mis-pronounced Louis’ name.

 

Harry watched under angry lashes as the sporting hero took to the stage with his guitar. He was wearing tight blue jeans and a stripy t-shirt, red braces over it. His hair was that sexy kind of messy, long in the front and short in the back; feathered and ruffled just-so. His skin was the perfect shade of tan, his face the perfect kind of handsome. Harry knew this guy only too well because he was normally shooting footballs at him while he stood in goal; deemed too ‘delicate’ for any other position during P.E.

 

“Uh, it’s Louis,” Louis ventured into the microphone that stood center stage.

 

“My bad,” Niall grinned innocently.

 

“Go for it,” Zayn added as Louis waited for his cue.

 

He nodded and strummed his guitar, checking the tuning. He swallowed and Harry frowned at the idea that the confidant footballer might actually be nervous. He tried not to stare but really; it was impossible not to because the toned lad was a sight to behold; all muscled thighs and slim waist; wide shoulders and delicate features. He had a dimple and shrewd blue-grey eyes that lit up when he smiled, which he did, right at Harry.

 

“You alright, Haz?” He greeted as Harry met his gaze; having looked up from his previous position avoiding all eye contact.

 

Haz? _What the hell?_

 

Harry scowled.

 

Why was he pretending they were mates all of a sudden, just to get into the band? And what the hell did a jock want with a band anyway? Harry sat back and folded his arms moodily as Louis began to strum; singing along into the microphone.

 

 _Well I guess it would be nice if I could touch your body_  
I know not everybody has got a body like you  
But I've got to think twice before I give my heart away  
And I know all the games you play because I played them Too  
Oh But I need some time off from that emotion  
Time to pick my heart up off the floor  
Oh When that love comes down without devotion  
Well It takes a strong man  
Baby But I'm showin you the door

 _Because I've got to have faith_  
I've got to have faith  
Because I've got to have faith  
Faith  
Faith  
I've got to have faith  
Faith  
Faith

 _Baby I know you're asking me to stay_  
Please Please Please Don't go away  
You say I'm giving you the blues  
Maybe you mean every word you say  
Can't help but think of yesterday  
And another who tied me down to lover boy rules  
Before this river becomes an ocean  
Before you throw my heart back on the floor  
Oh baby I reconsider my foolish notion  
Well I need someone to hold me  
But I'll wait for something more

 _Yes_  
I've got to have faith  
I've got to have faith

_Before this river becomes an ocean_

_'Cause I've got to have faith  
I've got to have faith_

Louis had this husky kind of voice that didn’t have much range, but it would be perfect for harmonies. Niall and Zayn were looking at each other throughout his audition; bypassing Harry who sat and sulked between them.

 

As Louis got into his stride; his charisma was natural and engaging and all three boys sat in silence as he finished; stunned by his hidden talent.

 

“We’d like to ask some questions,” Niall opened the interview session.

 

“Okay,” Louis let out a nervous breath on stage; pleased to have finished his song.

 

“Why do you want to be in the band?” Harry arched, surprising all three boys because everyone stared at him.

 

Louis cleared his throat; meeting the question with his full-on gaze towards the insolent Harry.

 

He knew he shouldn’t have called him Haz and tried to appear pally at the start but then he hadn’t expected the rock-star wannabe to be quite so cold with him, either. Evidently he had done something to piss Harry Styles off and he had no idea what. It had taken all his courage to even come to this audition seeing as no-one knew he played guitar or could hold a note, in fact.

 

“I want to play guitar,” Louis answered. “I’ve heard you guys play and I think you’re really good.” He added.

 

“And you think you can bring something to the band?” Niall inserted as Harry just sat, arms folded, glaring.

 

“I’m eager,” Louis grinned. “It’s taken me a while to put myself out there like this…”

 

“How do we know it’s not just a novelty for you?” Harry accused. “Next week you might drop out…”

 

Louis humoured him. “I have to quit the football team to do this so I won’t be dropping out if I join,” he assured.

 

“Why music?” Zayn asked next, genuinely interested.

 

Louis fiddled with his guitar strings, becoming shy.

 

“I never chose football, I was made to do it,” he shared, surprising Harry with his candidness.

 

“This is what I want to do;” he swept his hand across the stage.

 

“We want to do a second audition with you,” Niall piped up.

 

“Niall!” Harry hissed to his friend.

 

Niall frowned, confused by Harry’s annoyance.

 

“What?” he whispered.

 

Harry sighed. “He’s a jock.”

 

“So? He can play and he has a great voice…”

 

He did have a great voice, Harry mused. He hated the fact that Louis had a great voice, but it was true. He was the best guitarist and singer they’d had through the door in three days.

 

“Fine, whatever,” Harry rolled his eyes in concession.

 

Niall turned back to Louis.

 

“So as I was saying, we want to invite you to a second audition. We practice at Harry’s house in his garage, so we want you to come there, so you can play a song through with us, see how it feels…” Niall broached.

 

Louis bit his lip to hide his smile. “Alright, when?”

 

“Tomorrow night,” Zayn decided. “After school. Here’s the music,” he got up and handed Louis a music sheet for the song they’d be rehearsing.

 

“Summer of 69?” Louis looked pleased. “Great song…”

 

“It’s Harry’s choice,” Niall inserted.

 

Louis looked to the moody teen in the middle of the other two and realized, he had to win him over, somehow.

 

“I’ll learn it,” Louis promised.

 

“Harry, give him your address,” Niall prompted.

 

Harry stood up and went up on stage; grabbing the music sheet from Louis’ hand to scribble down his address.

 

“Here,” he poked it back toward him.

 

“Thanks…” Louis said; finding Harry avoiding his gaze, though he wasn’t sure why.

 

“This better not be some fucking game,” Harry murmured lowly before he turned away, leaving Louis shocked by his assumption.

 

“Its not,” he called; making the other band members look at him with confused frowns, not hearing Harry’s words from before and so Louis statement sounded odd.

 

Louis smiled sheepishly and quickly left the stage.

 

//

 

“1, 2, 3, 4!” Harry counted in his band mates as they began playing; Louis hooked up to an amp and was surprisingly well-prepared, keeping good time considering.

 

_I got my first real six string bought it at a five and dime_

_Played it till my fingers bled, was the summer of 69_

“Harry!” A high pitched voice stopped him from his vocals and he opened his eyes to find his mother entering the garage from the kitchen door.

 

“Mum!” He complained, blushing embarrassedly at her appearance.

 

Niall smirked. Zayn grinned and waved.

 

“Hi, Mrs.Syles,” he greeted charmingly.

 

“Hello Zayn,” Debbie Styles greeted. “Niall,” she added as Niall waved. “And…?” she lifted her brows at Louis.

 

“This is Lewis,” Niall introduced.

 

“Louis,” the new member corrected quietly.

 

“Oh, Jane Tomlinson’s boy,” she recognized and Louis nodded.

 

Debbie looked to Harry. “What happened to Craig?”

 

“He left. Mum,” Harry reminded. “Like I told you. Louis auditioned for the band to replace him…”

 

Debbie nodded distractedly.

 

“Are you boys hungry? I made some fajitas for you all…”

 

Harry flicked a look to Louis. Louis, in his house, eating with them like they were all a happy band family. He frowned.

 

Louis seemed to notice because he switched off his amp and ambled over as the two other boys headed inside; eager to find food.

 

“I don’t have to come in if I’m not welcome,” Louis ventured.

 

Harry gazed at him blankly. He wouldn’t be rude; he was too-well brought up. He sighed.

 

“You may as well come in, we haven’t even started practice yet,” he mused of his mother’s interruption.

 

Louis went ahead of him, sticking his hands in his pockets as he turned back to speak again.

“Does she do this every practice?” He wondered.

 

Harry rolled his eyes with another blush.

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“You’re lucky,” Louis mused, thinking of his own home.

 

Harry didn’t respond, he sat with Niall and ate hungrily along with the other teens until they emptied a whole carton of juice and decided to get back onto the pressing matter of practicing.

 

Louis quickly got into the swing of playing with the other guitarist, Niall and kept in time with Zayn and his beats and it was something of a miracle not to be distracted by Harry’s husky tones soulfully singing into the mic; taking their music from four teens thrashing around to something slightly more amazing.

 

He looked over at Niall; shaking his head as Harry hit a long; perfect note; his rock-star voice showcased perfectly. Niall grinned at him slightly in a ‘yeah, I know,’ kind of way and Louis liked him immediately.

 

As the song came to an end, Zayn got up from his drum kit and hugged Louis affectionately; his arms going right around him, arms and all.

 

“You are sick,” Zayn grinned, pulling away.

 

Louis flicked his eyes to Niall.

 

“That’s a good thing,” Niall interpreted.

 

Louis ventured a smile, not sure if he’d passed or not.

 

“You’re quick to pick up and a good player,” Niall added to Zayn’s thoughts.

 

Both lads looked to Harry and Louis swallowed; meeting the skeptical green gaze of the evident band leader.

 

“Harry?” He prompted; hopefully.

 

“Third audition,” Harry said.

 

Louis was stunned. “What?” He gasped.

 

Niall grinned.

 

“We have practice at school tomorrow lunchtime in the hall. There’s normally a group of girls who hang around while we’re playing. I want to see how you do in front of a crowd,” Harry posed.

 

Niall nodded. “Good idea, Hazza…”

 

Zayn nodded, too. “We’ll play this again,” he suggested so Louis knew in advance.

 

“Girls hang out?” Louis said to Niall.

 

“Yeah,” Niall winked. “Hope you like groupies…”

 

Louis’ face paled and his mouth opened but nothing came out. The blonde and black haired lads didn’t seem to notice his reaction, already buzzing about their new potential band mate but Harry watched him closely, still looking for faults. He wondered why Louis looked so worried about there being girls watching them and hoped he wasn’t going to suffer stage fright because if tomorrow went well then they’d have a new member and Hands In would be venturing on a new beginning.

 

“You’re probably used to groupies with being the soccer star and all,” Harry arched as they packed up.

 

Louis looked at him; biting his lower lip.

 

“Yeah, I guess I am,” he conceded; his voice soft and a faraway look in his eyes that intrigued Harry.

 

“Or doesn’t your girlfriend appreciate that?” He mused as Niall and Zayn went inside to thank his mum for dinner.

 

Louis’ head shot up; his blue-grey eyes piercing Harry’s green ones.

 

“What?”

 

“Your girlfriend?” Harry lifted a brow with an amused snicker. “Gemma Peters?”

 

Louis looked like he might piss himself laughing, but he managed to swallow it down apparently because he gave Harry an amused look.

 

“You think I’m dating Gemma?”

 

Harry frowned. He _knew_ he was dating Gemma. They were everywhere, together.

 

“You seem pretty close,” Harry mumbled.

 

Louis nodded; smirking to himself.

 

“Well, I’m not,” he stated for clarification. “Dating Gemma that is.”

 

Harry blinked confusedly. _What?_

 

He watched Louis head inside after the other two and followed him dazedly. If Louis wasn’t dating Gemma then what…?

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Styles,” Louis charmed his mother with a film-star grin.

 

“Wait, Lewis, have some cake,” She invited; gesturing to Niall and Zayn destroying some chocolate sponge messily.

 

Louis offered her a small grin. “Thank you, but I’m full,” he excused tritely.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“His name is Louis, mum, not Lewis,” he corrected, fed up of reminding both Niall and now his mother of Louis’ correct name.

 

Louis shot him a smirk.

 

“See you later, Haz,” he parted; heading out of the house as Debbie saw him to the door.

 

Harry turned to his friends.

 

“You want him to join,” he said knowingly.

 

Zayn finished his mouthful before speaking.

 

“He’s really good,” he championed.

 

“He’s more than good,” Niall chipped in, mouth full.

 

Harry blinked at him patiently.

 

“I’m worried this is all some stupid game the jocks are playing to ruin the band…”

 

Zayn licked his chocolate-covered lips.

 

“Why do they dislike you?” he wondered.

 

Harry shot him a warning look but it was too late, Niall was already on alert.

 

“What?” he questioned. “What’s going on, Hazza?”

 

“Nothing,” Harry mumbled.

 

“Are they giving you grief?’ Niall demanded.

 

“No more than anybody else,” Harry sighed, flicking Zayn a ‘thanks a lot’ look.

 

Zayn shrugged apologetically, mouthing ‘sorry’, to which Harry smiled shyly.

 

“Are they saying something about you being gay?” Niall bristled.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

“No, it’s just because I’m shit in goal,” he lied.

 

“That’s because you have Tomlinson shooting on you,” Niall commented of Louis’ striker position but Harry couldn’t help the innuendo that filled his head at Niall’s words.

 

Louis Tomlinson shooting on him. There was a thought. A thought he quickly pushed out of his head. There was no way he was going there, he mused. No way on earth.

 

“Look, it's nothing,” Harry assured again. “I swear.”

 

Niall grumbled. “If anything happens you tell me, okay?”

 

Niall had an in with the jocks, he was good at football and like Zayn, was trendy enough to pass for popular. Harry seemed to luck out in the popularity stakes thanks to his lanky, skinny frame, his curly hair and his penchant for singing. If he didn’t break out in song unknowingly regularly he might stand a chance of avoiding being beat up but unfortunately, his subconscious wanted to express itself at the most inopportune moments.

 

“Right, we have to go,” Zayn excused him and Niall before it got too late.

 

“See you tomorrow at lunch,” Harry said as his friends left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Ang

There was a gaggle of about twelve girls hanging around the back of the hall; looking over, whispering and giggling as the four musicians readied themselves on stage.

Louis hadn’t learnt the harmonies of the song yet so he wouldn’t be singing today but he was pleased because that gave him a chance to really go for it with his guitar skills and he found the four of them quickly falling into the music as Harry belted out the lyrics with his natural passion in the words he sang.

 

 _Ain't no use in complainin'_ _  
When you got a job to do  
Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in  
And that's when I met you  
Standin' on your mama's _ __[porch](http://www.lyrics.com/summer-of-69-lyrics-bryan-adams.html)  
You told me that you'd wait forever  
Oh and when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life  
  


Louis concentrated hard on his chords; flicking a look to Niall for reassurance and relaxing as Niall smiled back and he saw Harry turn from his stance facing out to catch their exchange; a strange look crossing his face.

 

Louis caught someone’s eye in the small crowd they’d attracted and recognized the familiar blue eyes of his sister, Gemma. It still made him laugh how Harry had thought they were dating. Harry didn’t even know he had a sister; a twin sister at that, in the same year and they were inseparable.

 

He winked at her; flicking Harry a look. Harry ignored him and finished the song; looking surprised as the group broke out into claps and screams.

 

“Harry!” one of the girls called and he smiled and waved shyly.

 

Gemma broached the stage and threw herself at Louis.

 

“Oh my god, you’re amazing!” She gushed.

 

Louis stood back embarrassedly at her show of affection.

 

“Not here, sis,” he complained lightly.

 

She winked. “Oh right, ruining your image…”

 

Harry licked his lips and cleared his throat.

 

“Uh, no girlfriends,” he stipulated.

 

Gemma snorted. “I’m not his girlfriend. Ew, no way.”

 

Harry frowned.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

“Guys, meet my twin sister,” Louis introduced reluctantly. "Gemma, meet Harry, Niall and Zayn...”

 

Gemma smiled shyly at Harry before hugging him spontaneously; something Harry caught bemusedly.

 

“Er…hi,” he greeted awkwardly.

 

Gemma kissed Niall on the cheek and suddenly became shy as she was faced with Zayn.

 

“Hey, nice to meet you,” Zayn lifted one dark, arched brow and smiled his best smile; his face transforming from moody-drummer to movie-star stunner.

 

Gemma blushed, biting her lower lip.

 

“Hi,” she murmured.

 

“No way,” Louis quickly inserted of her love-struck look. “Back off, sis,” he told Gemma.

 

Zayn flicked him a grin.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us she was your sister?”

 

Harry lifted his brows. _Yes, why?_ He wondered internally. He could have mentioned that quite easily last night when he mentioned he thought Louis and Gemma were dating. He had no idea they were related, they had different surnames for a start.

 

Louis cleared his throat. “Uh, didn’t seem relevant,” he offered.

 

Harry had sat on the edge of the stage to talk to the ‘fans’ and Louis watched him subtly as he charmed the girls easily with his warm, open nature, something he’d rarely gotten to see so far but when he did, it filled him with something he didn’t want to scrutinize.

 

“So, is he in?” Gemma asked excitedly of Niall and Zayn.

 

The two boys looked at each other, then toward Harry.

 

“Hazza?” They called him so that he turned his attention toward them. “Is Louis in?”

 

Harry switched his focus to Louis, the stocky but slim lad with the trendy clothes and sexy hair; his handsome face set with nervous apprehension. He had the power to say no and turn Louis away; saving the band from possible melt-down. But he also had the power to say yes and start something exciting with the new guitarist on board.

 

 “You best be for real,” Harry warned softly.

 

Louis nodded once. “I am.”

 

“No more football…”

 

Louis shook his head.

 

“Is she part of the deal?" he flicked a look to Gemma with an amused smirk.

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Probably,” he sighed honestly.

 

“Nice one,” Zayn grinned to which Louis squinted.

 

The last thing he wanted was his sister dating a band member and causing problems.

 

“Hazza, come on,” Niall prompted.

 

Harry stood, walking over towards Louis in his fluid-hipped way; his slim legs showcased in his black jeans and a gray jumper covering his torso as he ran a hand through his curly hair.

 

 “Welcome to the band,” He offered Louis his hand to shake.

 

Louis sucked in a shocked breath; darting his eyes to Harry’s. He couldn’t help the ecstatic grin that covered his face. He forwent hand-shaking and grabbed him around the middle; squeezing him tight; arms and all.

 

Harry grizzled and fought his way free, as Louis excitedly went across the stage to hug everyone in reach.

 

“Yes!” he cheered as Gemma jumped up and down excitedly with him.

 

“It’s hard work from here on,” Harry warned. “We have a competition in three weeks and we need you to be ready…”

 

Louis nodded, sobering. “I’ll be ready.”

 

“Rehearsals every night after school, starting tomorrow…”

 

“Okay,” he agreed readily. Somehow the idea of spending all his free time with the tall rocker didn’t seem so bad.

 

“Alright, see you tonight.” Harry dismissed him.

//

 

Louis peered at Michael and Nathan as he told them the news.

 

He was quitting the football team, effective immediately.

 

“What?” Nathan frowned, “Why?”

 

“Because I’ve joined a band,” Louis declared bravely.

 

It was mostly thanks to his twin sister that he had the courage to even try out; Gemma was his number one fan and always championed him in his musical desires.

 

“A band?” Michael said with a bitter taste in his mouth. “What sort of band?”

 

“Hands In,” Louis shared. “They’ve been looking for a new guitarist and I tried out.”

 

“You play guitar?” Nathan squinted; bemused.

 

“Yeah,” Louis lifted his chin, daring his team-mate to say something derogatory.

 

“That’s gay,” Michael accused.

 

Louis blinked. “Maybe it is.” He said only, flatly.

 

Nathan looked at him funny. “You’re joining that gay boy’s band…”

 

Louis frowned. “Who are you talking about?”

 

Michael smirked. “The singer, who else,” he rolled his eyes. “You’re telling me you hadn’t noticed?”

 

Louis swallowed. _No, he hadn’t actually_. Maybe because he’d been too busy feeling super self conscious about his own sexuality and coming to terms with it. His heart pounded heavily in his chest at the idea that Harry was gay, too. Because then it would mean he wasn’t the only teenage guy going through this…it meant when he looked at Harry and saw an attractive guy that he didn’t have to feel quite so awkward about being caught staring, because maybe he understood a little bit of what Louis was going through.

 

He stared at his friends. How did they know Harry was gay? And what they had done to him, he wondered; realizing their words had been homophobic so far.

 

“What’s wrong with being gay?” Louis asked; his voice stronger than his nerves.

 

Michael snickered. Nathan shook his head.

 

“It’s turning you soft in the head hanging around with him, for a start,” He complained.

 

“Gay-boy may as well be a girl,” Michael jeered as he and Nathan grinned at each other; enjoying their in-joke.

 

“Don’t call him that,” Louis said.

 

“Ooh, is he your girlfriend?” Nathan yelled loudly.

 

Louis quickly gripped Nathan's shirt collar and pushed him up against the wall; his muscle holding him there as blue-grey eyes squinted in anger.

 

“Shut the fuck up you prick.” He warned.

 

Nathan swallowed. Louis was the alpha here; he was the top scorer and the most popular jock. He was not to be messed with..

 

Louis put his friend down again and flicked both him and Michael a look each.

 

“I’m joining the band,” he said finally.

 

Neither boy argued as he walked away.

 

//

 

“Louis, what the fuck?” Harry turned from his mic stand towards him.

 

It was Louis’ third attempt at playing through a new song, the music of which he could read perfectly well but his anger was blurring his mental ability to concentrate. He was still livid at what his friends had said about Harry. Livid and entirely curious.

 

Niall edged over to where Harry had approached Louis and was standing, hands on his slim hips as his green eyes glared at him angrily. Niall's hand reached out to squeeze Harry’s arm and Louis watched as Harry sighed; relaxing his tense arms to his sides.

 

“What’s wrong?” Niall asked the newest member as Louis looked to his conversed feet.

 

“Nothing,” he mumbled.

 

“You can tell us,” Zayn piped up from behind. “We have to trust each other being in a band…”

 

Louis glanced at them. Maybe his friends were right. It was making him soft hanging around with these guys…but then he didn’t entirely dislike the feeling. He was just confused as to how he should be, _who_ he should be. All he’d known his whole life was kicking balls around. Playing guitar had been his guilty passion he’d only indulged when Gemma had made him. How was he meant to explain to these guys how he was feeling? He wasn’t sure he even had the words.

 

“Had a fight with the guys,” he finally offered lowly.

 

He looked at Harry. Harry turned back to his mic with a bitterly amused laugh and a shake of his head.

 

“What?” Louis asked, intrigued.

 

“Nothing,” Harry smirked.

 

Louis shot Niall a look in the hope his champion would offer some insight.

 

“Your friends don’t like Harry,” Niall offered and Harry turned to glare at him.

 

“What the fuck, Niall?” Harry lanced.

 

“Might as well put it out there,” Niall shrugged.

 

Louis frowned, flicking Harry a look who still had his back to him; his head of curly hair haloed by the garage light; his long and lean form nicely packaged in black jeans and a t-shirt. He wasn’t wearing shoes; he’d opted to go barefoot while he sang and although Louis should find his feet a turn-off; there was something about Harry’s free spirit that was ultimately very sexy.

 

“Can we just play, please?” Harry asked, not willing to discuss this topic any more.

 

Louis shot Zayn a look. He shrugged and began his beat. Niall joined in and Louis came in last; struggling through the rest of their rehearsal.

 

//

 

“Oof!”

 

Harry bounced off the lockers and hit the shiny floor; receiving a swift kick to his stomach. Nathan and Michael had ambushed him and shunted him into the cold metal of the lockers before using him as a replacement for their football.

 

“What the fuck is this?” Nathan spat. “Gay-boy turning our friend?”

 

Harry frowned. _What?_

 

“He’s playing football one minute and being a pussy the next,” Michael added as Harry stayed down, wisely.

 

Harry curled up, not sure how Louis’ change of heart was his fault, but still…

 

“So how do we fix this situation?” Michael wondered.

 

Harry coughed; his lungs wheezing noisily with the strain.

 

“You’re going to have to kick him out of the band,” Nathan suggested.

 

Harry looked up, horrified.

 

“Oh!” He grinned. “You have it bad for him don’t you? Well he’s our friend and he’s not gay like you so you can forget it,” he sneered.

 

Harry sucked in breaths, trying to stay calm; trying to guess where they would strike next.

Michael leaned over him and grabbed his jaw in a tight, painful grip.

 

“You have to kick him out, gay-boy,” he said.

 

Harry swallowed, avoiding his evil gaze. There was no way he was going to kick Louis out. Even if he did still wonder how the guy could have friends like these and not know the truth about them.

 

Nathan stomped on his wrist before the pair scampered; leaving Harry in a ball in the hallway.

 

//

 

“What happened to you?” Niall asked as Harry gingerly washed his face and carried his prone wrist; washing off the footprint.

 

“Nothing,” Harry husked; avoiding his gaze.

 

They were in the boys toilets at morning break.

 

Niall stood and stared.

 

“You think I’m stupid?” He asked, his voice with an edge.

 

“What happened?” Zayn pushed through the door, knowing his buddies would be there.

 

Niall flicked him a look.

 

“Harry got beat up.” Niall shared.

 

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. “Never mind, I’m okay…”

 

“Who did this, Hazza?” Zayn flicked worried eyes over him.

 

“Nobody, it doesn’t matter.” He mumbled.

 

Zayn looked to Niall. Zayn knew the answer to his question but didn’t want to betray Harry’s trust. He shrugged and Harry let out a visibly relieved breath at his secrecy. Niall looked faintly hurt but Harry ignored it; heading out of the toilets.

//

 

“What did you do to your wrist?” Louis asked as he came into the garage to start rehearsal, seeing Harry’s bandage right away. Harry lifted his gaze from the floor; showcasing a pink mark down the side of his eye. Louis tried not to look alarmed.

 

“Walked into a locker,” Harry derided softly, making Louis flick him a look.

 

“On your own?” He checked, suspiciously.

 

Something about the way his friends spoke of the singer and the injuries Harry carried seemed to add up, but he didn’t want to assume anything for fear of making things worse. The idea he was the reason Harry was hurt ripped him up inside but he had no proof other than his gut feeling and that wasn’t enough to condemn his so-called friends.

 

Harry bit onto his full lower lip and looked away.

 

“Yeah, I’m always falling over,” he lied.

 

Louis swallowed. He was sure now that someone had pushed him into the locker and he was even surer it was Nathan or Michael because he’d seen them do it before to a younger kid and he’d kicked their asses for it.

 

“Are you okay?” Louis asked then, his concern over-riding everything else.

 

It must have been a weird thing to ask because Harry stared at him, all moody-faced and suspicious.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Louis shrugged; taking his place with his guitar.

 

//

 

Nathan and Michael were waiting for Louis the next morning at school. Louis yawned widely; having gotten home late after practice since the band needed to run through the set several times to finalize the musical arrangement before Louis could learn the harmonies.

He felt dread lace his veins as he greeted his friends, not something he was used to feeling around them.

 

“Hey,” he greeted reluctantly.

 

“How was practice?” Nathan asked keenly.

 

Louis flicked him a look.

 

“Fine…” He answered, bemusedly.

 

Nathan shot Michael a look.

 

“Fine?” His other friend checked.

 

“Yeah,” Louis shrugged.

 

Nathan squinted. “You’re fitting in okay then? With those girls?”

 

Louis swallowed. “You realize I’m one of those ‘girls’ now, as you put it?”

 

Nathan smirked. “Glad you seen the light…”

 

“No,” Louis stopped walking and searched for words. “I mean guys can be in a band. It’s not up to you to judge.”

 

Nathan lifted his brows.

 

“Louis, come on, you gotta admit this is a far cry from football…”

 

“Yeah, it is,” Louis conceded. “And it means a lot to me or I wouldn’t have given football up.” He added. “But having you two ragging on me about it,” he shook his head. “It’s not helping.”

 

“Tommo, you belong on the team, with us. What do they make of you being there?” Michael scoffed.

 

“They accept me,” Louis stated pointedly, walking off.

 

//

 

Harry was having difficulty breathing. It was largely in part due to the forearm pressing into his air-way, blocking his oxygen.

 

“You said you’d kick him out,” Michael had him up against the lockers; his feet dangling off the ground.

 

“No, _you_ did,” Harry gasped.

 

“Funny,” Nathan smirked. “But we expect you to follow our orders…”

 

Harry licked his dry lips; grasping Michael's hands to try and relieve some pressure.

 

“Hey!” A voice sounded in the hall and the two antagonists pelted off before Harry’s saviour came sprinting over.

 

Harry had fallen to the floor; into a crumpled heap as he gasped in air.

 

“Are you okay?” Louis’ voice was wild with concern as he knelt beside him, not sure how to help.

 

Harry nodded; his breathing relaxing along with his body. He felt Louis’ hand cup his arm and he frowned at the contact; confused by the tingling his small touch left there on his skin. He brought his conflicted green eyes towards the blue-grey pair, as shrewd as ever.

 

“I’m okay,” Harry replied to his question quietly; moving to get up.

 

Louis over-saw that movement closely, making sure Harry really was okay.

 

“What was that about?” He wondered sharply.

 

Harry blinked. _Shit_. He wasn’t going to lie his way out of this one.

 

“Your friends asked me nicely if I’d reconsider the lead guitarist for the band,” Harry offered lightly; aiming for humour.

 

Louis wasn’t amused. His eyes darkened.

 

“What?”

 

Harry swallowed. Maybe he should have tried lying after all, the only trouble was his stupid face gave him away every time and then people just got pissed at him because they knew he was lying and yet he didn’t want to hurt them by revealing the truth.

 

“They want you to go back to the football team,” he posed diplomatically.

 

Louis gritted his teeth.

 

“And how did they think you’d assist with that?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry peeked at him. He may be two inches taller than Louis but he felt incredibly small as he stood there in front of him being quizzed. He felt his most vulnerable when he was being hit and he hated that Louis had seen a part of that; however small.

 

He shrugged to soften his words. “Like I said, they asked me to rethink our guitarist.”

 

“They told you to kick me out of the band,” he realized.

 

Harry pressed his lips together.

 

“And you must have said no for them to feel the need to persuade you,” Louis added.

 

Harry refrained from speaking.

 

“You took this to keep me in the band?” He marveled then at Harry’s suffering.

 

Harry avoided his gaze.

 

“The guys really wanted you there…” he said of Niall and Zayn.

 

Louis shook his head; astounded at the knowledge his friends were pressuring Harry to get rid of him so he'd have no alternative but to rejoin the football team.

 

“Do you ever feel like you’re split in two?” Louis posed; surprising Harry with his change of topic.

 

Harry gulped. _Fuck yeah_ , he felt it every day. His friends who didn’t even felt the need to talk about his sexuality and the school bullies who punished him for it daily. He was surely the living embodiment of two sides of the same coin, but he didn’t understand how someone like Louis Tomlinson could possibly feel that way. Well, maybe until now, that is.

 

“Constantly,” Harry supplied in answer to Louis’ rhetorical question.

 

Louis gazed at him.

 

“Is it true?” He wondered then, softly.

 

“Is what true?” Harry lifted his chin and met his gaze; forcing Louis to say the words they both knew he meant.

 

“Are you gay?” Louis asked.

 

Harry swallowed; his gaze not slipping from the sporty-lad.

 

“Yes.” He admitted.

 

Louis sucked in a breath in shock at his bravery.

 

“Niall and Zayn know so you might as well, too. So you have a chance to decide whether or not it bothers you,” Harry added as he turned away towards the cafeteria; ready to find his friends for lunch.

 

Louis jogged up beside him; making Harry twist and frown at him confusedly. Louis pocketed his hands in his tight red jeans; tilting his handsome face and shaking his fringe out of his eyes a little.

 

“It doesn’t,” Louis said. “Bother me, that is,” he added.

 

Harry nodded. Well, that came as something of a surprise considering Louis’ friends thoughts on the matter.

 

“Your friends don’t seem to agree,” Harry murmured as they walked.

 

“Leave them to me,” Louis muttered under his breath before they joined Niall and Zayn at a lunch table.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you like it??
> 
> I am going to try and put a list of my upcoming works up soon :)
> 
> Ang

3

Harry’s mum had made spag bol and the boys had eaten massive helpings of it; Niall and Zayn sharing a lift home as usual.

Louis was still sitting in the kitchen as Debbie came in to clear up after the messy teens.

“I’ll do that, Mrs. Styles.” Louis quickly sprang to his feet to do the washing up.

Debbie lifted her brows, impressed.

“Well-trained,” she smiled.

Louis grinned at her. “Dinner was amazing, thank you…”

“Did you have some pie?” Debbie checked the fridge for her bakewell tart and found it untouched.

Louis eyed the pastry and blinked; smiling wanly.

“I’m stuffed…”

Harry got out two bowls as his mum cut slices, ignoring Louis’ words.

“Oh go on, Lewis,” Debbie cajoled. “I made it fresh and the others left before trying it…”

Harry sighed. “His name is Louis!” He reminded exasperatedly. “Lou-ee, not LEWIS.”

Debbie swallowed. “Sorry,” she aimed at Louis.

“Call me Lou if it’s easier,” he offered.

Debbie smiled kindly.

“I’ll try and remember,” she promised as Harry sulked.

Debbie ruffled his curls and he grumbled; avoiding her touch.

“I’ll leave you boys to it,” she decided.

“Thank you Mrs. Styles!” Louis called again before she scurried out of the kitchen, leaving him and Harry and the pie.

“You should try it,” Harry encouraged; his mouth full as he chewed.

Louis stacked the clean plates and wiped his hands on the towel.

“I don’t really eat sugar,” he ventured shyly.

Harry flicked him a look. _Oh_.

“Because of soccer?” He wondered.

Louis looked awkward suddenly.

“Because of my weight,” he said then, quietly.

Harry wasn’t sure why the jock felt comfortable confiding in him, but it still surprised him the sporty lad could be conscious about his weight. He had lovely muscled thighs and a shapely behind and his body was a slim kind of strong not packed with muscle but nicely toned. Harry chewed his upper lip as he assessed Louis’ body and found nothing to criticize.

“Come on,” Harry pulled out the chair beside him. “At least try it. One bit won’t hurt.”

Louis went and sat next to him; taking a fork to measure his mouthful. The pie was delicious and he turned to Harry as he swallowed it.

“Amazing,” he broached; feeling a shy smile tug at his lips.

Harry grinned. “Right?” he teased.

Louis marveled at his wide smile which revealed two deep dimples in the sides of his face he’d never noticed before. Mostly because he’d never seen the curly-haired lad look this happy.

Louis was motivated into eating another bite in the hope it garnered more smiles like that from the singer beside him.

“So how do you think I’m doing?” Louis asked honestly of his playing.

Harry nodded as he chewed.

“Good, you’ll be ready for the comp,” he assured.

Louis flicked him a look.

“When do I learn the harmonies?” He wondered.

Harry cleared his throat.

“This weekend.”

Louis nodded; finishing his dessert. Harry watched him with a fond smile.

“I’m sorry,” Louis said then; his face creasing.

Harry lifted his brows.

“What for?”

“For my friends,” Louis ventured honestly.

Harry sucked in a breath; taken back to his dark moments earlier.

“It’s not your fault,” Harry mumbled.

“They’ve been giving me grief for leaving the team but I had no idea they’d take it out on you…”

“They’ve been taking it out on me for the last two years, I doubt they’ll stop now,” Harry mused as he rose to take their bowls to the sink; realizing too late what he’d just admitted.

Louis stared at him, horrified.

“They’ve done this before?” He gasped.

Harry looked everywhere but at Louis.

“When’s your mum coming to get you?” Harry asked to cover the awkward moment.

Louis played with his hands.

“I walk,” he admitted then. “I just didn’t want to go home, yet.”

Harry was shocked to discover the jock would want to extend his time at his home, especially as his mum was embarrassing and he had told Louis he was gay, something he expected Louis to be running to the hills from.

“My mom won’t kick you out,” Harry offered with a shrug.

Louis shot him a look. 

“You can stay a bit longer if you want,” he added.

“Even though my friends are assholes?” Louis awed at Harry’s generosity.

“But you’re not, are you,” Harry returned pointedly.

Louis smirked; making a soft derisive sound. 

“Come on, we can listen to music in my room,” Harry headed up the stairs with Louis in tow.

//

“Harry?” Ted Styles knocked on his bedroom door.

“Come in!” Harry called.

Ted entered the room to find two teenage lads head-to-tail on the bed; listening to some kind of noise. Harry turned the volume down as he rolled into a sitting position.

“Hello, Mr. Styles,” Louis greeted politely, standing to offer the man his hand.

“Call me Ted,” he insisted. “You are…?”

“Louis Tomlinson,” he offered.

“Tell mum,” Harry said to his dad. “She keeps calling him Lewis…”

Ted chuckled. “Well, I apologise for that,” he said to Louis.

Harry’s friend smiled shyly. “Time to head out,” he guessed.

“Do you need a lift?” Ted offered intuitively.

Louis swallowed nervously. He hated taking charity but then he did need a lift home, too.

“My mum doesn’t drive,” Louis mumbled. 

“What about your dad?” Ted enquired warmly as they all descended the stairs and got into the 4x4 in the drive.

“Uh…he’s not around,” Louis shared of his father; drawing a shocked look from Harry across the back seat.

“Louis is really good at guitar, dad,” he inserted to change the topic.

Ted smiled in the mirror at Harry’s praise.

“Is that so?”

“Better than Craig,” Harry assured smugly.

They’d seen Craig around school but he had a new group of friends now and the band seemed to be the last thing on his mind. Harry was grateful for the lack of drama considering the stress of the last two years. Louis was so grounded compared to Craig’s antics and the band already felt so natural because of it.

“So, Louis, how are you finding the band?” Ted asked the quiet teen.

“It’s great,” Louis enthused. “The guys are all so welcoming and I’m learning the songs pretty well…”

Ted nodded; pulling out of a difficult junction and distracted for a moment.

Harry was falling asleep; leaning forward into his seat belt as Louis shot a look at him.

“Harry’s got a real knack for knowing what sounds good,” Louis added knowing Harry wasn’t listening.

“He does,” Ted agreed softly, then becoming melancholy. “I just wish he didn’t have such a struggle…” he murmured to himself.

Louis caught the words and knew their meaning. He felt compelled to say something.

“He won’t if I can help it,” Louis swore of his own pledge to curb his friend’s bullying.

Ted’s gaze twinkled in the mirror and Louis bemused at it, wondering what the older man saw that he didn’t understand.

“Here we are,” Ted pulled up at the end of Louis’ road.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Styles.” Louis appreciated as he jumped out.

He walked up the cold road back to his house; not wanting to be alone but knowing ultimately he was going to be. 

//

“So how come Gemma has a different surname?”

Harry finally got around to asking Louis the question that had been on his mind for the past week now.

Louis met his gaze across the lunch table and then flicked his eyes to Niall and Zayn who were sitting with them.

“She took my dad’s surname and went to live with him while I took my mom’s and live with her…” Louis supplied.

“But you’re twins,” Niall frowned.

“Yep,” Louis raised a brow and nodded.

“Why don’t you live together?” Zayn asked more diplomatically.

Louis sighed. This really wasn’t a conversation he wanted to be having right now or maybe ever. Even his team-mates didn’t know the truth about him and Gemma, not really. Because Louis had never felt he trusted anyone enough to share it. What it all boiled down to was whether he could finish the story without crying his eyes out like a girl and he severely doubted he could so he avoided speaking about it altogether.

Luckily for Louis, speaking of his sister seemed to summon her because she plopped herself into the seat next to him, opposite Zayn.

“Hi Zayn,” she batted her eyelids.

Louis blinked at her. “Stop flirting with my band mate.”

Zayn shyly dipped his head; not wanting to upset Louis. Louis noticed his avoidance and realized his friend liked Gemma back. He smiled quizzically at the chances of his loud sister liking his quiet drummer friend and the guy actually liking her back.

“We should go out, the five of us,” Louis suggested.

“Can we bring girls?” Niall instantly asked. “Only I want to ask out Jennifer and this would be a brilliant opportunity…”

Harry flicked Louis a look and smirked at him in a ‘you suggested it’ kind of way.

“You can bring whoever you like,” Louis smiled.

“Skate park?” Zayn voted.

“Sound,” Niall agreed.

“Hazza?” Zayn checked with their lead singer.

Harry smiled wanly. “I won’t be bringing a date but I’ll bring my in-liners…”

Niall slung his arm around his shoulder. “I’ll be your date, Haz,” he offered.

Harry smiled at him, shucking his arm off. “No way, you’re not my type…”

“What is your type?” Gemma piped up from across the table; quickly realizing Harry’s preference was guys and taking the news in her stride. After all, she had a brother who was gay, also.

“Gem,” Louis warned his nosey sister gently.

Harry met her gaze with an amused smile.

“I try not to talk about it in school hours, my health is dependent upon being as straight as possible at all times…” he joked; making the table laugh.

Gemma looked to Louis and Louis dipped his face shyly as she stared at him pointedly.

He cleared his throat.

“So, skate park, Saturday?” He said. 

“Eleven,” Zayn added.

“Sorted,” Niall agreed.

“See you there,” Gemma grinned; making Louis feel suddenly nervous.

His idea to match-make her with Zayn could seriously back fire if she planned on outing him to his new friends.

//

“Why didn’t you tell them?” Gemma asked Louis much later as they walked home together; Gemma only living a few streets away from Louis.

Louis shrugged. “I need more time.”

“But Harry's gay,” she argued.

“I know,” Louis murmured softly.

“Oh my god,” she gasped. “You like him don’t you? You like Harry!”

Louis quickly checked around them.

“Shh!” he hissed; glaring at her.

“Why didn’t you say something?” She grinned excitedly.

“Because I wanted to get into the band without that being the reason and without anyone taking pity on me or whatever,” Louis muttered.

Gemma regarded him.

“Why would they pity you?” She mused.

Louis frowned. Actually he couldn’t see it. He gave her a look.

“Okay then, just the first point,” he decided.

“ _Is_ Harry the reason you wanted to join the band?” She checked.

Louis shook his head. “No.”

“But it doesn’t hurt that he’s in it, right?”

Louis’ lips pursed to hide a smile. “No…”

“Lou, how long have you liked him?” Gemma stopped him and asked him directly.

Louis shrugged awkwardly.

She stepped forward and gave him a big hug.

“Dad’s an idiot for not wanting you in the house,” she murmured. “I hope Harry likes you back,” she added reassuringly before pulling away to go to their father’s house while Louis headed home to their mother’s.

Jane Tomlinson didn’t have enough room for both twins and Jack refused to let Louis stay with them so they’d decided to split them up. Jane cared for Louis the best way she could but as a single mother she found it hard to cope and Louis found their complicated dynamic confusing to say the least.

And then there was the reason his father refused to let him step foot on his land because he liked boys. Gemma had known long before his parents found out and he was grateful for his sister because without her he doubted he could have come to terms with his father’s reaction as well as he had. She kept telling him that dad was the one missing out, that he was amazing and she couldn’t wait to see him fall in love with a cute boy.

Louis found it hard to picture being with a guy; kissing a guy. He knew how he felt inside but making it real was something else. 

And then there was Harry.

He’d always been chosen for goal because of his slim build and slight lack of sporting skill but Louis had always enjoyed seeing him in his PE kit. Harry had this crazy curly hair that made him want to sink his fingers into it and these bright, lush lips that begged to be kissed and it was partly his thoughts about the sweet singer that compounded his realization that he was gay.

But coming out wasn’t something he had even considered. His parents finding out had been a stroke of the worst luck; catching him watching gay porn and interrogating him about it until he admitted his sexuality. His mom had been supportive, his dad had disowned him. They may have been divorced for three years but Jack Peters blamed his wife for Louis’ ‘demise’ as he called it.

And while his dad failed to accept him for who he truly was, he wondered how anyone else was meant to. He felt pain swell in his heart at the thought of hiding his true self from the world; hiding from the chance of finding love, even.

He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, wishing he had the strength to disregard everybody else and just tell the whole world he was gay. He wished he had Harry’s courage to even tell his friends.

But he didn’t. He was just a pathetic coward, not worthy of his father’s love and not worthy of his friend’s acceptance.

Louis closed his eyes and begged for something to come and take him away from it all.

//

Louis rolled along on his skateboard casually; dropping his toe to the ground to press down; powering him along with a couple of pushes for the next few meters until he repeated the action; completely at ease on his board.

He checked his hair in a shop window as he glided by; turning his lips down. It was kind of messy today; he’d woken up and ruffled his hands through it with hair putty; hoping for the best. He was wearing his converse with black jeans and a black scoop neck t-shirt; items he always owned but didn’t always wear. He refused to acknowledge he was wearing them to match his band-mate and new friend.

Gemma was already at the park, having been into town first to get smoothies for everybody and he skidded up; snaffling a drink.

“Hey!” She stuck her tongue out.

“Thanks, sis,” he grinned back.

Gemma regarded him with a brow lift. “Loving the rock-vibe,” she commented knowingly.

Louis scowled at her; his eyes widening as a body with failing arms headed for him; all curls and long limbs as Harry- out of control on his in-liners- crashed into him; grabbing him around the middle as Louis gripped his biceps and stopped his uncontrolled progress.

“Oops!” Harry giggled; his grin wide as his sparkly green eyes met Louis’. “Sorry, Lou!”

Harry shuffled back; almost over-balancing backward until Louis grasped his forearms, still overwhelmed by his armful of Harry moments ago.

“Easy,” Louis mused of his energetic start to the day.

Harry steadied himself; using Louis’ forearms and they stood; locked in an awkward stance that way, kind of frowning bemusedly at each other.

“When you’re finished making out, I have smoothies,” Gemma inserted for Harry’s benefit.

Louis watched as Harry’s face bloomed into a blush and he pulled away shyly.

“Uh…sorry,” Harry said again, deciding to sit down and select a drink.

“Do you know how to skateboard?” Louis asked; sucking in air to try and jump-start his lungs. Even though his heart was beating at eighty miles an hour, for some reason he’d lost the ability to breathe. Something to do with an attack of curly hair and green eyes, he mused.

Harry shook his head as he sucked on his straw.

“Was happ-nin,” Zayn skated up on his own in-liners, followed by Niall on his BMX.

“Hey,” Niall saluted to his friends.

“No Jennifer?” Harry frowned.

Niall grinned. “Told you, you’re my date,” he said and Harry smiled back, touched by his friend’s offer.

“Lou’s showing me how to skateboard,” Harry said. “Hope you don’t mind…”

Niall got off his bike and came over to boyishly wrestle with their new band member.

“You stole my boyfriend!” Niall joked as he and Louis play-fought for a moment.

“Popular guy,” Zayn mused of Harry as Gemma offered the dark-haired lad a drink.

“I got chocolate for you,” she bit her lip becomingly, her tone suggesting the drink reminded her of Zayn with his coffee-colored skin and dark shock of hair quaffed up.

“Thanks,” he said shyly.

“Gemma, why don’t you borrow my skates?” Harry suggested as he unstrapped them; pulling on his ankle-boots he’d brought with him; tied to his belt.

“What size are you?” She wondered.

“Eight,” Harry said and she grinned. She was a seven, they’d do.

“Okay, cool,” she quickly strapped the skates on and stood; pirouetting and circling in front of the group.

Louis rolled his eyes. “My sister, the show-off,” he muttered.

“Come on, then,” she grinned at Zayn, grabbing his hand and dragging him off; making the rest of the boys chuckle at her.

“She really is something,” Niall shook his head at Louis.

“Yep,” Louis nodded once; making an amused face.

“I’m gonna go on the half-moon,” Niall said of the stunt part of the park where cyclists and skateboarders went up and down curves; impressing their audience with lifts into the air as they rose higher and higher.

Louis looked at Harry who stood; putting his hands on his slim hips, wearing his signature black jeans and for once, a white t-shirt.

“So,” Harry looked at the skateboard then at Louis. “You think you can show me how to ride this thing?”

Louis smirked. If he could remember his name, then yes, he might have a good chance of teaching Harry something new but he had a feeling the curly-haired lad was going to be his downfall today. He forced a smile anyway.

“Sure…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Ang

4

“Push, push, push…” Louis called as Harry used his foot to power up his board; travelling across the abandoned basketball court they’d commandeered for their lesson.

“Whee!” Harry lifted his arms and let the board roll; even if it was at a fraction the speed it usually went with an expert at the helm.

Louis chuckled at him; his laugh dying on his lips as Harry raised his arms higher; his t-shirt lifting to showcase the lower strip of his belly. His mouth went dry at the sight of that milky stretch of muscled skin; soft and inviting at the same time.

He opened his mouth in awe; blinking confusedly at his reaction; barely watching Harry as he pedaled his board further down the court; getting into his swing now. Louis felt a reaction low in his own belly; a swirling; a pull that he’d never felt before, not even watching porn. He gulped, realizing he was feeling attraction, dark and real deep in his belly.

“Lou-ee!” Harry yelled, suddenly bringing Louis’ head up. “How do you make it stoooop?”

Harry put his hands out in front of him as he headed for the basketball hoop; dragging his foot along the ground belatedly to slow himself down; crashing into the pole and collapsing on the ground in a heap.

Louis sprinted over; skidding down to his knees; checking Harry over.

“Haz?” He called; seeing Harry’s body shaking, worried he was hurt.

Harry shifted, gasping in air as tears tracked down his face, but not from crying. He bawled with laughter; sucking in air as peals of giggles escaped his lips.

“That was awesome!” Harry unfolded his body; sitting up.

Louis took a deep breath in and let it out; smiling softly at Harry’s playfulness.

“What?” Harry grinned at him.

“I thought you were hurt,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Nah,” Harry smirked. “That was fun…”

Louis stood and held out his hand to help Harry up. Something flicked across Harry’s face, but he took the offered hand and jumped up; biting his lip as he avoided Louis’ gaze; bending to get the board.

“You should show me how it’s done,” Harry said; offering the board to Louis.

Louis’ face split into a grin. “Watching you is far better,” he teased of Harry’s inability to balance.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Thanks.”

Louis shrugged. “You need the practice more than me…”

Harry reached up and punched his shoulder softly; a boyish affirmation between friends.

“Shut up,” he accused softly, coyly.

He never was any good at sports, he mused. Hence why he was always relegated to goal in soccer and only ever did well in swimming in PE.

Louis’ eyes suddenly lit up with an idea.

“Take off your belt,” he said to Harry. He never wore a belt because his jeans always fit him so snugly he didn’t need to bother. He noted that the slimmer lad needed a belt to stop his tight jeans slipping down his slim hips.

Harry stared at him.

“What?” He asked shakily.

Louis laughed at his look. “I’ll pull you along with it!” Louis told him; melting into cackles at Harry’s assumption he was about to do something funny.

In fact, Louis frowned as he sobered, what was Harry thinking he was going to do with his belt? He sucked in a breath; imagining the possibilities and shaking them quickly from his head. He and Harry were friends now. It had taken a while for the lead singer to trust him but he finally seemed to be, a bit at a time. And Louis didn’t want to ruin that with his stupid gay thoughts and inappropriate attraction.

Harry unfastened his belt and pulled it through the loops of his jeans with a swift tug; his eyes never leaving Louis’ as he did so.

Louis got the impression Harry was bemused by his request since the tall lad didn’t know his sexuality yet and assumed Louis felt the same as his friends about homosexuality. 

He took the leather strap from Harry’s hands and bit into his lower lip; letting his fingers stroke along the worn, warm length as he imagined taking Harry’s belt off for entirely different reasons. Reasons that didn’t include pulling him along on a skateboard.

He flicked his eyes to Harry’s lips, pink, full, covered as his tongue darted out to wet them. He lifted his gaze to his eyes; seeing the pupils dilate, surprised by Harry’s intense stare. Finally; he flicked his focus up to his hair, messy and wild; full of messed- up curls and wind-swept into madness.

His picture pleased Louis and yet he still denied the truth.

“Here,” Louis offered Harry the thin edge while he grasped the buckle.

Harry got back onto the board; speechless, waiting for Louis to take off. When he did, Harry sucked in a breath; bypassing his dark want and grasping his joy with both hands as the sporty lad dragged him across the court; his strong and athletic body easily pulling his weight.

Harry grinned in sheer joy, feeling utterly free in that moment, feeling unbelievably happy. Is that what it took for him to feel this way, he wondered? Louis Tomlinson asking for his belt? He swallowed at the memory; at the emotion that coursed through him during their intense exchange.

He watched Louis round a corner; his eyes widening in suddenly realization.

“Lou-ee!” He warned; jumping off the front of the board to avoid the sudden embankment the board was taking; sending him running into the grass where he tripped over his own feet and tumbled; laughing.

He looked up to see Louis also over-balance as his weight left the board; leaving Louis curled on the court, also breathless with cackles.

“You’re dangerous!” Harry accused, pointing at him. “You almost killed me!”

Harry star-fished on the grass and Louis scooped himself up to twist and fall beside him; arms and legs crossed as they stared at the sky.

“Why do these days have to end?” Louis wondered sadly.

Harry tilted his head toward him, frowning.

“Why don’t you want them to?” He wondered.

Louis swallowed. Should he tell him?

“It’s just me and mum in a tiny house, I have a tiny room and she really struggles…” He broached softly.

“What about Gemma?” Harry wondered.

Louis fidgeted. “She lives with my dad in a big house with his new wife and my two half-brothers.”

Harry swallowed. “How come you don’t live with your dad?”

Louis opened his mouth to answer, but another voice interrupted him.

“Don’t move!” Niall’s voice warned and Louis and Harry froze as he rode his bike over and hopped between their bodies lying in the grass.

“Hey, Nialler,” Harry greeted reluctantly; annoyed at the interruption.

“Hazza, Lewis,” Niall greeted.

“Where’s Zayn?” Harry got up; brushing grass off his thighs.

“Here,” Niall swiped some off his butt and Harry smirked at him.

“Thanks.”

Louis got up and checked his own form; jolting as he felt brisk hands dusting down his shoulders.

“You’re covered,” Harry murmured; quickly brushing him free of loose grass.

Louis smiled at him shyly with a pink tinge to his cheeks.

“I’ll probably get in trouble for rolling in the grass,” he joked lightly.

Niall lifted a brow at Harry and Harry shook his head to shut his imagination down.

“Hey Lou-ee!” Gemma called; racing toward him, now barefoot.

He caught her with a bemused smirk.

“Hey, sis, alright?” He checked.

She beamed at him, her face flushed and her eyes bright. He snuck a look at Zayn. The guy had his head bowed and his hands in his pockets. Had they been making out, Louis wondered?

“Harr-ee,” she hugged the boy next to Louis.

“Did you get her drunk?” Louis asked Zayn amusedly.

Zayn shook his head.

“Nah, she’s just crazy…”

Louis nodded his agreement, this much was true. But still, he hoped his new friend wouldn’t hurt his sister’s feelings or vice-versa.

“Lunch?” Niall suggested to the group.

“Great idea,” Gemma grinned, going back towards Zayn where she grasped his hand and he smiled at her.

Louis flicked Harry a look as the five of them began walking. Harry seemed to read his unspoken words for he squeezed Louis’ shoulder.

“It’ll be okay,” he said.

Louis swallowed. He really hoped so.

//

Louis hadn’t broached the subject of his friend’s animosity toward Harry because he hadn’t spent much time with them.

As he jogged in from the field from last-period PE, he pulled off his shirt and wiped it over his face; removing the sweat there as he came into the showers; his football boot studs clipping on the floor.

Harry had headed in a while ago and he expected the curly-haired lad to be dressed and passing him on the way out but as Louis kicked off his boots and headed to the shower, he heard the water running and wondered if he’d been delayed.

He heard smothered voices and suddenly his veins filled with fear. He strode toward the open shower and quickly stuck his head around the blockading wall; hoping his worst fear wasn’t realized.

Nathan had Harry pushed up against the tiled wall; in his underpants; wet and evidently cold as he was shaking. Louis didn’t see Michael in the vicinity and suddenly frowned. What was Nathan doing?

He pulled away from Harry’s body quickly upon Louis’ presence there; still holding both the young lad’s wrists with his own firm hand; forcing them into the small of his back where Harry winced and pressed into the tiles at the same time.

“What’s going on?” Louis asked darkly; his eyes flicking from Nathan to Harry, checking him over for damage. 

Had Nathan been about to rape him? Louis felt breathless at the thought, and then he felt sick.

“Harry?” Louis asked.

Harry hid his face; turning away from where Louis stood to press his cheek on the wall; his breathing laboured as he gulped in air between the onslaught of the shower.

Louis entered the shower run and stalked over; jamming off the water as he reached for Nathan’s hand and ripped it away from Harry’s wrists.

Harry immediately whimpered and hugged his arms around himself; huddling into the wall protectively.

“Nathan what the fuck is going on?” Louis asked again, his voice more controlled than his anger.

Nathan lifted his chin.

“He likes to be fucked up the ass, I thought I’d show him how it’s done,” Nathan shared glibly.

Louis felt bile rise in his throat and glared at him.

“How dare you?” Louis spat; his face contorting. “You best get out of here before I rip you to shreds,” he warned icily.

Nathan smirked; inciting Louis and he grabbed his friend’s shoulders to drag him back into the shower; punching him fiercely in the face; connecting with his eye.

“You don’t fucking touch him okay?” He yelled; hitting him again, in the jaw; slamming him onto the wet, cold floor. 

Nathan lifted weak, surrendered hands under Louis’ onslaught, going limp as his strikes dazed him.

“Don’t fucking touch him,” Louis whispered, throwing him down and turning to Harry; quickly grabbing the frightened youth into his arms; holding him tight to his body.

They were both shaking, one from adrenaline, the other from fear. As Nathan lay, disorientated in the bottom of the shower; the teacher from the lesson came in, eyeing the three teens with suitable confusion.

“Would somebody mind telling me what’s going on?” Mr. Lincoln asked pertinently.

Louis stroked his hand down the back of Harry’s head as he huddled into him; not hugging him back but accepting his protecting embrace all the same.

Louis didn’t think he could speak right now without saying some pretty vile things and besides, it was up to Harry to tell the teacher the truth of what happened and finally have his voice in all this. He’d been the target of his friend’s abuse for too long and Louis felt a sinking feeling weigh down in his stomach. He could have stopped this long ago if only he’d known.

Who else were his friends picking on? What else had they done?

Mr. Lincoln helped Nathan out of the shower and told the other two boys to get dressed and come to his office, leaving Louis some time alone with Harry at least.

He quickly wrapped his large towel around Harry’s skinny body and rubbed his arms over the material as he tried to peer into his face. Harry was looking at his feet; grasping the towel around him as they stood in the changing rooms; dripping still.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked, his voice husky and broken with concern.

Harry nodded; drops of water spiraling down his curls and falling into his towel.

Louis sighed; stepping back. He went to find another towel and quickly brushed himself dry which didn’t take long seeing as he hadn’t gotten fully wet in the first place but he was pretty damp considering his foray into the shower.

He pulled on his bright blue jeans and striped tee; dragging his hands through his hair so that it was messily slicked back and he packed up his kit into his hold all as Harry quietly dressed behind him.

When he turned to look at his new friend; Harry was dressed in his black jeans and t-shirt; his hair damp and springy with curl; more intense wet than dry Louis noted. His tall body was hunched, he was mortified by what Louis had seen he knew, but Louis didn’t care about Harry’s lack of fight right now. He wanted to protect the gentle lad more than he cared to admit. But first his friend had to pay.

“Tell him the truth, Haz,” Louis said softly, urgently. “I’m going to.”

Harry swallowed; biting his lip.

“Why would he want to rape me if he’s not even gay?” He asked, confused and frightened.

“Because he’s a fucking bigot,” Louis growled angrily; swallowing and closing his eyes as Harry tensed at his anger. 

“He was telling me how no guy was ever going to want me…” Harry ventured softly, his broken eyes meeting Louis’, finally. “He was saying how ugly I am…”

“And yet he tried to fuck you,” Louis arched pointedly.

He swallowed; wanting to hug Harry again; wanting to fold him in his arms and never let go if truth be told, but he couldn’t. Harry didn’t know, yet. He didn’t know he was gay, he didn’t know he was attracted to him and most of all; he didn’t know that his heart skipped a beat every time Harry looked at him with those huge green eyes of his.

“Come on,” Louis encouraged his friend into moving; heading for the teacher’s office as instructed.

//

Harry’s parents had been called to pick him up. The air in the car was quiet and brittle and Louis sat in the back seat; staring out of the window and staring at Harry in equal measures.

Harry was in his own world; fiddling with his hands as they made their way across town.

“Is Louis staying for dinner?” Debbie asked her son; her voice high with emotion as she tried to force normality.

His parents didn’t know. Harry had asked Mr. Lincoln to keep his confession confidential, knowing the school had procedures to follow in Nathan’s punishment, but his parents didn’t need to know what happened to him. Mr. Lincoln had described his ordeal as a bullying attack; not going into detail and Harry peeked at Louis across the seat at his mother’s question, wondering if he wanted to go home or not.

“Lou?” He asked softly.

Louis gazed at him; his hair drying in a scraggly mess.

“It’s up to you,” Louis said equally quiet.

“He’s staying for dinner,” Harry told his mum. “And if it’s okay can he stay over, too?”

Ted Styles shot Harry a look in the rear-view mirror; frowning at him.

“I think after today you need a bit of peace and quiet…” he broached.

Harry cleared his throat. “Actually Louis helped me,” he ventured bravely. “I’d like him to stay over.”

Louis blinked at Harry, a confused look on his face. The last time he’d stayed overnight with a guy was when he and the boys were watching football into the early hours during the Summer World Cup. He’d certainly never spent the night with a guy he liked before.

“Louis, will that be okay with your parents?” Ted asked.

Louis nodded. “Yes, Mr. Styles.”

“Alright,” Ted agreed. “But you go straight to bed after dinner and no messing about all night.”

Harry managed a weak smirk. Chance would be a fine thing. Right now he felt like curling up in his duvet and never coming out of it. He wondered why he wanted Louis to stay so much, a guy he barely knew short weeks ago but was now the guy he felt most comfortable with; a guy he felt he could turn to and lean on in his darkest hour.

He hadn’t forgotten how Louis had held him after he’d beat the living shit out of Nathan and he felt his body warm at the memory of his hard; strong body protecting his; not minding his weakness and vulnerability in that moment. That awed Harry maybe the most. That despite his awkward geekiness; the school’s sporting hero was willing to hold him like he would his girlfriend if he had one. Tight and protected and…

Harry gulped. 

Sexy.

Yes, his hug had been sexy. He was sure he was imagining the ease of Louis’ embrace; the confidence in which he handled his comforting gesture considering he’d probably never touched a guy before but still; he would remember it, always. His spirit felt lifted because of it; just a tiny touch.

Once inside the house, Debbie had gone about heating up macaroni and cheese for the boys; fussing over Harry with her usual nervous hovering which Harry for once accepted without brushing her off. Sometimes he didn’t mind his mum’s comforting hands stroking through his curls; or her gentle rub on his back; just like when he was a kid and being sick or grazed his knee in the garden.

“Thank you for letting me stay, Mrs. Styles.” Louis said softly as she came toward him to apply her motherly instinct to the other teen.

She cupped his shoulder.

“Are you alright Lewis?” She checked. “You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

Louis shook his head; hiding his amused smile.

“For the love of god, mum, his name is Lou-ee,” Harry muttered beside her as she stood between them.

“I know.” Debbie smirked, ruffling Louis’ hair before she vanished into the living room; leaving Harry frowning.

“I’m sorry, she can be so weird sometimes,” Harry shook his head.

Louis swallowed. “It’s nice,” he ventured. “At least she can have a joke with you.”

Harry gazed at him, wanting to ask more questions about Louis’ home life.

“You never did get to tell me why you don’t live with your dad?” Harry posed.

Louis swallowed. “You should be concentrating on you, not me,” he rebuffed gently.

Harry smiled grimly. “I’m actually trying to forget it,” he admitted.

Louis sucked in a breath, feeling guilty for reminding him about what had happened.

“Can we go upstairs?” Louis asked. 

Harry nodded and led the way.

Harry had a double bed. On the spare side, he usually proudly stacked his extensive collection of soft toys but if he ever wanted friends round, he had to stuff them in a black bag in his closet and make a bed on the floor with his fold out mattress.

It meant his friends often came and stayed the night and he didn’t realise but his mum had left his favourite shark toy in the guest bed which Louis quickly found and lifted up to gloat.

“Is this yours?” Louis teased lightly; his face grinning at Harry as he leaned on his elbow to show him.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Be careful with Mr. Shark,” he grumbled.

Louis giggled and lay back; folding the toy under his crossed arms. He was on the floor of Harry Styles’ room; who was lying next to him in his own bed while Louis hugged his childhood toy. He was trying to imagine a world where this scenario was real and came up blanks.

“My dad doesn’t want me,” Louis said into the quiet room; answering Harry's question from the kitchen in a random moment; completely surprising Harry.

“What?” Harry said, confused. 

Louis sighed. He saw movement on the bed and guessed Harry had propped onto his elbow even though he couldn’t see across the dark room now the lights were out. He’d borrowed some of Harry’s comic-book pajamas and felt strangely at home here.

“My mum and dad split up three years ago and my dad got the house. Mum managed to afford a two bedroom shoe-box while my dad had four bedrooms; the plan was for Gemma and I to live with him, that’s what the judge ordered,” he shared.

“Did you want to live with him?” Harry wondered, distractedly.

Louis swallowed. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my mum but Gemma and I talked about it and decided to go with Dad. He had the bigger part in our lives, then.”

Harry sensed the weight in the word ‘then’ and waited for Louis to continue.

“The week before mum was going to move out, I got into trouble,” Louis explained. “My dad decided he didn’t want me moving in with him anymore and mum couldn’t take me and Gemma so they decided to split us up,” Louis shared, his voice husky with emotion.

Harry shifted in bed; sliding across the edge closest to where Louis lay. He made out Louis hugging his toy in the darkness; a small smile slipping onto his lips at the sight.

“What did you get into trouble for?” Harry wondered, thinking it must be pretty bad for his dad to ban him from the house. 

He found it hard to picture the lively football guy doing anything so bad that he’d be disowned, but appearances could be deceptive as his run-in with Nathan showed. He shuddered as that particular memory shot cold fear down his neck.

“I got caught watching porn,” Louis admitted quietly, quickly.

Harry spat out amused laughter. “Fuck, haven’t we all,” he grinned. “I can’t say my dad kicked me out for it…” he mused.

Louis sucked his lip. Well he guessed this was it, this was truth time. And what a night to be admitting to his darkest secret, a night when Harry could probably use his support more than ever and here he was; divulging his sins.

“It was gay porn.” Louis cast; his words short and sharp in the silence of the room.

Louis sucked in a breath, waiting for Harry’s reaction.

“He kicked you out for watching gay porn?” Harry ventured, wordless for what to make of Louis’ admission to watching guys fuck.

If he had known the footballer had _those_ tendencies, they could have shared some of those parties together, he mused. Although, the idea of masturbating with Louis boggled his mind so he pushed the idea out to focus on the moment.

“He kicked me out for being gay, Haz,” Louis spelt it out for him.

Harry opened his mouth. And then he closed it. And then he opened it again, only to frown and close it again.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” he finally blurted, a soft whisper of shock.

Louis smirked at the irony of it.

“Yeah,” he said only.

Harry was stunned. He wasn’t sure he had words to cover his thoughts.

“I take it your friends don’t know?” Harry broached.

“Nobody but my family knows,” Louis shared. “And you.”

Harry shot him a look, despite the dark.

“Why me?”

Louis shrugged. “You’re gay, right? You know how it is…”

Harry nodded, a little hurt by his answer. Yes, he was gay and he could offer some support to his new friend, but he also wanted to mean more to Louis. And it worried him why he felt that way.

“Thanks,” Harry flopped onto his back; regarding the ceiling in great detail.

“I can talk to you,” Louis added a moment later; feeling awkward.

Harry lifted his brows hopefully.

“You can?”

“I never thought I would, but yeah,” Louis mused.

Harry felt a little smile curl his lips and then he looked to Louis again. Louis was wiping his eyes with the backs if his hands, trying not to sniffle.

“Lou, you okay?” He called softly.

When Louis didn’t reply, Harry threw back his cover and knelt down at the edge of his haphazard bed; rubbing his arm.

“Lou, what’s wrong?”

Louis leaned onto his front; using his forearm to shield his eyes as he cried and Harry wondered if their chat about his family life hadn’t upset him, It couldn’t be easy having a father who hated you; especially for something that you couldn’t control or change.

He quickly lay down on the thin mattress behind Louis and stuck his arm across his waist; pulling him back into his body.

“It’s okay, Lou, you’ll see,” Harry comforted. “You have the band now and you’re a really good player so you don’t need to worry about your asshole of a dad…”

Louis snorted derisively and began to settle. Harry shifted, about to move.

“Haz, don’t go,” Louis called softly; pleadingly.

Harry frowned. _What?_ Louis wanted him to stay here; spooning him? How would he feel when they woke up? Would things be weird? What if things were weird and it affected the band? Harry chewed his cheek; undecided as to what to do.

Louis twisted and looked at him.

“I’m sorry about Nathan,” he said.

Harry swallowed; resting his head back against the pillow.

“We’ll just sleep, yeah,” Harry said, more to himself than Louis; careful not to settle too close to the other lad.

Louis blinked sleepily and closed his eyes; still hugging the shark toy to his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are liking it please comment :)
> 
> Ang

5

“Harold…Lewis…” Debbie Styles knocked softly on the boys’ door and cracked it open wide enough to poke her head inside.

She tilted her head as she looked at the bed to find it empty. As she moved further inside the room, she was even more surprised to find two forms on the floor; wrapped in a duvet and gently spooning. She swallowed, the sight of her son with another boy something she hadn’t fully accustomed to, having never witnessed it before.

Still, they seemed to be dressed and sleeping and Louis seemed to be a good boy so she relaxed a little at their affectionate embrace. Maybe her son had finally found someone, she hoped. Maybe he would finally get to experience love, after all.

She quickly snuck back out and knocked on the door louder.

“Harold! Lewis!” She shrilled.

Harry jolted awake.

“Huh?” He startled, looking around for the fire. “Shit!” he hissed; quickly jumping back into bed and under his duvet.

“Harold are you awake, you have school?” Debbie called.

“Yes, mum,” he groaned back, annoyed. “The whole street is probably awake by now!”

“Is Lewis up?” She asked next; cracking open the door an inch to cast her eye on Harry.

Harry looked down to where Louis was still sound asleep with his shark. He grinned.

“No, he’s dead to the world,” Harry smirked.

“Can you please get a move on,” She chided. “I’m making breakfast and if you’re late you won’t have time to eat it…”

Harry hopped out of bed and used his toes to rock Louis from side to side gently.

“Lou! Time to get up,” Harry called.

Jeez, he could sleep through an earthquake, Harry mused.

“Lou!” He crouched and cupped his face; a natural instinct in the moment.

Louis blinked, his eyes opening, focusing on Harry with a confused squint. He flicked his eyes to Harry’s hand and Harry quickly snatched it back with a blush.

“We have school,” Harry said softly; his green eyes bright and eager.

“Are you okay to go?” Louis wondered; sitting up groggily.

Harry couldn’t help his smile. He imagined them waking up together like this for a whole different reason, maybe because they’d spent the night making out or something else…something more. He gulped at the idea of having sex with Louis and quickly shook it from his mind.

“I’m fine,” Harry assured.

Louis flicked a look down him as if to assess his claim.

“I guess Nathan will be suspended so you won’t have to face him…”

Harry swallowed. “Let’s hope so.”

“Hey,” Louis stood as Harry went to shower up. “I’ll look out for you, okay?”

Harry nodded shyly at his words and disappeared.

//

 

Niall and Zayn were told the same version of events that Harry shared with his parents. Louis watched him with a benign look; secretly intrigued as to why he was shielding his friends from the truth. He knew of course, that Harry was both very frightened and ashamed of being sexually attacked but he felt a very fierce protectiveness for him and felt his friends should know what really happened.

Still, when Harry flicked him a look as he finished his explanation for cancelling band practice, Louis dipped his chin slightly in silent recognition of keeping schtum.

“Are you really alright, Haz?” Niall asked worriedly of his friend.

“I’m fine,” Harry nodded once.

“Lou, you were there?” Zayn checked and Louis nodded.

“I gave Nathan a few bruises he won’t forget,” Louis boasted.

“He beat him to a pulp,” Harry mused with a brow lift.

Niall grinned and high-fived him. “You’re definitely one of us now.”

Harry chewed his lip. “I wish I wasn’t such a girl,” he lamented. “I could have punched Nathan myself if I had any killer instinct…”

Louis grinned at him. “Then what would _we_ do?” He wondered.

His long lashes hit his cheeks before he looked back up, shooting Harry an intense look that Niall and Zayn didn’t miss.

“You’re still my friends,” Harry assured. “But not having to protect me all the time.”

“Maybe we like it,” Louis suggested; again surprising the other two boys.

Zayn lifted his brow at Niall.

“Yeah, we like looking after you, Haz,” he inserted.

Harry nodded. “Well, thank you,” he appreciated awkwardly.

“So, practice tonight?” Zayn asked eagerly.

Harry nodded. “My mom’s shopping today especially. I’m warning you now because I think she’s trying something new so don’t eat too much before you come over…”

Every time his mum made a new recipe, she made enough for a large army and his friends often ended up carting away leftovers with them after practice.

“Awesome,” Zayn grinned of the food incentive.

“She’s also treating me like a five-year-old,” Harry rolled his eyes. “She’ll probably be interrupting us all night.”

“Aw, you’re her little baby boo…” Zayn mimicked baby-speak teasingly.

“She just wuvs you so, so much,” Niall made kissy noises and reached over to pinch Harry’s cheeks affectionately.

“Look at his ickle dimples,” Zayn launched on him too; messing his hair.

“Guys!” Harry laughed, fending them off in their moment of demonstrativeness.

They felt the need to express their concern for him and this was their way of doing it, but honestly, he felt smothered by the attention and he blushed as Louis watched on, not quite part of their brotherhood yet.

“See what I have to put up with?” Harry complained to Louis with an eye roll.

Louis’ lips twitched and he launched forward across the seats; getting Harry in a head-lock as his two other friends quickly rose from the opposite side of the table and piled onto him as Louis held him down.

“Little Harold needs his dimples beating out of him boys!” Louis led the charge as his friends wrestled him gently and their chairs scraped noisily on the cafeteria floor.

“What the hell is this?” Gemma’s voice paused the love-fest occurring between the four lads.

She arched a brow as Louis’ head came up first.

“Harry’s a mummy’s boy,” he said by way of explanation.

Gemma watched as the boys all untangled themselves and went back to their seats.

“Hey, Gem,” Zayn kissed her cheek as he stood to greet her.

“Hi, boyfriend,” she smiled back.

Zayn’s eyes widened and he quickly shot Louis a look.

Louis, for his part, looked suitable surprised.

“Boyfriend?” He said, in a way which led no-one to misunderstand his dislike of this fact.

Zayn swallowed nervously.

“Well…we…I didn’t want to mess your sister about...since we’re in the band and that and…”

Zayn dipped his chin, defeated.

Louis bit his lip to try and stop his smile. It didn’t work. He began guffawing loudly and the table joined in; realizing he was kidding.

He stood up and hugged Zayn largely; something Harry watched with somewhat jealous eyes.

“It’s cool,” Louis assured.

Zayn grinned and Gemma sighed petulantly.

“As if it makes any difference what you think of who I date,” she stuck her tongue out for effect.

Louis grinned. “You’ve dated some right losers; I have to vet all your boyfriends very carefully…”

Gemma smiled wickedly and Louis stared at her. _Oh no...She wouldn’t dare…._

“Unlike your track record,” she arched, folding her arms.

Niall, Zayn and Harry volleyed their gazes between the twins, seeing if Gemma was really going to drop her brother in the hot seat or not.

“I don’t have any ex-boyfriends,” Louis smirked confidently.

It was true, he’d not had the chance to kiss a guy or date a guy since he’d realized his sexuality but anyway, his other friends apart from Harry would think he was stating the obvious and would not see the irony in his statement.

“But you have plenty of ex-girlfriends,” Gemma accused; smiling winningly as Louis’ face dropped.

 _Oh holy shit_ , he wished she would just shut up! Now, before this got any worse. He really didn’t want Harry to hear about his busy love-life with the opposite sex before he’d come out because really, none of those girls meant anything to him.

“Do tell,” Niall encouraged the female twin.

“Gem…” Louis warned.

Harry smiled wanly at this revelation, making Louis close his eyes painfully.

“Yes, do tell, Gemma,” he invited.

Gemma licked her lips, about to recount some of Louis more colourful past relationships, when her eyes flicked onto him; seeing his pain. He was hunched over; face grave and his eyes darting around as if searching for an exit. She sucked in a breath as she realized. This would be like him telling Zayn about all of her previous conquests; only worse because if Harry knew that Louis had been with so many girls, he might feel differently toward her brother and she didn’t want that. If anything she wanted to get them together, not push them apart.

She made a cute face and rolled her eyes.

“I’m only kidding,” she sat down with a sigh. “Can’t say that he was ever that popular with the girls before he played soccer anyway,” she muttered.

Louis flicked her a look, silently thankful.

“What can I say?” He mused. “My ball skills are legendary…”

Harry choked on his laughter; sneaking Louis an amused look. Now he just wished he’d come true on his threats, he mused.

 

//

 

Louis’ voice melded perfectly with Harry’s. They’d had a chance to go through the songs together after the skate park and the four of them were sat in a circle; just singing in the garage with no instruments while they perfected their harmonies.

It was low-lit; intimate and relaxed as the boy’s swigged red bull and felt their tummies growl hungrily waiting for dinner to be ready.

Harry had tied up his hair with a scarf; something that Louis was still appreciating with as much subtlety as he could manage given the situation; and he’d pulled a beanie over his own mess of hair while they practiced in the cool air of the garage.

The competition was a national school band comp that anyone could enter. Out of twenty schools, three got short-listed for a grand-final of kinds and there was a prize for the winning band to have studio time and more importantly, production assistance.

When Harry thought about the possibilities for Hands In, his heart began to palpitate excitedly and as he sang his words with conviction; he felt like he was right were he should be; with his friends, singing and making music.

He opened his eyes as he drew out his note; flicking his eyes around the group until they fell on Louis.

 _I know it's getting late_ __  
But if you'd like to talk a little more  
Well, that's alright with me  
  
I'm feeling kinda tired  
But it ain't exactly beating down my door  
Now just why could this be?  
  
And I know I shouldn't say  
But you've been acting strange  
The last few days  
And this has made me think  
  
Your pills have cost too much  
And you can't feel them working any more  
So pour them down the sink  
And listen to me  
  
All you've gotta do is, baby  
Kick off your shoes and lay down  
Climb up here with me  
And let's forget about sleep and lay down  


Louis held his gaze as he sang back; both of them still hearing the other two band members but now engaged in eye-contact. The words were provocative, ironic but it didn’t matter because they could be singing about puppies in the shop window and still be connecting this way on a deeper level.

 _Why hide your face from me?_ __  
Why turn away?  
All I wanna do is pull you closer and say  
  
I'm feeling kinda tired  
But it ain't exactly beating down my door  
Now just why could this be?  
Will you listen to me?  
  
All you've gotta do is, baby  
Kick off your shoes and lay down  
Climb up here with me  
And let's forget about sleep, just lay down with me  
  
Lay down next to me  
Lay down with me  
  
Harry finished the song and laid on his back; ready for their next ballad, only this time he didn’t want to be looking into Louis’ eyes and falling deeper into them than he already was. In fact, he couldn’t fall anywhere at all because his fragile heart wouldn’t take it, he feared.

“Harry? Dinner’s ready…” Debbie called through the kitchen door to the garage.

Harry looked over; sitting up.

“Thanks mum,” he smiled flatly and curled up; shooting Zayn a look as he tilted his head worriedly.

“You okay?” Zayn asked.

Harry nodded. “Just tired,” he lied.

“We can finish up after dinner,” Zayn offered. “Seems like the vocals work for themselves, we can run through it all tomorrow.”

Niall nodded as he sat up at the table opposite Harry while Zayn sat beside him. Louis was relegated to sitting diagonally to him which Harry was secretly pleased about. He didn’t even feel like he could eat right now, especially if Louis was in his eye-line. All of a sudden something had changed. The hug in the shower, his admission he was gay. It all made Harry feel stupidly, insanely hopeful that the beautiful footballer could like him back.

He couldn’t even really determine when he’d started liking the athletic lad but he feared it might have been way before he walked into the hall to audition; still, he wasn’t going to analyze any of that because he wasn’t going to do anything about it anyway. They had a band that came before relationships and a competition to be focused on. The last thing they needed was Harry’s emotions playing havoc with their carefully laid plans.

Louis hung around after dessert like usual; feeling more awkward than ever as Harry saw his other two friends out. Louis stood as he came back into the kitchen; pocketing his hands.

“I guess I’ll go,” he offered; sensing Harry’s ambiguity towards him.

They’d gone from spooning in bed to barely keeping eye-contact and Louis had a feeling it had something to do with the way they’d connected during practice; an intense and real moment he personally cherished. He’d never felt this way about anyone before, never connected on a deeper level. He marveled at it and frustrated at it in the same moment because Harry was obviously not finding it a good thing and that grieved him.

Harry stepped sideways as Louis went to go past him toward the door.

“Wait,” Harry said; flicking his eyes to Louis’.

Louis did as he asked. He paused, but he didn’t move back. He was close; so close he could see the freckles on Harry’s nose and the flecks of color in his green eyes. So close he could appreciate his wholesome, handsome face and his awkward shyness about his body.

Louis had to fist his hands to stop himself reaching out to touch him in some way, in any way because his body ached for his, his heart screamed for it and his head yelled at him to _just fucking do it already_.

Harry’s eyes travelled over Louis lips, up to his eyes and back to his lips. Louis watched him with slow, deliberate breaths and sucked in a sharp breath as Harry raised his hand; tugging gently on his beanie.

“This looks good, you should wear this more,” Harry said, his voice low and husky.

Louis nodded, swallowing, licking his lips. His lips that throbbed longingly to press against the soft, pink ones of his band-mate.

Harry’s hand stayed near his shoulder; slipping down to cup his neck as his face creased with confusion. Louis felt the same conflict beat in his own heart, pumping around his body. He shouldn’t want this, he couldn’t want this, and not with Harry…this could ruin everything, their friendship, the band, his musical aspirations….

And yet when he leaned forward an inch to invite the inevitable; none of those things seemed to matter. And Harry apparently was in the same thrall because he filled the gap and pressed his lips to Louis’ with gentle persuasion.

Louis sucked in a tiny breath and instantly reapplied his lips; tilting his face and running his hand into the wild mess he’d wanted to touch since setting his eyes upon the curly-haired lad. He inched closer; finding this experience weird and wonderful all in one go. _His first real kiss!_ His first, amazing, gay kiss and it was with somebody he really liked! Somebody amazing…somebody special. He brought his hand down to frame the side of Harry’s face; jolting as a movement sounded in the doorway.

“Are you boys-” Debbie paused as Louis quickly stepped away from Harry and Harry spun to look at his mum, his expression betraying his disorientation, “…finished?” Debbie cleared her throat after her pertinent question.

“Uh, can Louis stay over?” Harry asked.

He knew he was pushing it. His mum had just found them kissing, for fuck's sake. But there was no way he was going to let the other lad leave tonight. No way on earth.

Debbie flicked her gaze over both of them, assessing the situation. They both looked mortified at being caught out.

“Of course he can,” she allowed warmly. “Lewis, shall I call your mum?”

Louis shook his head. “It’s okay.”

“We’re going up to my room,” Harry told his mum; glancing at Louis who was frozen awkwardly in place in the kitchen.

Harry reached over and grabbed his wrist; dragging him behind him as he darted through the hall up the stairs.

 

//

 

“So, what Gemma was saying today,” Harry broached as he and Louis lay on his double bed together; on their backs in their pajamas.

Louis snorted softly. “About my ex-girlfriends?”

Harry turned his head toward Louis and Louis did the same so that they were mirrored.

Louis swallowed. “I used to date girls,” he offered.

Harry nodded. “I know, I saw you with them.”

Louis smirked. “Did you think I was lying when I said I was gay?”

Harry grinned. “No. I kissed a girl in Year 9.”

Louis squinted. “Really?”

“Yep,” Harry nodded gleefully. “Hated it.”

Louis laughed. “The girls I dated…we didn’t you know…do much,” he shared.

Harry bit his lower lip. “You didn’t?”

Louis shook his head. Harry; whose hands were twined on his chest; slipped his left arm onto the bed; the side Louis was laying.

“I liked being around girls but not you know…being _with_ them,” Louis described.

Harry nodded. He could relate to that, he was practically a girl himself.

Louis snuck his hand across the bed and touched Harry’s little finger with his.

“Kissing _you_ though…” He whispered, afraid almost of saying the words. If he spoke them aloud, it made everything so real. And he didn’t know why he should be afraid of that reality, but he was.

Harry’s hand inched across to cover Louis’. He blinked, his eyes wide and innocent; a sight that Louis almost groaned at, becoming breathless anyway.

He turned his hand slowly; ever so slowly, so that his and Harry’s now fit; fingers alternating. Harry made the last move and bent his fingers to grip Louis’ hand. Louis closed his to tighten that bond.

“My mom saw,” Harry murmured softly, embarrassed.

Louis grinned. “I know,” he snickered.

Harry glanced at him, surprised by his amusement.

“Good job it wasn’t my dad,” Harry arched a brow.

“She didn’t look surprised,” Louis mused of Harry’s mum. “Is your dad against it?”

He hadn’t gotten that impression from Ted Styles, but still…

“No, he’s just protective, I guess,” Harry sighed.

Louis looked to him.

“You’ve been hurt,” he stated; suddenly realizing. It explained everything. Harry’s inability to see his own worth, his reticence to trust and now his parent’s guardedness.

Harry twisted his lips wryly and rolled his eyes.

“Who hasn’t?” He wondered.

Louis lifted his hand, bringing Harry’s gaze to his. He lifted their joined hands to his mouth and kissed the back of Harry’s hand.  A Completely romantic and girly gesture, but one that made Harry’s tummy flop heavily at the feel of those lips on his skin.

“I won’t hurt you,” Louis said.

Harry smiled at him. “Nobody ever means to.”

“What happened?” He asked.

Harry sighed. “It was last year when I went to camp. Me and this guy had a heavy summer romance and I thought I was going to see him again and I didn’t,” he recounted briefly. “It’s pretty predictable…”

“You’re the first guy I’ve kissed,” Louis shared in return.

Harry frowned at him. “What?”

Louis smirked. “You’re the first.”

“Since you got caught with the porn?” Harry mused of Louis’ story.

Louis found the humour in that. “Yeah,” he grinned.

Harry began to giggle, something that set Louis off watching him; his cute face creasing up as his wide mouth split his face.

“Why’s that funny?” Louis demanded; leaning over to tickle him.

Harry tried to fight him off; gasping for air as his laughter reigned.

“Of all the guys!” Harry choked out; play-wrestling with Louis on the bed; rolling around boyishly on mock-affection.

Louis put his muscle into use and straddled Harry’s thighs; pinning down his wrists to the bed. He smiled triumphantly.

“Still funny?” He wondered.

Harry managed to sober himself for three seconds before his giggles started again and Louis held him as he creased, given up to his mirth.

“Boys?” Ted Styles knocked on the door and Louis quickly hopped off the bed and onto his bed on the floor.

“Yes, dad?” Harry replied sweetly; lying languidly on his bed with a grin as his dad entered.

“Bedtime, you two,” he chided.

“It’s Friday,” Harry pleaded. “Another hour?”

Ted rolled his eyes. “Alright, but keep it down,” he instructed.

Harry looked to Louis on the floor.

“Did you hear him? Keep it down, Lou,” he grinned; making Louis quickly hop up to re-start his attack; something Harry slipped from the bed to avoid.

Louis captured him around the middle and quickly backed him up to the wall; pressing his muscled body into the taller, slimmer lad’s as their eyes met and their bright gazes clashed with reciprocated attraction.

“How can I keep it down with you?” Louis panted from his exertion chasing Harry; his innuendo evident.

Harry’s gaze dropped to his lips. _He had really kissable lips_.

“And anyway, why wouldn’t I pick you out of all the guys to be my first kiss?” Louis added of Harry’s words from before.

Harry sucked in a breath, the air filling his lings bringing his nipples grazing against Louis’ chest. The small-minute even- action had him tingling all over. He stared at Louis, astounded at the realization he _wanted_ him. Inside him, pounding in his ass; fucking him every way possible. The idea shocked him and made him breathless with the knowledge. He’d never felt this strongly before; never had this aching need. The reality was all too much; Harry turned his face away awkwardly.

Louis stepped back; shocked at his look of fear; wondering what he had done to incite it.

“Haz, I’d never-” He began, but Harry twisted from their close proximity and trailed back to his bed. “Haz?”

“I’m tired,” Harry mumbled from his bed; wrapping himself in his duvet. “Let’s just go to sleep.”

Louis stared at him with an open mouth; leaning on the wall with one hand; the space where Harry had just been nicely pressed.

“Oh,” he said, frowning. Maybe things were moving too fast, he considered. They’d only just kissed and anything more might be too much for Harry to consider right now, especially after Nathan.

Louis slipped into his made-up bed and chewed his lip.

“Goodnight, Haz,” he called softly.

“Night, Lou,” he heard back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!!!
> 
> Um so I'm making an appeal for a beta reader AND I really need someone who knows AMERICAN GEOGRAPHY for a story I am writing!! I will write you in as a character in payment? ;) Any takers please message me.
> 
> Ang

6

Louis headed into school with a feeling of apprehension. Things had been weird between Harry and him the morning after their kiss and almost-second kiss and he’d left the house without much of a goodbye heading home confused and hurt.

He didn’t know if Harry was mad at him, scared of him or just being weird for no reason so he planned to speak to him about it and clear the air.

He hastened after a head of curly hair he spotted in the corridor; a familiar whoosh of happiness injecting through his veins at the sight of the singer; something he still bemused over.

“Harry!” he called; jogging up beside him.

Harry paused but didn’t meet his gaze.

“Hi.” He said despondently.

Louis licked his lips with a frown.

“Harry, what’s going on?” He appealed. “Is this about…you know,” Louis murmured, refraining from saying the words.

Harry bit into his lower lip but didn’t look up.

“I have to go,” he said; shoulders hunched as he scurried off and Louis watched him go with an astounded look on his face.

_ Great _ , he mused. _Just great_.

//

The competition was coming up fast. Louis found his nerves increasing the more he thought about it and although the band were still practicing every night , he hadn’t stayed over night at Harry’s since they’d kissed.

Harry was still avoiding him during school-time and Louis found himself sitting at a lunch table with Niall while their other friends were noticeably absent.

Louis picked at his sandwich but didn’t have the appetite to eat it.

“Look, eat it or bin it,” Niall said; bringing Louis’ gaze up.

The new guitarist looked at him; sighing heavily.

“I’ll bin it,” Louis pushed it away.

“You’ve not been eating properly,” Niall noticed, remembering Louis’ lack of appetite at dinner every night at Harry’s house too.

Louis shrugged. “Not hungry.”

“Have you and Harry had a fight?” Niall asked plainly.

Louis dropped his gaze. _No_. But something was wrong and it ate him up inside worrying about it.

“Nope,” Louis offered shortly.

Niall frowned. “Something’s happened,” he posed. 

“Has he said anything to you?” Louis looked up, face full of hope.

Niall twisted his lips.

“Not really.”

Louis face saddened. 

“Just to sit with me, right?” He guessed bitterly.

Niall looked affronted. “Actually I just come and sit at our usual table like always. It’s Harry’s choice to sit somewhere else and take Zayn with him.”

Louis offered Niall an apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

“Look, come on, Lou, you can tell me,” Niall encouraged.

Louis trusted his band-mate completely. He just hated talking about his feelings.

“Look, you’re going to find out anyway,” he sighed. “I’m gay.”

Niall blinked. “Okay…”

Louis widened his eyes to express his monumental news. “Harry knows,” he added pointedly.

Niall’s face progressed into a frown. “And…”

“And I like him,” Louis blurted finally. 

Niall grinned. “Awesome.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Not really.”

“He doesn’t like you back?” Niall wondered, finding this hard to believe.

“Apparently not,” Louis remarked softly.

“Lou, what actually happened?” Niall asked again.

“We kissed, okay?” Louis hissed. “And then it got weird.”

Niall swallowed. “It’s the band.” He said right off.

Louis made a face. “What?”

“We’ve spent the last two years trying not to rock the boat with Craig because we’re all so serious about this band…when he walked out it was the worst thing and best thing to happen,” he explained. “You fit in like you’ve been here all along. Harry wouldn’t want to risk the dynamic.”

Louis frowned. “Then why didn’t he just say that?”

Niall cleared his throat and lifted his brows tellingly. Louis shook his head, frowning to signal his ignorance.

“Because he likes you too?” Niall suggested.

Louis swallowed. He had no idea what to expect with guys; he’d never done this before. But Niall could be right about Harry’s fears for the band. He knew how seriously Harry took his singing and it would definitely be a risk if they got involved only to have difficulties down the line. His face creased. But how would they ever get the chance to test that theory unless they tried? He felt torn; knowing his heart beat heavily for Harry and what they could have; his soul wanting this band to be the best for Harry’s sake as well as his own.

He sucked in a long breath of air.

“Maybe he’s right,” Louis decided sadly. “The band is more important.”

Niall tilted his head awkwardly, wanting to say something but not knowing what.

“I guess that’s it then,” Louis murmured. 

Niall sat and frowned unhappily at his words; knowing there had to be another solution, but not knowing what.

He got up and came to sit by Louis; putting his arm around him in comfort.

“Oh, they turned you then,” Michael piped up behind the two lads.

Louis didn’t even rise to his bait which told Niall exactly how much Louis was hurting. Instead, he rose to face Louis’ old friend.

“Why don’t you walk away,” Niall suggested coolly.

Michael shrugged and wandered off leaving Niall to sit back down with Louis.

//

They’d picked a colour-scheme for their stage outfits. Red, white and blue to emulate the Union Jack. Louis found the colours easy to incorporate, wearing his red jeans, blue and white striped top, grey braces and red converse.

Harry was in white jeans with a shirt and navy blazer; a red flower in his button hole. Zayn wore a red tee-shirt with blue jeans and Niall wore white jeans and t-shirt; a blue waistcoat over the top; tying them in.

They warmed up nervously on stage; only minutes from their performance at the National competition they’d been waiting four weeks to perform at. They were practiced, some might say perfect; but they each knew that today’s performance needed a little edge and they all glanced at each other, ready to bring it.

The set went fast; it was energetic, heart-felt and raw. Their voices melded perfectly, Harry and Louis gazed across the stage at each other during their harmonies and it didn’t matter that they hadn’t spoken in days because their chemistry wasn’t missed by a soul in the room.

Their guitar riffs, Zayn’s steady beat and crazy solo’s, Harry’s husky voice, Hands In killed it and the four boys bounced to the front of the stage at the end of their set; lining up to bow.

They all bent, heading quickly off stage to loud applause; a sound that excited them and buoyed them up.

“Do you hear that?!” Harry grinned.

“They like us!” Niall hugged him.

“This is amazing!” Zayn jumped about excitedly.

Louis smiled as they all turned toward him for his input.

“It’s awesome, you guys deserve it,” he offered, causing the mood to drop.

The three guys looked at him bemusedly.

“We all deserve it,” Niall said, since Harry seemed to be lacking in reassurance for their newest member.

Louis fiddled with his guitar strings, not able to hide his guilt.

“If we get through, I’ll be up there with you,” he promised. “But after that, I’m leaving the band.”

Niall’s mouth dropped open. Zayn o’d his, equally stunned. Harry felt like he might burst into tears and screwed up his face; his eyes watering with the knowledge _he_ was the reason Louis wanted to leave.

“If we get through it’s because you’re a part of this band,” Harry spat; his voice strained and husky.

Louis didn’t meet his gaze. 

“I’ve made my decision,” he said only, offering no explanation.

The three boys watched him head off into the corridor alone; all staring at each other.

“Zayn! Say something!” Niall begged.

Zayn stood, gob-smacked. “I’ll find Gemma,” he suggested; heading the same way as Louis.

Niall was left with Harry; a sorry state fighting back tears.

“Come here,” Niall said softly; putting his arms around his taller friend in a small effort to comfort him.

//

“Lou?” Gemma followed his exit from stage. “What’s going on, where are the others?”

Louis shrugged despondently. “I don’t know.”

“Lou,” Gemma stopped him; putting a hand to his chest. “What happened? Did you mess up?”

Louis snorted derisively. “Yeah, I fucking messed up. I kissed him,” he gritted his teeth. 

“Kissed who?” Gemma asked, surprised at her brother’s demeanor. She’d known something had been up all week but she hadn’t managed to wheedle it out of him and here he was, offering all the information she needed to understand what was going on.

“Harry,” he stated, fixing his hard blue eyes onto hers.

“You kissed Harry?” She awed.

He smirked. “Not that it did me any fucking good.”

“What _happened_?” She asked again.

“He’s ignoring me,” Louis cast, his hurt evident. “And he’s right to. The band means more. To him, at least. Not to me. I decided last night that I can’t pretend just to have this,” he gestured to his guitar. 

Gemma grabbed his hands and beseeched him with a worried look.

“Lou, you worked so hard for this!” She argued. “You can’t just throw it all away...”

“You know what I can’t throw away, Gem?” He cast, arching his brow. “The chance of having something with someone.” He stated emphatically. “Something real.”

Gemma blinked. “You really like him, don’t you?” She asked, softening at her brother’s admittance.

Louis smiled, just a little. 

“Lou!” Zayn called behind him. “Gem!”

They both turned.

“Tell me you convinced him to stay,” Zayn asked his girlfriend.

Gemma looked at her brother, then back at Zayn.

“That’s his decision,” she said firmly; leaving Zayn with Louis.

“Louis, please, man,” Zayn begged. “We need you.”

Louis bit his lip. He really didn’t want to leave the band. But he couldn’t stand on stage with Harry every night and act like he didn’t care, either.

“Harry hasn’t spoken to me in a week,” he shared. “How long do you think this band will last with that going on behind the scenes?”

Zayn made a moody face and fidgeted.

“Yeah, well, I’ve already told him he’s being an idiot…”

Louis cupped Zayn’s neck.

“I love you guys, you know that.”

“Then don’t leave the band,” Zayn begged. “Harry will come round, you’ll see…”

Louis held the drummer’s gaze, his dark chocolate eyes intense. He hated the thought of going back to being the old Louis without this band to keep him afloat but he couldn’t survive in this half-hearted world either.

“I’ll think about it,” he offered Zayn; the best he could offer.

Zayn hugged him around the middle, arms and all.

Louis flicked his eyes over Zayn’s shoulder; seeing Harry in the corridor behind him. He tensed; not wanting to confront him now; or any of the painful thoughts he had when thinking about Harry.

Zayn pulled away and offered Louis a shy smile as he went through to the waiting room with the others.

Louis licked his lips; slinging his guitar across his back; waiting for Harry to say something.

Harry didn’t speak, but he came closer.

Louis stared at him.

“Can we go somewhere?” Harry asked.

Louis squinted. He nodded and Harry turned to lead him outside the building into the parking lot. There was a bench under a street light so they sat; Louis taking his guitar over his head.

Harry quickly intercepted it from his fingers and began strumming, shocking Louis. He didn’t even know he could play. He was rough around the edges but he obviously knew his stuff and Louis was struck again by Harry’s talent.

_What have I got to do to make you love me_ __  
What have I got to do to make you care  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
And I wake to find that you're not there  
What do I do to make you want me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I say when it's all over  
And sorry seems to be the hardest word  
  
It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word  
  
It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word  
  
What do I do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
What have I got to do  
What have I got to do  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word

Harry’s voice was husky and raw with emotion; his eyes edged with red as his tears fell but he persevered through the song; finding words too difficult and using music to express himself. Louis watched him, stunned, confused and he hated to admit it, but also turned-on.

Harry finished with a heavy swallow.

“I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you,” he began softly.

Louis nodded. “It hurts, Harry,” he said accusingly.

“I know,” Harry arched a brow, sniffing back his tears. “It hurts me, too.”

“Then why are you?” Louis asked. “Why not just say you’re worried about the band? About _us_ in the band?” He added.

Harry dropped his head; staring at his thighs.

“Because it’s not the band I’m worried about,” Harry husked shyly; rubbing his palms down his thighs, bringing his gaze to Louis’ face; flicking his eyes over his handsome features as if remembering them.

Louis sighed. “Then what the fuck _are_ you worried about?” He asked, frustrated.

Harry pressed his lips together. 

“You.” He said.

Louis jolted at his singular word. 

“I’d never hurt you,” Louis whispered; desperately. He was desperate to resolve things, desperate to save the band, desperate to kiss Harry again and desperate to be his friend over all of that.

Harry darted his green eyes to Louis’ blue ones.

“I’m afraid of how you make me feel,” Harry admitted bravely.

He’d seen the fear on Harry’s face that night; when he’d chased him around the room and brought him up against the wall. It stabbed him in the heart to hear Harry admit that to him; wondering what he’d done for the slim lad to fear him so.

“Why?” Louis frowned, confused.

Harry managed a shaky smile and a shrug.

“Because I’ve never felt like this before.”

Louis stared at him, his blue eyes intense.

“You think I have?” He wondered. “You think I’m not every bit as scared as you, maybe even more so?”

“Why would _you_ be scared?” Harry stood up to express his thoughts with his hands. “You’re this amazing football player who everybody worships and you waltz into our audition and blow us away; you have nothing to lose,” Harry accused lightly. “I didn’t know if you were trying to destroy the band from inside out when you walked into that room and I have everything to lose, Louis. I’m not like you, I don’t play sports, I’m not good-looking and I’m not confident like you. I don’t just waltz into a room and everybody gets on their knees for me…”

Louis made a face. Nobody had ever gotten on their knees for him either, but Harry seemed obsessed with this idea of him being some kind of hero. He wasn’t going to let him stand there and tell him he wasn’t worthy of hero-status. In fact, it was Louis who felt like he was doing the worshipping when he was in Harry’s presence; witnessing his musical talent.

Louis got up off the bench and dropped to his knees in front of Harry.

Harry ran a hand through his hair frustratedly, eyeing him.

“What are you doing?” He demanded.

“Worshipping you,” Louis mused, thinking that were obvious.

“Get up,” Harry commanded, annoyed.

Louis spread his knees and got comfortable.

“Louis, get the fuck up, what if someone sees you?” Harry hissed.

“Then they’ll think I’m giving you head,” he shrugged nonchalantly.

“What is this supposed to prove?” Harry asked.

“That you’re amazing, Harry. That I’d get onto my knees for you, every day.” Louis expressed. “Don’t you dare stand there and tell me you’re not good looking and not talented because you _are_.”

Harry fidgeted with his hands as he paced up and down; finally kneeling down in front of Louis. Their gazes were level; their chests close; their breath mingling as Harry felt himself calming just being so close to Louis. He didn’t understand it but their bodies synced somehow, the same way their voices did on stage; the same way their souls did as they gazed at one another; entranced.

Harry lifted his hands; nervously wrapping his fingers around the braces that striped down Louis’ chest; pulling on them to close the small gap between their bodies.

He had so many words he wanted to express; he had so many things to say. Warnings; worries, anxieties…but none of them would form on his lips as he tilted his head; aiming for Louis’ kissable lips and meeting them tentatively just like before.

Louis cupped the back of his head to stop him backing off from this kiss; dipping his tongue between their lips to search Harry’s mouth; finding his tongue answering back. There were words there between their mouths, silent and unspoken but perfectly understood by the two boys kissing in the car-park on their knees.

“Ehem,” a voice interrupted their moment; a clearing of a throat.

Harry looked up first.

“Niall!” He accused with a sharp breath out.

Niall grinned. “They’re about to announce the three winners,” he shared.

Harry quickly stood and helped Louis up; cupping his upper arms as he looked into his face.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded, subdued.

Harry leaned toward him. “Don’t leave the band,” he begged in his ear.

Louis smiled and shook his head, leading Harry to sigh out with relief, a huge grin splitting his face.

“Come on, we might have got through,” he hoped, taking Louis’ hand to lead the way inside.

Louis frowned as they neared the hall; tugging at his hand. Harry gripped on tighter; making him frown.

“Haz,” Louis hissed; tumbling close to him to hide their hands. “Harry!”

Harry turned and flashed him a grin; his eyes sparkling mischievously. He knew exactly what he was doing and he didn’t care! Louis gaped at him; blushing hard as Zayn and Niall flicked them looks then shared an amused look between them.

“He won’t let go,” Louis muttered; crowding close to Harry’s arm.

Harry finally released his hand; only to slip his arm behind Louis’ back; sliding his hand into his back jeans pocket. Louis smirked and put his arm around Harry’s waist in return; his hand curling around his slim side.

“I’m sorry, Lou,” Harry murmured in his ear.

Louis gave him a reassuring smile.

“Let’s talk later,” Louis suggested as they waited for their results.

“And our top three bands going forward for the Grand Slam Final are…” The announcer spoke loudly into the microphone.

Louis squeezed Harry’s waist while Zayn and Niall hugged in a similar fashion, arms around each other.

“Pink Elephant, Kickers and Hands In!” 

The crowd roared; the room went wild. Four boys stood and gaped at each other, not quite believing it.

“No fucking way!” Harry beamed; stunned.

Zayn let out a loud roar and ran in crazy circles; finally jumping on his band mates in celebration while the three boys hugged and wrestled alternatively.

“Oh man!” Harry wrapped hard arms around Louis as the group hug died down.

Louis squeezed him tight. “You did good,” he told Harry.

Harry pulled away.

“You’re staying at mine tonight, right?”

Louis chewed his lip. “I don’t know, am I?”

Harry smiled. “If you still want to…”

Louis nodded. “I’ve missed it.”

“Me, too,” Harry agreed softly.

“So, are you two fucking or what?” Niall interrupted them with his lewd question.

Louis blushed, Harry rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Niall,” he pushed his head down affectionately; starting a new round of play-fighting that went on into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys saw the FOUR PLAY interview???
> 
> Ang

7

“So, when do I get to see _your_ room?” Harry asked as they came in from the competition; still buzzing from their good news.

Louis made a face. “Never.”

Harry pouted. “Really, never?”

“Did you want to?” Louis mused.

Harry smiled.

“It’s tiny,” Louis said shyly.

Harry shrugged. “I’m sure we’ll squeeze in somehow.”

Louis flicked him a look. So this was how it was now, full-on flirt mode? After the last few days, he needed time to catch up.

“I’m going to have a shower before bed;” Louis went into the bathroom and came back in his pajamas to find Harry star-fished on his bed, fast asleep. 

He’d also showered, in his en-suite and hadn’t gotten around to dressing; lying in his boxers alone. Louis dragged his duvet over him; covering his damp skin so he didn’t get a chill. He felt fingers wrap around his wrist as he went to move away.

“Sleep here,” Harry mumbled; shifting over.

Louis blinked. What if Harry’s parents found them? What if he woke up hard? What if being close to Harry and having unlimited freedom was his final downfall?

He rolled onto the bed and smiled as Harry wrapped around him; spooning him in the best way possible; protecting him.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, Lou,” Harry kissed his neck; making Louis shiver deliciously.

“Go to sleep,” Louis told him; closing his own eyes.

//

“Do you think they…?” Ted Styles posed; stood in the open doorway of Harry’s room.

“Louis has clothes on,” Debbie whispered in defense to the leading scene, one very similar to that she had already witnessed but not told her husband about.

“We should have a chat,” Ted mused.

“It’s not like they have to worry about pregnancy,” Debbie quipped, making Ted snort softly.

“How the hell am I supposed to talk to my son about anal sex?” He wondered.

Debbie patted his arm. “Stick to the emotional side,” she suggested.

Ted nodded. “Good idea…”

Harry stirred at the sound of hushed voices; blinking his eyes open confusedly as he focused on his closed bedroom door. Were his parents whispering in the hallway? How weird was that?

“Mum?” He called, testing.

No answer. He dropped his head back down; realizing his role had been reversed and Louis was holding him again, just like the other time they’d shared.

He carefully turned in his arms; gently moving Louis’ fringe out of his face so he could watch him sleep, all relaxed and cozy; his handsome face serene and set so perfectly; Harry could almost imagine him to be a doll.

“Louis,” he whispered, trying to rouse him. ”Lou-ee”

Louis came-to; blinking sleepily; finding Harry close to him; studying him with a soft smile.

“Oh, it’s you,” Louis teased, relaxing back in the pillow.

Harry grinned. 

“Is your mum cooking again?” Louis wondered, sniffing the air.

“Bacon,” Harry nodded. “She thinks you need feeding up.”

Louis fidgeted awkwardly, peering at Harry.

“Do you think I’m too thin?” He wondered.

Harry put a casual arm across his waist.

“No.”

“Too fat?” Louis checked.

Harry rolled his eyes. “No.”

“My ass is like a small country,” Louis leaned back to check on that development.

“I’m not going to talk about your ass at this hour,” Harry quipped, his bright lips pouting playfully.

Louis met his gaze and settled.

“Can your mum bring us breakfast in bed?”

Harry smirked. “I haven’t got away with it yet…”

Louis groaned and rolled onto his back; watching Harry rise from the bed in just his boxers as he looked for clothes to wear.

He studied his slim frame; his long, lean limbs, his light muscle; the dimples in his lower back. It surprised him that he found this boy attractive; that he found any boy attractive, enough to want to be with him, physically. He wondered how it would feel, having sex for the first time; taking someone into his body; sinking into theirs.

He watched Harry move around with warmth flooding his veins; heading to his groin dangerously. How would he and Harry be with each other now? Sickly, coupley, lovey? Or friends who wanted more; skirting around the edges of something serious?

He had no idea what to do or how to act. He only knew how he felt. And they still had a second competition to practice for which sobered his desire somewhat.

Harry cleared his throat, bringing Louis from his reverie; his eyes warm with amusement as if he knew Louis had been watching him.

“My mum just called us,” he shared, since Louis had clearly missed that.

Louis rolled up and pulled on his blue jeans from last night while Harry reached into his drawer for a spare t-shirt.

“Here,” he lofted Louis a vest as Louis pulled off his pajama top; lending him to drop the pajamas and catch the sleeveless t-shirt.

“It’s a bit slutty,” Louis teased; pulling it on over his chest; his least favourite part of his body which Harry noted while he salaciously watched him dressing.

“I know,” he smirked; eyeing Louis’ arms openly.

Louis made a face and pretended to tense his biceps; a small bulge appearing there.

“Muscle-man,” Louis derided of his slim physique.

Harry opened his bedroom door; ready to head down the stairs as he let Louis pass; but at the top of the stairs, he quickly grabbed Louis arm and hitched him to a stop; stepping carefully down onto the same step; their feet alternating. He put a finger over Louis’ lips as his face filled with a question mark.

He leaned forward mere centimeters and gently kissed his lips; just briefly.

“Ok, go,” Harry patted his bum to prompt him back into action.

//

“So, Lewis,” Debbie broached as the two teen boys ate hungrily.

Harry shot his mother a warning look as Louis looked up, brows raised.

“How’s your mother?” Debbie asked.

Louis suddenly found his bacon very chewy.

“She’s fine, Mrs. Styles, thanks for asking,” he offered.

 “When’s the final?” Debbie asked next.

“Next Friday,” Harry supplied. “We’re staying in that hotel the school organized.”

Debbie lifted her brows.

“We have chaperones,” Harry added quickly.

“Are you two sharing?” She enquired lightly of the two teens.

Harry smirked at Louis.

“Nah,” he joked.

Louis stuck his tongue out in revenge.

“Your father and I are going to come and watch you play,” Debbie assured. “Lewis, do you think your mum will be coming, we can bring her in our car?”

Louis swallowed his mouthful heavily; finding it scratching on the way down his throat.

“I doubt she’ll be able to make it,” he offered softly.

“Oh no, I’ll ring her and have a chat, see if we can’t arrange something,” Debbie smiled reassuringly.

Louis arched a brow but didn’t argue.

“I’m going to go home and get some fresh clothes,” Louis told Harry.

Harry followed him out to the front door.

“Sorry about my mum,” Harry apologized.

Louis shrugged. “She’s nice.”

“See you at school?” Harry checked.

Louis nodded and leaned to kiss his cheek. “Laters,” Louis parted.

//

“So, son,” Ted Styles broached as Harry came back into the kitchen to help tidy up.

“Dad,” he squinted suspiciously.

“We need to have a chat…” Ted patted a chair beside him and Harry sat; even though he feared what this conversation would entail.

“What about?” Harry asked.

“Sex,” Ted cast.

Harry blushed. If it wasn’t bad enough having this talk with his mom at twelve; he now had to have it with his dad at sixteen.

“Use a condom,” Harry said dutifully.

“Well,” Ted cleared his throat. “That’s very sensible to protect from STD’s but you know, sex is not all about the physical.”

Harry peered at him. _Oh god, this was painful_.

“Sex between two people is a loving and enriching experience,” Ted began. “But that involves love and trust.”

Harry nodded. _No shit Sherlock_.

“I know things are different for you,” he allowed. “But you should still be in love when you decide to take that step,” he counseled.

_ Did he love Louis? _ Harry tilted his head as he considered this with a thoughtful frown.

That day at the skate-park he’d certainly felt like he could. And then things had gotten weird. They needed to do something fun again, something not related to the band…

“I have to go, dad,” Harry stood up, interrupting Ted’s speech.

Debbie shot Ted a look.

“I love you both and I promise I’ll wait until I love someone before I sleep with them, okay?” He checked quickly.

Ted nodded, appeased.

“Bye, mom, dad,” he shot out of the house with renewed energy.

//

“What are you doing tonight?” Harry asked Louis as they shifted along the lunch queue.

“Avoiding my dad’s weekly visit to the house,” he mused.

“Good, I’m taking you out,” Harry said.

Louis gave him a bemused smile.

“What?”

“It’s a surprise,” Harry smirked.

“Well, what do I wear?” Louis wondered, nervous at the idea of going on a date.

Harry’s eyes twinkled. “Anything.” He said, although Louis wondered what his real thought had been from the glint in his eyes.

“Okay, what time?”

“Meet me in town by the clock at seven.” Harry posed.

Louis nodded; heading down the line for his food.

//

Harry was wearing his usual black jeans and tee; the arms rolled up to showcase his muscled biceps. His hair was wrapped with a green scarf; taming his curls. Louis flicked a look over him and marveled that this guy could possibly be interested in _him_.

He flicked a look down his own outfit- grey dress pants, fitted grey shirt and burgundy braces. He felt a little smart by comparison, but he’d tried to dress for any eventuality. If Harry took them carting, he might regret his formality, he mused.

He met the steady green gaze of his band-mate and huffed into his cold hands as he nervously approached.

“Cold night,” Louis lifted a brow.

Harry’s hands were in his pockets as he nodded.

“I’ll keep you warm,” he offered Louis his elbow and Louis hesitated, wondering who could see them out like this; who could out them to the whole school.

Harry pressed his lips together, nodding again in acceptance as he turned; waiting for Louis to fall in step beside him.

“There’s this movie on at the cinema,” Harry began. “I think you’ll like it…”

“We’re going to see a movie?” Louis mused.

Harry nodded; flicking him a smile. “Is that okay?”

“Sure,” Louis accepted easily; waiting until they were settled to find out which movie Harry was so keen for him to see.

_ Priscilla Queen of the Desert. _

Louis smirked at Harry, leaning to whisper in his ear.

“Very funny.”

Harry grinned back at him; slipping his hand onto Louis’ knee; cupping it. Louis leaned toward him; resting his head on Harry’s shoulder while the movie played; quickly sitting up as the lights flicked on when the movie ended.

“Dinner?” Louis guessed of their next activity.

Harry’s eyes sparkled. “Yep.”

He rose; leading the way to a small, intimate restaurant which served Tapas.

“Finger food,” Louis commended, offering Harry some of his calamari.

Harry returned the favour with some frittata.

Louis smiled and nodded; relaxing into their evening.

“That movie was amazing, you were right,” Louis shared of Harry’s choice.

Harry nodded knowingly. “I know.”

Louis grinned and touched his cheek lightly in a mock-slap.

“Big-head…”

Harry gave him a big cheesy grin.

“So, you think you want to do this again another time?” He wondered.

Louis realized Harry was nervous. Tonight meant something to him; it was his idea, his choices. Louis found a soft smile on his lips.

“Next time, we’re getting burgers,” Louis mused as he watched Harry take shrimp from his fingertips; swallowing it suggestively.

Harry smiled innocently. “Sure, whatever you like, it can be your choice next time…”

“Hey, can we go over our new song again?” Louis asked, thinking about their gig Friday.

Harry tilted his head. “You play it perfectly.”

“I meant the vocals,” Louis said.

“You sing it perfectly, too.” Harry assured.

Louis smiled at him wryly.

“Humour me?”

Harry nodded his agreement.

“Do you think we can do this? Date and be in the band?” He asked then.

Louis swallowed. _God he really hoped so_.

“I’d like to try,” Louis admitted.

Harry paid the bill and got up to leave.

“Race you home,” Harry grinned as they came outside.

Louis shot him a look. “What?”

He didn’t get a chance to say anything else because Harry was off; all long legs and smooth grace as he sprinted down the road toward his house.

“Harry!” He yelled breathlessly; following him, laughing at his craziness.

“Touch down!” Harry doubled back and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist; bringing him onto the grass outside Louis’ mum’s apartment.

Louis lay breathlessly beneath his slim body; lifting his hands to cup Harry’s smiling face.

“You want to see my room?” Louis invited.

Harry smirked. “I bet you say that to all the boys…” He murmured, leaning down to kiss him for a long; charged moment.

“Louis?” A female voice checked as the boys separated; rising slowly.

“Mum,” Louis cleared his throat; linking his little finger with Harry’s as Harry stood and looked suitably sheepish. “This is Harry.” He said.

Jane Tomlinson smiled; her kind face easing Harry’s tension somewhat.

“Oh, _you’re_ the Harry he keeps going on about…” She nodded.

“Mum,” Louis frowned at her in warning.

Jane rolled her eyes. “You best come up,” she said, leading the way.

The Tomlinson flat was small, as Louis described but they fit like sardines in his single bed; head to tail. Harry folded his arms behind his head; tipping his knee to rest on Louis’ chest and Louis fidgeted to twist slightly toward him; his knee digging softly into the curve of Harry’s waist.

“See, we fit,” Harry mused of the limited space.

Louis’ room was an absolute tip. Harry had found the revelation quite surprising, His own room was neat-freak tidy and he loved that Louis existed in this mayhem; it made him even more fond of his band-mate if that were possible.

“It is what it is,” Louis mused softly; folding his arms across his chest so that his elbow rested on top of Harry’s knee.

“Do you write songs, too?” Harry wondered.

Louis bit his lower lip. He had written a couple, nothing amazing.

“I dabble,” he offered.

Harry smiled. “That’s great. We can try some song writing sessions after the comp…”

“Some slush, I expect,” Louis derided.

Harry chuckled. “Slush sells.”

Louis nodded. “True.”

Harry turned another inch and folded his arms across Louis’ leg that he bent to accommodate Harry’s new position. Harry rested his cheek on Louis’ knee, gazing at him.

“Can it just always be like this?” Harry murmured; turning philosophical.

Louis swallowed; unfolding his arms and wrapping one around Harry’s knee that was bent resting against his ribs.

“I wish it could,” Louis mused.

Harry blinked, watching him.

“I like your room,” Harry said then, the softness of his voice implicating their cozy embrace; something they’d not shared before, something that marked their level of comfort with one another.

The kiss and everything that came after it had created something between them. It had created trust. Harry knew he’d broken Louis’ trust by ignoring him for those three days but he also knew that Louis had forgiven him; accepting his scared heart and showing willingness to try despite everything stacked against them. He still found that amazing.

Louis settled down; relaxing in his safe environment; feeling a smile curve his lips at the perfect moment.

He wondered how long it could last.

//

“House-party, Saturday,” Louis said to Harry as he reached the curly-haired lad’s locker at school; pitching next to it with a smile.

Harry blinked. “Party?” He repeated nervously.

“Yep,” Louis nodded. “One of Gem’s friends, she’s bringing Zayn and I’m going to tell Niall to ask that Jennifer girl he likes…”

Harry lifted his brows. “I can’t dance,” was all he could think of to say.

Louis spat out some amused laughter.

“It’s a party not a dance competition…”

Harry squinted at him. “But we can’t go together,” he frowned.

“Why not?” Louis bemused.

Harry flicked his eyes over the energetic, brightly dressed guitarist and recognized the happy smile on his face as being rare. He didn’t want to be the one to ruin that.

“Okay,” Harry shrugged easily. If Louis thought they could get away with turning up together then he trusted him…

“Awesome,” Louis grinned, placing his hand on Harry’s arm to gently squeeze there in confirmation.

“Ooh-boyfriends!” Michael sneered as he came by them in the hallway.

Louis turned and gave his ex-friend a tight, grim smile.

“I see you’re still a fuckwit,” Louis remarked.

Michael smirked.

“Do you know where Nathan is?” Michael asked.

Louis squinted. Just his name made his blood boil, remembering Harry broken that day in the showers.

“No, and I don’t care much,” Louis sassed.

“They sent him to a juvenile detention centre, Lou. He’s on a psychiatric ward…”

“Good,” Louis mused. “He needs psychiatric help so he’s in the right place…”

“What did your girlfriend tell you happened?” Michael demanded of Harry; throwing him a glare.

Harry closed his locker and folded his arms over his books; stepping back from the angry teen.

“I _saw_ what happened you moron,” Louis hissed. “So whatever Nathan told you, is a lie.”

“You’ve changed, Louis,” Michael accused.

“Yeah, I have,” Louis lifted his chin proudly. 

“So what, you’re fucking him now? The little princess?”

Louis blinked coolly.

“Why do you even care, Michael? We’re not friends anymore and I wonder sometimes if we ever really were…” Louis frowned.

“You think she puts out?” Michael gave Harry the once-over. “I’ve heard she’s a frigid little bitch…”

Louis shook his head; his teeth gritting before he moved into action; dropping his schoolbag to the floor to allow him the freedom to swing a punch at his ex-friend. He connected with Michael’s jaw and jumped on him; forcing him to the floor where the two teens rolled about, wrestling, Louis landing on top with his superior strength as he pummeled his fist into Michael’s face.

“Louis!” Harry grabbed his arm and tried to stop him. “Louis, no!”

The baying crowd that had gathered suddenly scattered; revealing the head-teacher of the school in the hallway- Mr. Potter. He stopped and folded his arms as he came across the three boys-Michael, on the floor, bloodied, Louis-straddling him and scuffed but the clear aggressor and Harry, holding him back.

“I believe you have Home Economics, Mr. Styles,” Mr. Potter commented, not removing his gaze from the two fighting boys.

“But, sir, I can explain-” Harry began breathlessly.

“There’s no need,” Mr. Potter mused. “Louis Tomlinson, in my office, please,” he pointed down the hall; leaving Louis no choice but to disengage battle and head off for punishment.

Harry licked his lips as he watched him go; his face creasing worriedly.

“Mr. Styles, you’re still here.” Mr. Potter observed and Louis turned from his walk of shame at the head-teacher’s words; shooting Harry a small smile. He saluted before he turned back on his journey and Harry walked the opposite way reluctantly.

ay reluctantly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people are you loving 'Ready To Run' or what?!
> 
> I can tell this story isn't as popular as my last but I also wanted to let you know what I have coming up:
> 
> 'Escape'- I didn't write the ending to this story that it deserved but it's basically Harry running away from an abusive ex and Louis as a caring cowboy :)  
> 'Loved You First'- Harry starts out like Marcel and Louis is his boss.  
> 'Saving You'-Harry is a pole dancer/prostitute and Louis 'buys' him.  
> 'The President's Son'- Louis is the son of the President and he end up Harry's roomie.  
> 'Too Soon'- Louis is a guarded singer and Harry is the photographer who breaks down his waals.  
> 'Just Right'- This story started off with a working title of Fuck Knows so literally it's a crazy non-plot but features light bondage references :)
> 
> Hope I can get them all up for you to read!
> 
> Ang

8

“Where’s Lou?” Gemma wondered as she sat beside Harry in second period Science, a class she’d never sat next to him for before.

How his sister knew Louis was missing from his classes was something of a mystery but Harry decided not to ask.

“He got into a fight this morning and had to go the head’s office,” Harry divulged.

“What?” Gemma whispered. “Who was he fighting with?”

“Michael,” Harry offered.

Gemma’s face hardened. “Oh, that prick…”

“He was Louis’ friend before the band,” Harry commented, surprised at her dislike for the boy.

“He’s also a prick,” she repeated.

Harry swallowed.

“What was the fight about?” Gemma asked next.

Harry fidgeted awkwardly. It wasn’t entirely about him, but he was pretty much the reason Louis snapped, trying to protect him. He closed his eyes and shook his head guiltily. Was this how it was going to be; being with Louis? The sporty boy always getting into trouble for seeing red over stupid comments?

“Michael made some stupid comments about me and Lou,” Harry explained.

Gemma stared at him. “About you being gay?” She murmured quietly.

Harry met her gaze and found the familiar blue relaxing. Gemma had Louis’ same shade of hair but wore it long and tousled. Her eyes were made up but it just reminded Harry of Louis’ thick lashes and how in certain low-light, he looked like he was wearing eyeliner.

“Pretty much,” Harry agreed.

Gemma frowned. “That boy is such a twat. I hope Louis doesn’t get into trouble because of it, they might stop him doing the final,” she worried.

Harry gulped down his fear; not having thought about the reality of Louis’ violence. It was quite normal for the school to stop any extra-curricular activities as part of punishment and if Louis had to sit detention as well, they’d never release him for the band to play.

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” she quickly hugged him. “I didn’t mean to make you worry…”

“It’s kinda my fault he’s even there at all,” Harry blamed himself quietly.

“Nuh-uh,” Gemma shook her head. “My brother has always had a short temper so you can’t go owning _that_ one…”

Harry shot her a weak smile. “Really? He’s always been like this?”

“Well not over a _guy_ ,” she shared with a wink. “But yeah, always the hot-head.”

Harry nodded distractedly; his thoughts drifting to his band-mate and potential boyfriend. He prayed upwards that his punishment wouldn’t be too severe.

//

“Oh, Louis, I try so hard,” Jane Tomlinson shook her head as she joined him in the Head-teacher’s office later that morning. Jack Tomlinson was on his way, much to Louis’ disgust. Funny how his father only wanted to know him when he was in trouble. But the school had rung him first and his mum hadn’t been able to talk him out of coming; he wanted to hear what the school were suggesting for punishment.

Louis cast insolent looks around him, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“The guy is an asshole and you should have heard what he was saying…” He stressed.

“You can’t hit everyone who says something you don’t like,” Jane chided.

Louis glared at her. “Even if it’s about someone I care about?” He argued.

Jane bit her lip.

“Harry?” She checked, already knowing the answer and Louis didn’t reply to affirm but they both knew that’s who he was talking about.

“I know you must feel protective over him but-”

“What the hell has he done now?” Jack Tomlinson invaded the room with his strict presence.

Jane stood up and lifted her chin; ready to fight in her son’s defense.

“He got into a fight, like all teenagers do,” she belittled the violence Louis had been caught expending.

“And what are they saying?” Jack barked, flicking a look over Louis who sat sprawled in a chair despondently; a beanie pulled over his hair and his gaze elsewhere.

“Two days suspension,” she relayed.

“Two days?” Jack laughed humorlessly. “Should have been two weeks!”

Louis made a derisive noise and Jane stepped sideways to stop Jack approaching their son.

“Jack, he’s not under your custody anymore.” She reminded gently.

“He’s still my son,” Jack accused; waiting for Jane to move so he could come before Louis.

“So what do you have to say for yourself?” Jack demanded.

Louis smirked. “Sorry, who are you?” He enquired.

Jack gritted his teeth. “I’ll have none of your cheek,” he leaned over and grasped a hand around Louis’ arm, pulling him from the chair with a biting grip into his skin.

Louis winced but met his gaze in challenge. “Go on then, dad, hit me,” Louis invited. “That’ll show me that violence isn’t the way to resolve anything…”

Jack stared at him; his jaw working.

“If this has anything to do with you thinking you like boys then there’ll be trouble,” he warned.

Louis tipped up his chin and sneered; feeling brave with adrenaline lacing his veins.

Jack cast him away; causing Louis to trip over the chair; which he recalled quickly; fisting his injured knuckles as the bruising stung at his move.

“Look at his hand, he’s probably broken it!” Jack fumed to Jane.

Jane folded her arms. “You can’t tell him what to do, Jack,” she counseled.

Jack blinked. “If he was living by my rules he wouldn’t have stupid ideas in his head in the first place.”

“But I’m not, dad,” Louis turned to say his piece. “Because you didn’t want me to live with you, remember? So I don’t have to follow your ‘rules’,” he made speech marks.

“Your son is gay, Jack,” Jane spat, surprising both men with her vehement remark. “And it’s not stupid nor is he imagining it. It just is. Now stop acting like he’s a leper and tell him you love him!”

Jack closed his eyes and heaved in a breath. Louis waited in those charged, static moments; roaring in his ears from the silence being so loud and the pump of his heart beating loudly in the background.

“How can I love a queer?” Jack wondered; leaving the room.

Louis stood, blinking, in shock. _Had he really just said that_? His _dad_? Yes, his _amazing_ dad. The one he would be _so_ proud to introduce his friends to, his boyfriend even. Louis shook his head in bitter hurt; not knowing why he had expected something else of that moment, something good.

Jane quickly rushed forth to hug him but he put his hands out to brush her off.

“Not now, mum,” he frowned.

She flicked her eyes over him; her face creasing.

“I love you very much, Louis.” She stated softly. “And I’m really impressed with Harry, too, you made a good choice there,” she added.

Louis let out an unamused breath. _Harry_. His saviour, his life, the reason his heart was still beating if he really thought about it.

“I should tell him I got suspended so he doesn’t look for me,” Louis mumbled as he pushed his way out of the office.

//

“No!” Harry cast, his mouth opening into an ‘o’ as he said the word.

Louis bit his lip.

“I’m a bad-boy I should have told you before…”

“Two days?” Harry beseeched.

Louis shrugged. “We can still practice.”

“You’re not grounded?” Harry frowned.

“My mum is letting me do the band still,” Louis shared.

Harry noticed something in Louis’ tense frame; the lines of stress by his eyes but didn’t know what was grieving him so. He wanted to put his arms around him and hold him but they were outside English, not a place they could afford to be caught hugging.

Harry flicked his eyes over Louis’ face, checking for bruises, seeing none. He dropped his gaze to his hand; picking it up to assess his knuckles; shooting him a worried glance at the swelling and redness there.

“My mum’s taking me to the doctor’s now,” Louis rolled his eyes before Harry could say anything about his injured hand.

“Are you going to be able to play with your hand like that?” He arched.

Louis bit into his lip again. “I’ll play with it in a cast if I have to.”

Harry ran his thumb up and down the top part of Louis’ index finger; just gently, subtly so nobody would tell if they passed.

“I’ll come by after school,” Harry promised.

“No, I’ll come to yours,” Louis offered, confused.

“No practice tonight,” Harry told him firmly. “We’ll go through the vocals you wanted to do.”

Louis sighed, feeling like a petulant child.

“Fine.”

“Fine,” Harry said.

“See you later,” Louis turned and went off with his mum.

//

Harry had been fed well and welcomed warmly by Louis’ mother and was now laid on Louis’ floor while Louis sat on his bed with his guitar in his lap; his hand bandaged.

“Are you sure you should be playing tonight?” Harry asked.

Louis smiled sweetly. “Yes.”

Harry arched a brow but didn’t say anything. He’d stolen Louis’ grey beanie to cover his curls and he was resting among Louis’ discarded clothes. Most guys would be horrified at the boyish mess Louis left lying around his room but Harry took full advantage of the relaxedness here; unlike the strict boat his mother ran.

“Right,” Louis began strumming the tune, while Harry got ready to sing.

_Now you were standing there right in front of me_ __  
I hold on it's getting harder to breathe  
All of a sudden these lights are blinding me  
I never noticed how bright they would be  
  
I saw in the corner there is a photograph  
No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you  
It lies there alone in its bed of broken glass  
This bed was never made for two  
  


Louis flicked Harry a look; signaling his cue to join in. Harry gazed at him, accepting his need to be reassured.

__  
I'll keep my eyes wide open  
I'll keep my arms wide open

_Don't let me_ __  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone  
  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone  
  


Louis strummed the guitar break between chorus and verse; flicking a look at Harry laid on his floor. His voice sounded amazing from his sprawled position and Louis couldn’t help liking the look of Harry among his discarded clothes. Maybe one day those would be _their_ discarded clothes, he hoped.

Harry sucked in a breath, starting his next verse.

__  
I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star  
I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand oh  
Seems like these days I watch you from afar  
Just trying to make you understand  
I'll keep my eyes wide open yeah  
  


Harry pointed at Louis and Louis opened his mouth to sing; letting his emotions pour out through his husky voice.

__  
Don't let me  
don’t let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
  
Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone

Harry sat up; looking at Louis on the bed. Louis very carefully put his guitar down and slipped to the floor; kneeling before the curly-haired lad. Harry bent his knees; scooting closer. Louis widened his; slipping across the floor a few inches to meet the junction of Harry’s thighs. He cupped Harry’s sweet, beautiful face and tilted his head to kiss him; showing him in no uncertain terms exactly how he felt through the firm press of his lips and the flick of his tongue into his mouth.

Harry groaned at the fast rising of their passion; wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders; cupping his neck; his head; his back and venturing south to run his hands all the way down his spine.

Louis scooped Harry into his lap; not so shy in grasping Harry’s backside to do so; squeezing his derriere as Harry’s position escalated; forcing Louis’ head up to reconnect their lips.

Harry dug his knees into Louis’ waist to keep himself suspended; grasping his shoulders to steady himself as their kiss progressed; their song forgotten.

Louis leaned forward; slowly; continuing his hot kisses to Harry’s mouth as he gently laid him on his back again; crawling between his thighs to find a more comfortable position. Strangely, just being between Harry’s thighs this way was already more comfortable than he’d felt with any girl, ever.

He kissed down Harry’s neck to his collarbone; wrapping his arms around his waist as Harry hands finally rounded his backside, cupping the generous flesh there. Louis groaned and bucked; pressing his arousal into Harry’s groin, feeling a matching hardness in return.

Louis gasped; his blue eyes flicking to Harry’s. They were both turned on? He found this surprising; astounding, even. He blinked; leaning to kiss Harry again, softer this time; tender. Harry’s hands invaded his short hair; ran over his naked shoulders as they dipped under his t-shirt neckline.

Louis ran a hand down one of Harry’s slim, sexy thighs and brought his knee up; rubbing their groins together again; searching for friction. Harry arched up in the same quest, biting his red lips to stop himself crying out. He grasped Louis’ t-shirt in his fists; tugging at it; eventually pulling it off successfully as they lay in a mess; disheveled and horny.

“Lou, Oh god, Lou,” he murmured, placing his hands on Louis’ torso; pushing him back to straddle him and enjoy the smooth flesh he found there. 

He laid his lips upon that perfect, tanned skin; taking his time as he reached his toned belly; flicking his tongue into his belly button.

“Haz!” Louis hissed; sucking in a desperate breath of air as his body quivered needily.

Harry stroked his hair back; kissed his body; whispered things in his ear. Louis wasn’t sure what, he couldn’t make it out; all he knew was that if he didn’t get his jeans off in the next five seconds, he was going to-

“Fuck!” Louis cast; feeling his body hit a peak and unravel as Harry’s palm cupped the front of his jeans. He shivered gently as his seed spilled; seeping into his jeans.

Harry blinked at him with amused green eyes.

“That’s the best you can do?” He teased huskily; laying a sweet kiss upon Louis’ lips.

Louis opened his eyes and frowned frustratedly.

“Are you…?” He asked Harry of his own arousal.

Harry rolled back, showcasing his still-solid bulge.

Louis eyes were wide with innocence as he knelt; leaning across Harry to undo his jeans.

“Lou,” Harry reached out to pause his hands but Louis ignored him and unzipped his jeans; dragging them down his slim, white hips.

Harry gasped in a breath at his insistence realizing he ought to feel exposed; or shy even, but knowing that he didn’t. Louis was appreciating him in the best way possible and no-one would ever know the handsome lad had never touched a guy before because his confidence was breath-taking. He took Harry’s large, hard manhood into his hand and began stroking, up and down, tightening his fist; running his thumb over his tip on each upstroke.

“Fuck!” Harry hissed; feeling his high rising; having been almost at his limit when Louis came just moments before. 

Louis flicked his eyes to Harry’s face, seeing the way his red lips parted, plush and pouty, the way his green eyes closed, opening to reveal dilated pupils; the way his hair was trying to escape the beanie he’d commandeered, another sight that spurred Louis on in his task, seeing his more-than-friend wearing his clothes.

“Come on, then,” Louis husked as he felt Harry tense; at the tip of his precipice.

Harry came undone; convulsing on the floor; his seed dribbling down Louis’ hand and onto his body. Louis sat back on his heels, stunned, overcome.

Harry blinked at him dazedly. Louis licked his lips nervously and Harry realized he was worried; feeling insecure, even. He quickly sat up and pulled Louis’ body toward his, forcing Louis from his knees into a sideways position as he hugged him back.

“God, you’re amazing,” Harry murmured against his hair.

Louis grinned; turning onto his side in Harry’s arms.

“Don’t let me go,” Louis murmured; echoing the song that hard started this whole thing.

Harry smiled at his words and squeezed him tight.

//

School without Louis was a strange experience. It was only two days so it passed quickly but every time Michael passed Harry in the corridor, the lanky lad tensed with the knowledge he was a victim of Louis’ old friend, and the reason for Louis’ violence toward the troubled teen.

Harry found himself hanging around with Gemma in Louis’ absence, finding his twin sister somewhat of a reminder of his favourite boy with her blue eyes and exact same shade of hair, not to mention the famous Tomlinson wit that they shared.

Gemma was really looking forward to the party and had told Harry that Louis was still allowed to go despite his mis-demeanor. Apparently he’d negotiated his grounding punishment to wash up for the next month just to be allowed out.

And so the six of them headed into the town-house where the party was being held; music pounding from the walls; dimmed lights and bodies entwined in one way or another.

Harry didn’t particularly enjoy parties. He wasn’t a big drinker and he didn’t come to make out with girls, so he’d always found it a bit of an ambiguous experience attending these things. Luckily he had his favourite friends with him tonight and relaxed in his surroundings as much as he could; quickly finding the karaoke room and pairing up with Gemma who was also keen to try it.

Niall went straight to the dance floor with Louis and Jennifer and Zayn sat in the karaoke corner watching his girlfriend belt out love-songs with his band-mate, an ironic sight if anything.

Karaoke dried up as the party wore on; Louis came bouncing in to grab Harry’s hand, pulling him back through to the dance-floor; grinning widely to encourage him to join in. Harry rolled his eyes and let his body move to the beat; knowing he had a few moves; a little rhythm, at least enough to keep up.

He had to keep his distance from Louis even though their eye-contact was frequent and shared. They’d exchange the odd smirk; the odd all-out grin as a new song started they both recognised and loved. It was weird, Harry realized, being able to dance this way, feeling free and trapped all at once.

A blonde girl from his Science class bopped over; rubbing her back to his chest. He glanced at her bemusedly and gave Louis a ‘WTF’ look, to which Louis smirked.

Diana- the blonde- dipped low; bending at the waist to push her backside into Harry’s groin, reaching forward to grab Louis braces; pulling him to her front so she was sandwiched between them.

She grinned slightly, clearly drunk.

“Do you guys like threesomes?” She asked.

Louis choked on his own spit. Harry’s eyes widened in horror.

“Uhm…love…” he began gently.

“It’s okay, I do anal,” she said then, making Harry frown.

Did she know? About him, or him and Louis both? It wasn’t exactly a secret to the school that Harry liked boys but nobody else knew about Louis yet outside of the group.

He gently moved her away from his body; not getting the stimulation from her dance that she probably assumed he should be.

“I need some air!” He decided, threading through the amorous couples to break into the garden, instantly seeing a trampoline on the lawn being bounced on by a gaggle of teens.

He turned, bright eyes to Louis.

“Yes!” He grinned, quickly heading over and scrabbling up onto the elastic surface; instantly bouncing along to the music- aptly ‘Jump’ by KMC.

Harry sprang up; lifting his arms; baring his belly as he did so. He watched in glee as Louis joined him; a confident smirk on the sporty-lads face as he applied a more controlled art to his bounce than Harry’s crazy, geeky but sexy shape-throwing. Harry began pulling faces, sticking his tongue out on one jump; grinning on another.

Louis found the rhythm and jumped with him; their bodies brushing as they made way for other revelers. Harry shot up on his next round and jammed his hip into Louis’ sending them both flying; falling on the soft surface under attack from feet; huddling together giggling until they got their breath, Louis found his footing first and helped Harry up with a grin; holding his hands bravely as they re-started their bounce.

Harry felt panic lace his veins at risking people seeing them this way but in the same moment, he also didn’t care. This was the most fun he’d ever had! Bounce, bounce, bounce, up and down they went; kicking their legs out; trying karate moves, the splits and even air-guitar from Louis as he got into the swing. As the trampoline filled up, Harry curled a finger into Louis’ jeans belt loop; linking them inextricably.

Louis smiled at him, happily owned as he reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand without thinking.

“Hey, love-birds!” Gemma called up to them and Louis quickly dropped Harry’s hand at the friendly reminder from his sister.

Harry smiled shyly and released his finger from Louis’ belt.

“Not the time or place,” Harry murmured wryly.

“Wish I had a trampoline,” Louis sulked.

Harry’s green eyes lit up.

“I do,” he said.

Louis smirked. “In your garden?”

Harry nodded.

Louis grinned. “Can we go yet?” He asked of the party.

Harry giggled and nodded; quickly telling their friends they were done for the night before they ran giggling down the road toward Harry’s house. Hand in hand, streaking through the streets; whooping loudly and singing they caused minor mayhem with late joggers and dog-walkers out in the suburb but when they rounded the corner into Harry’s street, they quietened down; sneaking into his garden via the gate.

Harry quickly uncovered the large frame; climbing up onto it and performing a test bounce. A quiet squeak sounded; a regular whoosh-whirr as he got his bounce on. He held out his hand to Louis who somersaulted up onto the rubber layer; happily grabbing Harry's hands now they were alone and free.

“This is better,” Harry grinned; throwing his arms around Louis’ shoulders.

Louis wrapped his around Harry’s waist; bringing them close as they perfected their joined spring; still a little mis-matched and pulling on each other as they laughed in each other’s faces. Smiles wide and matching.

Harry quickly leaned forward and pressed a messy, hard kiss to Louis, lips, breaking away to announce.

“Starfish!” as he posed, all limbs akimbo on his next ascent.

“Running man!” Louis returned, posing Baywatch-style.

“Dive-bomb,” Harry called, grabbing his knees as though he was launching into a pool of water.

“Kangaroo!” Louis lifted his hands bunny-style and bent his knees, making Harry cackle loudly at his impression.

Maybe it was the excitement of their mutual enjoyment of each other, maybe it was the feeling of being normal teens just this once, but neither of them considered the noise they were making that must surely be disturbing the neighborhood.

As Harry jumped into a Busted punk air guitar move; he spotted his dad stood at the edge of the trampoline with his arms folded.

Harry swallowed; quickly ending his bounce and grabbing Louis’ wrist to stop his, too.

“What?” Louis frowned, turning to where Harry’s horrified gaze was fixed.

Louis swallowed.

“Mr. Styles,” he said, sobering.

Ted tilted his head.

“When you’ve finished the Olympic trampoline finals, maybe you’d like to come inside before my neighbors call the police…” he murmured, turning toward the back door.

Harry collapsed, crossing his legs as he sat on the buoyant surface of the trampoline. Louis reached down and cupped his shoulder.

“Hey, it’ll be okay…” he assured.

Harry nodded and dismounted the trampoline; heading inside. He paused as he waited for Louis to catch up and then he did something that Louis found amazing. He took his hand so they could walk inside together, united.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you keep reading :)

9  
Ted had taken Harry into the living room while Louis waited in the kitchen with Debbie.  
Harry peeked at his dad from under his fringe.  
“Your mum tells me Louis’ been suspended from school for fighting,” Ted began gently.  
Harry frowned. Well, he hadn’t expected this conversation to start like that, but still…  
“And now you’re coming back late causing ruckus…”  
Harry swallowed.  
“We were just jumping on the trampoline, dad,” Harry said softly.  
Ted flicked him a look.  
“Why was Louis fighting?” He asked.  
Harry blinked.  
“To protect me,” Harry defended.  
Ted shot him a surprised look.  
“He’s not a teenage delinquent or anything…” Harry mused.  
“Well, I’m worried about you, Harry,” Ted shared.  
“Why?” Harry wondered.  
He had good grades, worked hard in the band, met curfew and kept his room neat as well as helping out around the house. He wasn’t sure what his dad had to be worried about.  
“Because you’re different,” Ted frowned.  
Harry frowned too. Yes, he supposed he was. Louis brought out his fun side, his happy side if he let it free. He brought out a streak in him that he didn’t usually get much chance to unleash.  
“I’m just having fun,” he mumbled.  
Ted nodded. “Well, I don’t want Louis to hurt you,” he admitted.  
Harry met his Dad’s gaze, unblinking.  
“Nor do I, but neither of us can stop that happening.”  
Ted regarded his wise son; seeing his turmoil, feeling his struggle and feeling guilty for stopping his fun tonight. His first instinct had been to protect his son and if that meant keeping Louis away then he’d have considered it. Fortunately, it seemed the fist-happy friend of Harry’s was actually his protector and an important person in his life.  
“It’s late so you may as well ask Louis to stay the night,” Ted said finally.  
Harry looked up, hope in his green eyes.  
As Ted stood; Harry hugged him fiercely.  
“Thanks, dad.”  
//

Harry walked into the kitchen, hands behind his back, head bowed.  
Louis was sat on a stool at the breakfast bar and Debbie smiled at Harry; exiting the room quietly.  
“So, what’s the consensus?” Louis prompted.  
Harry lifted his eyes and a mischievous grin broke out onto his lips.  
“You can stay over!” Harry lifted his arms, fisting his hands in a victory sign.  
Louis o’d his mouth and jumped off his seat; running over and hugging Harry hard.  
“Yes!” He hissed.  
Harry pulled away; looking into Louis’ handsome face.  
“He just worries about me,” Harry mumbled.  
Louis nodded; cupping his face.  
“Don’t we all…”  
Harry tilted his face into Louis’ hand.  
“Thank you for looking out for me,” he said quietly, broaching the subject of Louis’ fight.  
Louis shrugged nonchalantly.  
“I guess that’s what boyfriends do…”  
Harry blinked, his breath choking in his throat.  
“What?” He gasped.  
Louis flicked his eyes around.  
“Aren’t we?” He checked quickly, nervously.  
Harry smiled; his grin growing until it split his face.  
“Yes,” he nodded quickly agreement. “I mean, I want to be…”  
“So do I,” Louis admitted, biting his lip.  
Harry leaned forward and very gently tugged his lip out of the hold of his teeth; kissing it tenderly with his plush lips. Louis froze; waiting for him to reapply his lips to the whole of his mouth; reciprocating the gentle caress.  
Harry pulled away and flicked his eyes side to side.  
“Let’s go to my room,” he suggested softly and Louis didn’t argue.

//  
Louis and Harry collapsed in a relaxed heap; limbs overlapping on the bed as they crashed.  
Harry chuckled lightly; feeling tired now their fun night was coming to an end. He shifted; his arm crushed under Louis’ back.  
“What a night,” Harry murmured.  
“Pretty amazing, I’d say,” Louis linked their hands as they lay side by side; his knee bent and pointing to Harry; resting on his thigh.  
Harry pulled up the duvet; both of them still in their party clothes.  
Louis turned and hugged Harry’s arm; nuzzling his shoulder.  
“Lou?” Harry called softly into the dark.  
“Yes, Harry?”   
“Do you think we’ll win the final next week?”  
Louis fidgeted.  
“With your song we can,” he said.  
Harry smiled.  
“Charmer,” he accused softly.  
“Go to sleep, Cinderella,” Louis murmured.  
“Lou?” Harry frowned; more on his mind.  
“Hmm?” Louis hummed.  
“You know what Michael said…it’s not true…I’m not frigid,” he shared randomly in the quiet moment.  
Louis pressed a tender kiss to his arm.  
“I know.”  
“He’s only saying that because he was like Nathan, trying to prove something…”  
“Harry, did he-” Louis began, about to shift, but Harry quickly interrupted him.  
“Shh…no, it’s okay, nothing happened. I’m just saying…”  
“Saying because?” Louis led.  
Harry swallowed. “Because I want to have sex with you. One day. When we’re ready,” he added.  
Louis swallowed. So did he. When they were ready.  
Harry tilted his head towards the side of his body Louis was resting on; letting his eyes close.  
//  
There was an air of trusted ease that settled around the band now that grievances had been ironed out and practice was in full force every night; Harry and Louis had decided to keep their relationship hidden from the boys even though Niall had seen them kissing and it was obvious to the world they shared something special.  
Zayn didn’t miss the gazes; the smiles, the buzz between the two guys as they shared harmonies and Niall smirked at the drummer every time the two had a moment which was relatively frequent considering their loved-up stares.  
As they rocked out their last few bars of music the night before the performance; Niall grinned at Zayn with a wink as Louis unplugged his guitar and carefully rested in its case.  
“So, Harry,” Niall began nonchalantly; earning a wicked smile from Zayn.  
“Hm?” Harry lifted his chin; distractedly wiping a towel down his face onto his collarbones.  
“We’re sharing tomorrow, right?” Niall checked.  
Harry paused, looking up at his blonde friend.  
“Are we?” He asked carefully, softly.  
Niall nodded. “Zayn was going to share with Craig and me and you, like old times,” Niall reminded.  
“Yeah, we decided ages ago,” Zayn piped up; trying not to split into giggles at Harry’s face- now pale and fighting off disappointment at the idea of not getting to share with Louis.  
“Oh,” Harry said, clearing his throat as he flicked a hopefully-subtle look to Louis.  
Louis, he saw, swallowed and shrugged imperceptibly, showing his acceptance but with the same sense of disappointment.  
“Don’t you want to, Haz?” Niall pretended to sound hurt.  
“No, of course I do!” Harry quickly assured, forcing a smile. “We’ve been friends for fourteen years and I promised,” he said aloud, more for Louis’ benefit.  
Zayn spluttered as he stood; leaning his arm on Niall’s shoulder. Niall barely held in his cackles; his cheeks filling with air before it burst out; leaving the two lads in stitches.  
Harry blinked, looking to Louis.  
“I get the idea they’re winding me up,” he posed.  
Niall pointed at Harry and gasped in air; unable to speak such was his mirth.  
“Your face!” Zayn whispered breathlessly; collapsing on Niall.  
Harry blushed at their teasing but took it in good nature.  
“Ha-ha,” he rolled his eyes; running a hand through his crazy hair shyly.  
Louis smirked; mildly amused at the other boys’ antics.  
“You know what,” Harry began as his two friends continued to giggle; in full-on hysterical mode by now. “Niall, I will share with you and Zayn you can share with Lou,” Harry said; double-bluffing his friends.  
“Nah, it’s alright,” Zayn affectionately punched Louis; shoulder. “You can have him, Harry,” he assured.  
Louis smiled at Zayn.  
“We’re doing a bad job of hiding it, huh?” Louis remarked dryly.  
Zayn chuckled. “Awful,” he agreed.  
Louis flicked a look at Harry.  
“We may as well tell them.” He said.  
Harry frowned. But they’d talked about this, over breakfast. They agreed it would make things complicated, put unnecessary pressure on their friends to hide their reality and make them conscious of being in a band with a couple.  
“We know anyway,” Niall rolled his eyes. “I saw you kissing, remember?”  
Harry chewed his lower lip nervously, not sure how his band-mates felt about this new development.  
“We’ve talked about it and we’re not going to let what we have affect the band,” Harry began quickly, nervously.  
Zayn switched his gaze between the two boys; apart but intrinsically linked. Harry was hunched; vulnerable. Louis stood strong, confident, feet apart; hands in pockets as though fighting the urge to go and hug Harry who Zayn had to admit, looked close to tears such was his worry.  
Zayn went and hugged him instead of Louis.  
“It’s alright, Harry, you don’t have to look so worried.” He assured.  
Niall stepped forward and joined the hug.  
“We love you, you big soppy bastard,” the blonde guy added affectionately.  
Zayn moved back to gesture Louis over with his hand. He and Niall hugged them both under their arms.  
“And we love Lou, too. Mean-hands Tomlinson,” Niall quipped.  
Louis smiled shyly.  
“We’re going to kill it tomorrow,” he said to change the subject away from him and Harry.  
Niall took the lead easily and grinned.  
“Hand in!” he whooped.  
Harry smiled at the pair; his original band members and closest friends. He turned his gaze to Louis, his newest friend and yet the one he shared the most with. All three guys meant so much to him so he grabbed them all close for another hug; wiping away emotional tears.  
“Alright, time to go you lot,” he decided. “Before I turn into a complete girl and start bawling…”  
Niall and Zayn exited first in their usual easy manner; leaving Harry to trail to the door with Louis, wiping his drippy nose on his hoodie sleeve. Louis put his guitar case down by the door and stepped forward to hug him where Harry leaned into his strong; broad body and rested his chin against Louis’ shoulder.  
“I wish you didn’t have to go,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ denim jacket.  
Louis cupped the back of his head. “I don’t have to,” he reminded him.  
Harry sighed. “My mom said I’m only allowed sleepovers once a week.”  
Louis smiled. “I can’t wait for tomorrow.”  
Harry smiled too, against the material of his jacket.  
“Me, either…” He pulled away, looking into Louis’ eyes, intensified with his long, dark lashes.  
Louis dropped a gentle kiss to Harry’s mouth.  
“Goodnight, boyfriend,” he husked.  
Harry blinked, spell-bound.  
“Goodnight, Lou…”  
Debbie came into the hall just as the front door clicked shut.  
“Oh, has Lewis gone?” She complained. “I was going to give him a lift…”  
Harry smiled. “He likes to walk.”  
Debbie nodded; pleased to see her son’s loved-up smile.  
“So how are things with you two?” She enquired nosily.  
Harry just smiled; not giving anything away.

//

Harry had never suffered from stage fright. No matter where he and the guys were playing; even if he got the butterflies in his tummy he always managed to use it to get the edge he needed for his performance.  
Not tonight apparently. Tonight, he was kneeling over the toilet bowl; his head down it while he emptied the contents of his stomach.  
If that wasn’t bad enough, Louis was on girlfriend duty; rubbing his back and murmuring comforting things to him.  
He sat back from his second bout of sickness and sucked in air as painful stabs dug into his head; his eyes sparkling strangely as he opened them.  
“Here,” Louis handed him a glass of water.   
Harry sipped small mouthfuls; the acid taste stuck in his throat. He took deep, calming breaths.  
“Are you okay?” Louis wondered. “Do you think you ate something dodgy?”  
Harry shook his head. “I’ve had toast and chips when we got here.”  
Louis shifted slightly to give Harry a hug; stroking his hands over his damp skin to try and warm him.  
“Are you warm enough?” He worried.  
Harry nodded; his eyes rimmed red and his nose pink from his exertions. Louis felt like rolling him in his duvet and laying him in the bed; but he knew the lanky lad would never settle for that idea.  
They were due on stage in twenty minutes and he wasn’t sure how to ease Harry’s panicked state.  
“Do you want me to get your mum?” He suggested.  
Harry snorted derisively. “I’m such a fucking mummy’s boy.”  
Louis squinted. “That’s okay.”  
Harry shook his head.  
“I just want you,” he said softly.  
Louis took his phone out of his pocket and quickly texted Zayn with an update, the two other band members in their shared room waiting for Louis and Harry to come out.  
Harry leaned toward Louis again; needing his embrace and Louis gave it to him readily.  
“We’re going to kill it,” Louis murmured. “Your song is amazing, you look amazing and you are amazing…”  
Harry swallowed.  
“I look like something the cat dragged in…”  
Louis chuckled; brushing his thumbs under his eyes to wipe away the tears that sat there from Harry’s vomiting.  
“I bet the girls still scream,” he mused softly. “I will be,” he added in a whisper.  
Harry’s mouth curved into a shy smile; his face brightening.  
“Shut up,” he chided lightly.  
“Harry!” He mock-screamed. “Harry, we love you!”  
Harry flicked his eyes up; over his boyfriend’s face.  
“You’re sick,” he accused.  
Louis shrugged. “You have a fan-club, you can’t deny it.”  
“So do you!” Harry arched. “I see girls wearing stripy tops at school now, with braces. It’s like you’re everywhere.”  
Louis grinned. “With breasts,” he teased.  
Harry squinted at him.  
“I prefer your chest,” he said.  
Louis kissed his cheek.  
“If I don’t get you next door in the next five minutes, Zayn and Niall are threatening to batter down our door to get in…” Louis shared after a quick check of his phone.  
Harry sighed. He felt shaky, but not sick anymore.  
“Okay,” he nodded.  
“Hey,” Louis cupped his jaw. “You’re amazing, okay?”  
Harry twisted his lips.  
“Say it,” Louis insisted.  
“You’re amazing,” Harry repeated word for word; his eyes intensely gazing into Louis’ as he said it; directing his words from his heart to Louis’.  
Louis sucked in a breath, stunned by his ricochet of words.  
“I have no idea what I bring to your life, Harry Styles, but I’m glad that I bring something,” he mused, shaking his head.  
“You bring you,” Harry stated, kissing above Louis’ brow very gently. 

//

Zayn counted the band in for their second intro; their first song having gone down a hit already. Niall and Louis came in perfectly on time.  
Little black dress  
Just walked into the room  
Makin' heads turn  
Can't stop looking at you  
It's so right  
It's so right  
It's so right you know

Harry sang his heart out, focusing on the blurred faces of the audience; his whole body coming to life as the music conducted through him; his passion for singing bursting from his pores.  
Little black dress  
Did you come here alone?  
It's too late  
It's too late  
It's too late to go home  
It's so right  
It's so right  
It's so right you know  
It's so right  
It's so right  
It's so right you know  
I wanna see the way you move for me baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me

Harry languidly skipped over toward Niall: pressing back to back with the guitarist: shaking his shoulders which makes the crowd scream.  
Little black dress  
Who you doin' it for?  
Little black dress  
I can't take anymore  
It's not right  
It's not right  
It's not right you know  
Little black dress  
What's your favorite song?  
Little black dress  
I won't do you no harm

Harry grinned, heading for Louis; catching his gaze and smirking at him; pursing his lips in a mock-kiss as he starts the next line; nearly straddling Louis' thigh with his raunchy performance.

It's so right  
It's so right  
It's so right you know  
It's so right  
It's so right  
'Cause I'll take you home

Harry headed toward the front of the stage; live sexy energy coursing through him as he rocked his body to Zayn’s beat.

I wanna see the way you move for me baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me

On the last word, he grabbed between his thighs and thrusted his hips toward the crowd; blowing a kiss to the air.

He turned and grinned at Louis and the guitarist had no choice but to lift his guitar and strum his electric chords in recognition. 

The crowd went wild; the song ending with an electrifying crescendo. Harry flips his hair back; sucking in air.

"This is don't let me go," he introduces their third and final number.  
The tempo slows; guitar rifts backdrop the beautiful song as Harry sings; harmonised by Louis. The crowd are silent; spellbound. Once the song ends there's a moment of still before loud and rapturous applause breaks out; stunning the four guys on stage.

They each look to each other; moving to take their bow. Despite calls for 'encore', they tumble backstage and hug gleefully. 

Too excited for words, they group hug for long moments until they get ushered toward the dressing rooms.

Harry is trailing his four friends as he makes a grab for Louis' hand, pulling him into the men's toilets and shouting to his other band-mates that they needed to pee.

Zayn smirks at Niall who rolls his eyes.

"Let's hope they don't get caught, " Niall mused. 

Zayn slung a casual arm around his shoulders as they went to their shared dressing room.

//

"Harry, what-" Louis went to ask as Harry pushed him toward a cubicle; getting his answer as Harry's mouth lands on his, hot and heavy and oh-so-sexy.  
Louis quickly binds his arm around the slim lad’s waist, tilting his head and waiting for Harry to twist the door lock behind them.

"You're so fucking sexy," Harry whispered, kissing Louis again, harder, pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Louis groaned at his demonstrative display, impassioned both by Harry's stage performance and his subsequent grabbing him this way to make out.

Louis quickly pulled off Harry's t-shirt to feel his flesh; his hands quickly going to Harry's jeans where the rocker grasped himself earlier. 

Louis cupped the hardness there, hearing Harry's low groan in his ear as their kiss broke.

"Lou,” he panted; grabbing Louis' butt in his hands, dragging him closer. 

Louis didn't hesitate in undoing Harry's jeans; sitting on the toilet seat behind them as he dragged Harry's boxer briefs down with his jeans, showcasing his evident need as his erection was freed.

Louis looked up at him, big blue Innocent eyes wide as he slid off the toilet onto his knees, pushing gently on Harry's chest so he fell back into the toilet door.

Harry's green eyes met Louis'.

"Anyone could walk in," he panted.

Louis smiled, cupping the backs of Harry's thighs as he swallowed him; deep throating the tall lad's now-huge dick.

Harry cried out in instant pleasure, cupping Louis head to bring him closer as he moved his hips, fucking his mouth.

"Fuck you're good at this!" Harry marvelled of Louis' inexperience.

"You're beautiful,” Louis panted, returning to his attentive task as Harry arched, his body tensing as his ecstasy rose. 

"Quickly, Lou," Harry begged, scared of getting caught. 

Louis ran his tongue across the head of Harry’s dick in short flicks, feeling him tense under his grasp.

"Ah!" Harry gasped, letting out a long, loud groan as his climax peaked, pumping his seed down Louis' throat who swallowed it with a confused look. 

"Now I know what its like for girls," Louis mused.

Harry sagged against the door, trying to catch his breath.

The door to the next stall shut and Louis darted his eyes up to Harry. Harry put a finger to his lips but helped Louis up, hoping the person next door didn't see their feet.

Louis stood close to Harry, his shaggy hair messed; his skin flushed. He eyed Harry's red, swollen lips and couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss them.

Harry closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Louis, feeling his hard body pressing against his.

As the toilet flushed next door, they broke apart again.

They waited for the main door to close before unlocking their cubicle; Louis tumbling out as harry straightened his clothes.

"Lou what about you? " Harry worried. 

Louis smiled, washing his hands and styling his hair in the mirror.

"Maybe later, " he said and Harry grinned, shunting him affectionately. 

"We should go and find the guys,” Harry suggested to which Louis agreed, following him out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SeaOfWolves :)

10

The results of the competition were being called in half an hour. The three finalists were staying in a hotel tonight after celebrations or commiserations and tomorrow they were all being interviewed and photographed for various local press outlets and school magazines.

Niall and Zayn were sitting with Gemma and all the boy’s parents; who greeted the missing duo eagerly.

“Oh there you are!” Debbie hugged her son; to which Harry shyly rebuffed her affection.

Jane kissed Louis’ cheek and told him how amazing he’d been.

Gemma hugged Louis excitedly; linking arms with him as time wore on and Harry soon slouched into one of the sofas with Zayn and Niall while their parents milled about with drinks; separated from the teenagers slightly.

Harry leaned forward; steepling his fingers as Louis stood with Gemma; flicking a concerned look over him.

“You okay, Haz?” He checked.

Harry nodded, forcing a smile. Niall slung an arm around him, pulling him toward his shoulder.

“It’ll be alright, Haz, don’t you worry.” The blonde told his friend.

Harry nodded and pulled away slightly, flicking Louis a look to make sure he wasn’t getting jealous. Louis swallowed; wanting to be the one sitting there beside Harry pulling him close and knowing he couldn’t be. Not while they were in public, at least.

“Lou, play a song,” Zayn said, pulling an acoustic guitar out from behind the sofa.

Louis frowned. _Really? Now?_

All three boys looked to him hopefully for his intervention, his calming, relaxed influence to rub off on them. Louis sat, cross legged and tuned the guitar quickly; leaning into his strum as he began.

_Do you remember summer ‘09 Wanna go back there every night Just can’t lie it was the best time of my life Lying on the beach as the sun blew out Playing this guitar by the fire too loud Oh my my they could never shut us down I used to think that I was better alone Why did I ever want to let you go Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea The words you whispered I will always believe_

_I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeahh I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah_

_Yeah we were together summer ‘09 Wanna roll back like press and rewind You were mine and we never said goodbye I used to think that I was better alone_

_Why did I ever want to let you go? Under the moonlight as we stared to the sea The words you whispered I will always believe I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeahh I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care_

_I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah_

Louis looked up shyly; self-conscious of his voice, not at Harry’s standard that was for certain. He needn’t be worried because his friends were grinning and quickly ejected from their seats to pile upon him in boyish affection.

“Tommo, what the fuck!” Niall roared.

“That was amazing!” Zayn agreed; pummeling him.

Harry topped the pile; falling off sideways as their energy escalated.

“Boys!” Niall’s mother, Martha called to remind them they were getting too rowdy.

Zayn and Niall rose, dusting themselves off as Harry sat cross-legged; knee-to knee with Louis who was now upright and re-styling his hair. Harry had a big, goofy grin on his face.

“You told me you ‘dabbled’,” he accused of his song-writing skills.

Louis shrugged shyly.

“That’s the first time I’ve ever played it to anyone.”

Harry cupped his knee. “It’s awesome.”

Louis smiled at him; their eyes meeting and sharing an intimate knowledge.

“I’m so nervous,” Louis sighed then, feeling the strain.

“Ten minutes,” Harry husked. “They’re calling us back in,” he pointed to the door where the ushers were escorting all the bands and families back into the main hall.

Louis quickly jumped up, helping Harry; gazing at him longingly, wanting to give him a kiss. Harry diffused the awkwardness, kissing him high on his cheek.

“Let’s do this,” he said softly.

Louis nodded; following the crowd through the doors.

//

 

The last two hours had been nothing short of insane.

Hands In had been named the winner’s of the competition by a large margin and the four lads had celebrated in as much style as they could manage with parents hanging around until midnight at which point the chaperones herded them up and sent them onto their hotels.

The four of them had all bundled into one room to continue their celebration, although in a more subdued manner, mucking around and enjoying their relative freedom. At around 3am, Niall and Zayn had crept back into their own room leaving a flagging Harry and Louis to their own devices.

All four of them had been bundled on one of the double beds in the room and Louis shifted toward Harry; still in his stage clothes as he settled back down; on his back; clasping Harry’s hand.

“Today has been crazy,” Louis murmured; blinking, trying to keep his eyes open.

Harry smiled softly even though Louis’ wouldn’t see it and he reached over to turn off the main light, leaving them in half-light.

“I really want to treat you but I’m shattered,” Harry mused.

Louis smirked. “Me too.”

“Earlier was amazing,” Harry added softly; squeezing Louis’ hand.

Louis turned and nuzzled into Harry’s neck and the taller lad quickly cuddled him to his body; offering him the comfort he sought. Harry could feel Louis’ warm breath express onto his skin; finding himself lulled by his rhythmic breathing. Here, he could be the guy he wanted to be all the time, He didn’t have anyone bullying him, nobody trying to control him and he had everything he lived for in this room and the one next door- his friends, his music and his love.

Harry swallowed at the thought of how much Louis had come to mean to him. The strong and yet broken boy in his arms was everything he could have hoped for in a guy and maybe more. He forced him to acknowledge his reality; embrace his uniqueness and celebrate his passion in life- his music. He also protected him and made him feel so alive that he wondered if his heart would ever know life again if Louis ever left.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Louis stirred; feeling the trickle of Harry’s tears against his skin; shifting to squint into his face.

Harry rolled his eyes and made an amused sound; a short breath out.

“Nothing, I’m being a girl, that’s all.”

“Tell me,” Louis asked softly.

Harry met his gaze in the dark; all soft and sleepy and mussed after their monumental day.

“I was thinking about if we ever split up,” Harry broached awkwardly.

“What?” Louis smiled bemusedly. “Why?”

Harry bit into his lower lip. “I just wondered how I’d feel, without you…”

Louis blinked, reaching to rub his thumb against Harry’s cheek; running it along the crease where his dimple sat; making Harry smile to create that cavern.

“I don’t want to think about life without you,” Louis shared.

“Me either,” Harry agreed softly; museful of his tears at the thought.

Louis was frowning, as of considering something. “I’m falling for you, Harry,” he whispered, almost shy to admit his thoughts.

Harry blinked, once, twice, and then he leaned up; kissing Louis on the mouth.

“I fell for you the day you walked in to that audition,” he shared.

Louis flicked his eyes to Harry’s with a smirk.

“I always was slow on the uptake…”

Harry smiled. “I don’t know if I’d agree,” his eyes sparkled remembering Louis’ oral skill.

Louis blushed a little.

“With you, everything feels so normal, so…right,” Louis sighed out the word.

“I know,” he murmured; cupping Louis’ back..

Louis smiled the tiniest, cutest smile, leaning to place a tender kiss on Harry’s mouth before he re-settled against his chest.

“It’s 4am, Styles, I need my beauty sleep…”

Harry chuckled; holding him tight; kissing his hair.

“You look good enough to me,” he assured as their eyes closed and they drifted into sleep.

 

//

 

Waking up with a guy certainly wasn’t a new thing to Louis since he’d stayed over at Harry’s house so many times now, but the lack of parental supervision was certainly a new freedom that he grinned at on waking.

His beau was fast asleep still; on his back, peacefully oblivious as Louis leaned over him and kissed his mouth, hoping to rouse him.

“Sleeping beauty, time to wake up…” he murmured; straddling Harry’s hips and bouncing lightly on the bed to jolt him.

“Mmm…goway,” Harry mumbled; trying to turn and finding his body pinned to the bed.

He opened one eye.

Louis smiled at him brilliantly and Harry groaned.

 _Who the hell made Louis Tomlinson, he wondered?_ He was far too good-looking to be legal especially so early and with such little sleep.

“Come on, Harreh,” he bounced on his knees.

Harry grinned and caught Louis’ hips in his hands to stop his playful spring; worried that the squeaky bed would be heard by his friends next door.

“I’m awake!” He announced, yawning widely.

Louis ran his hands onto Harry’s chest with a sly smile; but Harry paused his progress.

“Hm, wait, I want to shower,” He excused.

Louis grinned and got up; galloping over to their bathroom excitedly.

Harry followed him with a frown, intending to shower alone but this early-morning, happy-as-Larry Louis was not a sight to diminish so he followed him into the bathroom where Louis was already undressed and under the shower-head.

“Come on, slow coach!” Louis called; biting his lip as Harry approached the shower naked like him.

He flicked his eyes down the pale lad’s form; noting how Harry was hiding his manhood with his hands cupped over his crotch shyly.

Louis reached out and grabbed his hand bravely.

“You don’t need to hide from me,” Louis assured.

Harry flicked him a look and got into the shower, huddling close.

Louis began to wash himself; singing loudly out of tune while he did so and Harry slowly joined him, relaxing as the pressure of the moment wore off. He really hadn’t been sure what Louis expected of him; but this was nice, washing together, brushing each other in small, innocent ways.

Harry sucked in a breath as one of those innocent clashes brought desire hard and thick through his veins. Louis had an amazing body- strong thighs, shapely behind, toned chest and arms. He wanted to kiss him and keep kissing him and suddenly his awkwardness melted away with that knowledge.

Louis wanted to kiss him, too, he remembered. And so he connected their lips and melted into his strong hard arms as he whimpered out needily; brushing naked body to naked body to express his desire.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ slim but athletic body and held him tight as they entwined; mouths meshing, tongues dueling under the onslaught of the shower as they twisted and turned; overbalancing into the sides of the glass as they pirouetted; fighting for dominance.

Harry reached behind him to push open the shower door; stumbling out with Louis still attached to his body, every inch of skin meeting that possibly could in their need to be together. He wildly grasped at the counter for his wash-bag; taking it through to the bedroom as they messily staggered for the bed; falling on it together sideways.

Harry quickly knelt between Louis’ thighs, unzipping his bag and pulling out a small bottle; laying it to one side. Louis’ eyes met his in silent question and Harry kissed his uncertain mouth tenderly.

“Lube,” Harry breathed, causing Louis to suck in a breath of anticipation.

Harry took his time over enjoying Louis’ body. He kissed his torso, all over; he teased his lips across his hips; down his dick and over his balls. He used his large hand to stroke Louis to a throbbing high; a place Louis laid and gave himself up to; letting Harry repay the pleasure he had afforded him the day before.

Harry gently shifted Louis so that his backside was supported on his thighs as he knelt; reaching for his bottle and squeezing some of the contents out.

“Have you ever…?” Harry husked; his erection strong and upright against his muscled belly.

Louis shook his head.

Harry gently broached his ass; slipping two fingers in ever so slowly; feeling the tightness and resistance there.

Louis gasped and quickly panted out; feeling strange sensation as well as odd pleasure. The fullness was amazing even if it was the weirdest thing on earth to be broached there.

Harry licked his lips, pausing.

“Lou?” He checked of his beau’s silence.

Louis bit his lip; meeting his gaze.

“Deeper,” he said, making Harry jolt his hips in response to his soft command.

He pushed his fingers deeper; up to his knuckles; seeing Louis close his eyes before he opened his mouth and moaned out the sexiest sound Harry thought he’d ever heard. He tensed as his own body fought for release; the sensation of tightness around his fingers lending him plenty of material for his imagination to work on.

He gently fingered Louis; working his virgin ass to stretch him; scissoring his fingers; slipping them in and out in simulation of sex. Louis arched his hips off Harry’s thighs and cried out; near his edge and Harry hadn’t even touched his dick yet. He marveled at how erogenous it was finger-fucking Louis who’d never experienced this with anyone before. He was the teacher here and it astounded him that he had that power over the other lad.

“Haz, please,” Louis was rocking his hips to take his fingers in and out now; grasping his erection to relieve the pressure there while Harry palmed his chest and continued his manual assault on Louis’ ass.

He leaned forward; shooting Louis a sexy grin before he reached to kiss the tip of his dick; taking half of Louis’ hard-on into his mouth before the other boy arched his hips and spilled his seed; into Harry’s mouth.

Harry swallowed his load; licking his soft and swollen lips as he lifted his head; gazing down on his sated boyfriend; his own climax hitting and releasing over his abs.

Louis laid in stunned awe; not sure what to do while he regained his ability to breathe. Harry reached for a towel to wipe his belly clean and gently disentangled himself to lay beside his beau; blinking into his blue-grey eyes.

“Did it feel weird?” Harry asked softly.

Louis shook his head. “It felt amazing.”

“It might hurt the first time we…uh…that I…” He offered brokenly with a pained frown.

Louis nodded; cupping his cheek. “I’m sorry that you have to teach me all this.”

“I’m not,” Harry kissed his palm.

Louis leaned forward to kiss him; softly.

“Are you…I mean…have you…?” He wondered.

Harry smiled. “A few times.”

Louis nodded, feeling awkward.

“Who with?”

“The guy who broke my heart,” Harry reminded him.

Louis let out a relieved breath. “I don’t plan on being like him.”

Harry’s eyes flicked between his. “I hope not.”

Louis chewed his lip.

“It’s going to kill me having to hide us.”

Harry smirked. “Welcome to my world…”

Louis nodded. Of course, Harry had this whole struggle before they’d even met what with him being further out of the closet than he was. But at least they could navigate those choppy waters together; he realized. He no longer had this weight to bear alone.

“We have to get up,” Harry said then.

“Why?” Louis wondered.

“Because I can hear Niall already and he’ll break in on us if we’re not careful…” he murmured as he shifted to find clean clothes the throw on, managing to pull on boxer-briefs and a t-shirt before their hotel room door was thrown back.

Louis, laying on the bed naked, quickly cupped his manhood with both hands and offered a wide; dazzling grin.

“Oh, Tommo!” Niall covered his eyes with his forearms. “Put it away!”

Harry whipped Niall with his jeans.

“You didn’t bloody knock!” Harry chided.

 

Louis grabbed the duvet and pulled it over his body.

 

“Don’t just lay there,” Niall complained. “We have a breakfast bar to demolish…”

 

“I can’t move until you go,” Louis reminded.

 

Niall rolled his eyes as Zayn sauntered in.

 

“Avert your eyes, Zany,” Niall warned. “Tommo has his goods on display…”

 

Harry pushed his two band mates from the room.

 

“Get out so we can get dressed;” he complained; sticking his tongue out as Niall turned to say something, only for Harry to shut the door in his face; turning to Louis with a ,mischievous little-boy smile.

 

“Move,” Harry told him while he leaned on the door to stop Niall re-entering as the blonde pushed against the restraint; knocking Harry off his balance a couple of times.

Louis dragged on his favorite red jeans over clean underwear with a white t-shirt to top and he swiped Harry’s beanie for his hair which was far too sex-messed to leave uncovered.

Harry stepped away from the door to find a t-shirt; leaving Niall to tumble in with Zayn in close pursuit.

“Come on!” Zayn complained. “I am starving!”

Harry pulled on his trademark jeans and quickly wrapped a scarf around his still-damp hair.

“Will I do?” He wondered.

Niall's gaze dropped to his collarbone. Harry fidgeted.

“Pull your top up; you can see Lou’s teeth-marks,” he warned, making Harry blush.

He didn’t remember Louis biting him but still, he guessed the other lad’s sharp teeth had caught his delicate skin and left an imprint. He stood like a naughty little boy while Niall adjusted his top; grabbing another scarf to wrap around his neck for good measure.

“Are you a vampire, Lou?” Niall shot the other guitarist an amused smirk.

Louis lifted his brows and cleared his throat.

“Let’s eat,” he said only, leading the way.

 

//

 

After several photo-shoots in all manner of settings around and outside the hotel; interviews, fan-greets and general band-promotion, the boys found themselves packing their bags to head home.

Niall’s mum was dropping them all off in her 4x4 and the families headed back ahead of the boys; proud of their success and hopeful of what came next.

“Oh, my cousin wants us to play at her wedding,” Harry announced in the back of the car.

Zayn looked to him. “Amelia?”

Harry nodded. “My mum told me last night I forgot to ask you…”

“Of course we’ll do it,” Niall said right off.

Harry looked to Louis.

“Yeah, absolutely,” he agreed.

“We should write up a playlist,” Harry broached.

“Louis’ song has to go in,” Zayn said quickly.

Louis dipped his head shyly.

“Do you have any more?” Niall asked.

Louis shrugged. “A couple…”

“Will you play them for us?” He asked next.

“Okay,” Louis nodded.

“Great, we’ll meet at yours Harry, tonight?” Niall checked.

Harry agreed to the plan.

“You make a list,” Zayn told their unofficial leader. “We’ll all go over it later.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed.

The boys grinned at each other. “We need more gigs, more weddings…”

Harry jiggled in his seat excitedly.

“This could be amazing, the band taking off…”

Niall’s mum pulled up at Harry’s house first and he leaned to kiss Louis’ cheek before exiting the vehicle; blushing as Mrs. Horan smiled at him.

“So, you and Louis,” she said as she got his bag from the back.

Harry hunched awkwardly. “Did Niall tell you?” He guessed.

“He’s so fond of you boys,” she commented. “Well done for last night,” she added as Harry waved on his way down his path.

Louis turned to Niall and Zayn, finding them both sitting with their brows raised expectantly.

“What?” He mumbled.

“Well?” Niall asked nosily.

“Well what?” Louis returned.

Zayn grinned. “You’re so loved up…”

Louis cast his eyes down shyly. “Maybe.”

“Aw,” Zayn babied as Mrs. Horan reached Louis’ house which was only a short distance from Harry’s.

“See you tonight, guys,” Louis said as he jumped out to get his bag from the boot.

“Wear your lucky underwear!” Niall yelled out of the window as he buzzed it down, getting a chiding stare from his mother.

Louis waved goodbye as they pulled off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to decisionsandrevision and ChaticKate for comments and to all of you still reading :)

11

The boys were all suitably impressed with Louis’ songs and the band decided to ease up on practice for a week while they basked in their success and before they had to start practice for the wedding which was two short weeks away. Their studio slot was booked in for the holidays and they were getting a whole day with a producer to put down three tracks of their choice.   
  
School felt insignificant in comparison since the competition and the weekend didn't come soon enough.  Harry and Louis were at the park with a football having a kick about; enjoying the sun and each other and the freedom to be teens.

  
"I’m knackered!” Harry star fished on the grass as he kicked the ball to Louis one final time.

  
Louis sauntered over and grinned, his beau dressed in all black while Louis wore denim long shorts and a clean white t-shirt with his usual preppy style.

  
"Come on, Styles," he offered a hand to help Harry up. "Let's go down to the river," Louis suggested as he turned.

  
Harry took a running jump at his back, giggling as Louis caught him in a piggyback; running along bouncing him roughly on the ride.

  
"Lou-eeee!" Harry screamed; laughing breathlessly as Louis toppled; tumbling them both onto the grass. 

  
Louis clutched his sides as tears of laughter broached his eyes; Harry in no better state. The boys overlapped as they turned toward each other; snorting out laughter.

 

“You-!” Louis began to speak and gave into his stitching giggles once more.

 

“Don’t you dare say I’m fat!” Harry accused.

 

Louis rolled up far enough to push his shoulder; gently forcing Harry to the ground again.

 

“Shut up, you,” Louis chided gently; sobering.

 

It was as his gaze locked with Harry’s and the moment charged that he heard a calling of his name.

 

“Louis, is that you?” Jack strode toward the two boys.

 

Louis sucked in a shocked breath, surprised to see his dad in the park. He noticed Gemma in the distance with their two younger half- brothers; obviously out on a family day. His step-mum waved and smiled; calling out a ‘hello’ to which Louis acknowledged with a wave back; getting up off the grass and dusting himself off.

 

“Hello, Jack,” Louis greeted; his gaze hardening.

 

Jack squinted; flicking a look to Harry.

 

“Who’s this?”

 

“My friend, Harry,” Louis supplied.

 

“I could see you two from over there rolling around together; don’t you think it’s a bit inappropriate to be doing that in public?” Jack hissed.

 

Louis felt himself wretch from the bile that filled his throat with his dad’s accusation. He pierced his dad’s gaze with his strong, direct one.

 

“Yeah, because we were clearly making out, weren’t we?” He arched sarcastically.

 

Jack frowned; looking to Harry again who shyly stood and put his hand forward.

 

“Hello, Mr. Peters,” Harry offered with his best meet-the-parents smile; dragging his fringe back with his other hand.

 

“I’m not shaking your hand,” Jack spat. “I know what you are…”

 

Harry o’d his mouth, sucking in a shocked gasp as Louis felt rage swift through his body; travelling up through his arms and releasing through his hands as he shunted his father away.

 

“Fuck you!” Louis yelled. “How dare you be rude to my friend?!”

 

Jack staggered back and went to move forward, threatening, but a hand on his arm paused him.

 

“Dad, what’s going on?” Gemma asked; flicking Louis a concerned look.

 

“You might be okay with your brother rolling around with boys, but I’m not,” Jack muttered, turning and walking away as Louis shook his head with a bitter smile.

 

Gemma walked up to him and hugged him.

 

“I’m so sorry,” she said; trying to hold back her tears to stay strong for Louis.

 

“What did Harry ever do?” Louis wondered; turning from his sister’s embrace to check Harry’s face.

 

Harry smiled sheepishly. “I think he likes me.”

 

Louis let out a relieved breath, glad that Harry didn’t feel hurt by his dad’s rejection. Louis was used to it by now but his beautiful boyfriend didn’t deserve that.

 

“I’m sorry about him,” Louis offered.

 

Harry swallowed. “He’s pretty angry, huh…” He came and slipped an arm around Louis’ waist.

 

Louis made a wry smirk and kept taking deep, calming breaths to stop his tears.

 

“Oh, Lou,” Harry realized the fight he was having and quickly wrapped him in his arms; hugging him close. Gemma took his other side and they sandwiched him.

 

Harry wasn’t used to seeing Louis cry; it still stunned him and broke his heart at seeing him hurting.

 

“He doesn’t deserve my tears,” Louis tried to reassure himself as he pulled away gently; taking Gemma in a gentle neck-lock.

 

“He doesn’t deserve a son like you,” Gemma said flatly.

 

Louis smiled and wiped away his tears.

 

“You should catch them up,” Louis told his sister.

 

“Tomorrow, yeah?” She said of their weekly catch-ups. Every Sunday they had lunch and hung out- they called it their twin-time.

 

Louis nodded, giving her a reassuring smile as she hesitated. She headed off, appeased. Harry knew his boyfriend better than that though and quickly grasped his hand.

  
“Don’t listen to him, Lou,” Harry urged.

 

Louis smiled wryly.

 

“Part of me knows he’s just this bitter; horrible person and yet I’m still a boy that needs his father and doesn’t have him- is hated by him, in fact…” His tears trickled down his face again slower, more painful this time.

 

Harry didn’t care who was watching them; he brought Louis close again to comfort him.

 

“Let’s get you home,” Harry grabbed his hand to lead the way.

 

//

 

Back at Louis’ house, where Harry decided to take him, Jane hugged her son and gave him soft reassurance; vowing to speak to Jack about his unacceptable behaviour.

 

“Harry, I’m sorry if he was rude to you,” Jane extended as Harry got busy making tea as Louis and his mum sat down to talk.

 

Harry shot her a smile. “It’s okay Ms. Tomlinson,” Harry assured.

 

“It’s really not,” she murmured. “But thank you for being there for Louis today…”

 

Harry brought over two mugs and smiled crookedly.

 

“I guess that’s what boyfriends do,” he borrowed Louis’ line to try and lighten the moment.

 

Jane lifted her bows, this obviously being news to her. Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes; opening them to look at Louis with a ‘fuck, sorry’ look on his face.

 

Louis cleared his throat.

 

“Mum, I should have told you,” he ventured, belatedly.

 

“No, it’s okay,” Jane smiled. “I can imagine why you didn’t…” She added wryly of her ex-husband and Louis’ reticence to reveal his true self to both his parents because of Jack’s rejection.

 

Louis gave Harry a pained smile.

 

“I was going to mention it,” he added to the lanky lad.

 

Harry sat with his own hot drink; reaching across the table to squeeze Louis’ hand.

 

“Don’t sweat it,” he went to pull his hand back; conscious of Jane watching, but Louis grasped it tightly so he couldn’t move it.

 

“I take it Harry will be staying for dinner?” Jane got up to give them some privacy.

 

Louis nodded. “And overnight,” Louis added.

 

Harry smiled bemusedly.

 

“Really?” He asked, awed.

 

It had taken him forever to get an invite to see Louis’ room and now he wanted him to stay over?

 

“Can you manage in your room?” Jane wondered. “If not, you can sleep on the sofa, Harry,” she added.

 

Louis smirked.

 

“We’ll manage,” he assured, though his single bed wouldn’t be the most comfortable sleep; it’d be cozy and he needed that right now.

 

Louis got up to take Harry to his room; quickly tidying the pit to make room for his boyfriend.

 

“I see you tided up,” Harry giggled behind him.

 

Louis turned and made a sheepish face.

 

“Shut up,” he accused softly. “I’m not exactly used to visitors…”

 

“Where did the groupies used to sit?” Harry wondered of Louis’ previous popularity as a football player.

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “None of them ever came here.”

 

Harry lifted his brows, his eyes softening with that news.

 

“Oh.” He blinked, touched, a small smile curving his lips.

 

Louis stopped making his bed and smiled at him bemusedly.

 

“Why do you look like that?” Louis accused. “Like I’d be having orgies in here or something…look at it,” he mused.

 

Harry shrugged one shoulder up, adorably.

 

“It’s _your_ room…it’s like _you_ …but in things,” Harry described.

 

Louis arched his brow.

 

“It’s just nice to spend time surrounded by you.” Harry added softly; dropping his gaze.

 

“You could write a song with that,” Louis suggested.

 

Harry lifted his eyes; a light flashing on behind them.

 

“That’s a good idea!” He enthused; looking for a pad and pen; jotting lines down.

 

_Your room is like you but in little things_

_Stood in corners, on the wall hanging_

_I just want to spend my time surrounded by you_

_If you’ll let me in_

 

Louis watched Harry sit cross-legged on his floor while he scribbled; obviously inspired by his pig-sty for some odd reason but Louis finished making his bed and tidying up while he worked.

 

“Right,” Louis plopped on the bed and patted a space next to him. “You can have a soft seat now.”

 

“Get your guitar out,” Harry commanded and Louis tilted his head; then moved to obey.

 

Harry hummed a tune and Louis quickly began strumming, picking it up easily. He went through it two, three times before Harry began singing.

 

_Your room is like you but in little things_

_Stood in corners, on the wall hanging_

_I just want to spend my time surrounded by you_

_If you’ll let me in_

 

_I can tell your heart has been broken before_

_I see the pieces strewn like your clothes on the floor_

_And now I know you’re ready for me_

_So please, boy, let me in_

_I don’t care if your bed is unmade_

_Your beauty’s the same and it never fades_

_Under the covers is where I want to be_

_So closer to you bring me…_

_Ohhh_

_Closer to you bring me_

_Your empty cups remind me of you_

_The way that your heart was shot right through_

_The day we met I saw it in your eyes_

_But you let me in_

_And now I see our lives fall out_

_All our moments we can count_

_Underneath that bruised white skin_

_You let me in_

_Ohhh_

_You let me in_

 

_I don’t care if your bed is unmade_

_Your beauty’s the same and it never fades_

_Under the covers is where I want to be_

_So closer to you bring me…_

_Ohhh_

_I don’t care if our bed is unmade_

_Our love is the same and it never fades_

_Under the stars is where I want to be_

_Sky gazing with you with me…_

_Ohhh_

_Sky gazing with you, with me._

Louis stared at Harry; his need to express those lyrics so sudden and so sexy; he would have jumped on him if he hadn’t had such a shit day.

 

“Wow,” Louis shook his head.

 

Harry smiled shyly. “What?”

 

“You are so talented,” Louis awed. “You’re too good for this band.”

 

Harry made a derisive noise.

 

“You are!” Louis urged. “You could do something amazing with your talent, like go to music school or-”

 

Harry swallowed. “I am,” she shared then, softly.

 

Louis looked at him. “Uni?” He guessed.

 

Harry nodded. “There’s a place in London, I’m applying in the summer…”

 

Louis grinned. “Awesome.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I have to leave here, though,” he mused of their shared home in Leicester.

 

Louis bit his lip. He didn’t want to think about where he and Harry might be this time next year.

 

“You’d be crazy not to go,” Louis mused.

 

“If I get in,” Harry added.

 

“You will,” Louis was sure of that much.

 

“Anyway, you write,” Harry turned the tables on his beau.

 

“Not like that,” Louis mused.

 

“Together we’ll be even better,” Harry brightened.

 

Louis nodded.

 

“Maybe I’ll apply, too.”

 

Harry all-out grinned and Louis leaned across his folded legs to cup his cute-dimpled cheek; laying a kiss upon his mouth as Harry mirrored him.

 

“Thank you,” Louis husked.

 

“For what?” Harry’s equally rough voice was deep and scratchy.

 

“For saving me,” Louis acknowledged.

 

Harry blinked. He meant his dad; his pain, his struggle. He reached behind his neck and unfastened the delicate chain that sat there; a small angel dangling from it. He opened Louis’ palm and placed it there.

 

Louis frowned confusedly; flicking his eyes to Harry’s in silent question. Harry licked his lips; pressing them together.

 

“I saw it the day after I got beaten up for the first time, it was in this little shop in town and it was like a sign, that there was always someone watching over me,” he described.

 

Louis was aggrieved at the reminder Harry used to get beaten up, but focused on his words.

 

“It’s your turn,” Harry said softly.

 

“Put it on for me?” Louis asked; stunned at Harry’s gesture; feeling like this small piece of jewellery consolidated their feelings somehow; made them strong together against the world.

 

He twisted to face away from Harry and Harry knelt to carefully secure the chain; gently tracing his fingers down Louis’ bare neck; laying a kiss there.

 

Louis dipped his head and sucked in a breath at the slight, but very erotic contact; subconsciously tilting his head to open up his neck for attack.

 

Harry kissed there again; his lips soft; insistent and sexy. He stroked the other side of Louis neck with his long fingers; tugging at his short; boyish hair playfully to bring his head further over; allowing him more room to kiss; right down to his collarbone.

 

Louis groaned as Harry gently grazed his jaw; sinking those teeth into the sensitive skin at his throat; biting gently.

 

“Haz,” Louis pushed back against his chest; reaching behind him to grasp Harry’s neck to press him closer; needing his bite more than he needed his kiss.

 

He wanted to be Harry’s, to show the world. He wanted to prove that this feeling; this dark, delicious want was pure and real; and more than anything it was right. So, so right…

 

He cried out as Harry sucked; committing to the owning gesture he was craving. Louis leaned back against Harry’s strong body as Harry kissed softly to the back of his neck; knowing not to push things. He wrapped his arms around Louis and let his body rest against his knees.

 

Louis rolled his head back to smile at him; widely.

 

“I might need to borrow your scarf tomorrow when I meet my sister for lunch,” he broached.

 

Harry chuckled; leaning right over to kiss Louis’ mouth.

 

“I like marking you,” Harry admitted softly.

 

Louis was surprised by his comment; but he felt the same way. He wanted to give Harry something in return for the necklace, in return for the guardian angel Harry had provided him with.

 

He looked down to his wrist and began unpicking a leather wristband he had tied there. He sat up and turned, looking at Harry.

 

“Give me your hand,” he asked.

 

Harry frowned offering forth his left hand.

 

Louis began fastening the leather plaited band around Harry's wrist.

 

“I bought this from the gay pride shop the day I accepted who I was,” Louis explained as he secured the bracelet in place.

 

Harry smiled; eyes soft and loving as he cupped Louis’ cheek; leaning to kiss him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Louis shrugged. “Swaps.”

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Boys, dinner!” Jane called up to them.

 

They stood and headed down the stairs to eat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Sam and ChaoticKate for comments :)

****

12

Harry’s cousins wedding came around fast. The boys decided to go smart for the band performance and they’d decided on blue as their staple colour to fit the colour scheme of the wedding which was lilac for the girls and grey for the boys.

 

Louis wore a blue shirt and fitted black trousers with black braces and dress-shoes; his hair neatly messed. Harry was in a black suit with white shirt, bow tie and a blue material flower in his button hole. Zayn wore slim fit trousers, white shirt and blue waistcoat with his dark shock of hair upright and his black stud earring in place. Niall had gone for a grey waistcoat over a blue t-shirt and grey trousers; his huge trainers still firmly in place which made the rest of the band chuckle as they readied themselves on stage.

 

They picked a wide range of covers; keen to get the room up dancing; not losing their rocky vibe but fulfilling the need for wedding music to have some commercial appeal and the night wore on as they played number after number, avidly filmed by Gemma who’d managed to tag along.

 

Harry was in his element singing; not able to hide his growing affection for his beau; who he looked at frequently and they often found themselves gazing, grinning between lyrics.

 

At ten o’clock, the band took a well-deserved fifteen minute break; dispersing into the wedding crowd to mingle; Harry dragging Louis over to meet the bride, even though Louis had already met his cousin since they’d been asked to play.

 

“Louis,” Emma smiled warmly in memory.

 

“You look beautiful,” Louis complimented with a smile.

 

Emma winked at Harry. “You can keep this one,” she teased.

 

Harry grinned proudly and Louis considered him; an idea flitting into his mind. _Harry was showing him off!_ Like a trophy, like he was so happy to be with him that he wanted his whole family to know about it.

 

“Go and dance,” she told the pair as gentle music played on the disk Harry had prepared, allowing the couples some slow-dance time before they re-started their second half of the set.

 

Harry made a bemused face. “We can’t exactly, can we,” he joked.

 

Emma lifted her brow. “This is my party and I insist on it,” she said firmly.

 

Harry looked to Louis. _Well, do you want to?_ His eyes seemed to ask.

 

Louis sucked in a breath. _Fuck_! Were they really going to do this? Here? In front of Harry’s entire family? Harry looked so damn nervous he was going to say no, Louis wouldn’t have had the heart to even the thought of slow-dancing made him feel nauseas. Which it did on some level, but more from his fear of being judged and rejected than being close to his boyfriend and having a chance to do what every other couple was doing- dancing together.

 

Louis grasped his hand and purposefully strode toward the dance floor; turning and slipping his arms around Harry’s waist; to which Harry looped his arms around Louis’s neck. Louis tried to remember how to breathe, his lungs tight as nervous breaths filled them and expelled quickly; sweat beading on his upper lip as he imagined everyone staring at them; casting accusing glances.

 

He daren’t look around so he fixed his gaze to Harry’s chest; the floor not visible due to their touching bodies.

 

“Hey,” Harry husked in his ear. “Nobody hates us here,” he assured softly.

 

Louis swallowed, darting his eyes up to meet reassuring green ones. He licked his lips and let out a breath; bravely turning his head to sweep a look across the room.

 

Harry was right, nobody was appalled. Nobody was offended or angry or anything bad. Louis was reminded just how shitty his own life was with a father who couldn’t behave better than these people that didn’t even know him. His face creased sadly with the knowledge Harry would never feel accepted by his dad.

 

Louis felt the gentle pressure of Harry's hand cupping the back of his head; bringing his face up once more.

 

“I know what you’re thinking and you better unthink it,” Harry warned softly.

 

Louis smirked wryly. “I want you to feel welcome with my family, like this.”

 

Harry brushed his thumb over Louis’ bare neck; against his collar.

 

“I do. Your mum is lovely…”

 

Louis pressed his lips together, deciding not to let his dad ruin this perfect moment. He readjusted his arms and looked into Harry’s eyes as they swayed, naturally in sync; accomplished in their rhythmic movements.

 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Louis smile was small but grew bigger as his eyes lit up.

 

“Beats hiding, huh?” Harry grinned back.

 

“It makes everything worth it,” Louis agreed.

 

“ _You_ make everything worth it,” Harry complimented.

 

“No, you do,” Louis teased; beaming as Harry play-wrestled with him momentarily.

 

“Shut up,” Harry cast affectionately.

 

“I should or I might go and spoil it all by saying something stupid,” Louis said; quoting song words.

 

Harry sucked in a breath; holding Louis close; slowing their dance right down so they barely moved.

 

“Something stupid like what?” He challenged, despite Louis’ leading start to his admission.

 

Louis swallowed; releasing one hand from Harry’s back to cup his face.

 

“Like I love you,” Louis said.

 

Harry hitched a breath into his lungs. _What?_ He _what_?! No way, no way on earth could Louis feel that way! There was no way he could feel the _same_ way he did!

 

“Then can I say something stupid too?” Harry whispered; fingering Louis’ hair at the back of his head.

 

“Please,” Louis begged with a relieved breath out; half amused, half agonized as he waited for Harry’s response to his admission.

 

“I love you, too, Louis,” he smiled, a pure, shy smile.

 

Louis smiled in relief, leaning forward the few inches it took to reach Harry’s mouth; taking his lush lips and sucking on them gently; evidencing his feelings despite the audience who by now were forgotten by the besotted pair. Their kiss was sweet, tender and short-lived because an outburst of applause brought them apart.

 

Louis stared in horror as he broke his kiss to find Emma applauding him and Harry and his cheeks flushed with the knowledge they’d just been caught sharing that intimate moment; quickly flicking his eyes across the room to see if anyone else had noticed.

 

“Do you think she heard?” Louis whispered; standing back from Harry as Emma watched on, a few feet away.

 

“Just smile and bow,” Harry suggested; grasping his hand supportively.

 

Louis flashed him a smirk and followed Harry’s suggestion, making the Emma cheer from her seat.

 

“We should get back to work,” Louis said as the band regrouped and climbed back on the stage.

 

“Way to go,” Niall patted Louis and Harry’s shoulders.

 

“My boys!” Zayn squeezed them together crushingly.

 

Gemma blew them both a kiss and held up her phone with a wink, indicating she had a picture of them kissing. Louis rolled his eyes. If she put that on Face book they’d get hell for it but in some way, he felt excited at showing courage tonight; proud to be with Harry and be counted as his boyfriend among these people who evidently accepted him just the way he was- for being Harry's boyfriend if nothing else.

 

“1, 2, 3, 4,” Louis counted them into their next track; jamming the night away.

 

//

 

The four boys had gone back to their shared room after staying till the disco and bar closed at midnight, having managed to sneak a few sips of beer here and there as they finished up their set and hung out.

 

They’d crashed in their four single beds and it was twilight when Louis felt somebody stirring him.

 

“Hm? What?” He jolted awake.

 

“Shh,” Harry put his finger to his lips; gesturing Louis to get up.

 

Louis frowned and rolled out of the bed in his boxers and tee; Harry taking his hand and leading him away from the beds toward the room door, into the silent corridor. His beau was only wearing boxer-briefs and they clung to his slim form nicely; giving Louis a good view as he followed Harry down the hall.

 

Harry unlocked another door and crept in; his gentle feet hitting the carpet with slow care as Louis shut the door behind them and frowned confusedly at Harry. Harry cupped his face and tilted his head to kiss him; not saying anything but not needing to. His lips did all his talking in the way they moved; the way they owned Louis’.

 

“How did you swing this?” Louis whispered; although he didn’t know why. Nobody would hear them.

 

Harry grinned; his dimples flashing. “I have my ways.”

 

“That smile for a start,” Louis guessed; basking in the sight of it.

 

Harry swallowed nervously; wondering if Louis wasn’t feeling ‘in the mood’. Maybe he’d over-presumed this; maybe he’d done the wrong thing…

 

“I thought…I dunno,” he murmured. “We didn’t get much _us_ time tonight, that’s all. We don’t have to do anything; we can just lay together…”

 

Louis’ lips crashed sweetly upon his; expressing his feelings on the matter. Harry relaxed and let himself be wrapped in Louis’ arms; slipping his around his waist to cup his behind; squeezing that mound and stroking his hands lower; below Louis’ butt and onto his thighs; carefully lifting him up so that Louis propped against his body just so; tight and intimate and sexy. So, so sexy…

 

Harry turned and crawled onto the bed as Louis clung to him; kneeling between his thighs as their mouths refused to let up; their kisses darkening along with their passion. Harry quickly dragged Louis’ t-shirt off and kissed his torso; letting his hands slip under his shorts band to roll around to dip into his lower back; curving over his globes and slipping down his boxers in one fluid movement.

Harry marveled at his practiced ease; wondering why he couldn’t be this suave in everyday life but for some reason he was only ever this controlled with Louis and it was ironic, because it was also with Louis that he lost his control.

Louis leaned up to undress Harry his only piece of clothing so that they were both equal- naked and aroused. Hard flesh met hot flesh; erection pressed to erection as muscled body hit muscled body. Lips caressed; hands sought and found and teeth nipped gently; insistently as their passions rose.

 

“Louis, I really want to make love with you,” Harry panted; nuzzling his nose.

 

Louis ran his hands over Harry’s naked butt and arched to evidence his agreement. Harry quickly rolled away to find the lubrication he’d put in here earlier; kneeling back over Louis as Louis widened his thighs to accommodate him.

 

“How do you want to do this?” Harry asked softly; leaning over to kiss Louis’ nipples; grazing his teeth against the hard tips; groaning as Louis sucked in a short; excited breath.

 

He leisurely took Louis’ manhood into his hand and stroked him his green eyes ablaze as he waited for Louis to speak.

 

“You,” Louis cast huskily; his eyes showing his apprehension.

 

“Me, what?” Harry smiled slowly to clarify.

 

“You, in me,” Louis said, licking his lips.

 

Harry stilled; a dig forming above his brow. He kissed Louis’ lips tenderly, still slowly working his fist up and down his shaft.

 

“Are you sure?” Harry checked; thinking Louis would want to penetrate on their first time.

 

Louis nodded. He wanted to feel Harry within him and more than that, he wanted to feel what it was like. Once he knew; he’d have a better idea himself of how to do this. He cupped Harry’s cheek and kissed him strongly; their loving touches firm and sweet at the same time.

 

Harry positioned them how they had been the last time they’d done this; wanting to see Louis face as he made love to him. He wanted to make sure Louis wasn’t in any pain or felt uncomfortable with what they were about to do.

 

Louis gasped as Harry’s fingers entered him; stretching him out.

 

“So tight, Lou,” Harry husked; his voice low and filled with the desire that raced through his veins; bringing him painfully hard against his body.

 

Louis groaned out loud at the feeling of Harry fingering him again, his second venture into this dark heady world and already he was given up to the pleasure; a pool of neediness for Harry to use any which way he liked. Louis didn’t have the credulity to wonder at how he cast his spell, he just knew he was Harry’s; completely.

 

“Talk to me,” Harry murmured; kissing behind Louis’ ear. Flicking his tongue there; over his lobe.

 

He kissed down Louis’ neck; gently biting. Louis arched up; trying to take more of his digits within him.

 

“More?” Harry kissed him; pushing his fingers in as deep as they would go; hearing Louis’ strangled cry as he pushed his arousal up toward his body for friction; needing release.

 

“Please,” Louis whispered; opening his blue eyes to reveal his dilated pupils; the burn behind those innocent blue orbs.

 

“Please what?” Harry husked; using his knees to part Louis’ thighs further; pressing against Louis’ inner thighs to spread him; using his gentle hand to brush up that sensitive skin thereafter, making Louis shiver.

 

Harry bent low to kiss there; too, making Louis cry out and push up toward his mouth. Harry sucked Louis length into his mouth; flicking his tongue over him; wrapping around and hollowing his cheeks for pressure.

 

“Haz, now,” Louis begged; sinking his fingers into Harry’s hair and tugging on the strands gently.

 

Harry slipped his fingers back inside Louis’ ass and gently replaced them with his body; pressing his head to the tight ring. Louis’ eyes widened at the difference in sensation; Harry’s fingers which already felt like they filled him, and now his fully erect dick; thick and hard.

 

Harry ran a hand up Louis body; cupping his cheek as he watched Louis’ eyes fill with apprehension.

 

“Shh, I wont hurt you,” he assured softly as Louis whimpered as he sank a little deeper; tensing out of anxiety rather than the reality of Harry's body broaching him.

 

Louis sucked in breaths; filled with conflicting emotions. Harry’s dick within him was the hottest thing that he’d ever known. But his body was tight and new to this and he was worried about how he’d feel in the morning after being stretched this way. Coming to terms with being gay didn’t cover anal sex and in this moment; it felt overwhelming-both in an emotional sense and in the physical. He wanted this more than anything. He’d told Harry he loved him and he wanted to share that love with heir bodies.

 

“Lou, shall I stop?” Harry murmured.

 

Louis met his green gaze and shook his head quickly.

 

“No, I want you,” he said firmly, causing Harry to throw his head back; arching his hips to push him deeper within.

 

Louis bucked up; taking the rest of him; feeling his tight balls protest at the pleasure-pain of being fucked. He pressed his hands to Harry’s sexy torso and looked right into his eyes.

 

“Show me how much you love me,” he commanded lowly.

 

Harry withdrew and sank back within him; ever-so gently.

 

“More than you know,” he whispered with a smile.

 

//

 

Harry and Louis were wrapped up; cozy and asleep. Louis was the first to stir, hearing voices outside the hotel room they’d commandeered and he quickly looked down upon Harry who was ensconced in his arms; running his fingers through his curls lovingly; placing a kiss to his temple.

 

“Tell me it’s not morning,” Harry’s voice was deep with sleep.

 

“It’s not morning,” Louis lied, fidgeting; feeling uncomfortable.

 

Harry lifted his head and a light filled his eyes as he focused them on Louis’ face.

 

“Are you sore?” He wondered.

 

Louis pressed his lips together, not wanting to upset his boyfriend. He fingered Harry’s curls instead.

 

“Fuck,” Harry sighed; dipping his forehead to Louis’ shoulder. “I tried to go easy, too…”

 

Louis cupped his cheek; bringing his mouth to Harry’s for a sweet early-morning kiss.

 

“I’d do it all over again, with you,” he expressed.

 

Harry swallowed; kissing him back.

 

“Next time, you can get revenge,” Harry promised.

 

Louis’ grin was wide and blinding. “Deal,” he agreed.

 

Harry twisted his lips.

 

“I should have thought about clothes,” he mused of their prone situation; holed up hiding while the wedding party roused for breakfast.

 

A loud whistle sounded in the hallway and Harry looked toward the door; as if he could see through it.

 

“Has anyone seen Harry?” Zayn yelled loudly.

 

“Or Louis?!” Niall added.

 

Laughter dispersed in the hall and Harry squinted at his boyfriend.

 

“Do you get the feeling we’re being mocked?” He wondered.

 

Louis lifted a brow. “Totally.” He agreed.

 

Harry smiled and kissed him once more, a long, leisurely exploration of mouths that made them press together in happy, sated enjoyment.

 

“Come on,” Harry hopped up and searched for his boxers; slipping them on, throwing Louis his clothes as he rolled up, too.

 

Harry grasped Louis hand and opened their door with a flourish.

 

“Did somebody call my name?” Harry announced down the hall; occupied by various guests waking up to loud teenagers bellowing down the corridors.

 

Zayn and Niall roared with delight; bustling down the hallway to jump on Harry; breaking his hand contact with Louis as they bundled him to floor.

 

“You little shit!” Niall pummeled him.

 

“You left us!” Zayn accused.

 

Louis stood watching the heap of boys amusedly until Zayn grabbed his hand and yanked him down onto the floor with them; elbow-dropping onto his stomach.

 

“Don’t think you get away easily, Tomlinson,” he grinned as the four of them wrestled on the carpet.

 

“Guys! Guys, I’m not even dressed!” Harry complained; gasping for air from his friends affectionate attack.

 

“Nothing new with that,” Niall rolled his eyes, staggering to a standing position.

 

Harry punched him in the thigh as he tried to get up.

 

“Shut up,” he grumbled.

 

Louis’ ears pricked up.

 

“What’s this, Niall?” he asked, teasing Harry.

 

“Your boyfriend - he´s always naked,” Niall stated.

 

Harry blushed. “Am not.”

 

“Are too,” Zayn sided with the blonde guitarist.

 

Louis swung his brow-lifted face toward Harry.

 

“And why haven’t I experienced this?” He wondered.

 

Zayn cracked up at Louis’ joke; guiding the half-naked teens back to their shared room.

 

“Get dressed, we’re hungry,” Zayn pushed them into the doorway gently.

 

Harry darted a fond look to Louis at their friend’s acceptance of their loved-up status. Louis smiled back at him, equally enamored.

 

“I see those looks!” Zayn accused quickly. “Keep moving…” he warned.

 

Harry giggled and struggled into his tight black jeans; pulling the nearest t-shirt to his fingers over his head. It was stripy and wasn’t one of his.

 

Louis regarded him with a smile.

 

“It looks better on you,” he decided, catching the black tee Harry threw at him; having pulled on his sweats.

 

The t-shirt was Harry’s and Louis was touched at his conscious swapping of clothes.

 

“Come on!” Zayn sighed, annoyed.

 

Louis quickly obeyed his band-mate, walking ahead with Niall as Zayn slung an arm around Harry’s shoulders.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to LarryLoveBites and Dewdrop_Raine...
> 
> and all my Kudos without which I would be giving up lol. Every kudos is like a Louis smile and every comment is like a Harry one :D
> 
> I have a Christmas Special one shot which I am planning on posting in two parts for Christmas and New Years :)
> 
> Love you all, hope you're still with me ;)  
> Ang

13

Harry sat in history and absently fingered the leather plaited band on his wrist; the feel of the twine reminding him of Louis even though he didn’t need the help. His mind could think of nothing else since the weekend and the wedding had given them a taste of how amazing their future could be.

In one more week they would be sitting in a studio recording their chosen songs and the band would be one step closer to becoming something more than high school kids playing around.

Zayn was working on a website and planned to upload videos of their performances that their friends had recorded and they planned to do podcasts to communicate with the wider world about their music. Everything seemed to be coming together and he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face at the thought of it all. Hands In going global, he and Louis in love, it was all too much to take in, almost.

“What are you grinning about, Styles?” Mr., Theodore, the history teacher asked pertinently.

Harry bit his lip. He was sure his teacher didn’t really want to know the answer to that question.

“Thinking about a girl?” The teacher added; and a couple of snickers sounded in the room.

Harry smirked. “A boy actually,” he said aloud, clear as day and entirely unfazed.

No-one in the room was surprised by this news; although they were shocked at his audacity to say it aloud.

“Gay-boy,” Michael muttered in the corner and Harry turned to him, lifting his brows, feeling brave.

Strangely, no-one laughed at the bully; nobody took his side.

“Yeah, that’s right, I am,” Harry mused softly, confidently. “I am a gay boy.”

There was nothing Michael could say that would demean Harry’s ownership of his sexuality so he sank down into his seat.

“Lesson learned,” the teacher accepted his incorrect assumption gracefully. “Now back to Tudor England….”

//

Louis met Harry at lunch; finding his boyfriend nervously chewing half his thumb off. He grasped his wrist and brought his hand away from his mouth gently.

“What’s wrong with you?” He wondered.

Harry darted him a look. “I did something really stupid this morning…”

“What?” Louis smirked bemusedly.

Harry swallowed. “I told my history class that I’m gay.”

Louis’ brows shot up. He opened his mouth in shock, and then shut it again.

“Why?” He asked next; softly.

Harry bit his lip. “I was staring out the window grinning, thinking about our weekend and the teacher accused  me of thinking about a girl so I corrected him…”

Louis spluttered out some laughter.

“O-Kay,” he mused.

“I was so annoyed he’d assume that,” Harry frowned. “And then Michael called me gay-boy and I agreed,” he summarized his brave moment.

Louis began to smile, slowly, awed at Harry’s courage.

“Wow,” he murmured.

Harry began chewing his thumb again.

“It’s going to be all over school. I’m going to be dead tomorrow…”

Louis tugged Harry's hand from his lips again; the light nibbling giving him ideas he didn’t want to entertain at school.

“No-one will touch you if I have anything to do with it,” Louis promised protectively.

Harry darted him a look; remembering that day in the showers only too well.

“You always did protect me,” he commented softly.

Louis smiled. “That’s what boyfriends do.”

“I don’t,” Harry scoffed.

Louis grinned, leaning over to whisper. “You’re the girl, that’s why…”

Harry o'd his mouth; a grin peeling across his face at Louis’ teasing remark.

“Take that back!” He warned.

Louis guffawed at his joke; looking up as Niall and Zayn sat beside them.

“So Harry,” Zayn began, making Harry bite his thumb again.

“Yeah?”

“We heard you’re gay, is that true?” Niall asked dead-pan.

A twinkle began in Harry’s eyes. “’Fraid so…”

Zayn shook his head. “His best friends and the last to know…”

“Lou, did you know about this?” Niall asked.

“Nope, complete shock,” he admitted.

Harry flicked his eyes between the lot of them.

“How bad is it?” Harry asked Niall honestly.

Zayn smiled at his friend and grasped his shoulder.

“I’m so proud of you,” he said.

Harry blushed.

“People love you,” Niall added with a scoff; a little jealous that Harry was getting more attention from the girls for being gay than he ever did when they thought he was straight.

“What?” Harry bemused at this news.

“We’ve been asked so many questions about you,” Zayn nodded.

Harry frowned. “I thought this was going to cause a huge back-lash,” he shared.

Zayn shook his head. “We’ve not heard anything bad…”

Niall gasped, an idea filling his head.

“Let’s busk tomorrow; by our lockers; just a little a-cappella…”

“Good idea,” Zayn latched on. “While we have people’s attention, we can promote the band…”

“I’m not sure I like the idea of you pimping my boyfriend out to all the girls.” Louis grumbled.

Harry grinned at him. “They love you too, okay?”

Louis slitted his eyes. “Whatever,” he mocked.

“Okay, sing-along, by the lockers,” Harry agreed.

//

The sing-along had gone well. So well in fact, that Louis had pulled Harry into the caretaker’s room before registration to press him up against the wall and kiss the life out of him.

Seeing the rest of the school love Harry the way he loved Harry was such a turn-on. And seeing Harry’s tentative but awed smile at finally being accepted was even more aphrodisiacal.

Louis sank his tongue into Harry’s mouth; feeling the duel back; feeling his soft but hard body under his as he pushed him into the hard surface behind them, grabbing his collar and bringing him toward him only to gently plant him back there; evidencing his ownership, his domination.

“Mm, Lou,” Harry broke away from Louis’ strong kiss as he felt his body buzz alive; threatening to turn into something more.

Blue eyes searched his.

“We have class,” Harry whispered.

Louis smirked. “And?”

“And we should go,” Harry added softly.

“We can skip,” Louis shrugged.

Harry bit his lower lip. Sure, they could skip but he’d get into all kinds of trouble once his parents found out. But he sounded so responsible by saying he wanted to go to class. More for the fact it gave him the freedom to see Louis whenever he wanted outside of school if he did. If his parents thought Louis was the reason he’d skip class, he’d be banned from seeing him at all

“I don’t want my parents to have any excuses to stop me seeing you,” Harry said eventually; dipping his face as he cringed at his cowardice.

Louis did something Harry didn’t expect. He smiled, kissing his forehead chastely. He squeezed Harry’s hand.

“My sexy, smart boyfriend,” he mused.

Harry flicked his eyes up with a little-boy smile.

“Did you see the people out there?” He enthused of their school-friends. “They were singing along! And they don’t even know the song…”

They’d chosen to sing ‘Don’t Let Me Go’; Harry’s song and the corridor of students had quickly learnt the simple chorus.

“You were amazing,” Louis said.

Harry blinked his green eyes at him; his curls falling just-so that they needed to be touched but Louis had to fight his arms to his sides to stop the urge. He finally gave in as a strained look marred his face and Harry looked at him funny. Louis reached up and sank his hand into that mound of soft springs; his fingers feeling like they were coming home and tingling gleefully at the contact.

“Lou, don’t,” Harry begged of Louis’ touch; his look, his sexy body so close to his.

Louis swallowed, stepping back; somehow hurt by those words. Harry had never told him ‘don’t’ before.

“See you at lunch?” Louis asked with a quiet husk; picking up his rucksack as he paused by the door, ready to head out.

Harry opened his mouth to say something; anything, but nothing came out, other than an agreement to Louis’ question.

He hung his head as Louis left the small cupboard and left Harry alone with his regrets.

//

Louis was at their usual table at lunch with the rest of the band and Gemma. He was in the middle of an avid game of table soccer using screwed up biscuit wrapper as a football.

“Goal!” Gemma cheered as she flicked the ‘ball’ between Louis’ elbows and into his lap.

“Fluke,” Louis pouted moodily,

Gemma stuck her tongue out. “You just can’t take it that a girl is better than you.”

Harry plopped down beside Niall since Louis had taken an end seat next to Zayn and Niall was next to Gemma. He looked to Louis. Louis lifted his chin in greeting.

“Hi,” he said.

Harry stared, hurt by his coolness. He hadn’t meant to hurt Louis’ feelings this morning when they were kissing, but his plea came from being close to losing his control, not from rejecting him. He didn’t fully understand why Louis was acting the way he was.

Niall flicked a look to Zayn; and the pair of them looked at both boys.

“Have you two had a fight or something?” Niall asked in his usually unguarded fashion.

Louis smirked and let out an amused breath of air.

“Shut up, Nialler,” he accused softly; flicking his eyes up to berate his band-mate.

Zayn put an arm around Louis’ shoulders.

“If Harry’s being mean, just tell me, bro,” the black-haired lad teased.

Harry arched a brow. “Thanks,” he remarked dryly of his friends’ loyalty; flicking a look at Zayn’s arm around Louis.

He stared until Zayn cleared his throat and removed it. 

“Sorry,” he murmured awkwardly.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Can’t even get a hug off my mate, now…” he muttered under his breath.

Harry frowned. Okay, so he had done something to piss Louis off he just didn’t know what.

“Harry, amazing song this morning,” Gemma piped up, covering the awkward atmosphere and bitty silence.

“Thanks, Gem,” Harry managed a forced smile.

“You should do it again,” she encouraged. “Can’t you play in assembly or something?”

Niall gasped at the idea. “Great idea!” He commended.

“Not just a pretty face,” Gemma winked.

“Beautiful face,” Zayn said, making the boys look at him and ‘aww’ in a mocking echo.

He batted off their teasing and sighed.

Harry swallowed, feeling bitterness slide down his throat. 

“I have to go to the library before lunch ends, I have a book I owe a fortune on,” he announced, standing.

The residents at the table all looked at him.

“Since when did you take books out?” Niall asked.

“Since now,” Harry muttered as he turned and headed off; gritting his teeth in annoyance at Louis’ treatment of him.

“Haz, wait up,” Louis hastened after him and Harry sighed; pausing, his anger dropping instantly at the tone in Louis’ voice. Pained, urgent. Desperate even.

Louis came up beside him; brushing his arm against his; leaning a little.

“I need to talk to you,” Louis said.

Harry looked at him. He nodded; diving into the hall which was empty during most lunch breaks.

“What is it Louis?” Harry asked, trying not to sound as irritated as he actually was.

Louis sucked his lower lip; looking about the floor for answers. It was like all the words his head knew had suddenly broken up and floated away and nothing made any sense in his jumbled brain anymore. Looking into Harry’s eyes seemed to make more sense than anything. The calming green, the steady rhythm of his breath; the warmth from his body that just reached Louis’ only a few inches away as they leaned in the curtains against the doors; hidden from the world.

“I didn’t want you to go,” he said of Harry’s departure from the table.

Harry shrugged. “Seemed like you didn’t want to talk to me, so-”

“I do,” Louis interrupted quickly. “This morning…it…I felt hurt by what you said, okay?”

Harry lifted his brows; his face softening.

“Lou,” he began, grabbing his hand.

“No, wait,” Louis cut him off. “I’m not done,” he added softly.

Harry rubbed his thumb gently over Louis’ now-healed knuckles.

“Go on,” he encouraged gently.

“I couldn’t work out why I felt that way, like you were flicking me off, rejecting me…” He frowned.

Harry gasped, darting his eyes to Louis to see his conflict. He dropped his hand and quickly grabbed him around the shoulders.

“No, I wasn’t, nowhere near in fact…”

Louis dipped his head. “I shouldn’t have acted like that at lunch…”

“If you thought that’s why I said it, I don’t blame you but honestly, Lou, it was because I was so turned on,” Harry whispered. “I couldn’t take much more without getting-” He paused. “Well, you know,” he finished quietly.

“I was thinking about it all morning why I felt that way,” Louis ventured.

“Did you make a connection?” Harry wondered.

Louis nodded. “My dad.”

“What?” Harry tilted his head.

“My dad would always tell me ‘don’t’ if I was singing, or skipping around, or doing anything even remotely considered ‘gay’,” he remembered. “It’s weird how you blank things out isn’t it?” He mused.

Harry felt his eyes fill with tears at Louis’ admission and he felt appalled at being mad at him. Here was a guy who on a daily basis had to face the fact his own father didn’t accept him for who he was and Harry really couldn’t be angry at him for feeling so unwanted. 

He wanted to wrap his arms back around Louis’ shoulders and hold him tight.

“I’m sorry that I made you feel that way,” Harry ventured; waiting for his tears to subside before he spoke. The last thing he needed was Louis’ noticing he was upset.

Louis flicked him a look; a ‘don’t be stupid’ look.

“You didn’t,” Louis assured. “My father did.”

Harry took his chance to hug the other lad then; breathing out into his choppy hair.

“You’re wanted, Louis,” Harry told him firmly.

Louis smiled shyly as Harry pulled away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Chaotic Kate for the comment and to my new Kudos additions :)
> 
> I hope you are looking forward to the Christmas Special I have written I can't wait to post it :D
> 
> Ang

14

The holidays soon came around and the studio day was upon the band before they knew it and it was with much excitement- being reigned in as much as possible- that they headed into the building where their music would be recorded for them to copy and distribute however they wished.

 

The four of them crowded outside the studio until the door opened; the sound engineer introducing himself as Jared and motioning them inside while they waited for their assigned producer- a man named Finn Houson.

 

Niall and Zayn were drooling over the sound desk while Harry and Louis wandered around the sound-proof room that would soon house their sound. Harry flicked Louis an overwhelmed look; grinning ear to ear.

 

“We’re really doing this!” he breathed.

 

Louis smiled back; always reminded that this was Harry’s dream way before it became his, too.

 

“You’ve earned it,” he said supportively.

 

Harry bit his lip to contain his grin.

 

“Gentlemen!” A voice sounded at the door and Finn came inside the large room; having rounded up Niall and Zayn.

 

They lined up obediently.

 

“My name is Finn and I’m going to be producing for you today,” he introduced, flicking his eyes over each of them assessingly. “I know it’s exciting but if you want this badly enough, you need to concentrate and work hard.”

 

“No problem,” Louis assured softly.

 

Niall patted his shoulder in agreement.

 

“Good,” he squinted; looking them over again. “Who’s in charge?”

 

All three looked to Harry.

 

“Curly?” Finn addressed, rather condescendingly Louis felt.

 

Harry gave him an amused smirk; used to the nickname. “I guess I am,” he shrugged an awkward shoulder up.

 

“And you’re the singer?” Finn guessed correctly, to which Harry nodded.

 

“Good, perfect,” he nodded; signaling for the others to get their instruments apart from Zayn’s kit which couldn’t be transported there so they were using the resident drum kit instead.

 

Zayn sat down with his sticks and got a feel for the new set while Louis and Niall jammed to warm up.

 

“With me,” Finn beckoned Harry with a crooked finger and Harry looked back on his friends worriedly for a moment.

 

“Go on,” Louis mouthed; nodding reassuringly.

 

Harry relaxed and followed Finn into the mixing desk room.

 

“Right, I need to hear your voice,” Finn began with no frills.

 

Harry swallowed. He chose Louis’ song to start; thinking it showcased his range quite well.

 

Finn watched him with professional judgment; a smile curving his lips as Harry finished singing.

 

“Way to go,” Jared commended the young lad.

 

Harry high-fived him as he lifted his palm.

 

“Thanks,” Harry smiled.

 

“You can be a star,” Finn said simply, making Harry smirk bemusedly.

 

“Erm…”

 

“Have you ever done Solo work?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

“Alright, go back in and play your three songs through like you normally would,” he instructed. “At least I’ll know what I have to work with,” he added as Harry trailed back into the room.

 

Three songs later, the boys paused for Finn’s summary.

 

“What did he say to you Haz?” Niall asked, his first chance to.

 

Harry shrugged. “That he liked my voice.”

 

Louis grinned. “Man of good taste.”

 

Harry gave him a petulant eye-roll.

 

“He’s kinda abrupt,” Harry admitted. “But not in a rude way.” He added quickly after.

 

The boys nodded and turned toward the door as Finn entered and they all tensed; nervous and apprehensive.

 

“You boys did a great job,” Finn acknowledged. “If you had a manager you’d have gigs booked every night,” he added.

 

The four boys looked at each other, stunned.

 

“But in a way I’m glad you’re not that far progressed because it makes your sound raw and new and if you get out gigging; you pick up bad habits…”

 

They nodded, too scared to say anything.

 

“Louis, we need to cut down your vocals,” he said next and Harry gaped.

 

“What? Why?” He argued, flicking a look to Louis who was fingering his guitar strings nervously.

 

Finn shrugged. “Your voice is too good. Louis is drowning you out…”

 

Harry frowned. “No, he doesn’t, we harmonise.”

 

“Look, do you want an honest opinion or not?” Finn asked.

 

Harry looked to Niall.

 

“Maybe we should try it,” Niall suggested; squeezing Louis’ shoulder. “If we don’t like it we can always record it the old way and forgo our third song.”

 

“Harry’s voice is what makes this band,” Finn said, making Harry feel awkward and angry. He didn’t want to be singled out this way he was an equal segment of this four-piece and although a professional opinion was appreciated, he didn’t have to agree with it.

 

“We all make this band,” he husked lowly; shaking.

 

“Look, we won this competition as a band, Mr. Houson,” Zayn called out, surprising all of them with this vocality.

 

Finn nodded. “But you want to record a song that you can send to agencies and talent scouts and the best record you can put out will feature Harry’s voice. Once the band is established you can go back to how you do things now, but you need to get noticed, to start off…”

 

“It makes sense, Haz,” Louis offered soberly.

 

Harry looked at him for a long moment, their gazes fixing together; silently communicating.

 

“Your voice is as good as mine,” Harry offered softly; redundantly. They both knew this wasn’t true and his words were merely a balm.

 

“So, if we’re agreed, you sing; Louis just come in on the parts I’ve marked,” he handed him a music sheet to prop on a stand. “And you two carry on exactly as you are,” he directed to Niall and Zayn who nodded, relieved to be out of the firing line.

 

They ran through the songs again; Finn shouting things at Harry to stretch his vocals; try something new. The songs were the same but they sounded so different- so slick and it was exciting, thinking they could manage to sound like a proper band in such a short space of time.

 

As they packed up to go home; Finn hooked a hand round Harry’s elbow and pulled him to one side.

 

“There’s someone I want you to meet,” he murmured lowly. “But I need your parent’s permission. Here’s my card, get them to call me,” he said.

 

“Who is it?” Harry wondered curiously.

 

Finn smiled. “It’s a surprise.”

 

Harry frowned, not liking the feeling of this, but deciding it could only be good for the future of the band to meet insiders and network while the opportunity arose. He nodded his agreement.

 

“Good lad, Harry,” Finn smiled.

 

Finn didn’t look that old- maybe twenty-two, but his no-nonsense approach and hard delivery made him seem a lot older.

 

Harry came over to his band mates and slipped his hand around the guitar-case handle that Louis was holding; twining their fingers. He looked into his boyfriend’s lovely blue eyes before looking back to his friends.

 

“He gave me his card,” Harry showed them. “He’s going to let me know when the tapes are cut…”

 

The boys all grinned and Louis leaned down to kiss his temple gently as they headed out.

 

“Hey, good luck!” Jared called jovially as they left; to which they grinned and waved back.

 

//

 

“Harry, I’m not happy about you going to meet these people on your own,” Debbie said honestly as Harry recounted his conversation with Finn.

 

Harry sighed. “Then why don’t you or dad come along,” he suggested. To be honest, he’d be thankful of the supervision for once.

 

“This is your future,” she commented. “It’s important you do things your way and make your own mistakes along the way.”

 

“Thanks,” he rolled his eyes. “You think this is a mistake then?”

 

“What if he asks you to leave the band?” She posed.

 

Harry made a derisive noise. “He wouldn’t dare.”

 

“You have a talent, Harry and you need to think about how much this means to you.” She counseled.

 

“Not more than my friends,” he snapped defensively.

 

“They’ll always be your friends,” she offered. “But chances to sing don’t come along every day…”

 

“Not without them,” Harry shook his head defiantly.

 

Debbie smiled; stroking his curls to which he turned away.

 

“Mum,” he sighed.

 

She swallowed. “All grown up, I know,” she nodded sadly.

 

“I’m not leaving home so please don’t start crying,” he begged.

 

“You should go to the meeting,” she decided. “But your father will drop you off and wait for you outside wherever you go.”

 

Harry nodded. That sounded reasonable.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay,” she smiled, taking the card from his fingertips to dial the number.

 

//

 

“Harry!” Finn grinned; sticking his hand out to shake the younger lad’s.

 

“Hi,” Harry greeted shyly.

 

“This way,” Finn led him through the immaculate high-class restaurant he’d chosen for lunch; in the city. Harry saw another man sitting at a table; standing as he approached.

 

“Jim Green,” the man introduced, looking to be in his mid-forties with a creepy smile. It reminded Harry of Finn's smile.

 

“Harry Styles,” Harry shook hands with the man.

 

He sat with the two adults and tried not to feel completely out of his depth.

 

“Finn tells me you can sing,” Jim broached.

 

Harry nodded. “I sing with my band, Hands In, we recently won a competition…”

 

Jim flicked Finn a look. Harry couldn’t tell what the exchange related so he blinked, waiting.

 

“I deal with soloists,” Jim said. “I’ve had a lot of experience with developing singers from a group mentality to world-wide solo stars.”

 

Harry squinted. “I’m not a star.”

 

“You could be,” Finn inserted; steepling his fingers over his mouth.

 

Harry tilted his head. “I thought you called me here today to talk about the band, about where you saw us going…”

 

“I did,” Finn mused. “I see the band going nowhere. I see you, however, going far…”

 

Harry screwed up his face; pained by his words.

 

“Even if I wanted to-which I don’t- I couldn’t do this alone. I’ve been friends with those guys my whole life.” He posed.

 

“And if they're your friends, they’ll understand,” Finn coached. “This is an opportunity you’d be insane to turn down.”

 

Harry folded his arms moodily; acting like the young sixteen year old he really was. Jim flicked Finn a worried look, raising one brow as if to ask ‘is he ready for this?’ Finn put his hand up in an expression to give him time.

 

“Harry, Jim worked with Robbie when he wanted to leave Take That, he helped George Michael after Wham...He knows how to turn you into a successful solo artist so you don’t have to worry about not having your friends around for moral support.”

 

“They’re more than that!” Harry barked; gaining attention from the room; reminding him he was in polite society. “Our music means nothing if I’m singing it on my own.”

 

“We’ll give you music,” Finn shrugged flippantly.

 

“I want to sing my own songs,” Harry countered.

 

“Fine, after a few singles, then maybe we’ll see what we can do…”

 

Harry shook his head; feeling this meeting going further and further down a line he didn’t want to travel on. He scraped back his chair and stood up; throwing his napkin down.

 

“This really isn’t what I expected,” He admitted. “Or wanted,” he added pointedly; staring at the table.

 

He lifted his gaze towards Jim.

 

“Mr. Green, I’m sorry I wasted your time,” he expressed solemnly, reaching to shake his hand again. “Thank you for taking the time to see me…”

 

He turned and began to walk away from the table, knowing Finn would follow him out.

 

“Harry, come on,” Finn coaxed as Harry got outside.

 

His dad was in the car and looked up. Harry shook his head in a signal for his dad not to get out.

 

“I appreciate the compliment, Mr. Houson, but I don’t want to work on my own,” Harry stated firmly.

 

Finn nodded; acknowledging this fact.

 

“Alright, but at least let’s talk about this more. Meet me again?” He pleaded.

 

Harry sighed. Half of him wanted to negotiate a deal for the band and the other half wanted to be as far away from this man as possible.

 

“I’ll think about it,” Harry said; scurrying towards the car and getting in.

 

//

 

“What’s wrong with moody-chops?” Louis kissed Harry’s temple as he rolled onto his double bed with him; having been let in by Debbie.

 

Harry was laid on his back; his arms folded.

 

“I’m not moody,” he clipped.

 

Louis lifted his brows; leaning onto his elbow to smile into his face.

 

“No? You sound pretty moody…”

 

Harry shook his head slightly and semi-rolled his eyes at Louis’ blatant attempt to make him smile.

 

“Your mum said you’ve been in a foul mood all day,” Louis shared. “She welcomed me in with open arms…”

 

“Humph,” Harry sighed.

 

“Apparently I make you smile,” Louis recounted with a sweet smile of his own at this news.

 

“My mum has a big mouth,” Harry muttered.

 

“Come on, moody-bear,” Louis teased; dotting kisses over Harry’s face, making the curly-haired lad lift his folded arms to shield himself and fight off Louis’ overly-affectionate attack.

 

“Lou! Ew, no! Stop it!” He mock-complained; melting into giggles as Louis' fingers dug into his sides, tickling him and making him pitch sideways with the contact.

 

Louis straddled his hips; smiling into his face. “Still grumpy?” He checked.

 

Harry was smiling back but he nodded anyway, wanting to see Louis’ resolution to his crossness.

 

Louis leaned down and connected their lips; cupping Harry’s delicate face and applying more pressure as Harry returned his kiss hungrily; their mouths mating and pressing closer for more; this sweet ache and addictive taste taking over their bodies.

 

Harry groaned as Louis moved to kneel between his thighs instead of across his hips; pushing his muscled legs gently outwards; settling his body there between them where Harry grasped him tightly in his arms and begged him wordlessly not to move.

 

It was in those moments that Harry realized he needed this, he needed them, more than anything else in the world and the feeling should frighten him but it didn’t. Louis was his someone and that was amazing.

 

His beau was also undressing him, keenly peeling away his clothes as Harry struggled to get back and rid Louis’ his as their mouths met and their hands enjoyed each other; bringing their bodies hard and needy together; naked and writhing on the bed.

 

“Where do you keep your lube?” Louis whispered; dipping his head to suck on Harry’s collarbone; grazing his teeth there.

 

Harry groaned and blindly reached toward his night-stand, finally giving up as Louis reached over him to get the bottle, his slim athletic body deliciously stretched across his; rubbing nicely along the way. His sparkled grin caught Louis’ eye and his beau twinkled back.

 

“Stop it, Styles,” Louis warned softly; nervously biting his lip as he looked at the bottle in his hand then at Harry.

 

Harry smiled. “Are you nervous?”

 

Louis smiled back. “I’ve never done this…”

 

Harry cupped his face. “I want you to.”

 

Louis nodded; reaching down to kiss him again; feeling their dicks clash and a burst of heat popped inside him; needing release and soon. He moaned into the kiss; rubbing against Harry desperately for friction.

 

Harry broke the kiss and rolled over; getting onto his hand and knees.

 

“Lou, touch me,” he begged from his new position.

 

Louis could kneel there and marvel at the way his sweet, shy and sometimes awkward boyfriend flipped into this sexy, confident needy being; or he could appreciate that sexy and confident boy and fulfill his need. He chose the latter; fingering Harry with more assertion than he actually felt.

 

“Lou, oh fuck,” Harry dipped his head and wiggled his ass; crying out at the sensation of Louis’ digits filling him. Louis sucked in a breath, not sure how he was meant to know when Harry was ready.

 

He reached around their bodies and took Harry’s generous arousal into his palm, causing the other lad to thrust into his touch.

 

“Lou, fill me, please!” Harry begged with a husky; strained voice.

 

Louis lubricated himself and pressed against the resistance of Harry’s ass; finding himself slipping within him quite easily. He closed his eyes at the tightness; relieved he was doing okay so far.

 

“Louis, let go,” Harry murmured, elbows on the bed as his ass was in the air for Louis' pleasure.

 

Louis sank into him-his first penetration; his first time with Harry; his heart beating wildly in his chest, the ecstasy of his pleasure reigned in.

 

“Yes!” Harry cast as Louis began to thrust harder; still mindful of his inexperience.

 

He grabbed Harry’s slim hips; his fingers sinking into his very slight love-handles; running around to stretch his fingers across his soft; beautiful belly. He leaned forward to kiss his back; up to his shoulder; jamming him deep inside his lover where they both paused; full and deep within; a sensation of fitting like jigsaw pieces.

 

“Lou, let go, you can let go with me,” Harry said again; knowing he was holding back; grinning tightly as Louis’ hips knocked against his backside, signaling his carnal need.

 

That’s what Harry wanted; his boyfriend, unguarded, unreserved, thrusting into him and owning him. _Take_ _me_ , he growled in his head. Take me away; take it all away….

 

Harry’s body gave into the pleasure, spurting his seed onto his bed as Louis gently stroked him down from erection as the tanned lad’s climax hit at next moment; filling Harry with his seed. Harry pushed back on his final strike; sucking in a breath at the feel of him. He could stay this way forever he decided. He didn’t care if he had to let Louis top for the rest of their relationship; he’d happily take submission to be loved by him this way.

 

Louis gingerly withdrew; watching as Harry curled on the bed naked; like a cat who got the cream and something else besides.

 

“Come here,” Harry murmured; reaching his arms out.

 

Louis couldn’t resist the invitation; overlapping his beau’s body with his own; both wrapping arms around the other.

 

“I love you,” Harry whispered; clutching him close.

 

Their legs entwined; their bodies relaxed together. Their breathing slowed and everything aligned in the world.

 

“I love you, too,” Louis kissed his temple. “What are you mad about?”

 

Harry snorted. He’d completely forgotten about his bad mood from before.

 

“Fuck knows,” he admitted candidly.

 

Louis nuzzled into Harry’s neck.

 

“You’ve forgotten?” He bemused.

 

“Some sexy guitarist pulled me into bed and fucked me silly,” Harry shared.

 

Louis marveled at his analogy.

 

“Really? How did he do?” He asked, signaling his nervousness of his performance.

 

“Blew my mind,” Harry said softly, honestly.

 

Louis kissed his collarbone once, twice and then tightened his arms around his waist as Harry clutched his around Louis' shoulders.

 

“Know the feeling,” he murmured in return.

 

“Did my mum say you could stay?” Harry wondered; looking for his duvet; grasping the tip of it with his toes and dragging it onto the bed and over their bodies with one arm and without moving- quite a feat.

 

Louis nodded sleepily against his body.

 

“Thank god for that,” Harry mused tiredly. “I couldn’t let you go if I tried.”

 

“Don’t try,” Louis sighed as Harry felt his body relax into sleep.

 

“I won’t,” he promised; kissing his hair.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Donnycurls and Sam :)
> 
> I love you all! Good luck if you are getting OTRA UK tickets this Saturday!
> 
> Ang

15

The morning brought breakfast with Harry’s parents and a short burst on the trampoline before Louis had to go home and finish his homework for school the following day.

 

Harry was in his room working on coursework when the house-phone went and he stiffened as he heard his mum call his name up the stairs.

 

“Yeah?” He yelled back.

 

“It’s Finn for you!” She confirmed his suspicion.

 

Harry stood and sighed, his bad mood returning in an instant despite Louis’ work to rid it the previous day.

 

He thudded down the stairs and took the receiver whilst his mum milled about the kitchen pretending not to listen.

 

“Hello?” Harry said into the handset.

 

“Harry, it’s Finn,” the man re-introduced. “Sorry to disturb you on your weekend.”

 

“It’s okay,” he offered.

 

“I want to meet up again, talk about your options…”

 

Harry bit his lip. He’d already met Finn once without telling his friends and he wasn’t sure he should tempt that fate twice. Especially not since Louis was already suspicious and would be the most hurt if he knew what Harry had done without telling him,

 

But Harry also wanted to protect his boyfriend from the rejection the music mogul would no doubt give him, Luckily in the studio it hadn’t been too painful and Louis had taken the criticism well but Harry couldn’t risk him having any more knock-backs, he feared for Louis’ stability if Finn vocalized his idea to split the band.

 

He sighed.

 

“The only way I’ll meet you again is to talk about how we take the band forward.” He bargained.

 

Finn was silent for a long moment. “Fine, okay,” he conceded.

 

Harry blinked. “When?”

 

“Today, get a pen and take my address…”

 

Harry frowned. His address? He expected him to go to his place? A strange man with a sixteen year old? He turned down his lips, guessing this was the norm for music-industry types and wrote down the directions; calling to his dad to give him a lift.

 

//

 

“So,” Finn waved Harry into his penthouse apartment and Harry ventured shyly in, darting nervous looks about.

 

“So,” Harry agreed.

 

They sat in the living room, sharing a large white sofa.

 

“Tell me Harry, if Niall was offered a signing deal do you think he’d take it?” Finn posed.

 

Harry frowned. “I don’t know.”

 

Finn nodded slowly. “And if you weren’t in school and you and your buddies were all at different colleges around the UK when you got offered this solo career, what would you say then?”

 

Harry bit his lip; dipping his head shyly. “I don’t know,” he said again, ashamed. He’d say yes, of course he would.

 

“So if you imagine in a year’s time that’s how you and your friends will be- split up and no band to worry about in your quest for stardom….”

 

Harry shook his head. “I want to be a musician, not a star.”

 

“I can make you both,” Finn persuaded.

 

Harry sighed and leaned back in the sofa.

 

“That’s based on a what-if, which isn’t real,” Harry posed. “We’re not split up; we’re not in college…”

 

“For the sake of a year, does it matter?” Finn asked.

 

“Yes,” Harry admitted honestly, meeting his gaze.

 

Finn smiled, impressed. “You have morals, that’s good to know.”

 

Harry flicked him a horrified look.

 

“Of course I have morals…”

 

Finn nodded; offering Harry soda which he accepted gratefully.

 

When Finn sat beside him again, he curled his hand around his knee. Harry frowned.

 

“Think about it Harry, long and hard. I want to meet you again and you can tell me your answer.”

 

Harry bit his lip.

 

“Alright,” he agreed carefully. He needed time to think of the right words to tell Finn to shove his offer up his ass, he mused.

 

“Okay,” Finn stood and Harry assumed he was being dismissed.

 

“Wednesday, dinner at Jalapeños, seven o’clock,” Finn named the Mexican in town.

 

Harry nodded as he got to the front door. “See you then.”

 

//

 

“Hey,” Louis scooped up Harry’s hand and squeezed it, for a momentary second that no-one else would notice in the school hallway but that he hoped Harry appreciated.

 

“Hi,” Harry forced a smile.

 

“Oh no,” Louis sighed. “You’re not back to Mr. Grumpy are you?”

 

Harry actually chuckled at his insult. “No,” he assured softly.

 

Louis cast a look down his hunched-over beau.

 

“Haz, you can talk to me about anything you know,” Louis offered.

 

Harry turned and gave him a goofy smile.

 

“Shut up…”

 

“I mean it. Something’s wrong but I don’t know why you won’t tell me what it is…” He mused.

 

Harry cleared his throat, feeling awkward.

 

“I think I’m getting a cold,” he lied. “I just feel a bit grim.”

 

Louis slipped his arm around Harry’s waist and gave him a quick squeeze.

 

“I’ll look after you,” he promised softly into Harry’s ear and Harry let himself lean into Louis’ at his words; finding small solace in his promise.

 

//

 

“You should seriously think about this opportunity, Harry,” Ted commented as he drove Harry into town.

 

Harry nodded with an eye roll. “I’ve thought of nothing else, dad.”

 

“I know you have loyalty to your friends but if this is really what you want to do with your life then…”

 

“If I’m as good as he’s saying, I can find another deal,” Harry assured himself lightly.

 

“Well, just don’t turn it down without really thinking about it,” Ted said, making Harry feel pressured into saying yes to something that went against his whole being.

 

He jumped out of the car and strode into the restaurant; seated by the maître’d while he waited for Finn to show up.

 

“Harry,” Finn greeted, shaking hands with him. “I’m so glad you came…”

 

Harry smiled, a wicked glint to his innocent eyes.

 

“I couldn’t say no,” he mused dryly.

 

Finn smiled hopefully.

 

“Have you thought about my offer?”

 

Harry turned away a menu as a waiter appeared.

 

“I’m not staying to eat,” he told the man and Finn frowned.

 

“You’re saying no?” He tilted his head, shocked.

 

Harry smirked. “I would have thought that was obvious from the day we met,” he mused.

 

Finn shook his head. “Harry, you have so much talent!” he sighed.

 

Harry nodded. “And I plan to use it with my band.”

 

Finn watched Harry stand and walk confidently out of the restaurant and he quickly followed him, still with something left to say.

 

“Harry, wait,” he followed Harry along the street into the dark avenue of closed shops as Harry headed for the bus-station.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” Harry said firmly; his hands jammed in his jacket pockets; his gaze dead-ahead.

 

“Wait, there’s something else,” Finn span him by his elbow, grasping him there.

 

Harry frowned, his green eyes showing his confusion.

 

Finn stepped closer and before Harry knew it; the older man had pressed his lips to his; startling him with his advance. Harry stumbled back with a gasp.

 

“What are you doing?!” He accused.

 

“Harry?” a voice echoed down the street and Harry looked around wildly, recognizing Zayn.

 

Harry swallowed; glaring at Finn.

 

“I have a boyfriend,” he hissed. “Don’t come near me again,” he added with a shake of his head, jogging over to his friend.

 

Zayn looked pissed off; his usually chocolate eyes black with accusation.

 

“What are you doing kissing him?” Zayn demanded as Harry watched Finn head back the other way past the restaurant.

 

“I didn’t, he kissed me,” Harry sighed.

 

“Why? Why are you even meeting him? Where’s Louis?” He added pointedly.

 

Harry squinted at his friend. “You know I wouldn’t do that to him,” he defended. “I was meeting Finn to discuss the band…”

 

“No, you weren’t,” Zayn laughed humorlessly. “You were talking about you! You want to go solo, don’t you?”

 

Harry o’d his mouth. “No!” he cast. “I’m 100% in the band.”

 

Zayn shook his head, disappointed. “I thought you were our mate, Harry,” he said, walking off by him, leaving Harry breathless.

 

“Zayn!” he yelled. “Zayn, it’s not like that! I swear!” He waited for Zayn to stop but he didn’t and Harry shook his head; stunned by what just happened.

 

He headed for the bus; dreading facing Zayn tomorrow but determined to sort things out.

 

//

 

Harry didn’t see Louis before school. He looked everywhere for the athletic lad and even texted him asking if he was off but he didn’t get a reply.

 

He saw Zayn in the hall and tried to call his name before they had to go to registration but the black-haired lad ignored him blatantly.

 

It wasn’t until lunchtime when Harry sat with Niall that it became evident Zayn had shared his encounter with Harry the previous night; with the rest of the band.

 

Niall was staring at him, hard and unforgiving, something he’d never seen the blonde lad do before.

 

“Niall for god’s sake!” Harry hissed. “You know me better than anyone!”

 

Niall pursed his lips. “Zayn said it looked really suspicious…and why didn’t you just say that you were meeting him Harry?” He accused.

 

Harry closed his eyes and sighed out. “Alright, I knew he wanted me to go solo but I was trying to bargain a deal for the band,” he admitted. “Albeit misguidedly,” he muttered.

 

Harry flicked Niall a look.

 

“Niall, where’s Lou?” He asked.

 

Niall swallowed.

 

“Oh god,” Harry’s face paled. “He told Lou?”

 

Niall dipped his head guiltily. “If you go kissing other guys you can’t expect us to keep that from him,” Niall defended. “He deserves to know…”

 

“I didn’t kiss him for fucks sake!” Harry stood up and yelled.

 

“Zayn said-”

 

“Zayn was in a weird mood and he wouldn’t even let me explain,” Harry argued; becoming upset.

 

His heart broke as he thought about Louis and how he must be feeling; how this whole stupid mess was bringing everything crashing down around him which was the complete opposite of what he was trying to protect.

 

“Niall, where’s Louis?” Harry asked again.

 

“He went home,” Niall admitted.

 

Harry shook his head; tears filling his eyes, his chest filling with pain and his body racking with sobs.

 

“Fuck!” he roared, distraught. “This isn’t happening!” He fisted his hair in his hands and sat back down; putting his hands to his face as he cried; knowing this could lose him the boy he loved.

 

Niall took pity on him and rubbed his back.

 

“Look, go after school,” Niall suggested. “I’ll text him and tell him the truth,” he offered, then, “Harry, what is the truth?”

 

Harry smirked. “The truth is I told him to stick his solo deal and not to fucking touch me because I have a boyfriend,” he mused ironically; swiping his tears away.

 

“It’ll be okay, Haz,” Niall assured as Harry sat, desolate and dying inside.

 

//

 

Jane Tomlinson had let Harry in which Harry thought was some small miracle considering what Louis must have told her about him; but she seemed to be taking the mature approach of not taking sides which Harry was thankful for,

 

He headed up the stairs to Louis’ room, with Jane’s warning that she didn’t know what he might find in there. Harry hoped he’d find his boyfriend otherwise he’d be leaving this house a single man again and that thought cut him open and made his heart bleed.

 

He sucked in a breath as he pushed open the bedroom door; the action pushing some of the junk on his floor behind it.

 

Harry stuck his head in, finding the room dark with the curtains closed. Boxes lay half-emptied everywhere; clothes were strewn. There was a pile of tissues scattered from the bed to the floor; plentiful in number and Harry felt his heart lurch.

 

 _Oh god_.

 

What had he been thinking? No music deal was worth this, losing his boyfriend over. He felt his eyes fill with tears and closed them, fighting back his feelings to try and concentrate on Louis’.

 

Louis was face down on the bed; legs akimbo where he had crashed on top of his duvet. He was in ankle-length jeans and a sleeveless top that had hitched up to show his slim waist. His hair was clearly fingered- through and Harry wanted to protect him more than anything else in the world.

 

He stepped over the piles of mess, realizing Louis had been busy digging out CD’s to play- mostly loud rock, he noted, and found a pad by his bed with song words scribbled there that he quickly decided not to read for fear of depressing himself even more.

 

He rolled onto the bed fully dressed; inching up beside Louis; putting his arm across his back and throwing his leg across the backs of Louis’ legs, his knee resting on his bountiful ass. He clung to him and begged to whoever was listening for a second chance.

 

“I love you, Louis,” he whispered, letting his tears trickle down into the soft hair of his beau. “I love you so much…”

 

Harry lay awake listening to Louis’ breathing until his body was too exhausted to resist sleep any longer. He let his eyes shut and hoped he’d wake to find Louis still in his arms.

 

//

 

Louis woke up with a heavy sensation against his back. He frowned confusedly and looked behind him spotting the limbs of another body and quickly twisting his face to the other side to see Harry’s curls as he slept against his shoulder.

 

Louis frowned. What was he doing here? Had he come to try and lie his way out of what had happened? Come to pretend things were okay?

 

He reached for his phone and checked the screen for the time, quickly opening his message from Niall.

 

_Lou, hear Harry out. Zayn got it wrong, let him explain._

 

Louis smirked at his new friend’s encouragement to give Harry the time of day.

 

He turned gently in the bed so he was on his back, frowning as a wet sensation became apparent on his shoulder. He reached behind him, feeling the spot; realizing that was where Harry had been sleeping. His hair was damp at the back too… _what_..?

 

He frowned. Harry had either dribbled in his sleep onto his hair and shoulder _or_ …

 

He’d been crying.

 

Maybe he’d thrown himself on Louis’ body in a vain attempt to pin him down and keep him there, Louis mused. He felt his tears return at the thought of it, wondering if Zayn really had got it wrong.

 

He flicked his eyes over his gentle boyfriend; brushing his curls back and finding pink rimming his closed eyes; his nose tipped the same colour.

 

He _had_ been crying. A lot judging by the dampness on his back.

 

He couldn’t imagine what Harry had been doing the night that Zayn had found him kissing the producer, but Niall was right, he needed to hear Harry out. And he could tell the other lad was as upset as he was which he knew meant there was something here, still.

 

He put an arm around Harry’s shoulders and cuddled him close; kissing his hair.

 

“It better be good,” he murmured of Harry’s potential explanation.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii  
> Thank youuuu
> 
> Ang

16

Harry woke to find himself under Louis’ arm; lifting his head to check he wasn’t imagining things.

 

He quickly sat up and rubbed his face; feeling a banging headache start from his heavy crying last night and the mess of the situation.

 

“Woke up crushed by some lump,” Louis husked; startling Harry who flicked his eyes to him, finding Louis opening his.

 

“Hi,” Harry sucked in a breath with the word.

 

“Hey,” Louis pressed his lips in.

 

“Oh god, Louis, please, you have to listen to me,” Harry began quickly, his hands shaking with nerves and adrenaline as it whooshed around his veins.

 

“I’m listening,” Louis plumped up his pillows and folded his arms behind his head.

 

Harry’s distraught green eyes met his and he took a couple of breaths in and out; shocked at his chance to speak.

 

“I don’t know where to start,” he frowned; feeling panicked.

 

“At the beginning, please,” Louis mused dryly.

 

Harry gulped. “Finn asked to meet me, I thought he wanted to discuss the band but he asked me to go solo. I refused but he was determined that he get some kind of deal for me,” Harry explained.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Louis unfolded his arms and propped on his elbow as Harry sat beside him; leaning on his hand.

 

“I thought I’d try and protect you from him after what he said at the studio…I didn’t want you to feel rejected again.” He admitted honestly.

 

Louis saw the genuine remorse in Harry’s big green eyes. He sighed.

 

“Alright, I believe you,” he conceded softly to ease Harry’s suffering.

 

“Once I knew he was only after a solo deal, I walked out,” Harry assured. “And then he called me and said he’d consider the band and I was stupid to go, I know I was but I wanted that for us, for Niall and Zayn who spent years wanting this and for you, Lou, for you the way it should be. You and I singing, together…”

 

Louis swallowed. “That was never going to happen with Finn,” he mused.

 

“I could have swung it, I thought if he wanted me badly enough he’d accept my terms and my terms were for us all to be signed and for us to have control…”

 

Louis licked his lips. “I guess that offer expired,” he guessed.

 

Harry nodded. “He followed me out of the restaurant, Lou, he grabbed me and kissed me, I had no idea he was going to do that, he hadn’t said anything or done anything….”

 

Louis frowned; seeing Harry’s fear of losing him.

 

“When Zayn told me he’d seen you kissing another guy, the bottom fell out of my world.” Louis expressed; his face darkening.

 

“I know the feeling,” Harry mused of finding out Louis had been told.

 

“Hearing that from someone else, not from you,” he added. “It really hurt.”

 

Harry swallowed, his tears returning.

 

“I thought I could control it all, that I could keep it hidden. When Zayn assumed I’d cheated on you, it broke my heart. For him to even think I was capable of that…and after we…since we…” He tailed off; succumbed to sobs which Louis watched for a moment with a heavy heart; not ready to comfort him yet.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me, Harry? Why did you let Zayn do it?”

 

“I didn’t think he would,” Harry admitted. “I thought he’d realise he’d misconstrued things completely and give me a chance to explain before we got to school…”

 

Louis sighed. “I came home because I felt like I couldn’t even breathe without hurting.”

 

Harry crawled across him and wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle; pressing his cheek into his chest.

 

“I’m so sorry!” he begged; bawling. “Please, Lou, you have to believe me. I told him I have a boyfriend and that I never want to see him again…it was two seconds of him lunging at me and me pushing him off, that’s all Zayn saw…”

 

Louis tentatively slipped his arms around Harry’s body; lain across him.

 

“Zayn split up with Gemma that night,” Louis offered quietly.

 

“What?” Harry’s head shot up, his mouth o’d.

 

“When he saw you, he was heading home from her place. I guess he wasn’t in the best mood…”

 

“Oh my god, why did they break up?” Harry wondered.

 

Louis shrugged. “She won’t tell me but I have a feeling that it’s because Zayn went to the house to see her and Dad refused to let him in and she got so mad about it, she took it out on Zayn for coming and she told him they were over…”

 

“Why did your dad refuse to let him in?” Harry wondered.

 

Louis fidgeted awkwardly with a sigh.

 

“Because he’s Asian,” Louis admitted tightly.

 

Harry closed his eyes painfully. “Oh, god….”

 

“Yeah,” Louis sarked. “My dad is just the best.”

 

Harry looked at Louis again.

 

“He seemed really weird when I saw him; he just accused me right off and wouldn’t listen…”

 

“Now you know why,” Louis offered.

 

Harry shifted up the bed and cupped Louis’ cheek as the other lad lay back against his pillows, one hand fingering his angel necklace and the other by his side.

 

“Lou, I promise, I don’t have feelings for anyone else, okay?” he beseeched. “It’s only you, I swear…”

 

Louis nodded, knowing this to be true.

 

“I’m sorry that I hurt you…”

 

Louis swallowed. “You’re right, though. Zayn and I shouldn’t have believed it…”

 

Harry brushed his thumb against Louis’ cheek.

 

“You believe me now, right?”

 

Louis nodded.

 

“And as for the band, I told Finn this and I’m telling you…I’d never leave, I’d never go solo over this….”

 

Louis offered a tentative smile. “I was actually coming around to the idea of you going solo…I could cope with that way better than losing you…”

 

Harry smiled back; his tears still over spilling from his eyes.

 

“You soaked my t-shirt and you’re still going,” Louis accused softly; sitting up to wrap his arms around Harry and hold him close as they leaned on each other; like a yin and yang curled together; entwined.

 

“Louis, you know I love you, don’t you?” Harry checked.

 

Louis kissed his neck.

 

“Love you too, Haz,” he reciprocated.

 

“Will you sing your song to me that you wrote?” Harry sat back.

 

Louis looked panicked, swallowing heavily.

 

“Oh shit, I forgot about that,” he looked around for his notebook and saw it was closed on the side table. “Did you read it?”

 

Harry shook his head. “I didn’t have the courage.”

 

Louis made a museful face.

 

“I think we should probably leave it,” he suggested.

 

Harry grabbed his hand. “Please?”

 

Louis considered how upset Harry was, how his song might affect him, But Harry was determined to hear the painful truth of his emotions on the moments he thought he’d cheated on him and Louis to some degree understood why. He shifted to reach for his guitar; propping up against his headboard and setting his notebook beside him, strumming the chords until he felt ready to sing.

_It's a heartache, nothing but a heartache Hits you when it's too late, hits you when you're down It's a fools' game, nothing but a fool's game Standing in the cold rain, feeling like a clown_

_It's a heartache, nothing but a heartache Love him till your arms break then he'll let you down It ain't right with love to share when you find he doesn't care for you It ain't wise to need someone as much as I depended on you_

_Oh it's heartache, nothing but a heartache Hits you when it's too late, hits you when you're down It's a fool's game, nothing but a fool's game Standing in the cold rain, feeling like a clown_

_It ain't right with love to share when you find he doesn't care for you It ain't wise to need someone as much as I depended on you_

_Oh, it's a heartache, nothing but a heartache You love him till your arms break then he'll let you down It's a fool's game, nothing but a fool's game Standing in the cold rain, feeling like a clown_

Harry watched Louis as he leaned backwards to lay his guitar back on the floor; clearing his throat shyly as he looked up.

 

“You can depend on me. Lou,” Harry husked.

 

Louis flicked his eyes over his distraught face.

 

“I know. I’m sorry I doubted you.”

 

“I’m sorry I let that creep kiss me;” Harry added.

 

Louis shifted back down in his bed; making room for Harry.

 

“Lay with me?” Louis asked.

 

Harry smiled, beautifully.

 

“I’d love to.” He said, wriggling into place.

 

Louis held him close, knowing Harry needed this reassurance despite him being the one in trouble. Louis kissed his curls.

 

“Don’t cut your hair,” Louis murmured; randomly, making Harry snigger softly.

 

“Okay,” he agreed easily.

 

Louis squeezed him with a contented smile before drifting back to sleep.

 

//

 

Harry and Louis lay on the bed holding hands. Louis could feel the tie of Harry’s leather wrist-band he’d given to him and he smiled softly at the feel of it; knowing how much that small plait of material meant.

 

They had to get up of course and get ready for school but it was a little too early to move; a little too soon. Louis felt exhausted from his previous emotional day and looked to Harry.

 

“Do you want to shower together?” He asked into the quiet room; both just enjoying each other’s company.

 

Harry turned his head toward Louis.

 

“You think that I’d ever say no to that question?” He wondered huskily.

 

Louis smiled; rolling up. He dragged Harry with him and the pair of them woke up slowly; play-fighting in the shower with affectionate wrestles and tickling bouts; finishing with Louis kissing Harry claimingly; pressing him against the cold tile wall as his mouth firmly took possession of Harry’s plush lips.

 

Harry groaned and wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders, kissing him back, giving him everything.

 

Louis pulled away, breathing shortened, eyes intense.

 

“First one to my room tops,” Louis said; a grin breaking out on his face as he pushed the shower door open and grabbed for a towel; slipping on the floor with his wet feet which Harry took advantage of by pushing past him to throw open the bathroom door.

 

Harry streaked down the corridor; forgetting clothes, forgetting parents even as he made it into Louis’ room first; the other lad tumbling in after him; whipping him with a towel.

 

“You cheated!” Louis accused, stalking Harry as he darted away from him; a dimpled grin on his face.

 

“You didn’t say there were rules!” Harry goaded.

 

“You can’t run around the flat naked,” Louis chided.

 

“Why not?” Harry arched a brow. “I just did…”

 

Louis gave him a look. “I may think you have a sexy butt, my mum might not agree,” he mused.

 

Harry bit his lower lip-deliberately. Louis’ gaze fell there, gazing.

 

“How sexy do you think my butt is?” Harry wondered.

 

Louis realized he had given up chase. He walked toward him and grasped Harry’s butt with one hand and the back of his damp-haired head with the other; dragging him close and marauding his mouth in one fluid movement. He didn’t let up; he flicked his tongue into the Harry’s mouth; hearing the tall lad moan in response; feeling Harry’s hand grasp his own naked backside.

 

“Lou,” he broke away; gasping, his body tight already and pressing into Louis’.

 

Louis smiled. He crawled onto the bed and looked over his shoulder; inviting Harry to fuck him.

 

Harry quickly grabbed his lube bottle and worked Louis’ ass to prepare him; feeling their time constraints pressuring the moment.

 

“I want to see you,” Harry turned him gently on the bed so Louis was facing up; his lovely muscled thighs spread wide and his even more beautiful belly before him to be touched and kissed.

 

Harry leaned to do that; showing Louis’ whole torso the same love; making up for his misdemeanor, reminding the soccer star of his desire for him; just in case he had doubted that.

 

He eased into Louis’ body; feeling the resistance, broaching him gently, still.

 

“Haz, I need you,” Louis sighed out.

 

“I love you,” Harry husked back; his words stark and true as he sank into Louis again; getting his rhythm.

 

Louis groaned and arched his neck as Harry reached out to take his erection; bringing his hard and throbbing dick to full power; strong and throbbing in his palm.

 

“Fuck,” Harry hissed as Louis’ climax rose; along with his own.

 

He gently thrust into Louis’ inexperienced body and watched as he came undone; a view that triggered his own spasms of desire. He was completely and utterly gone; he realized. Louis had his heart and he didn’t want it back.

 

He collapsed against him; letting Louis wrap him close as he kissed the tanned lad’s face; his cheeks, his jaw and lower, to his neck, behind his ears.

 

“Hmm, stop it,” Louis smiled; slightly ticklish as Harry’s show of affection.

 

“Right…here,” Harry murmured against Louis’ skin; making Louis shivers as his lips found the sweet spot on his neck and placed a lingering kiss there.

 

Louis grasped his curly hair and tugged; as if to pull him away.

 

“Come on, Haz, that’s not fair,” he panted breathlessly at the sexy invasion.

 

Harry leaned in to blow on the patch; sinking his teeth gently there while he sucked ever-so-gently; the pleasure and pain of that dark kiss making Louis groan huskily out as his body writhed.

 

His lips were right beside the delicate chain of the necklace Harry had gifted Louis with and Louis found it overwhelming that he was marking him this way.

 

“You’re mine,” Harry murmured as he pulled away; kissing back up Louis’s jaw and landing on his mouth with insistent, pressing lips.

 

Louis cupped his head and angled his face to take Harry’s tongue; dueling with his own; crushed by his heavy weight and loving the delicious feel of it.

 

Harry’s lips left his mouth again to find a new target and Louis heard footsteps on the stairs, signaling his mother’s ascent.

 

“Harry, stop…you have to stop,” he panted.

 

Harry gently bit into his nipple and Louis cried out.

 

“Ah!” He arched; turned on and panicked in the same moment.

 

“Lou, I could fuck you now,” Harry whispered darkly.

 

“My mum’s coming!” Louis expressed finally, with flared eyes.

 

Harry gulped. “Fuck!” He quickly rolled off Louis and searched for his clothes; dragging on his underwear and covering his erection painfully as he struggled his jeans on, leaving them undone as he dove into his t-shirt.

 

Louis had fared better and was already neatly aligned as a knock sounded on the door.

 

“Boys,” Jane Tomlinson called. “You should be leaving for school soon…”

 

Louis flicked Harry a look; who stood with his jeans still undone. Harry smirked.

 

Louis went to the door and opened it.

 

“We’re ready,” he assured quickly, blushing under his mother’s scrutiny.

 

“Have you and Harry sorted things out?” She asked softly in the doorway.

 

Louis nodded; blushing.

 

“Good, come on then,” she gestured Louis out and then smiled at Harry who had quickly fastened his jeans in the moments Louis talked to his mum.

 

“Ms. Tomlinson,” Harry dipped his chin shyly as he passed her also.

 

“Have a good day, boys,” she told them as they left the house, too late to eat breakfast at home.

 

//

 

On the walk to school, Louis had stuck his hand in Harry’s jacket pocket; laughing as they gently jostled each other on their trip to school.

 

Near the gates they saw their two band-mates waiting for them nervously. They both grinned at seeing the connected pair.

 

“Please tell me you two sorted it out,” Niall begged.

 

Harry nodded happily. Louis looked to his feet shyly, his hand still twined with Harry’s in his pocket. He couldn’t meet Zayn’s gaze for fear the lad would judge him for forgiving Harry.

 

“Zayn has something to say,” Niall added pointedly.

 

Louis bit into his lip and met the chocolate gaze of his new friend.

 

“Lou, I’m really sorry for saying that to you yesterday and making you think Harry cheated on you,” he began ashamedly; clearly upset by his influence. “And Harry I had no right to go and say those things without giving you the chance to explain first…”

 

Harry nodded, flicking Louis a look.

 

“Well, no harm done, eh?” Harry allowed generously.

 

Zayn looked desolate. “I hurt you both and it’s only because _I_ was hurting. It wasn’t fair…”

 

Harry quickly put his free arm around his friend, determined not to let go of Louis’ hand.

 

“It’s okay, I understand. Have you spoken to Gemma yet?” He checked.

 

Zayn shook his head.

 

Louis sighed. “She’ll come round, Zayn, my dad is a fucked-up bastard but she’ll see you’re worth it,” he assured.

 

Zayn offered a shaky smile. “I almost broke you up,” he went back to his guilt.

 

Louis took his turn to hug him and Harry joined in; leaving Niall to cling onto the group hug taking place.

 

“Let’s go learn something,” Harry suggested as the group hug broke.

 

Louis tugged his hand to free it from Harry’s grasp. Harry gripped it and smiled. Harry shrugged, lifting his brows in an ‘ _I’m brave enough, are you?_ ’ way that made Louis nervous.

 

He definitely wasn’t brave enough; he still hadn’t come out yet. Nobody but his family and the band knew he was gay and he wasn’t sure he was ready to share that news with the school just yet. But there was a part of him that wanted to show Harry off to the world. To walk up this drive exactly as they were, joined; strong in their togetherness. And he wanted that part to win out.

 

“Is it too soon?” Harry mused; releasing Louis’ fingers in acceptance.

 

Louis took his hand back and frowned; looking at Harry. His hair was crazy-curly as usual; swept to one side. He hunched into his warm jacket and gazed at him with sleepily blinking green eyes; flecked with grey. His mouth- always kissable- boasted kiss-ravaged lips, bright and pouty.

 

Louis bit his lip and berated himself for not wanting the world to know his truth. It was a big thing for him to reveal that side of himself; to admit that the soccer star was homosexual and in love with the most beautiful boy.

 

He grabbed Harry’s jacket as he went to move off, pausing him. He slipped his hand back into the pocket; twining his fingers with Harry’s. He met his gaze and nodded, just once as if to say ‘Okay, I’m yours.”

 

Harry sucked in a breath and smiled the biggest, slowest goofy grin a boy could muster and they both moved off again.

 

//

 

“Lou, what’s that on your neck?” Niall asked loudly as Louis shucked off his jacket in registration.

 

Louis flushed as he recalled Harry’s love-bite. _Shit!_ How could he have forgotten!

 

“Fuck!” He hissed; cupping the bruised skin consciously.

 

Niall melted into giggles. “Oh my god! It’s a love-bite isn’t it? He gave you a love-bite!”

 

“Shut up!” Louis growled. “Give me your scarf,” he pointed to Niall’s football scarf.

 

“Not a chance!” Niall guffawed in his seat beside Louis, enjoying his moment.

 

“Gee, thanks buddy,” Louis rolled his eyes; still clutching his neck, pretending to be leaning on his arm.

 

“Oh, calm down prissy-pants,” Niall grinned, passing Louis his scarf which Louis quickly donned.

 

Niall flicked a look down him; fighting back laughter as his eyes filled with amusement.

 

“You are so whipped,” he accused fondly.

 

Louis frowned, taking the jokey comment to heart. Is that what his friends thought of him? That he just forgave Harry everything and let him top? He didn’t know why but it still bothered him that Finn had made a move on Harry and it bothered him even more that Harry had been meeting him in secret without telling him.

 

He still loved Harry, of course he did. But small fingers of doubt started to take a grip in his mind and he’d never felt insecure before; he’d never needed to and the feeling of being measured somehow suddenly made him feel very insecure.

 

He looked at Niall; wondering what the blonde lad really thought of his and Harry’s relationship; of what happened and of how he had handled it.

 

Niall wasn’t paying attention and Louis went back to his notebook, scribbling down lyrics for possible songs while the lesson wore on.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuuuuu everybody especially
> 
> LarryLoveBites :)
> 
> Ang

****

17

Louis was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the music room; cradling a guitar; a pencil and blank music sheets laying beside his knee as he played and filled in notes as he went along.

 

He played two or three bars; singing the words he’d written this morning, writing down the tune as he went.

 

The door went and he looked up, surprised to see a tall, well-built young man there. Louis recognized the lad as Liam Payne, a guy he used to play football with.

 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you…” Liam led.

 

Louis smiled. “It's okay, I’m not meant to be here,” he said. “I’ll go…”

 

“No,” Liam put his hand out. “I heard you playing down the hall, it sounded good. I wondered if I could listen, actually…”

 

Louis cleared his throat, feeling awkward. Liam leaned against a desk, folding his arms.

 

Louis looked up at him, not sure if he should trust him or not but he couldn’t think of any reason not to.

 

He began to strum.

 

Louis looked up as he tailed off his unfinished song; gauging Liam’s reaction. Liam nodded, impressed.

 

“You’re really good,” he complimented.

 

Louis shrugged. “I guess this is the real me, not football,” he admitted.

 

Liam smiled; his brown eyes showing his kindness. Louis relaxed a little. Liam wasn’t after anything; wasn’t out to hurt him in any way.

 

“We miss you up front, though,” Liam winked.

 

Louis smiled back; becoming a grin.

 

“Who’s upfront now?” He wondered.

 

“Jenkins,” Liam said of another player.

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Wow, good luck.”

 

Liam chuckled. “Well, you would leave,” he teased.

 

Louis flicked his thick lashes up as he looked at his old team-mate.

 

“Which do you think I play better?” He asked of his guitar and his old skill, football.

 

Liam shrugged. “You’re good at both…”

 

Louis rolled up off the floor and came over; offering his hand for Liam to shake.

 

“Thanks for being cool with me,” he appreciated.

 

Liam looked taken-aback.

 

“Have the guys been funny about you leaving?” He wondered.

 

Louis raised his brows, surprised Liam hadn’t heard.

 

“Michael and Nathan weren’t exactly happy about it,” Louis shared. “I’m surprised they didn’t tell you all about it…”

 

“I don’t much listen to gossip,” Liam shrugged. “I prefer to get it from the horse’s mouth.”

 

Louis nodded; wondering if there was anything Liam wanted to ask him.

 

“When are you guys playing next?” Liam asked.

 

Louis bit his lip. “I think we’re going into town after school to busk.”

 

“Cool, can I tag along?” Liam asked.

 

Louis looked at him for a moment; wondering why he suddenly wanted to hang out with the band. He tried not to assume anything bad considering he had no reason to; and nodded his agreement.

 

“Sure, I’ll tell the guys,” he assured.

 

Liam slid off the edge of the table; moving to give Louis a boyish hug; pulling away just as the door opened again.

 

“Louis, are y-” Harry stopped dead in the doorway; blinking as Liam pulled away from Louis.

 

“Yes I am,” Louis smiled of his location; answering Harry’s unfinished question.

 

Liam grinned at Louis before slipping by Harry.

 

“Styles,” Liam murmured.

 

“Payne,” Harry acknowledged back, still staring at Louis.

 

“What was that about?” Harry enquired; not pulling off a nonchalant tone like he hoped.

 

“He heard me playing,” Louis shared. “He came in to listen.”

 

“And then you hugged,” Harry added pointedly, his words soft but evidencing a degree of hurt.

 

Louis made a face. “Come on. You of all people know how things can get misconstrued…”

 

Harry swallowed, blushing, looking to his feet with a pained expression on his face. He was going to have this thrown in his face even though he wasn’t the one that instigated the kiss with Finn, he realized.

 

Harry pressed his lips together and nodded. “Okay, well, can I hear the song then?” He asked next.

 

Louis tapped the side of his nose; picking up his notepad. “It’s not finished yet.”

 

“He heard it,” he frowned of Liam.

 

“He’s a soccer player,” Louis reasoned. “Not a music genius…”

 

“So? I always support you, Lou, you know that…”

 

Louis sighed, rubbing his forehead with his knuckles.

 

“I know. I’m just not ready to play it yet, okay?” He beseeched tiredly.

 

Harry stared at him.

 

“Not ready to play it to _me_ , you mean,” he accused softly, turning and heading into the hall with his hands jammed in his pockets.

 

Louis looked to the ceiling and sighed out.

 

 

//

 

Louis had told the guys that Liam was tagging along on their trip into town and Niall and Louis carted their guitar cases while Zayn carried a single drum; adapting for their impromptu rehearsal in public.

 

Liam walked with Louis since they knew each other best; but he found both the blonde guitarist and the dark-haired drummer to be friendly guys.

 

The curly-haired lead singer was something else.

 

“Um, was Harry alright with me coming along?” Liam checked with Louis as Harry led the group.

 

Louis flicked Liam a look. “Yeah, I think so…”

 

Liam nodded; not convinced.

 

“You think it’s weird, don’t you?” He asked next.

 

Louis grinned. “Honestly? A little, yes.”

 

Liam bit his lip. “You probably don’t realise it, but all the guys miss you, Louis.”

 

Louis blushed. “They just miss Tommo,” he derided of his alter-ego, the sports-hero.

 

“You haven’t changed,” Liam observed. “You just play guitar and sing now instead of kick balls. You’re still you.”

 

“Don’t you think it’s gay for me to be singing?” He challenged his friend. “That’s what Michael and Nathan said to me…”

 

“I saw the competition video on YouTube and you guys were awesome,” he complimented. “And I heard about what Nathan did to Harry…”

 

Louis swallowed, a bitter taste filling his mouth. “He’s lucky I didn’t kill him…”

 

Liam flicked his gaze down Louis. “You’re protective of him, aren’t you?” he lifted his chin towards Harry's position at the front of the charge.

 

“I’m protective of all of my friends,” Louis said quickly.

 

“So the reason Harry won’t speak to me is…” Liam led.

 

Louis shot him a look. _There was no way he could know, how could he?!_ He decided to play ignorant.

 

“He doesn’t like new people,” Louis excused. “He’ll come around.”

 

Liam nodded with an amused smile. “I see…”

 

Louis decided not to pursue the topic as Harry chose a position by the fountain and they all set up.

 

“What’s he doing?” Harry whispered to Louis about Liam as he fidgeted nervously while they all tuned up.

 

Louis flicked a look to his old team-mate who was standing in front of them, their first audience member.

 

“Lending moral support,” Louis offered honestly.

 

Harry sighed and counted the band in on their first song.

 

//

 

“You were awesome!” Liam was enthused in his praise.

 

“You should’ve joined in,” Zayn included Louis’ friend in their post-busk banter.

 

Harry glared at him.

 

“I can’t sing,” Liam mused. “But we could do this every night!”

 

“We?” Harry arched accusingly.

 

Liam’s eyes lit up. “Just imagine if you have a timetable, people would get used to seeing you, you’d get gigs and have a platform to showcase your talent…”

 

Louis looked at him. “Liam, have you done this before?” He wondered.

 

Liam smirked. “My brother manages bands. I’m learning the ropes and I knew about you guys. I don’t know if you’d be interested but I’d love to work with you…”

 

“No,” Harry snapped right off.

 

Niall shot him a bemused look. “Harry, this is just what we need. Someone to manage us during term and someone to book us gigs…”

 

Harry refrained from arguing.

 

“It’s worth a try,” Zayn added. “We could have a trial say a month. If nothing’s changed then we all go back to how we were…”

 

“Guys, you don’t know what it would mean to me to be able to do this…” Liam begged.

 

“Does Aidan still manage Geronimo?” Louis named an up and coming band all the lads were aware of.

 

Liam nodded; his older brother his hero and idol. If he could get to manage a band, too, Aidan would be stoked.

 

“They’re really good guys,” Louis said to his band-mates. “Aidan knows the right people.”

 

“What do you want out of it?” Harry asked Liam directly.

 

Louis flicked him a look. He hadn’t seen Harry like this since the day he auditioned.

 

“Just the experience,” Liam said. “I’d set up a website; manage your podcasts and fanship…”

 

“We have a website,” Zayn shared. “I just don’t get time to update it…”

 

“See, I can do all that…” Liam offered.

 

Louis put an arm around Liam’s shoulders.

 

“Let me talk to the guys alone and I’ll catch up with you tomorrow,” he posed.

 

Liam nodded and headed off with a wave and a happy smile, something three of the band found positive and reassuring.

 

“He’s not managing us,” Harry hard-lined as they headed for the bus station where Harry's dad was waiting for them all to give them a lift home.

 

“Why not?” Niall asked as they climbed into the 4x4.

 

Harry folded his arms and stared out of the window.

 

“Yeah, why not?” Zayn echoed.

 

Louis rolled his eyes, knowing exactly why not.

 

“He just came up today and decided he wants to manage us?” He asked incredulously.

 

Zayn shrugged. “Yesterday would have been better but so what?”

 

Harry shook his head. “Nothing. Obviously I’m out-voted since you all want him to manage us…”

 

Zayn looked uncomfortable at Harry’s upset.

 

“Harry, wait, you’re in charge here…”

 

“Yeah, we’d never do anything you weren’t happy with,” Niall added.

 

“Why don’t you just tell them Harry?” Louis piped up; unable to hold his anger in any longer.

 

Harry glared at him.

 

“Tell them what?”

 

“The real reason you don’t like Liam,” Louis shrugged lightly.

 

“I didn’t say I didn’t like him,” he argued. “I said I didn’t trust him.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes. So he was using that excuse was he?

 

“This is me,” he saw his front door appear and jumped out before the car even came to a stop.

 

Ted darted Harry a look in the rear mirror.

 

“Aren’t you going to say goodnight?” He wondered.

 

Harry launched himself out of the car and stormed up the path to Louis’ flat entrance.

 

“Louis!” he called as Louis unlocked the security door leading to the stairs.

 

Louis turned; blinking his thick lashes over his guarded eyes.

 

“We just hugged, Harry,” Louis said then. “It wasn’t like we touched lips or anything,” he added pointedly.

 

Harry squinted. “Are you going to throw that back at me all the time now?” He asked. “Because it’s getting pretty tired…”

 

“You know what’s tiring?” Louis asked. “Thinking your boyfriend kissed another guy, that’s what’s tiring…”

 

“We sorted this out!” Harry gasped. “Or at least I thought we did!”

 

“So that’s it,” Louis shrugged. “I’m just supposed to forget about it like it never happened and get rid of that image in my mind just like that?” He accused.

 

“It never did happen, Lou, because I stopped him. I stopped him and told him I have a boyfriend…”

 

Louis flicked his blue eyes to Harry’s green ones.

 

“Liam is my friend and I want him to hang out with us even if he’s not our manager,” he said finally.

 

Harry nodded; resigned to this fact.

 

“Okay,” he said softly, turning back toward the car.

 

Niall and Zayn frowned as Harry got in dejectedly.

 

“Did you at least kiss him goodnight?” Niall asked.

 

Harry shook his head and leaned toward the blonde; gaining his reassuring arm around his shoulders.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to donnycurls :)
> 
> Ang

18

 

Liam was Louis’ new best friend. Harry watched them jealously as they mucked about together; free in their affection in public unlike he and Louis who had to be so careful nobody suspected them.

 

Harry began to wonder if Louis would feel more comfortable coming out to the whole school if Liam was his boyfriend as opposed to himself; he wondered if his dorkiness was part of the reason Louis was afraid to show the world who he was.

 

To go from jock to gay-boy was one thing. To be dating the school nerd was quite another.

 

Harry watched his band mates accept and embrace the inclusion of Liam into their daily routine and he even found himself one on one with the frankly likeable guy one morning when they walked to Science together.

 

“Hey, Harry…” Liam jogged up beside him; smiling.

 

“Liam,” Harry acknowledged moodily.

 

“I get the impression I’ve done something to annoy you,” Liam posed, making Harry smirk.

 

 _No shit Sherlock_.

 

“Erm…maybe we should talk about it so we can clear the air?” Liam suggested next.

 

Harry grizzled. He really wanted Liam to be an asshole and get shitty with him but the guy was too damn nice.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Harry assured; mumbling.

 

Liam cleared his throat. “I’m not after Louis,” he blurted; sucking in a breath.

 

Harry shot him a look, pretending to be bemused.

 

“What?”

 

“Louis,” Liam repeated. “I’m not gay so you don’t have to worry about me being after him…”

 

“I didn’t think you were,” Harry lied.

 

“I wouldn’t have hugged him if I knew,” Liam added.

 

“Knew what?” Harry snapped.

 

“That you two are…” he led, not finishing his sentence.

 

“We’re not,” Harry denied with a blush.

 

Liam chuckled. “Okay, if that’s how you want to play it…”

 

“What do you know anyway?” Harry turned and snapped, annoyed.

 

Liam swallowed. “I know how he talks about you…how he looks at you,” he offered softly.

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he felt them sheen over with horrified tears. _Liam knew!_ He’d worked it out! But how? How could he have?! They were so careful, so, so careful! This couldn’t be happening…

 

“Whoa, Harry, calm down,” Liam quickly said as Harry began to take short, panicked breaths.

 

Harry couldn’t see straight, he began to feel dizzy. The ground was turning he didn’t know which way; his arms flailed out as he staggered.

 

“Harry!” Liam called sharply; trying to soften his landing by catching him.

 

Harry felt himself fall back into somebody’s arms.

“Zayn!” Liam barked to the dark haired lad who was slightly ahead of the pack of students walking to class. “Get Louis,” he said; lifting Harry into his capable arms.

 

//

 

Harry felt like an idiot laying in the sick bed at school; a cool soft cloth on his forehead as his vision returned to normal and the room stopped spinning quite so hard.

 

Liam was sat sheepishly beside him; thumbs propped against his lower lip and Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“How did you know?” He whispered; while the nurse was busy checking his results.

 

Liam looked over. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I didn’t mean to panic you like that…”

 

Harry smirked. “Thing is, I’m already out so it’s not me I’m worried about…”

 

“It’s Louis,” Liam nodded understandingly.

 

Harry sighed. “Who I always worry about,” he added quietly.

 

Liam shot him a smile. “Just so you know, it was nothing you did,” he assured. “Nobody else in this school would be able to guess…”

 

“You did,” Harry mused.

 

“Because I’ve never seen Louis be so fiercely protective of anyone like he is with you,” he explained. “And I knew you weren’t into girls so I kind of guessed…”

 

Harry swallowed.

 

“Really, he’s never…?”

 

Liam shook his head. “And I saw how you were with me after I hugged him…”

 

Harry blushed. “I’m stupidly jealous for no reason,” he derided.

 

“I won’t tell anyone,” Liam added quickly.

 

“Thank you,” Harry expressed huskily.

 

Just at that moment a shadow filled the doorway, followed by Louis’ form; a worried look etched on his face.

 

“Harry?” He checked.

 

Harry offered a smile.

 

“Still me,” he assured.

 

Louis flicked a look to Liam; who put his hands up in mock surrender. “I didn’t touch him.”

 

Harry chuckled at Liam’s joke and Louis flicked a look between them, wondering when they’d called a truce. He walked toward the bed and trained back Harry’s curls.

 

“Are you okay? What happened?”

 

“I had a dizzy spell, that’s all,” Harry belittled his panic-attack. “Liam caught me.”

 

Louis shot his friend a look. “Really?”

 

Liam nodded. “Yeah, he’s kinda heavy your boyfriend…”

 

Louis’ eyes flared at Liam’s words and Harry reached up to cup his cheek.

 

“It’s okay, he knows. He’s not going to tell anyone.”

 

Louis frowned; staring at Liam.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“You don’t exactly hide your feelings well, do you, Tommo?” He teased.

 

Louis smiled at this. “No, not really…”

 

“But it’s safe with me,” he promised, getting up. “See you two later,” he parted, leaving the room.

 

The nurse came back over and Louis moved while she got Harry to sit up and stand slowly; walking about until he felt okay to go.

 

“Right, straight home, Mr. Styles,” she told him.

 

“I’ll walk him to the gate,” Louis offered; knowing Harry’s mum would be picking him up.

 

He slipped his arm around Harry’s shoulder blades to support him as Harry clung to his waist.

 

“I’m sorry about how I was with Liam,” Harry offered.

 

Louis looked at him. “You don’t need to be jealous.”

 

“I’m not jealous,” Harry argued, then after two angry breaths he said, “Alright, maybe I am jealous…”

 

“Shall I come round after school?” Louis offered.

 

Harry blinked and nodded; his eyes filling with tears again. Louis tilted his head and tucked back his fringe tenderly as they stood at the bottom of the drive; hidden from their peers. Louis looked at him as if to say ‘Why are you crying? Don’t be silly…’ and Harry bit his lip knowing exactly how silly he was being.

 

“I’m really sorry, Lou,” he expressed on a whisper.

 

Louis frowned, not understanding his apology, not sure what it meant. He cupped Harry’s neck to bring his broken green gaze upwards; to meet his.

 

“I’ll see you later, okay,” Louis assured.

 

Harry leaned forward and kissed his cheek, high on his cheekbone.

 

“Later,” Harry agreed softly, turning to get into his mum’s car.

 

//

 

Louis walked to Harry’s house after school; kicking along an empty can on the way. Their friends had asked him about Harry’s illness and whether he was okay and Louis had teasingly blamed Liam for Harry’s fainting spell citing the lad’s handsome good looks for Harry’s swooning over him. The lads had laughed at his joke; taking it that Harry and Liam were now on better terms and that Liam was aware of Louis and Harry’s involvement.

 

Louis didn’t know what to say when he got to Harry’s house; sometimes he found talking so difficult. He loved that the curly-haired lad was always willing to listen but he was afraid of opening up, too.

 

He bounded up the stairs to Harry’s room once Debbie had let him in and he knocked and waited for Harry to answer his door. When he did, he was wearing nothing but his boxers and a sleepy smile.

 

“Hi,” Harry greeted warmly.

 

Louis’ mouth went dry at the sight of him; his heart palpitated and his belly somersaulted. It was like none of that other stuff had ever happened and they were back at the first time they’d slept together.

 

Louis didn’t speak, he stepped forward and he kissed Harry; clutching him close as he did so. Harry startled at the unexpected move but quickly adapted; kissing him back with equal passion.

 

Louis growled and grabbed Harry’s butt in his hands; pulling his groin closer; rubbing against him so their torso’s grazed deliciously; their dicks lending pleasurable friction against each other.

 

Harry groaned into the kiss as Louis walked him backward and he gasped as Louis pushed him onto the bed; where he fell with breathless excitement; a tattoo of a beat in his heart from anticipation.

 

Louis crawled on the bed between his thighs; forcing him to crawl back to accommodate him and soon they were two bodies; entwined and connected on a deeper level, hearts and souls completely.

 

“Louis,” Harry groaned as Louis palmed him through his boxers.

 

“Call me Lou,” Louis begged. “I love it when you call me Lou…” He muttered.

 

Harry grinned. “Lou.” He said, then as Louis pulled down his underwear to wrap his fist around him, he said it again, more wantonly, drawing out his name. And then he cast it sharply as Louis stroked him up and down to full hardness.

 

Louis shifted between Harry’s thighs; lowering his mouth to kiss the curly haired lad’s thighs, heading for his hips, trailing across the lower strip of his belly before taking his head into his mouth; letting Harry’s length slide up the inside of his cheek.

 

“Lou!” Harry cried; arching his hips and trying not to; grasping Louis’ hair between his fingers.

 

“I bet Finn can't do this,” Louis murmured; wrapping his tongue around Harry’s sizeable dick, flicking his tongue over the tip, tasting the saltiness of him there.

 

“Oh god,” Harry groaned; given up to the forces of desire; allowing his body to let go as Louis hollowed his cheeks and sucked him dry; his body spent and sated once the tanned lad was done in his mission.

 

Louis smiled smugly. “I think I’ve made my point.”

 

Harry reached for him; kissing him strongly; rolling him over onto the bed.

 

“Can I make you mine now?”

 

Louis grinned wickedly and cupped his neck to bring his kiss to his lips; sharing that union and relishing in the feelings it exploded within him- in his heart where he loved Harry so much and in his groin; where his dick was hard for him.

 

Harry reached for his lube and laid it beside Louis who was back-down on the bed. He gently tugged off Louis’ t-shirt and enjoyed his slim and muscled torso; making the athletic lad arch his hips as he signaled his need for more.

 

Harry pulled off his jeans and boxers, leaving them both naked as he straddled Louis’ hips and pressed the lube into Louis’ hand.

 

“I’m yours, now,” Harry said, then with a little flicker of a smile. “Always,” he added.

 

Louis eagerly applied some lube to his fingers and grasped one of Harry’s butt cheeks to pull those globes apart; leaving him room to slip two fingers inside of him; watching as Harry closed his eyes and parted his lips at the pleasure of his touch. Louis stroked him back to erection with his other hand, dipping and tugging in alternate strokes; watching Harry’s every suck of breath and pleasured sigh out as he knelt across his lap; enjoying this foreplay.

 

Harry paused Louis’ hand on his now-hard again dick; looking into his eyes. He didn’t need to say anything because the intensity in those emerald orbs was enough to take Louis’ breath away and he groaned loudly as Harry positioned himself; sinking his tightness onto Louis’ erection.

 

Louis closed his eyes and bit his lip; not able to stop the sharp thrust of his hips upwards at the contact; filling Harry swiftly and roughly and not by intention.

 

“Sorry,” he opened his eyes quickly to apologise.

 

A finger pressed against his lips; Harry’s body began to move, riding him and Louis was awed by this moment. Harry took his hand and wrapped it back around his dick; where Louis started up a rhythm to match Harry’s hips; the rocking creating a wild sensation in every nerve ending that Louis owned.

 

“Harry!” He cried; clutching his thighs; running his hands up his soft but muscled belly toward his chest; over his shoulders and down his arms; pressing his thumbs into his biceps as they trailed those limbs.

 

He grabbed Harry’s hard-on again and pumped; meeting his gaze this time as Harry shifted; Louis in perfect sync with his own slight hip thrusts; mindful of how hard they went at it.

 

“Yes, ah, yes!” Harry encouraged his desire; Louis finding it hard to concentrate while staring into his eyes but neither of them wanted to lose contact, there was something more between them than the very pleasurable fucking they were enjoying right now and it travelled in the distance between blue orbs to green.

 

“Lou, yes,” Harry panted, “More, harder…”

 

Louis bent his knees; bringing Harry intimately into his lap; forcing his dick deeper into Harry’s ass if that were possible and the curly-haired lad tipped his head back and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as the slight change it angle hit a pleasurable place deep inside. He groaned, loud and uninhibited as his high rose.

 

“Haz…can’t stop…” Louis muttered; thrusting, deeper and deeper within him, finding tightness there, finding exquisite pleasure.

 

They locked gazes again and something inexplicable zapped between them; bringing them to their highest pinnacle and pushing them over the edge.

 

“Oh Lou,” Harry sighed; shivering as his climax reigned.

 

Louis shuddered beneath him, watching as Harry’s seed shot onto his soft white belly and his own hand and he lay there; sucking in air while they re-acclimatized.

 

“Wow,” Harry awed, gently casting his thigh across Louis’ hips to separate them.

 

“Yeah,” Louis frowned; watching Harry cup his manhood as he walked to his en-suite; coming back with a towel a few moments later and handing it to Louis to wipe his hands rid of semen.

 

Louis shifted across in the bed as Harry knelt to lie beside him and Louis quickly slipped both his arms around the slim lads middle; gazing into his beautiful green eyes.

 

Harry smiled softly and reciprocated the hug; kissing Louis’ cheek.

 

“I’m sorry I was funny about Liam,” Harry said softly.

 

Louis cleared his throat of husk. “I guess it was my fault for spending time with him instead of you.”

 

“You had a reason to,” Harry allowed.

 

“I was still hurt about Finn and I didn’t know how to tell you…”

 

Harry squeezed him. “I know,” he kissed above Louis’ eyebrow.

 

Louis nuzzled into his throat. “When I heard you were sick today I panicked.”

 

Harry smirked. “Liam and his bloody gay-dar,” he joked.

 

Louis smiled, too. He looked up and kissed Harry’s dimples; one at a time.

 

“Do you think he’ll keep our secret?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry swallowed, wanting to broach a subject they’d both been dancing around for some time now.

 

“Do you want to keep it secret?” Harry husked.

 

Louis sucked in a breath, surprised at his question. He sat up on the bed, thinking about the answer.

 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to come out,” Louis admitted.

 

Harry smiled and reached up to squeeze his hand. “It’s alright.”

 

“Would you rather I was out?” Louis asked his boyfriend.

 

Harry shrugged. “I didn’t get backlash so I doubt you would…”

 

Louis sighed. “It’s hard for me.”

 

“I know,” Harry sat up and put his arm around Louis’ shoulders. “I’m not pressuring you.”

 

“I want to be the guy that you deserve, the guy that shows you off to the whole world.” Louis expressed.

 

Harry kissed the side of his face.

 

“One day, you will be.” He predicted.

 

Louis smiled weakly; reaching for his t-shirt. Any time now Harry’s mum would be calling them for dinner.

 

Harry watched Louis get dressed with quiet appreciation of his boyfriend’s form.

 

“I like seeing you in my room,” Harry expressed softly.

 

Louis smiled. “I like your double bed,” he returned.

 

Harry grinned. “I like _seeing_ you in my double bed…”

 

Louis wrapped Harry in his arms and kissed him; hotly.

 

“You’ll see me in there very soon if you keep talking,” Louis murmured in warning.

 

“Harry! Dinner!” Debbie called up the stairs, breaking the boys apart with rueful grins.

 

“Timing,” Harry mused.

 

Louis flicked him a look; twining their hands before they went down the stairs. Harry let him lead the way; smiling shyly at his mum as she noticed their bold display of affection.

 

“I hope you’re hungry, I tried a new recipe and it made more than I expected…” She commented.

 

“I’m starved, Mrs. Styles,” Louis assured.

 

Harry licked his lips, trying not to laugh at Louis’ remark. “Mum, we’re growing boys, of course we’re hungry.”

 

Debbie smiled at them both.

 

“Are things going okay with the band? Any gigs?” She asked.

 

Harry shook his head as Louis smiled eagerly. “A guy at school is going to be our manager and get us booked,” he offered.

 

Debbie smiled delightedly. “Oh that’s brilliant!” she enthused.

 

The two teens nodded; trying their food which was delicious so they tucked in heartily.

 

“Can Louis stay over?” Harry asked as they scoffed the pasta bake Debbie had made.

 

Debbie gave them a long look.

 

“Only once a week, remember?” She said.

 

Harry looked to Louis. Louis shrugged.

 

“Is it okay, then?” Harry checked again and Debbie nodded.

 

“Alright but don’t be whining to me by Friday that you used up your sleepover too early in the week,” she warned.

 

Harry grinned; slipping a hand under the table to lay it on Louis’ thigh.

 

“Okay,” he agreed lightly.

 

“You can always stay at mine Friday,” Louis offered to his beau.

 

“Is that an offer?” Harry checked.

 

Louis smiled. “Yes.”

 

“I accept,” he replied; gazing at Louis with his lazy blink punctuating the loving exchange.

 

Without thinking, Louis leaned toward him and placed a kiss on his mouth, a short, tender kiss that Debbie witnessed since Louis had completely forgotten where they were.

 

He quickly pulled back; putting his hand over his mouth as if realizing.

 

“Oops,” he muttered; shoving pasta into his mouth.

 

Harry was grinning inanely and Debbie watched them both with a gentle smile.

 

“So, how are things at school?” She asked a little too brightly.

 

“Fine,” Harry shrugged.

 

“And you feel better now?” She added of Harry’s early arrival home.

 

Harry blushed. “Yeah, much better.”

 

“You seem to have the Midas touch, Louis,” Debbie commented.

 

Louis choked on his mouthful; mindful of what he had been doing to make Harry feel better. And more importantly, what Harry had been doing.

 

He smiled sweetly at Harry’s mum. “What can I say?”

 

“Nothing,” Harry inserted lowly; as a warning.

 

“Well, help yourself to crumble after you finish your mains, boys,” she motioned to the hot pudding sitting on the side before she left the kitchen.

 

“I think you should feed me,” Harry announced, pushing his plate away.

 

Louis smirked, rising, taking the plates to the sink and washing them up.

 

“Really?” He enquired. “Okay, sure,” he agreed readily; dishing out a large helping of crumble into one bowl for them to share; adding cream which Debbie had left on the counter.

 

Louis sat beside Harry and got him a spoonful ready.

 

“Here you are, then,” he lifted the spoon toward Harry’s mouth, only to change his mind at the last minute and eat it instead.

 

“Mmm, this is amazing,” he smiled; lifting his brows at Harry who blinked at him patiently.

 

“Oh alright, don’t sulk,” Louis teased with a wink; offering him a piled up spoonful which Harry took greedily.

 

“Big cheeks,” Louis said only as Harry looked like a hamster eating.

 

Louis took another spoonful of the dessert and ate it while watching Harry finish his mouthful. He quickly refilled the spoon and aimed it at his mouth again.

 

“Yum,” he murmured as Harry cleared the second mouthful.

 

And then Harry ran his hand onto Louis’ thigh as they sat knee pressing to knee, half facing. Louis flicked him a look, offering him the next spoonful of dessert as well. Harry’s hand slipped further up his thigh.

 

Louis arched his brow. How high would he go, he wondered? He ate more pie, deliberately delaying Harry. He slowly travelled the next bit of dessert towards Harry’s mouth.

 

Harry met his gaze before swallowing the spoonful, leaning forward to reach the top of his thigh.

 

“There’s nowhere else to go,” Louis’ eyes glinted with the safe knowledge.

 

“There are plenty of places to go,” Harry argued softly, licking his full lips.

 

Louis marvelled at this seductive version of his boyfriend, a guy who most days looked more awkward in his own body than if an alien had stepped into it. And suddenly he was licking his lips knowing exactly how those lush and bright pillows turned Louis on.

 

“Go on then,” Louis flashed his brows up, daring him, offering him the last spoonful.

 

Harry smiled and ate it; pushing the heel of his hand between Louis’ legs so that his fingers cupped Louis’ bulge.

 

“Oh you did,” Louis hissed of his courage to touch him, _there_ , and in the kitchen where either of his parents could walk in.

 

“I did,” Harry agreed.

 

Louis blinked desire-heavy lids at him.

 

“Did I ever think you were sweet?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “If you did, it was your biggest mistake…”

 

Louis groaned and stood; pulling Harry up to kiss him, hot and hard in the kitchen. He cupped his neck and tugged on his curls to tip his head back so he could slip his tongue between Harry’s lips; dueling with his and sharing desire.

 

“Not here,” Harry pulled away, conscious of their prone position.

 

Louis nodded and let Harry lead him back up the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuuu
> 
> Who got UK OTRA tickets???
> 
> ANG

19

The next morning Louis bounced into school in a good mood, memories of last night filling his mind and keeping a smile on his face.

 

When he saw his twin walking up the drive, his smile slipped a notch. He jogged to catch up with her, telling Harry he’d see him at lunch.

 

“Sis,” Louis called; slinging an arm around her shoulders. “You still not sorted things out with Zayn?” He checked.

 

Gemma shook her head sadly. “Dad won’t let him in the house, what’s the point?”

 

Louis made a face. “What do you mean what’s the point? You like him don’t you?”

 

She nodded.

 

“And he likes you…”

 

She shrugged.

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Believe me, he likes you. It took a lot for him to date you with me in the band…”

 

Gemma sighed. “How do you do it, Lou?” She asked. “How do you fight this prejudice every day?”

 

Louis cupped her face. “With the help of my sister,” he mused. “Now let me help you, huh?”

 

She walked forward to hug him around the middle and he hugged her back; spotting a flash of dark hair pass them by.

 

“Hey, Zayn!” Louis called.

 

Gemma mock-punched Louis in the stomach.

 

“What are you doing?!” She hissed.

 

“I’m helping,” Louis assured.

 

Zayn came over; posturing awkwardly; avoiding eye contact with Gemma.

 

“What is it, Lou?” Zayn asked.

 

“Zayn, my father is an ass of epic proportions,” Louis began honestly. “You probably don’t know because I don’t make a point of telling people but he kicked me out of the house for being gay,” he shared candidly. “Gemma said he’d got funny with you being there the other day and you should know, it’s not personal man, it’s just the way he is…”

 

Zayn nodded. “I know. But Gemma is the one that ended things,” he accused. “Because of my skin colour…”

 

Gemma paled. “No, I ended things because my dad was stood behind me telling me to,” she offered. “I saw what he did to Louis and I didn’t want him to do that to you.”

 

Louis hugged her into his side.

 

“See how fucked up my dad is?” Louis asked. “He’d rather we were miserable.”

 

Zayn scuffed his toe on the ground.

 

“I’m not going to date a girl who’s embarrassed to be seen with me…” he said.

 

Louis swallowed. Zayn had a point. He had a right to be seen with Gemma and not hide. He wondered if Harry felt the same, despite his assurances he didn’t want Louis to come out before he was ready. He began to imagine how he’d feel if Harry was the one who was reticent to tell the truth and how hurt he might feel at him not wanting everyone to know about them. He felt a sinking feeling start in his chest.

 

Did Harry think he was embarrassed, too?

 

“I already told my dad I was going to date whoever I wanted,” Gemma was still talking to Zayn as Louis brought his mind back to the present.

 

“Then why didn’t you find me and tell me?” Zayn asked.

 

Gemma swallowed. “I thought I’d hurt you too much, that it was too late…”

 

Louis took a step back from his sister; sensing a reunion between his friend and his sister.

 

“I only hurt because I’m without you,” he heard Zayn murmur as he hastened toward the school building, needing to see Harry.

 

In fact, he needed more than to see him, he needed to hold him and taste him, too.

 

He burst into the locker corridor; darting his eyes about searching. He saw him by Niall’s locker; his back against it as he laughed at something Niall was saying, his dimples on show.

 

Louis slid through the throngs of students; fighting his way toward his beau; pausing in front of him to catch his breath, wild and excited from his epiphany.

 

“I don’t want to hide anymore,” Louis said; bringing both Harry’s and Niall's gaze round to him.

 

“What?” Harry bemused, with a crooked smirk on his lips.

 

“I don’t want to hide anymore,” he said again. “Me, us…I want you to know how proud I am of you, how amazing you are…”

 

Harry fidgeted awkwardly; straightening from his slouched position.

 

“Lou-”

 

“I must have been crazy to pretend you weren’t mine,” Louis murmured; wrapping his strong arms around Harry’s waist right there in the hall.

 

Harry’s brows shot up on his forehead and he pressed his hands into Louis’ arms to break his hold.

 

“Louis, don’t do this,” he hissed. “You’re not ready…”

 

“I’m ready,” Louis said firmly; cupping the back of Harry’s head before kissing him; owning him in front of the whole year.

 

Niall’s face split into a huge grin as the rest of the corridor came to a halt; silence stretching across the hallway.

 

“Nice one, Tommo,” Niall said as Louis pulled away from Harry; turning to high-five their friend.

 

Louis reached for Harry’s hand and squeezed it; venturing a look around their peers.

 

“Erm, how come all the hot guys are gay?” Jenna Fields asked; blowing her bubblegum into a bubble and it burst with a smack; the sound of which prompted the rest of the corridor into movement.

 

“Two hot guys, so not fair,” Kayla Markham agreed with a sigh.

 

“You think we can turn them?” Jenna wondered as she came by; giving Louis and Harry a longing look.

 

Harry smiled weakly at them; completely lost for words at Louis’ public display of affection.

 

“Jeez, Lou, you don’t do things by halves,” Niall shook his head in awe.

 

Louis sighed out with relief.

 

“Why waste time?” He posed. “I’ve hidden for long enough…”

 

“So of all the guys to be with, you choose _him_?” Michael lanced as he shouldered Louis as he came by.

 

Louis blinked, trying to keep his temper in check. Harry bowed his head, hearing Michael’s words which matched his own thoughts exactly. He was punching above his weight in dating Louis and he knew it would come to this, one day. He was always going to be the class geek dating the popular jock, no matter how much the band increased his cool-factor.

 

“Harry is my boyfriend, you should watch what you say about him,” Louis warned with a squint.

 

Michael smirked; flicking Harry a look. “Well, maybe you’re not gay after all, since you like _girls_ ,” he cast. “Nerdy girls at that…”

 

Louis used his free hand to push against Michael’s chest.

 

“Go fuck yourself,” Louis suggested. “Before I kick the shit out of you…”

 

Michael walked off laughing, knowing he had gotten to Harry which was the only way he could get to Louis.

 

Louis turned to look at his beau and saw his flushed face; his awkward stance.

 

“I may have just made things a whole lot worse,” Louis sighed, feeling guilty.

 

“It’s one guy,” Harry offered, his voice husky with hurt.

 

“I just want everyone to know, now,” Louis reasoned. “I’m with you,” he added.

 

Harry felt his elated smile slip back onto his lips from moments ago when Louis had kissed him in the corridor in front of everyone, unafraid and courageous in his move. Harry had never kissed a guy in the school hall before. The way Louis had owned his lips had him wanting to drag the athletic lad away for a few more declarations but they didn’t have time.

 

“I have to go,” Harry peeked at him with his huge green eyes.

 

“I love you,” Louis murmured; fingering the leather bracelet to remind him.

 

Harry smiled; flicking his curls back.

 

“Me too, now go to class,” he instructed gently to which Louis obeyed, jogging off down the hall.

 

//

 

“Are you dating Louis?” Samantha Benn asked Harry that afternoon as they left maths and he headed to meet Louis who’d be leaving Science.

 

Harry looked at her and nodded; barely hiding his smile.

 

She tilted her head, smiling back. “You’re so cute Harry, he’s so lucky,” she complimented.

 

Harry blushed at the compliment. He hadn’t expected that, he’d expected for more people to feel the same way Michael did.

 

“Thanks,” he mused.

 

“I love that you kissed this morning, it made everyone feel strong, somehow,” she shared.

 

Harry startled as she threw her arms around his neck to hug him.

 

“Hey, that’s my boyfriend!” Louis’ loud voice called down the hall, but evidently humour in it.

 

Samantha stuck her tongue out at Louis, someone she clearly knew quite well.

 

“I’m just borrowing him,” she cited. “Besides you have him all the time, you should share…”

 

Harry curled his shoulders in shyly, flicking Louis a look as if to say ‘You started this’.

 

Louis nodded, accepting his responsibility.

 

“I should,” he agreed. “Go ahead, hug him again,” he offered.

 

Samantha giggled; swiping him.

 

“I’m glad you’re you, Louis,” she said, somewhat nonsensically.

 

Louis frowned.

 

“You’re still the same guy you always were,” she said.

 

“I’d hope I’m a better guy,” he mused. “Especially since I don’t hang around with Nathan and Michael anymore…”

 

She smiled sympathetically. “Don’t listen to them,” she said. “Everyone is rooting for you.”

 

Louis smiled and watched her kiss Harry’s cheek before she left; leaving Harry bemused.

 

“Girls love you,” he mused.

 

“Is that okay?” Harry checked.

 

“Better than guys,” Louis considered, making Harry laugh.

 

“Oh, cheers!”

 

Louis met his gaze and they grinned; leaving school together.

 

//

 

It was Friday night and they were at Louis’ house; sitting either end of his bed brain-storming songs for the band.

 

Since the studio session, they’d gotten their CD of three songs and they’d handed their website to Liam who was busy getting it up to scratch so fans could buy CD’s and contact the band by leaving messages on the message board.

 

He’d already booked them in for a podcast next week, choosing to come along to their practice on Thursday to record a little live footage before he sat down with them to ask the questions posted by fans.

 

He wanted them to come up with a logo and some artwork to put on the CD cover and other merchandise he had planned- namely t-shirts which he wanted them to promote by wearing at gigs which they could sell afterwards.

 

Liam had good plans for them and they were waiting for their first proper gig to be confirmed.

 

Louis looked up at Harry as he sang his heart out; his raw and husky voice filling him with comfort and something else besides, filling him with want. He closed his eyes; forgetting his guitar; forgetting the world and just relishing the sound of his beau’s voice as he carried on singing; only tailing off as he noticed Louis’ wasn’t in the moment.

 

“Lou?” he husked; worried.

 

Louis opened his eyes and gazed at Harry; licking his lips slowly and deliberately. He put his guitar down carefully and crawled across the bed; leaning into Harry’s body to press him backwards; lying on top of him as he kissed him; needily on the mouth.

 

“I don’t have a clue what you see in me,” Louis whispered as he began to undress Harry; kneeling between his now-parted thighs to carry out his objective.

 

“Shut up,” Harry murmured huskily, lowly; his eyes bright with attraction, with love.

 

“I mean it, Harry, I’m nothing but trouble to a guy like you…”

 

“I like trouble,” Harry pulled at Louis’ t-shirt and leaned up to unfasten his jeans as Louis worked Harry’s free.

 

Louis had to really pull to get Harry’s skin-tights off and they chuckled as Louis got ruffled by the jeans hitting him in the face.

 

“But you’re going to go far, Harry. You don’t need a guy like me weighing you down, holding you back…” Louis expressed, pulling off his boxers swiftly to leave him naked under his keen gaze.

 

“I do need you holding me down,” Harry implied suggestively; reaching for him.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Louis awed; gazing upon Harry’s white skin; soft and toned all in one go.

 

Harry bit his lip under the scrutiny; turning onto his front.

 

“Fuck me, Lou,” he said; throwing the lube at him.

 

Louis quickly eased lubed fingers into Harry’s tight ass; leaning right over him to try and find the right angle to enter. He kissed the back of Harry’s neck and felt him squirm as he slid his fingers deeper.

 

“Lou,” Harry choked; resting up onto his elbows and dipping his head.

 

As Louis gently parted his thighs wider; he felt Harry run his feet along the outside of his legs, widening his thighs naturally; giving Louis the freedom to sink into him. He did so slowly, sensing this position would feel tight to his beau who was almost flat to the mattress.

 

“Ah, yes!” Harry groaned as Louis sank into him, easing his size gently in inch by inch; prolonging the pleasure and the pain.

 

“Fuck!” Harry hissed as he withdrew; just as slowly.

 

Louis bit his lip, feeling his body strain and tighten at the control he was exercising when in truth; he wanted to fuck Harry into this bed until neither of them could move again. Today had been an epic day on all fronts and he never wanted Harry to doubt his sexiness, his unbelievable aura.

 

Louis found the tightness and Harry’s incredibly distracting reaction to him all too much to hold on for long and he was soon thrusting his way to his climax, collapsing onto the bed breathlessly as he withdrew.

 

Harry turned over with a breathless smile; stroking his still-hard dick in his hand. Louis got to his knees; offering Harry his behind.

 

“You don’t know what it does to me knowing I’m your first,” Harry admitted; palming Louis’ butt fondly; laying kisses there which made Louis groan.

 

“I can’t imagine this with anyone else,” Louis shared. “You’re the first guy I’ve wanted to…”

 

Harry sank his fingers into Louis; stretching him out before entering him; filling him with his needy erection. Louis took Harry deep within his body and they fell together again on the bed once Harry was spent; both of them completely sated and exhausted from their exertions.

 

Louis offered his arms to Harry; being the protector today. Harry clung to his plush body; noticing Louis’ curves since he’d stopped playing football. He rubbed his cheek against Louis’ smooth chest and Louis stroked his curly hair in comfort.

 

“Lou, you don’t really think you’re trouble do you?” Harry checked softly as Louis fingered his curls.

 

He heard Louis let out an amused breath.

 

“Yes.”

 

“But you’re so talented and you can go just as far as me, if nor further…”

 

Louis smirked. “I haven’t got your voice, Harry.”

 

“You have the fight, Lou. I’m too soft for this life,” he derided.

 

“You can do anything you want, okay? Never let anyone tell you no…”

 

“I don’t know if I can do it alone,” Harry admitted on a whisper, knowing the day would come he’d get asked to go solo.

 

“You don’t have to,” Louis kissed his hair. “I’m here for you.”

 

Harry shook his head. “I couldn’t ask you to do that, to put your dreams on hold while I build mine…”

 

“You _are_ my dream,” Louis admitted with a swallow.

 

“What?” Harry propped up on his hand to look at his beau.

 

“Music is important to me, but not as important as you are,” Louis shared.

 

Harry disregarded his words. “I’m not more important.”

 

“You have this voice, Harry, and you don’t even really know it. I mean, you know you can sing but you touch people, somehow. I would give anything to see you be a success.”

 

“Not your own aspirations,” Harry grumbled; upset at this idea. “You’re equally important to me.”

 

Louis ran soothing hands over Harry’s cool back to warm him; feeling him shiver. He hugged him close and grabbed the duvet to pull over them. They were jammed in his single bed but neither of them cared.

 

“Do you think we’re too young to know what love is?” Harry asked then.

 

“I hope not,” Louis mused. “Or what we have means nothing.”

 

“Do you think your mum knows?” Harry wondered.

 

“What that I’m in love?” Louis smirked.

 

“Yeah,” Harry rubbed his belly with his free hand.

 

Louis sucked in a breath, holding his stomach muscles tight.

 

“Don’t do that,” Harry smiled against his skin; feeling him tensing.

 

“I’ve put on weight,” Louis murmured despondently.

 

Harry shifted and kissed his perfectly-toned, but slightly plusher belly.

 

“I know, I love it,” Harry assured.

 

Louis blinked his thick lashes down.

 

“I’m not used to being heavier,” Louis said then.

 

“It’s what, a few pounds?” Harry reasoned; leaning up to kiss Louis’ mouth. “It looks good on you.”

 

“You don’t like me thin?” Louis asked, afraid.

 

Harry smiled patiently. “I like you, full stop. I just so happen to like this,” he ran his hand over Louis’ stomach again; feeling the muscle underlying his soft skin. “And this…” he cupped his cheek; slightly fuller since he’d added pounds. “And this,” he put his hand against Louis’ heart; meeting his gaze.

 

Finally, Louis melted into a smile; biting his lip.

 

“You make me feel sexy, Haz, even when I can’t see why you do,” Louis whispered.

 

“You’re a sexy mofo, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry whispered back with a grin. “And you’re _my_ sexy mofo while I’m at it…”

 

He leaned over Louis’ body to kiss him; for a long and meaningful moment; wrapping him in his arms to change the balance in their position, it was Harry who was now the protector as he spooned Louis’ slightly smaller body.

 

“I wish my dad wasn’t a total dick,” Louis murmured into the dark. “I wanted my dad to meet you and be proud of who I’d chosen to be with…”

 

Harry squeezed him. “Its okay, I’m proud of you, that’s all that matters…”

 

Louis nodded.

 

“You’re all that matters,” he agreed sleepily.

 

Harry smiled bemusedly at his translation of his words but didn’t correct him; He leaned over to kiss his temple and relaxed into sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to: Molly. LarryLoveBites, happilylarry, xchirpx
> 
> I love you all!!!

20

Now that Liam had broken the ice with Harry; he cornered him before he got to the cafeteria where he knew for a fact Louis was waiting for the curly-haired lad.

 

“Harry!” He hissed; pulling him into the hall which was empty like most lunch days unless the band was practicing there, of course.

 

“Hey,” Harry greeted his new friend shyly.

 

“So, about yesterday…”

 

Harry quickly held up a hand. “We’re cool,” he assured.

 

Liam nodded with a smile. “Good, because I’m organizing a surprise party for Lou and Gem and you’re the first guy on my list…”

 

Harry swallowed; a sharp pain going through his chest and rendering him breathless.

 

“What?” He whispered.

 

“Louis’ birthday,” Liam smiled. “He’s turning seventeen and I think he should have a proper party…and Gemma, too,” he added with a silent ‘obviously’.

 

Harry gulped; fighting back the pain that was stabbing him and making breathing nearly impossible.

 

“When’s his birthday?” He ventured ashamedly.

 

Liam arched a brow and o’d his mouth; sucking in air.

 

“Oh my god, he didn’t tell you?” He bemused.

 

Harry shook his head, flushing hard at the awkwardness of this moment. His beau’s best friend wanted to invite him to a birthday party for his beau but he didn’t even know when it was. Embarrassing.

 

Liam frowned, looking to his sneakers.

 

“Look, the only reason I know is because last year Gemma had this huge Princess party at the skate rink and Louis was being all moody and feeling left out so we organized a soccer night at Nathans and got him drunk…” Liam babbled.

 

Harry stared at him, willing himself not to cry.

 

“What did you have in mind for this year?” He wondered quietly.

 

Liam’s face creased with concern.

 

“Harry, he didn’t tell you purposely, he’s probably trying to avoid it, actually…” Liam mused.

 

Harry flicked the cropped-haired lad a look. How much did Liam know about Louis’ home life? Just that he hadn’t been invited to Gemma’s party; no doubt put on by their father while Louis was relegated to spending the night alone…

 

“Probably,” Harry offered; forcing a weak smile.

 

“When you see him, I’m sure he’ll tell you…” Liam added.

 

“When is it?” Harry asked again.

 

“Next Friday,” Liam replied.

 

Harry blinked. _Next week?_ And Louis hadn’t mentioned it? He sighed.

 

“So, what did you have in mind?” Harry asked; bypassing his hurt to concentrate on the task at hand.

 

“Gemma has already said her dad’s letting them use the house to throw a party, all we need to do is organize the rest…”

 

Harry bit his lip. “Costumes?” He suggested.

 

Liam grinned. “That’s a great idea!”

 

“Zayn can DJ,” Harry added. “I’ll ask him later…”

 

“Brilliant,” Liam enthused.

 

“My mum cooks enough food to feed a small island, I can ask her to do some party stuff…”

 

“Mine too,” Liam arched a brow. “Hey, you don’t play X-box do you?”

 

Harry smiled shyly. “A little…”

 

“You have to come to my house after school and play with me, Louis hates computer games…” He derided.

 

“Are you having alcohol?” Harry asked of the party.

 

Liam’s eyes glinted. “What kind of party would it be without alcohol?”

 

Harry bit his lip. “I can help with that, too…”

 

Liam gave him an impressed look. “You’re really not all you seem, are you?”

 

Harry slowly smiled. “Neither are you,” he complimented in return.

 

//

 

Harry sat at the lunch table; flicking a look at Zayn and Gemma; cuddled up.

 

“I take it you two made up,” he mused; looking to Louis and mouthing ‘hello’.

 

Louis pursed his lips, blowing Harry an imaginary kiss. Harry smiled shyly at it.

 

“I tell ya, a guy can get a complex,” Niall said loudly. “The only single dude at the table…”

 

“What happened with Jennifer?” Harry enquired of Niall’s crush.

 

Niall shrugged. “She’s seeing someone else.”

 

“Aw,” Harry hugged him. “I still love you…”

 

“Get off me, man,” Niall mock-fought his way out of Harry’s arms. “Before Louis beats me up…”

 

Harry looked to his beau; who smirked.

 

“It’s okay Niall, you’re allowed,” he granted.

 

Niall grinned. “Hear that? Louis loves the Nialler…”

 

“So do I!” Harry argued. “I just said so!”

 

Niall stuck his tongue out. “I like Louis better,” he goaded.

 

Harry giggled at his expression; swiping him; looking back to Louis and seeing he hadn’t touched his lunch.

 

“Not hungry?” He checked lightly.

 

Louis’ conflicted blue eyes met Harry’s.

 

“Not really…”

 

“Fancy some of my mum’s cooking tonight?” He offered hopefully.

 

Louis managed a smile. “If you think she’ll be okay with me coming over again…”

 

“She’s used to this lot coming round,” Harry said of the band.

 

“Does she ask after me at all?” Niall pined.

 

Harry grinned, ruffling his hair. “She’s always asking after you…”

 

“I guess we’ll see her Thursday at practice,” Niall conceded.

 

“Can I come?” Gemma asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Of course.”

 

She smiled and blew Harry a kiss across the table.

 

“Come on, misery,” Gemma called to Louis. “Eat your lunch or I’ll tell mum…”

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Like she cares.”

 

“Of course she cares,” Gemma replied. “She’s just busy working, that’s all…”

 

Louis nodded, sighing.

 

“Anyway, we can celebrate leaving teen-dom next week,” she added. “Double birthday!”

 

Louis’ eyes widened as he stared at her; too late to stop her words. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, opening them to look at Harry.

 

“It’s your birthday?” Harry asked, still hurt from Liam’s revelation of this fact but not able to divulge his knowledge without ruining the surprise he was planning.

 

Louis swallowed. “Unfortunately.”

 

“Why?” Harry enquired.

 

Louis blinked; his thick, lush lashes hitting his cheeks.

 

“Can we talk about it later?” He asked gently; so no-one else would hear.

 

Harry felt his resolve weaken. This was a subject Louis didn’t want to discuss with anyone and he was choosing to open up to _him_ ; but he needed to do that when they were alone. He could only guess how emotive this subject was to the ex-soccer player and he again put his feelings to one side to offer his support.

 

He reached across the table and cupped his hand over Louis’.

 

“Later,” he promised.

 

//

 

Harry let himself into the house; hearing his mum call out.

 

“Hello!” Debbie shouted from the kitchen.

 

“Hey mum!” Harry called back; his hand connected with Louis’ as he gently tugged him into the living room.

 

“Is Lewis with you?” Debbie called knowingly.

 

“How d’you guess?” He yelled back; throwing Louis an amused smirk.

 

Louis flashed him a forced smile; making Harry’s stomach turn uneasily. Harry led him to the sofa and plopped down; Louis sitting beside him and turning a little to rest his bent knee on Harry’s thigh; reaching for his hand to twine their fingers; reconnecting them.

 

Harry looked at him and reached across with his free hand to cup his cheek.

 

“What is it Lou?” Harry asked softly.

 

Louis looked toward the kitchen; silently communicating his worry about Harry’s mum walking in on them. Harry smiled reassuringly.

 

“It’s okay, she can’t hear, she’s probably listening to the radio…”

 

Louis nodded, trying to find words.

 

“I hate my birthday,” he finally chose some words, albeit not very explanatory.

 

“How come?” Harry cupped his knee with the hand he’d touched his face with moments before.

 

“Because my mum is short on money and Gemma gets treated like a princess so it always sucks because although my twin sister wants me to be a part of her celebrations, I never am…” Louis sighed.

 

Harry cleared his throat; trying to feign ignorance. “What do you usually do?”

 

Louis shrugged. “Get drunk with the football guys…at least I did last year…”

 

Harry nodded. “It must be weird seeing Gemma living a different life than you.”

 

“It is,” Louis mused. “For us both.”

 

“I’m sorry that it sucks for you,” Harry added softly.

 

“When’s your birthday?” Louis asked his beau then.

 

Harry smiled. “Not for another three months.”

 

“What did you do for your fifteenth?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry blushed.

 

“My dad took me and the band to Alton Towers for the weekend.”

 

Louis smirked at the difference in their families; once again reminded how badly his father was failing.

 

“That sounds like fun,” he managed huskily.

 

Harry’s face creased and he leaned across to wrap his arms around his momentarily fragile boyfriend; pulling him against his body where Louis gratefully rested; almost in Harry’s lap.

 

“You deserve more, Lou,” Harry murmured.

 

“I have you,” he replied with a smile.

 

Harry smiled, too, although Louis wouldn’t see it.

 

“We’ll make this year special,” he vowed of Louis’ birthday.

 

“Boys, are you hungry?” Debbie came into the living room to find them hugging; watching Louis pull away shyly from her son.

 

She smiled at their picture.

 

“Tough day?” She asked lightly to which Harry nodded.

 

“Come and get some dinner,” she invited them both to the kitchen, not feeling comfortable enough to hug Louis but rubbing his back gently as she sensed something was up.

 

Louis gave her a thankful smile as he passed her to walk toward the kitchen.

 

//

 

The party wasn’t so much of a surprise in the end since Gemma already had the go-ahead to use the house and to organize the night Liam had to share some of the information from the plans he and Harry were putting in motion.

 

The surprise about it would be if Harry could actually get Louis to turn up; because they had invited people they knew supported the boys which meant they’d be free to hold hands and kiss all night if they wanted to.

 

Louis was looking perturbed at the selected theme as they all sat at their lunch table discussing details.

 

“Pirates?” He questioned.

 

Harry grinned. “Yeah, awesome huh?”

 

Louis lifted a brow. “I guess so…”

 

“I can see you in an eye patch and leggings,” Harry mused.

 

Louis met Harry’s amused eyes and pursed his lips. “This could get dangerous…”

 

“Ew,” Niall complained. “TMI.”

 

Harry elbowed him. “Shut up,” he complained lightly.

 

Niall rolled his eyes. “So what time’s it kicking off?” He asked.

 

“Six,” Gemma inserted. “Dad’s going out for the night he won’t be back until gone 2am.”

 

Louis looked down the table at her. “He knows I’m going to be there, doesn’t he?”

 

She nodded. “Yup.”

 

Louis lifted his brows in surprise. Maybe he didn’t mind since he was out for the night.

 

“I’m going into town after school to get my outfit,” Harry said. “You coming?”

 

Louis smiled secretly. “I want it to be a surprise.”

 

“For the love of God,” Niall sighed dramatically at their loved-up-words.

 

“Niall, you coming?” Harry asked, ignoring his complaint.

 

“Sure,” Niall agreed.

 

“Louis, I’ll go with you,” Liam said.

 

Louis nodded. “Okay, all decided,” he summarized; leaving Zayn and Gemma to their own devices.

 

//

 

“Here, you have to wear this,” Liam shoved an eye-patch at Louis as they mauled the costume shop together.

 

Louis grinned and held the patch over his eye.

 

“You think I’m sexy?” he joked.

 

Liam laughed. “It suits you,” he assured.

 

Louis had picked out a military-style long length jacket that had big shiny buttons down it, matching slim fitted black trousers and knee length sturdy boots that resembled biker boots; but from a different era.

He slipped on the three-point hat over a head-scarf once he tied it around his head and flicked the plastic sword about to finish the effect.

 

“Ooh-arr,” Louis mocked.

 

Liam smirked. He was in a very similar get-up, only his hat was far more regal and had a feather. He pulled his sword out to induce a duel.

 

“Not in here, boys,” the shop owner warned, foreseeing their battle.

 

Liam rolled his eyes. “Tomorrow night, a re-match,” he challenged.

 

“You’re on, Payne,” Louis accepted.

 

He picked up some black eyeliner and some gold-teeth stickers and took the lot to the till to pay.

 

Liam dumped his stuff on top; causing Louis to frown confusedly.

 

“I’ve got this,” Liam assured. “My present to the birthday boy…” he added before Louis could complain.

 

Louis smiled gratefully. Liam didn’t know about the money problems his mum struggled with but he may as well because his kind gesture was heart-warming.

 

“Thank you,” Louis told his friend; giving him a quick hug.

 

The shop bell rang as a new customer entered. Louis pulled away from Liam to find Harry stood in the doorway, looking bemused.

 

“Are you two done in here yet? Niall is driving me crazy outside…” Harry asked; avoiding Louis’ eyes and focusing on Liam instead.

 

That was the second time he’d walked in on Louis hugging his best friend and he didn’t want to make a habit of it.

 

“We’re just finishing up, so it’s all yours,” Liam offered as Louis licked his lips nervously beside him.

 

“Don’t let him near the plastic knives,” Louis joked.

 

“I won’t,” Harry assured softly.

 

Liam took the two large bags and headed outside while Louis hung behind; mooching near to Harry who had his hands in his pockets.

 

“This year my birthday might just beat sucking big time,” Louis said. “Because of _you_ ,” he added pointedly.

 

Harry swallowed; finally meeting his gaze and feeling their hearts collide through their look alone. He leaned forward far enough to lightly kiss Louis’ cheek in reassurance.

 

“Text me later,” Harry asked.

 

Louis smiled and followed Liam out.

 

//

 

 _What did you buy?_ Louis typed into his phone, pressing ‘send’.

 

He waited for the return beep; lying on his bed and looking out of his window onto the bleak view outside.

 

**_Not telling :p_ **

****

_Are you staying at mine after the party?_

**_Aren’t we crashing at Gem’s?_ **

****

Louis sighed at Harry’s question. He wished they could do what everyone else would be doing, but no, he wouldn’t be crashing anywhere in the Peters household.

 

_You can if you want. I’m coming home after._

**_Don’t be silly, I’m coming with you ;)_ **

****

Louis smirked at the innuendo. He hoped Harry would be coming with him, it felt like forever since they’d been able to have sex and he missed his irresistible partner. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this excited about a birthday, maybe when he was eight and his parents threw a bubble party in the garden for him and Gemma.

 

He closed his eyes; resting his phone on his chest, a poor substitute for his boyfriend but the feeling of having him close to his heart comforting him enough to sleep.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i'm posting too fast I have a lot of stuff I want to put out :)

21

The Peters house was decorated by the boys during the day and everyone had gone their separate ways to get ready.

 

Louis was the first to arrive back at the house to greet Gemma and her girl friends who all cooed over him cutely which made Louis blush and refuse their advances shyly; used to the female attention since he played football, and somewhat a pro in handling their amour. He kind of expected word to have gotten around by now about him kissing Harry in the hallway but it seemed as though he was even more attractive since coming out, if that were possible. Sometimes, he really didn’t understand girls, he mused.

 

Niall and Zayn turned up together, both dashing and roguish in their choices. Liam was soon to follow in his military-style get-up, reminding Louis of Will Turner as Liam took his pirate role quite seriously and hammed it up as he paraded around to impress the girls.

 

He grinned as he watched his old team-mate work his magic; finding Liam coming over to him.

 

“So, who do you have your eye on?” Louis asked his friend.

 

Liam smiled. “Katy,” he shared of the cute brunette who was dressed like a wench.

 

Louis arched a brow. “Good choice,” he commended.

 

Liam grinned; elbowing him.

 

“Like your opinion matters,” Liam teased.

 

“Hey, I can still tell a pretty girl!” Louis argued.

 

“Or a pretty guy,” Liam mused; stepping back to allow Louis a view of the new entrant in the room.

 

Harry was in the doorway, looking frankly fuckable in his chosen outfit.

 

Louis opened his mouth as his eyes went down him. He’d chosen a billowy white blouse with a brown suede waistcoat over it, skin tight beige jeans, a cumber bund around his waist and brown pointy toed suede boots that came to his calves; showcasing his slim and sexy legs. Around his head was wrapped a scarf, adding to his hobo-pirate look and he grinned and pointed a pirate gun at Louis; his smile wide and showcasing a blacked-out tooth.

 

“Wow,” Louis murmured of his beau.

 

Harry came over; slightly breathless and flushed.

 

“Lou!” He grinned; going straight in to hug him largely. “Happy Birthday!”

 

Louis lightly hugged him back, still in shock. Harry smelled divine. He buried his nose into his neck to breathe his scent in; nuzzling his hair as he did so. Harry pulled away and gave him a bemused smile.

 

“You okay?” He checked.

 

“You look amazing,” Louis husked.

 

Harry’s smile softened. He tilted his head as he squinted.

 

“Are you wearing eye-liner?” Harry checked.

 

Louis smirked. “Yeah…”

 

“Sexy,” Harry nodded; flicking Liam a look as if remembering he was there. “Oh, hi Liam,” he added, clearing his throat.

 

“Hi,” Liam smiled warmly. “And don’t mind me, okay? Tonight is about you guys being able to be open, right?”

 

Harry nodded, looking right back at Louis. “If Louis wants to,” he added to that statement.

 

Louis reached out and cupped Harry’s neck, bringing his lips towards his own for a short, hard kiss. The make-up he’d applied to his face to simulate stubble rubbed off on Harry’s smooth cheeks. Louis laughed and wiped it off with his thumb.

 

“It’s the equivalent of lipstick,” Louis teased.

 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t mind…”

 

Louis smiled at him. God this was weird, being ‘out’. It was almost like he kept looking over his shoulder to check who was watching them, waiting for someone to come and tell them that this wasn’t right, that they couldn’t openly display their love this way, but nobody was behind him, or anywhere in this house in fact that would say those things. He felt himself relax.

 

“Well, this is a party, so we should dance,” Louis suggested.

 

Harry nodded and grabbed Liam’s hand before he could turn away; dragging him to the dance floor- aka the living room- where their other friends soon joined them and Zayn was busy DJ’ing while Gemma danced near his table.

 

It was hot business dancing and the patio doors had to be closed due to the rain that had started lashing down. Louis and Harry headed to get some punch and food while there was a lull. Zayn was playing slower tunes and Louis planned to go back out there once they’d eaten.

 

“So, can I slow-dance with you?” Louis posed to Harry as they eyed each other in their costumes; liking the imagery, the difference in their appearances.

 

When Harry grinned, his blacked-out tooth made him look all the more dangerous.

 

“You better, Black-beard.” He quipped.

 

Louis appreciated Harry’s legs in his tight trousers; raking his eyes up his body where he could make out the silhouette of his belly under his see-through shirt; landing on the v of naked skin that his deep-necked shirt showcased. His skin was pale and smooth; but soft-looking and under that softness lay definition, maybe only slight, but Louis urged to kiss him there; between his pecs where a medallion lay temptingly.

 

“Lou,” Harry choked out; not oblivious to his look.

 

Louis lifted his eyes to Harry’s green ones.

 

“Hmm?” He arched a brow.

 

“Can you stop looking at me like that?” He begged quietly.

 

Louis reached for his hand; tugging Harry closer. He was sat on a stool and he pulled Harry in between his thighs which were wide apart.

 

“Can you stop looking so fuckable, then?” Louis asked lowly.

 

Harry o’d his mouth, sucking in a breath, his plush lips parted with shock.

 

“I want to kiss those,” Louis said, staring at his bright red lips longingly. “And here,” he added; trailing a finger down Harry’s collarbone, toward the valley between his pecs. “And I want you to touch me here…” Louis murmured, taking the hand he’d pulled Harry toward him with and moulding it into his lap.

 

Harry hitched a breath and leaned forward; not caring about anything as he kissed Louis’ mouth; needing him more than any other thought in his mind that told him not to give in. He was trying so hard to keep their PDA to a minimum and Louis wasn’t playing fair in seducing him this way.

 

He grasped Louis shoulders and pressed closer; wrapping his arms there to be as close as possible and Louis curled his around Harry’s waist to return the gesture; pressing his knees into Harry’s sides to keep him there; tight against his body.

 

“Get a room!” Liam called as he cupped Harry’s shoulder, bringing the two young men apart.

 

Louis blushed at his friend seeing him this way, a way he had never seen him before- making out with a guy. Harry stepped away and licked his lips shyly.

 

“Uh, I saw someone with their phone-camera, filming you,” Liam shared softly to the boys. “I thought I’d save you the overnight fame…”

 

Louis smiled gratefully at his friend. “Thanks, Liam.”

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Harry added, rubbing his lower lip with his finger and making the already-swollen skin turn more red.

 

Louis grabbed his wrist and brought Harry’s hand away from his face.

 

“Coming to dance, Birthday boy?” Liam asked.

 

Louis got up off the stool and twined fingers with Harry.

 

“Of course,” Louis grinned, leading the way.

 

//

 

“You look so hot with eye-liner on,” Harry murmured as he and Louis cuddled on the dance-floor, packed in with other couples at the party.

 

Louis smiled shyly. “What about the gold teeth?” he gave a cheesy smile.

 

Harry smiled, showcasing his ‘missing tooth’ again.

 

“Love it,” Harry assured.

 

“I love your outfit too,” Louis commented; fingering the loose ends of Harry’s hair-tie.

 

Harry pursed his lips “Thank you,” he appreciated in a soft tone.

 

Louis kissed his cheek. “I can’t believe you’re mine…”

 

Harry hugged his arms around Louis shoulders that little bit tighter. “Same.”

 

“Best birthday present ever,” Louis mused softly; leaning back a little to look into Harry’s handsome face.

 

Harry regarded him equally; smirking as he rubbed some of his fake stubble away with his thumb, keeping his hand there cupping his cheek.

 

“Do I get to give the birthday boy a kiss?” Harry asked in a whisper.

 

“Only you,” Louis assured in a whisper back; leaning toward Harry to instigate that union; an intense and meaningful kiss that broke when the music suddenly died and the lights flicked on.

 

“What the hell is this?” Jack Peters yelled angrily, stood in the doorway.

 

Louis blinked, not pulling away from Harry. Gemma spoke first.

 

“It’s our party, dad,” she moved to ease his anger.

 

“You didn’t tell me that _he_ was going to be here,” he pointed to Harry and Harry blushed.

 

“He’s our friend, dad,” Gemma frowned. “Don’t ruin the party,” she begged.

 

“Get out of my house,” Jack said, glaring at Harry.

 

Louis stepped away from Harry and moved in front of him, protectively.

 

“If anyone should be leaving, it’s me,” Louis arched a brow.

 

“If it wasn’t for him, you wouldn’t be having these stupid ideas,” Jack raged.

 

Louis let out a short bark of unamused laughter.

 

“You really believe that, don’t you?” He mused, turning toward his boyfriend with a sorrowful look.

 

“Haz, I’m so sorry,” he husked. “You best leave before this gets really ugly,” he suggested. “Go home and I’ll text you when I’m done here…”

 

Harry shook his head and opened his mouth simultaneously; not finishing either action before Louis spoke again.

 

“Please, Harry,” he begged. “For me, please?”

 

Harry blinked, hurt and helpless to assist his beau.

 

“Come on,” Liam put his arm gently around Harry’s body to will him to leave and Niall moved across the room to grab Harry’s hand to pull him out of the house.

 

Soon the rest of the party-goers left the house, too; the mood completely ruined by Jack’s early return.

 

“Where’s Linda?” Gemma asked of their step-mother.

 

“She’s still at her ladies night, I came home early to check you lot hadn’t burned the place down,” he mused.

 

“Which is preferable to finding your son dancing with another boy, isn’t it, dad?” Louis arched.

 

Gemma shot Louis a look, but it was too late, Jack’s anger was reignited.

 

“Maybe it is,” Jack bit out. “Because at least I don’t have to explain that to my neighbours and your little brothers…”

 

Louis shook his head; lost for words.

 

“Gem, I’m out of here,” he said to his sister, moving to give her a hug and a kiss. “I left your present in your room…”

 

“Wait!” she called before he left, running to get his. “Here’s yours,” she pressed the small wrapped box into his hand and he smiled and hugged her again.

 

“I love you, twin,” he murmured.

 

“I love you more,” she assured, turning back to the living room and giving her father a disappointed look.

 

“What?” Jack snapped.

 

Gemma let the tears drop down her cheeks.

 

“He’s the most amazing person and you don’t even see it,” she accused softly. “I’ve changed my mind about living here,” she added. “I can’t do it anymore. I want mum to have custody of me and Lou and I want to live with them.”

 

Jack frowned. “Don’t be stupid…”

 

“I’m not,” she argued. “You’re the one being stupid and really, really cruel,” she remarked. “Harry’s done nothing wrong except love your son, which even you can’t seem to do, so what you did tonight was inexcusable. I’m moving out, dad,” she said again, turning to head to the kitchen to find bin bags to start the clear-up, as she promised she would do.

 

And she did so with tears streaming down her face.

 

//

 

The rain had gotten really heavy and Louis stumbled into the night; not caring how wet he got because nothing could make him feel as cold as his father’s rejection.

 

He jogged back to the flat; squinting confusedly as he saw a shivering outline on the lawn outside.

 

“Haz?” He checked; coming closer; seeing the skinny lad was soaked through and had his arms folded across his chest in some pathetic attempt to keep warm.

 

“Lou!” Harry sighed out in relief and ran toward him; throwing his weight at the athletic boy which made Louis stagger backward as he cupped the back of Harry’s head and just kissed him, connecting their lips in the absence of words.

 

He didn’t need to ask Harry why he was here, he already knew. And the fact he’d stood here and frozen half to death meant more to him than anything.

 

Thunder cracked above them as they consumed each other; mouths mating fiercely; wide open and forceful; each trying to win dominance in the duel; neither giving in.

 

Harry grabbed Louis’ ass with both hands; groaning as his body reacted immediately to that stimulation; startling as lightening streaked the sky; causing him to tear his lips from Louis’.

 

He lifted his eyes upwards; looking back into the face of his lover. Louis’ eyeliner was running down his face; his make-up was ruined. Harry had never seen a sexier sight; _his_ Louis completely soaked and lit up by the electrical current in the sky.

 

Louis pressed his hips into Harry’s, showcasing his urgency.

 

“Let’s get upstairs,” he suggested.

 

Harry nodded; following him, clinging to his hand and rubbing his arm with his free hand as the cold seeped in.

 

Louis cast a look at Harry; practically naked with his see-through wet shirt and wet jeans clinging to his thighs.

 

“Lou, is your mum home?” Harry asked as they climbed up the stairs to the top floor.

 

“No, she’s staying at my aunts,” Louis shared.

 

Harry bit his lip becomingly as Louis let them into the dark and silent flat, lofting the door shut to grab Harry into his arms again; taking that captured lip and biting into it with his own gentle teeth.

 

Harry groaned and pushed Louis against the wall in the hallway; pushing at his jacket to force it from his body which Louis complied with.

 

“Come on,” Louis grabbed his hand and dragged him into his room; tugging Harry’s shirt off, grabbing his medallion to pull him closer for another hot and hard kiss.

 

Harry found the fastening to Louis’ trousers and quickly pulled them down while Louis bent to unzip his boots; Harry doing the same. Soon, Louis was naked in front of him and Harry let his eyes travel over his muscular and pleasing form; breathing short, sharp breaths in at the reaction Louis’ body had on him. He felt himself harden as he noticed Louis eyes appreciating him in the same way.

 

Louis turned to find lube, baring his behind to Harry whose eyes glowed at the sight; wanting to feel that flesh again and grasping Louis into a tight hold when he turned back toward him with the bottle.

 

“Haz, I need you,” Louis gasped around his kiss, fumbling with the cumber bund on Harry’s waist to tug it down with his jeans; which were tight on Harry’s thighs.

 

Louis managed to drag them below his butt-cheeks; using his hands behind Harry's back to squeeze out some lube; quickly sliding his fingers into Harry’s behind. Harry gasped and leaned toward him; trying to widen his thighs but finding the jeans binding his legs.

 

Louis grinned, pushing his fingers deeper; knowing the fullness Harry would be experiencing was exquisite and unusual; not something he may have experienced before.

 

“Oh god, Lou,” Harry groaned, feeling so close to his edge already.

 

“Yeah, come for me, Harry,” Louis encouraged; wrapping his hand around Harry’s hard-on and feeling the taller lad shiver with pre-climax pleasure.

 

“Fuck!” Harry hissed, his hips pushing forward to gain more of Louis’ hand around him and he spurted out his seed; his body spasming as his desire was realized.

 

Louis kissed his mouth as he came down from his high.

 

“I still want you,” he husked into Harry’s ear as Harry relaxed into Louis’ strong hold; leaning against his body.

 

“Take me,” Harry begged compliantly.

 

Louis tried to tug the wet jeans the rest of the way down Harry’s legs but they were wet and sticking like glue.

 

“For god’s sake,” Louis sighed, kneeling to try and pull them off.

 

The action caused Harry to over-balance and he stumbled; crashing to the floor noisily. Louis couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Haz, you okay?” He checked softly; sighing frustratedly as the material remained suckered to Harry’s legs.

 

“Yeah,” Harry assured dazedly from the floor.

 

“Fuck this,” Louis hissed, grabbing Harry’s hips and turning him so that he was on all fours. Harry quickly adapted to his new position and waited for Louis to fill him.

 

Louis sucked in a breath, stroking himself with another handful of lube before he paused at Harry’s ass. He kissed his delicate back; pushing within him; in this tight and sexy way. Louis’ knees rested on the outside of Harry’s as he thrusted; hearing Harry’s groan of pleasure-pain; wondering if he was hurting his beau. What if Harry was in actual pain and not pleasure at all? Louis ran his hands down Harry’s front; then across to his back; running them up until he cupped his shoulders and shunted again; deep within him.

 

“Lou,” Harry choked; so full of him he felt him in his throat.

 

“Is this okay?” He asked; easing within him between his thrusts; alternating soft-soft-hard.

 

As Louis drove into him again, Harry cried out; his erection back in full force from his beau’s possessive loving. Louis had a point to prove and Harry was letting him prove it. He felt Louis’ hand slide down his back, over his hip, taking his length into his hand once more.

 

Harry closed his eyes and tried to hold off his orgasm, always so quick to rise when Louis was handling him, but he wanted to come with him this time, prove their unity and how in sync they were.

 

Louis’ next thrust was close to his final one, he dipped in once, twice with leisured joy; biting his lip as his final hard push finished him; bringing his climax hard and heavy into Harry’s body.

 

Harry let go at the same moment and they stayed there; skin wet and clammy; warm on the inside and completely enthralled by each other.

 

Louis gently eased from Harry’s body and when Harry curled onto the bed; he went about carefully and meticulously removing his wet jeans with gentle care. He flicked Harry a look; seeing him biting his lip temptingly, something that made Louis’ heart thump erratically in his chest.

 

“Let’s have a hot shower,” Louis suggested softly, tiredly.

 

Harry nodded, taking his hand as he offered it.

 

//

 

In the shower, Louis mostly cradled Harry in his arms and kept him warm.

 

“I can’t believe you stood out in the rain for me,” he sighed as they both enjoyed the onslaught of hot water sluicing over their bodies.

 

Harry nuzzled his neck.

 

“I couldn’t get in without a code,” he said, making Louis smile softly.

 

“After what my dad said, I wouldn’t be surprised if you never wanted to see me again…” Louis commented, broaching the unspoken subject.

 

Harry pulled away and changed his embrace so that he now hugged Louis. He had a wounded look on his face.

 

“I hope you’re joking…”

 

Louis let out an unamused breath. “It isn’t worth it, Harry… _This_ isn’t worth it, to have my father treat you that way…”

 

Harry cupped his face; the water falling between them; causing Harry to squint as Louis cast his thick lashes down protectively over his eyes.

 

“It _is_ worth it,” Harry argued, sensing that Louis didn’t genuinely mean the words he just uttered. Words that would imply they shouldn’t be together.

 

Louis brought his blue eyes up, hope burning in them.

 

“I want forever with you,” Harry whispered; his face creased with earnestness; his eyes showing his fear.

 

It awed Louis that Harry should be so afraid he wouldn’t be loved back, that Louis wouldn’t feel the same way when Harry was the most adorable and loveable guy he knew. He swallowed, wishing he had words that equaled Harry’s in epicness

 

“I want forever with you, too,” Louis said, inadequately.

 

It didn’t seem to matter to Harry that Louis’ words felt insufficient to him, because his face split into an instant smile of relief, and something else, of happiness.

 

“Then what happened tonight doesn’t matter, does it?” Harry reasoned; reaching over to turn off the water now that he felt warm. There was a heat starting inside him that was working its way out and he cupped Louis’ face to kiss him, the urge to do so overwhelming.

 

Louis kissed him back with equal fervor; their words coming to life as their tongues danced together and their feelings reciprocated as they grasped each other close.

 

Harry kissed down Louis’ jaw line, down his neck, sucking on his collarbone making Louis groan at the action. Harry raked his hands down Louis’ chest ; taking Louis’ manhood into his hands and pushing his lips back against the shorter lad’s; stroking him as his lips bruised Louis’.

 

When he slipped his free hand down the curve of Louis’ spine to rest on his behind; Louis pulled away.

 

“Bedroom,” Louis panted.

 

Harry nodded and the two lads darted from the shower and through the hallway; dripping wet still and hungry for each other.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis waist and kissed him again; owning his lips as he backed Louis towards the bed.

 

“Happy birthday,” Harry murmured; crawling up onto the bed between Louis’ thighs; trailing dragging kisses up the insides of his thighs each in turn before placing a kiss against his now hard dick.

 

“Harry,” Louis groaned; arching his hips and running his fingers into Harry’s wet curly hair.

 

Harry hummed around Louis’ dick, taking him as deep as his gag reflex would allow, hollowing his cheeks and waiting for Louis’ cries to sound to signal his beau’s pleasure.

 

“Ah, yes!” Louis panted; his body writhing as he tried to fight off the pleasure-pain his body was going through as he climbed to the pinnacle of his ecstasy, a place Harry was determined to take him.

 

Harry flicked his tongue across Louis’ tip; tucking his hands under his buttocks to squeeze there; pulling Louis up into his mouth. He licked his tongue across his balls; sucking him deep into his mouth again; flicking his tongue across his head in quick repetition.

 

Louis let out a long, strangled broken cry; gasping in air right before his body gave way to his desire; releasing his seed into Harry’s greedy mouth. Harry swallowed the sour liquid and licked his lips; lifting his head to look into Louis’ eyes.

 

Louis gazed at him, blinking as he came-to from the other world he’d inhabited moments before; somewhere that existed among the clouds, high and flying.

 

Harry crawled up Louis’ body and pressed his naked form against Louis’ as he lay there; resting his weight on his arms. He placed a tender kiss on Louis’ mouth as Louis arms loosely linked around him, keeping him there against his form.

 

“Best birthday ever,” Louis kissed Harry in thanks.

 

Harry smiled, leaning to one side with the intention of sliding onto the bed but Louis tightened his arms and rolled with him; turning them both onto their sides; their legs twining so they were close and intimately wrapped.

 

“I haven’t given you your present, yet,” Harry murmured training back Louis’ fringe with gentle fingers.

 

Louis smirked. “I think you did,” he mused.

 

Harry lifted a brow. “That wasn’t your present.”

 

“Laying here with you is,” Louis said.

 

Harry broke his embrace to sit up and peer about the room, looking the pouch he’d had hanging off his cumber bund. He spotted it on the floor and slid across the bed to reach for it; pulling it towards him and pulling out the package inside.

 

He squirmed back into place; passing Louis the card and present he’d bought.

 

Louis gave him a cute look and opened his card first, grinning at the glittery guitar design on the front of his card.

 

“Thank you,” he kissed Harry and put the card on his side-stand.

 

Harry bit his lip in apprehension as Louis began attacking the small parcel he’d wrapped lovingly this morning.

 

The parcel contained three items which Louis took out and studied. The first was a guitar keyring and it had two plectrums hanging off the ring with the letters L and H on them; something which made Louis dart his eyes to Harry in delight.

 

“You had this made?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded, smiling a little. Louis grinned and hugged him.

 

“Amazing, thank you,” he murmured, picking up the next item which was a guitar-strap, but not just any guitar strap, it was printed with the colours of the rainbow, all across it in bold abandon.

 

Louis’ smile began small and ended up big. He began to laugh; giggling as he unwrapped it and held it out.

 

“You little shit,” he accused fondly, putting the strap aside to cup Harry’s face and kiss him.

 

“Open the last one,” Harry fidgeted excitedly on his side of the bed.

 

Louis undid the envelope that was contained in the wrapped parcel and pulled out two tickets. For Alton Towers. He lifted his eyes to Harry; blinking, in awe.

 

Harry remembered how sad he’d felt at not having a chance to go to a theme park for his birthday and he’d bought him the tickets to go.

 

“Haz,” he whispered; kneeling up to grab Harry’s torso in a rough and encompassing hug to express his emotion.

 

Harry giggled; grasping his arms around Louis to keep some balance until Louis straddled his thighs; leaning in to kiss him again; fondly, with love and promise in the press of his lips.

 

“Forever is my best present,” Louis murmured, remembering Gemma’s present in his coat pocket and rolling off the bed to find it, unwrapping the small square box.

 

Inside the box lay two wide silver rings in the cushion. He pulled one out and inscribed on the inside were the words ‘Love Is Equal’. He passed one to Harry.

 

“Gem got these,” Louis murmured, touched by her gesture, slipping on the other ring to his own finger.

 

He held up his hand and he and Harry twined fingers; their rings touching. They smiled; eyes meeting and expressing their emotions.

 

Harry shivered and Louis frowned.

 

“Are you cold?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled his dimpled smile, nodding cutely.

 

Louis rolled up and threw some pajamas out of his collection toward the bed for him, some warm checked flannel ones that he knew Harry would look sexy in. He pulled on a tee shirt and shorts for himself before rolling back into the bed.

 

Harry shimmied into his warm night clothes and snuggled up to Louis.

 

“Tonight was amazing,” Harry murmured sleepily.

 

Louis slid his arm across Harry’s waist, letting his heavy lids close.

 

“Thank you for making my birthday special,” Louis mumbled; yawning widely before he fidgeted into a comfortable position.

 

He felt Harry lips against his forehead right before he fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all my lovely kudos :D
> 
> Ang

22

 

Louis stirred the next morning as his phone vibrated. He lifted his head; realizing he was in a messy embrace with Harry so he reached behind him to grab his discarded jacket, pulling out his phone.

 

He had a message from Gemma.

 

_I’m moving back in with you and mum. I can’t live here anymore. I miss you :’( Are you okay?_

Louis smiled bemusedly at her message. Gemma moving in? They’d need a bigger place but their mother would get one with them both in her custody. He felt a whoosh of excitement fill his veins.

 

**Are you sure?? I’m fine, really. Harry stayed over :p**

He turned his phone onto vibrate and checked her reply when his phone buzzed.

 

_I’m sure. I love you and I can’t watch him do this to you any more. Or Harry. Say hi to him for me ;)_

“Who’re you texting?” Harry’s deep, sleep-husked voice sounded and Louis startled, smiling sheepishly.

 

“Did I wake you?” He apologized.

 

Harry smiled slowly; a sight that Louis drank in.

 

“Yes.” Harry replied honestly; turning to stretch and then curling up with the duvet again.

 

“It’s Gemma,” Louis answered his question. “She wants to live with me and mum…”

 

Harry’s brows rose on his head. “That’s brilliant…” he commented.

 

Louis blinked. “Mostly because of dad,” he added.

 

“Not brilliant,” Harry retracted his previous statement.

 

Louis smiled at him. His hair was a complete wreck from their night of getting wet and dry several times, not to mention rolling around in bed. He was wearing those checked PJ’s and he looked so cute with his fresh faced, wide-eyed innocence and sleepy youthfulness. Louis still wondered why Harry was with him, but after last night, their futures were linked and that insecurity was fading every day.

 

“If I could have my sister back, it’d make me so happy,” Louis considered.

 

Harry reached across the bed and cupped his cheek.

 

“I want to see you happy,” he said.

 

Louis bit his lip. “I am, with you,” he assured.

 

Harry smiled, his dimple appearing, his delight at that statement evident.

 

“You think the whole school will be talking about the party on Monday?” Harry asked as Louis shifted across the bed toward him, slinging a casual arm over his side.

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Yep. And my homophobe of a father…”

 

Harry giggled. “At least you had a memorable birthday,” he offered.

 

Louis shared the amusement of his words. “For the wrong reasons,” he considered.

 

Harry twisted his lips.

 

“Not _all_ the wrong reasons I hope…”

 

Louis blinked, meeting his gaze and holding it. “Not all of them,” he agreed softly.

 

Harry leaned forward and propped on his elbow to kiss Louis, a soft and sweet meaningful kiss that meshed their lips and woke them slowly with a freedom they each ached to have all the time.

 

Harry stared down at his boyfriend, tenderly kissing his lips once more.

 

“I don’t want to leave this bed,” he sighed.

 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle; tightening them.

 

“Who said I was letting you, anyway?” He wondered cheekily.

 

Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss him again; rolling on the small bed as their passion rose once more.

 

//

 

By the time Harry rang his dad to pick him up from Louis’ house, it was well into the afternoon. He was wearing some of Louis’ clothes and he’d never felt more in love and he couldn’t hide the bloom across his cheeks as Louis waited outside with him, hugging him and kissing him gently before Harry got into his dad’s car.

 

Ted cast a look across at his son.

 

“Good party?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Yeah…”

 

“You and Louis look happy,” he added.

 

Harry darted his dad a look; distracted by Louis on the pavement blowing him kisses, one after the other with each hand. Harry giggled and waved cutely, catching Louis’ kiss to place it next to his heart; then blowing a shy one back; watching Louis do the same.

 

“Yeah, we’re happy, dad,” Harry replied as his dad pulled away.

 

Ted cleared his throat. “Your mother and I need to speak to you when you get home,” he announced softly and Harry looked at him again.

 

“Why?”

 

Ted grimaced. “It’s about you and Louis,” he said only.

 

Harry’s heart began to beat faster, erratic beats making his breathing short and sharp like the day Liam told him he knew about them. He consciously calmed his breathing to prevent passing out on his dad, but he wondered what his parents had to say.

 

Once they got back, he headed indoors and sat at the breakfast bar opposite his parents who were grim-faced, holding hands which lay on the table.

 

“What’s going on?” Harry asked quietly, swallowing to stop his heart beating right out of his throat.

 

“We had a call this morning,” Debbie began.

 

“From Louis’ father,” Ted added.

 

Harry gasped and darted a look at them both.

 

“What?!”

 

“He mentioned that some things happened at the party that he wasn’t very happy about…” Ted explained.

 

“Like what?” Harry demanded. _Nothing happened!_

 

Ted cleared his throat and looked to Debbie.

 

“He said you and Lewis were taking things too far…”

 

Harry’s face creased in shocked pain.

 

“You can’t honestly believe him!” Harry spat.

 

Debbie swallowed. “We’ve noticed since you’ve been in a relationship with Lewis that your behaviour has changed…”

 

“Mum!” Harry raged. “I’ve not changed! And his name is Louis!” He added angrily.

 

Debbie sighed. “You wouldn’t have let anything come before your schoolwork before.”

 

“I’m not now!” Harry argued. “My grades are the same as before!”

 

Ted pressed his lips together. “We have to respect Louis’ father’s wishes,” he broached. “Your grades may not be suffering yet, but they will if things carry on as they are. And Louis’ already are,” Ted added.

 

Harry frowned. “What?” He breathed out, his face draining of colour.

 

“Louis’ grades are falling,” Debbie echoed softly her husband’s words.

 

“Louis doesn’t even live with his dad,” Harry pointed out angrily. “He has no idea what’s going on in his life. If there’s a reason for his bad grades it because he constantly rejects Louis and is openly homophobic,” he added bitterly.

 

Debbie looked to Ted; surprised by this news.

 

“Even so, we think it’s best that you and Louis concentrate on school work for the rest of the year,” Ted pushed on. “To get your exams out of the way, first.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened, a sick feeling beginning in his stomach.

 

“And what, dad? Not see him? Not see my boyfriend?” He accused.

 

Debbie reached for his hand and squeezed it.

 

“We think its best to limit stay-overs and weekday activities,” she broached.

 

Harry blew out an unamused breath, lifting his hurt eyes to each of his parents in turn.

 

“Neither of you have even bothered to ask me what happened at the party,” he mused, disappointedly. “All we did was kiss on the dance floor and his dad walked in on us and asked me to leave,” Harry added bitingly. “Not that you care because you’ve already decided that we were doing something we shouldn’t have been. And if it was with a girl, you would have thought that was normal for a seventeen-year-old’s party with his girlfriend,” he added ironically. “But because it’s me and Lou, you assume the worst…”

 

He stood and shook his head in defeat.

 

“What am I meant to tell him?” He cast, tears filling his eyes. “That his dad rang you and told me not to come round anymore? How’s he supposed to hear something like that from his boyfriend?” Harry argued. “You can stop me seeing him, but you can’t stop me _loving_ him,” he stated emphatically; turning to head to his room, his shoulders hunched.

 

He threw himself on his bed and let his tears fall; hot and heavy with the unfairness of it all. He pulled his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrate.

 

_Fifteen hours till I see you next :p_

Harry felt more tears slide down his face at Louis’ words. He was being so mushy, which was so unlike him, but their forever promise had changed things and he hated that their promise would be ruined. He licked his lips, tasting the salt from his tears, wondering what he was going to say to Louis tomorrow to explain his inability to see him outside of school.

 

He curled into a ball and hugged his stomach as it began to ache; his chest sore and his face hot and blotchy from crying so much.

 

“Why me?” He wondered aloud, looking to the ceiling. “Why couldn’t I just be fucking straight and fuck a girl and everything would be acceptable then, wouldn’t it?!” He accused angrily.

 

He rolled out of bed and turned his stereo on, his rock music turned up loud. He locked his door and lay back down; not wanting to speak to anyone.

 

He picked up his phone and typed a message back; pulling down a pillow to hug.

 

**I love you.**

He turned his phone off and squeezed the pillow tight to his body.

 

//

 

“Hey,” Louis’ smile was so wide and happy the next morning that Harry felt guilty for just looking like a bag of shit, let alone with what he had to tell him today.

 

“Hi,” he greeted; lifting his chin to accept Louis’ brief kiss, looking down to his black boots after.

 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, cupping his shoulder.

 

Harry shrugged. “Stuff.”

 

Louis frowned, taking in Harry’s messier-than-usual hair and his pale face.

 

“What stuff?”

 

Louis watched as Harry fidgeted, leaning from one foot to the other, lifting his hand to his face, which Louis quickly realized he did to use his sleeve to absorb his tears.

 

“Haz, what is it?” Louis asked, feeling instantly afraid.

 

He wrapped his arms around the taller lad’s shoulders and brought him into his chest; protectively. He rubbed his back soothingly.

 

“Harry, tell me,” he begged; resting his head against Harry’s as he struggled to comfort him.

 

“It’s us,” Harry finally managed to blurt out.

 

Louis sucked in a breath of shock; dropping his arms.

 

“Are you breaking up with me?” He asked, his heart stopping in his chest.

 

“No!” Harry’s face lifted and his wide eyes begged Louis not to think that.

 

Louis let out a breath and felt his heart stutter back into rhythm, leaving him confused.

 

“Then what…?” He wondered.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

“My mum and dad think my school work is suffering because we hang out during the week,” he broached, sensing that Louis’ dad hadn’t told Louis about his call yet.

 

“What?” Louis arched a brow.

 

“They’re being completely unfair about it, I had a massive argument with them last night,” he added; wiping his cheeks with his sleeve again.

 

Louis grabbed him closed for another hug.

 

“But they were fine about us,” he commented with a frown.

 

Harry nodded, biting his lip. It wasn’t for him to tell Louis that it was his father that had instigated his parents change of heart, he knew what it would do to the other lad and he couldn’t watch Louis come off the rails over this, so he decided to protect him from the truth for the sake of his boyfriend having a real chance at the life he wanted for himself. If he went off the rails now, he might never get his GSCE’s and Harry wanted Louis to succeed more than anything.

 

“I told you, it’s not fair,” he mumbled, pulling away from Louis again and looking around them self-consciously.

 

Louis swallowed. “I told you I was trouble,” he said softly.

 

Harry brought his big green eyes up and smiled; painfully.

 

“Shut up,” he accused, reaching up to grasp Louis’ coat edges, pulling him close for a kiss.

 

“So, what happens now?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry shrugged. “I can only see you at school and once on a weekend.”

 

“No sleepovers in the week?” Louis asked, guessing the answer already.

 

Harry shook his head sadly, close to tears again.

 

“Hey,” Louis quickly cupped his neck and kissed his cheek. “We’ll figure it out, okay?”

 

Harry looked at him, wondering how Louis managed to find a solution in every problem. He was so grateful for his willingness right now, he needed his strength more than the athletic lad knew.

 

“I love you,” Harry whispered, echoing his text.

 

“I know, you told me last night before you stopped replying to my messages,” Louis allowed a little curl of his lips to appear, to try and cheer up Harry.

 

“What did I miss?” Harry wondered.

 

“I love you too, Curly,” Louis repeated his text aloud.

 

Harry smirked.

 

“Nice,” he derided.

 

Louis pulled Harry toward him in an affectionate head-lock, heading up the drive toward their first classes.

 

“Come on, Styles,” he prompted.

 

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and tipped his head onto his shoulder.

 

//

 

Harry was refusing to speak to his parents. He stayed in his room unless he was called for dinner and then he’d go downstairs to eat; dutifully washing up after the meal only to return to his room.

 

He lay awake at night, thinking about the injustice of it all, getting frustrated that his parents were so controlling and that Louis was being so understanding about the whole thing when Harry knew his boyfriend missed him as much as he did Louis.

 

His chest ached, his arms felt empty, his bed felt empty without Louis staying over and he was so used to having the other lad beside him, he often turned to say something to him only for him not to be there.

 

Four days into his silent protest, Debbie stayed at the dinner table while Harry went to wash up; drifting over once Ted left the room to watch football on the TV.

 

“Harry, please talk to me,” Debbie begged gently.

 

Harry frowned, feeling guilty for blanking his mum- someone he was always very close to.

 

“About what?” He wondered darkly.

 

“Anything. About how angry you are, if you want,” she offered.

 

“I am angry,” he sighed, sliding a look sideways at her as she dried up his washed plates.

 

“I know…”

 

“Louis doesn’t even know yet,” Harry mused. “He doesn’t know that his dad rang here and told a bunch of lies to my parents and that’s why I can’t see him,” he arched.

 

“We never wanted you to lie about the reason we asked you not to see him during the week,” she commented.

 

“Telling him the truth could ruin his future, mum,” Harry emphasized his words, signaling his emotion on the subject.

 

“I miss seeing your smile,” she broached.

 

Harry sighed. “Well, that’s what being gay is like sometimes,” Harry cast, clenching his teeth. “Sometimes it sucks.”

 

“Don’t say that,” she chided.

 

“It’s true,” he lifted his brows. “If I had been full on making out with a girl at that party, nothing would have been said. But because I kissed my boyfriend and a homophobe saw, I’m being punished…”

 

“You’re not being punished,” Debbie argued.

 

“I am!” Harry cried. “And so is Louis…”

 

“You have to tell him the truth, sweetheart…”

 

Harry stared at his mum. “I did. I told him that my parents are worried about my schoolwork, which is the reason you gave me. You might not have said that if Louis’ estranged father rang you, but you didn’t say that me making out with Louis was the problem, unless you’re lying too?” He checked.

 

Debbie gave him a reproachful look.

 

“We don’t mind that you kissed your boyfriend at a party,” she assured. “But we do see Lew-Louis as a distraction,” she quickly amended her nickname for the boy before Harry got angry about that, too.

 

“I’m sixteen,” he beseeched. “Most guys my age are out making girls pregnant. And I can’t even sleep over with my boyfriend twice a week…”

 

“You still have band practice on Thursdays,” she consoled.

 

“Which is called band practice for a reason,” he pointed out. “It’s not for me and Louis to have alone-time.”

 

Debbie sighed.

 

“It’s for a few more months until you leave school, then you can do whatever you want…”

 

“I want forever with him, mum,” Harry cast, not thinking before he spoke.

 

Debbie o’d her mouth in surprise.

 

“You’re so young, Harry, how can you possibly know that?” She asked gently, worried about him getting hurt.

 

Harry shook his head; realizing the chasm between him and his parents was growing bigger every day and although they might accredit that to Louis, Harry knew this was a shift that had to happen sooner or later and his boyfriend was just a catalyst for this change.

 

“I love him, mum,” Harry said quietly. “And we promised each other forever and that’s what I’m giving him. _Now_ tell us to stay apart,” he challenged.

 

Debbie swallowed; reaching for Harry to hug him but he stepped back, denying her the release from the guilt she obviously felt.

 

He turned and went to his room, slamming his door shut and turning up his music.

 

//

 

When Louis caught up with Harry on Friday morning, he was busy rooting around in his locker. He had on his favourite skinny black jeans with a tee and a grey beanie over his curls.

 

Louis dug his fingers into his sides; making him jump.

 

“Hi,” Harry turned and instantly folded his arms around Louis’ shoulders, not something Louis expected since Harry was always a little shy about showing affection in public.

 

“Hi,” Louis hugged him back, around the waist. “You okay?”

 

“Not really,” Harry sighed despondently.

 

Louis pinched his cheek where his dimple creased his face.

 

“Smile, sexy,” Louis tried to cheer him up.

 

Harry managed a shy smile back.

 

“I miss you,” Harry said then.

 

“Well, I was texting you all night,” Louis said as Harry closed his locker and they walked down to Louis’ locker.

 

“I know…it’s just not the same…” Harry pouted.

 

Louis flicked him a look as he opened his locker and Harry leaned beside it; his long form folded up. He licked his lips, not sure how to ask the question in his mind.

 

“Do you feel the same about us…you know, without sex and stuff?” Louis checked.

 

Harry darted his eyes up, his pupils pinpointed and his green orbs showing his horror.

 

“Yes, of course I do,” he assured breathlessly.

 

“Okay, just checking,” Louis mused of his emphatic reaction.

 

“Jeez, Lou, I told my mum last night about our promise so you can definitely be assured this is about more than sex for me,” he sighed.

 

Louis glanced at him.

 

“You told your mum?”

 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I’ve been ignoring them all week and she made me talk to her. So I made sure she knew how I felt,” he offered.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

“Does she hate me?” He wondered.

 

Harry blinked, trying not to cry at Louis’ doubt.

 

“No,” he reached out and squeezed his arm. “She doesn’t hate you at all…”

 

“She just thinks I’m trouble,” Louis mused.

 

“She thinks I’m being distracted by you,” he said. “Well, she’s not wrong,” Harry grinned then momentarily and Louis relished the sight of his smile.

 

“Maybe your parents are right, Haz,” he broached. “Maybe we should concentrate on exams and focus on ‘us’ later…”

 

“I’m fucking miserable without you, Lou,” Harry grumbled. “I can’t concentrate anyway so it’s a fail, really…”

 

Louis turned toward Harry, cupping his neck.

 

“Don’t be miserable,” Louis begged.

 

“Aren’t you?” Harry enquired, slightly offended by this.

 

Louis forced a smile. “It’s not easy, but I’m trying to make the best of it for both of us…”

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Can I see you tomorrow?” He checked.

 

Louis nodded. “Am I allowed round your house?”

 

Harry chuckled. “Yes, but you’re not coming there because I’m trying to make a stand,” Harry reminded. “My parents don’t get to see me be happy. I’m coming to yours…”

 

“My bed is so small, though,” Louis whined.

 

“Why do we need your bed?” Harry joked, grinning as Louis poked him in the ribs.

 

“Can you stay all day?” Louis checked.

 

Harry shrugged. “And all night I think. I have to do my homework and chores on Sunday…”

 

Louis’ smile was slow and ecstatic.

 

“Awesome,” he grinned, leaning forward to kiss Harry’s cheek. “Later, boyfriend,” he parted as the bell went for registration.

 

//

 

Harry got to Louis’ house at ten and they both slouched down on the sofa watching Saturday cartoons until lunchtime when Louis got up and made them toasted sandwiches in the special sandwich-toaster.

 

They messily ate their snack while Jane fussed over them, making both boys feel more at home than they had in recent times.

 

After lunch, they headed up to Louis room, laying on the bed together and wrapping up close; kissing intensely; fondly smiling between kisses and sharing loving touches as they talked, softly, aware of Jane moving about the house and limiting their activity.

 

“She goes out at four,” Louis murmured, leaning forward to kiss beside Harry’s mouth, his swollen red lips laying full and tempting.

 

Harry grinned, his hands trailing down to the bottom edge of Louis’ tee-shirt.

 

“Can we get naked, ready?” He asked.

 

Louis grinned and lifted his arms, letting Harry pull off his top; leaving his chest bare. He sucked in a breath, always self-conscious at first, then relaxing as Harry’s gaze became heated; his breathing shortening and his pupils blowing out with desire.

 

“Oh, Lou,” Harry husked, leaning down to kiss his chest, lathing his nipples with his rough tongue; working down his torso to his belly; kissing along the bottom of his stomach where his shorts band lay.

 

Harry slipped his thumbs under the elasticated waist of Louis’ basketball shorts and slid the material over his hips; letting Louis kick them away. Harry wriggled lower on the bed; kissing down his thighs; kissing the scars on his knees and bruises on his shins from playing football.

 

“I’m not kissing your feet,” Harry mused as he stretched back out on the bed; slipping his hands down the back of Louis’ boxers to cup his behind.

 

Louis gasped; cupping Harry’s face; pulling him close for a kiss as Harry gently pushed down the material of Louis’ underwear; taking advantage of his naked state.

 

“Haz,” Louis swallowed a moan as Harry took his arousal into his palm, gently stroking him in an unhurried, leisurely way that made Louis even harder then when they went at it hot and hard.

 

Harry kissed his neck; sucking there; grazing his teeth against the skin he’d previously marked.

 

“Do it,” Louis begged breathily.

 

“Only if you do, too,” Harry bargained.

 

Louis nodded; too mindless to speak. Harry sucked the sweet spot on Louis’ neck, making Louis groan out loudly as he marked him; digging his fingers into Louis’ back as he felt his own body react to that sound.

 

He was hard against his jeans and he needed freedom. And it came, because Louis was busy dragging off his t-shirt, his hands at his jeans belt before he even had time to catch up.

 

“Is your mum gone yet?” Harry whispered.

 

“I don’t fucking care,” Louis rasped, dragging Harrys jeans down unceremoniously; letting out a frustrated growl as they got stuck on his legs again.

 

Harry giggled, quickly silenced when Louis' darkly intense eyes met his.

 

“Can you buy some new jeans?” Louis asked, quickly kneeling over Harry, cupping his behind and pushing his hips against the apex of Harrys thighs; clashing their hard dicks together.

 

Harry waited until Louis removed his underwear before rolling over; taking charge. He pinned Louis’ wrists to the bed and kissed down his chest again.

 

Louis squirmed; panting needily as his body hardened to painful proportions; his need evident as Harry's eyes wandered down him.

 

“Lube?” Harry asked.

 

Louis pointed to his nightstand with his finger, his wrists still captured. Harry leaned across to get it; quickly covering his own manhood; hissing at even his own touch. He looked down at Louis and striped some lube on his finger.

 

“Turn over, Lou,” he asked softly, huskily.

 

Louis groaned and obeyed; widening his thighs and resting on his elbows, arching his back as he pressed his dick into the bed.

 

Harry slipped his fingers within him, caressing his ass, stretching him out as he bent to kiss the dimples in Louis’ back, above his backside. The action made Louis whimper and struggle on the bed, ticklish and turned on.

 

Harry eased himself into Louis’ body, needing his tightness, needing to fill him and Louis needed it too from the sound he made in return. Harry went slow, being extra-careful since they hadn’t done this for a week and Louis was flat on the bed, making him that much tighter.

 

Harry grasped his thighs and used his thumbs to gently spread his legs further apart, sinking in a few more inches until he was deep within him as far as he could go.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Louis tipped his head to the bed and felt his legs quiver at the sensation of being stretched this way, of being pushed to his limits.

 

“Lou, tell me,” Harry whispered as he pulled out and then slowly began his descent back in. “Tell me if I hurt you…”

 

Louis cried out as Harry gently pushed his thighs apart again on sinking in, stretching his muscles; testing his flexibility and bringing sweet ecstasy as his body sang in pleasure at the fill Harry was giving him.

 

“Deeper, Haz, go deeper,” Louis begged, beyond his limit now, hard against the bed and unable to relieve it. He began to grind his hips against the mattress, seeking friction, humping the bed to get it.

 

The action brought Harry’s already intense thrusts harder into him, but the curly-haired lad was determined to string him out and make this the most pleasurable pain he´d ever suffered. He sank in slowly again, his thumbs biting into Louis thigh muscles the same way as before, making Louis point his knees outwards, needing the whole of Harry inside him; where he could stay forever, he decided.

 

“Don’t move,” Louis begged as Harry bore down once more; filling him to the hilt.

 

Harry paused, leaning forward to kiss Louis’ neck, his hands cupping Louis’ hips to try and control his mindless grinding but he moved his hands to trail his fingers down Louis’ back like shimmering raindrops; skimming over his skin. He dragged his lips there, too, following the same pattern, the fullness and the sensuous touch bringing Louis quickly to his peak.

 

“Haz, no,” he begged, his body already at the precipice ready to fall and all Harry could do was smile, pulling out of him only to drill back in one final time; letting his body go the same way Louis did; both of them coming in an intensely erotic way that they never had before.

 

Louis lay his cheek on the mattress and groaned, still full of Harry as he also recovered from the moment.

 

Louis was vaguely aware of soft strokes on his body, down his back, his neck, kisses butterflying over his skin. He felt Harry shift and turned onto his back; keeping his thighs wide so Harry could lay back down on his body, now front-up.

 

“Are you propositioning me?” Harry pursed his lips and raised a brow.

 

“If I could move, then yes,” Louis mused.

 

Harry lay his cheek on Louis’ chest and let the sporty lad hug him, the way Harry knew he liked to, it made Louis feel like he was protecting him and that in turn fed his confidence. Harry loved these hugs the best.

 

“Wow, somehow that was more amazing that usual,” Harry murmured. “And its usually pretty amazing…”

 

Louis was running his fingers softly though Harry’s curls.

 

“Epic,” was all he could manage to utter softly.

 

Harry smiled against his skin.

 

“You owe me a love-bite,” he reminded.

 

Louis’ arched a brow and lifted his head, which in turn made Harry lift his. Louis smirked and gently pushed Harry onto his back; straddling his hips to kiss his way down the pale lad’s neck; finding his sensitive spot easily as Harry groaned.

 

“Hmm,” Louis hummed against his skin teasingly, sinking his teeth gently into that patch; sucking at the same time.

 

He gently kissed the bruised skin when he pulled away, offering Harry a kiss to the mouth.

 

Harry reached up and cupped Louis’ cheek, trailing his hand down the middle of his torso; his fingers tracing his happy-trail and landing in the pubic hair below; stroking Louis back to life.

 

Louis’ eyes lit at Harry’s evident desire for him; quickly reciprocating Harry's touch and joining their mouths for a hungry kiss.

 

He kneed Harry's thighs apart and grasped his fleshy hips to drag him up onto his lap, bringing Harry's ass nearer to his now hard-again dick.

 

Harry resumed his strokes while Louis found the lube and fingered him, watching Harry's face as he o'd his lips and closed his eyes, his breaths panting out and his body arching for more.

 

“Tell me, Harry,” Louis husked, using more lube to stroke Harry’s erection which was tight against his belly now.

 

“Tell you what,” Harry breathed, knowing what Louis wanted to hear and denying him anyway.

 

“What do you want?” Louis murmured.

 

“You,” Harry replied instantly; pressing his body into Louis, as if trying to join them.

 

“How much?” Louis asked.

 

Harry groaned and tipped his head back as Louis ran his thumb over his tip, slipping his other hand under his backside to fill him with two fingers again.

 

“I need you,” Harry rephrased.

 

Louis leaned forward, his erection pressing along Harry's butt cheeks.

 

“Haz, how much do you need me?” He asked again, holding back.

 

Harry reached out and gasped for something, finding only Louis’ forearm in reach. He squeezed there, fiercely.

 

“I need you now,” he growled; bending his knees and thrusting his body up into Louis’ hand as he continued his tactile pleasure to his dick.

 

Louis smiled at the abandon Harry was now showcasing, satisfied it matched his own and he gave into the demand, sliding into his body with the same excruciating slowness Harry had punished him with.

 

“Fuck, Lou!” Harry hissed, bucking his hips to draw him deeper.

 

“See how it feels, Harry?” He mused, withdrawing only to gently sink back in, going deeper this time.

 

“All of you!” Harry demanded. “Please, Lou,” he begged.

 

Louis began a faster tempo, his rhythm still gentle and teasing, but soon Louis found his nature taking over his intention to make Harry melt the same way he had before. His body had a natural instinct to thrust; punishing his lover in an entirely different way and Harry took the punishment gladly, crying out at the roughness of Louis’ strokes.

 

“Yes, fuck, yes!” Harry called him on, tugging on his own hard-on as Louis grasped his hips and kept him steady as he drove into him over and over.

 

It didn’t take long for the second rising to come, both boys completely sated and satisfied as they collapsed together on the bed, a mess of limbs and sticky semen as their bodies overlapped intimately.

 

“Shower,” Harry was the first to croak, his leg wrapped around Louis’ back.

 

Louis groaned and shifted but didn’t move.

 

“Lou, we’ll get stuck together,” Harry breathed.

 

“So?” Louis sighed, content and depleted.

 

Harry smiled, his turn to stroke Louis’ hair.

 

“Might be weird for everyone else,” he suggested.

 

“So?” Louis repeated, smirking.

 

Harry felt Louis’ lips move against his skin. He tightened his arms.

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t care what other people think,” he considered.

 

Louis chuckled. “Yeah, right…”

 

Harry dropped a kiss to his hair.

 

“I’m sorry that my parents are banning us from seeing each other,” Harry said then.

 

Louis looked up. “Seriously?” He teased. “After my dad told you to get out of his house, you think _this_ is bad?”

 

Harry smiled, refusing to get sad because he could tell Louis didn’t want that.

 

“I won’t get to do this for another week…” Harry mused.

 

“Well…” Louis broached mischievously, looking up again and grinning.

 

Harry felt a slow smile spring onto his face in return.

 

“What are thinking, Tomlinson?”

 

“What if we don’t do band practice at yours?” Louis posed. “What if we say Zayn or Niall are hosting us and then we can you know, sneak to mine before you have to go home…”

 

Harry’s dimple appeared as he considered this idea.

 

“My mum and dad already know I’m snubbing them,” Harry commented. “But I'm not sure they’ll let me go to someone else's house on a school night…”

 

“Ask,” Louis said.

 

“And what if Zayn and Niall can’t have us?” Harry chuckled.

 

Louis shrugged. “Then we just go to mine and fuck,” he offered candidly.

 

Harry cupped his face and brought him close for a kiss; a kiss Louis had to stretch to take part in; losing himself in Harry’s swollen lips.

 

“Louis!” Jane Tomlinson called up the stairs, making him startle.

 

“Yeah?” He called back.

 

“I’m back from the shops and starting dinner!” she announced.

 

“Okay!” he called back.

 

Harry o’d his mouth.

 

“She's gonna know if we go for a shower now!” he gasped.

 

Louis shrugged, rolling up.

 

“Lets go now, before she comes up,” he held out his hand which Harry took and Louis led the way.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii
> 
> Thank you so much for kind words and kudos you're all so amazing and I love you all.
> 
> The second song in this chapter is by Ghostowne :)
> 
> My Christmas special will be up next week :)
> 
> Ang

23

 

It was Sunday morning that Louis met up with his twin in their usual routine while the legal process of Gemma changing custody was finalized. Gemma was on the swings in the park as Louis joined her, both quietly contemplative for long moments while they whooshed back and forth in sync.

 

“So, I heard dad has been an asshole again,” Gemma offered finally.

 

Louis looked over at her. “Oh?”

 

Gemma looked back, confused.

 

“You didn’t know?”

 

Louis lifted his brows. “No?”

 

“Harry didn’t tell you?” She checked and when Louis looked vaguely aggrieved, she regretted saying anything.

 

“No,” Louis said again. “What hasn’t he told me?”

 

Gemma swallowed, biting her lip fearfully.

 

“Oh god, Lou, I thought he would have said…”

 

“Said what?” Louis demanded.

 

Gemma realized then why Harry hadn’t said anything, because Louis became a different person at the mention of their screwed-up dad.

 

She sighed. “He rang Harry’s parents,” she explained softly. “After the party.”

 

Louis frowned. “And told them what?”

 

“He said you two were going at it, that your grades are suffering…”

 

Louis let out an unamused breath.

 

“That we shouldn’t see each other?” He offered, knowingly.

 

Gemma nodded. “So you _do_ know…”

 

Louis smirked, his eyes glittering. “That’s not the version Harry told me, but yes …”

 

“What did he tell you?” She wondered.

 

Louis rolled his eyes upwards; gripping the chains with tight fists.

 

“He told me it was _his_ parents that thought _his_ schoolwork was suffering,” he shared.

 

“Lou, he’s trying to protect you, don’t be too hard on him,” she said quickly in defense.

 

“Trying to protect me from the reality of my fucked-up life?” Louis mused. “I’d rather know the truth…”

 

“Please tell me you wont be mad at him,” Gemma begged.

 

Louis laughed bitterly. “I cant promise that.”

 

“Lou, he loves you, don’t throw that away…”

 

“We made a promise, Gem,” Louis held up his ring to evidence the promise, the ring she’d bought them. “How can we have a relationship if I cant trust him?”

 

“You can,” she urged. “You can, Lou, he didn’t really lie, I’m sure his parents did say that…”

 

“But he knew it was because of our father…” Louis argued.

 

Gemma jumped down from her swing and grabbed Louis’ arm to pull him off his, grasping him into an unexpected hug.

 

“Don’t let him go, Lou,” she whispered fiercely. “Please, don’t be scared…”

 

Louis closed his eyes and hugged her back, feeling the fear Gemma was talking about and trying to fight it. Harry was his first real relationship, his first love. He wanted him to be his only love, but he hated the idea that Harry was keeping things from him. Maybe out of some warped idea it was better for him, but even so, Louis deserved to know the ugly truth, as much as it ate him up. He knew in the reverse situation he might have done the same, but that didn’t stop his fear. It didn’t stop his anger, either.

 

He sighed, grasping Gemma close as his mind whirled, full of ideas, full of emotions. None of which he could process right now.

 

//

Harry wandered down the hall looking for his beau, who normally waited at the gate for him but today Harry was late and Louis was nowhere to be found.

Harry caught up with Niall and Zayn as they closed their lockers, heading to registration.

“Hey,” he greeted breathlessly. “You seen Lou?”

Niall and Zayn turned and grinned at him teasingly.

“You’re so whipped!” Zayn accused fondly.

“He never calls me anymore,” Niall added to Zayn as though Harry wasn’t there.

“I do!” Harry argued, relaxing into a grin as Zayn and Niall laughed.

“Haven’t seen the Lou-ster,” Niall added to answer Harry’s question

“Oh,” Harry frowned, wondering where his boyfriend had got to.

“Come on,” Zayn got him in an affectionate head-lock. “Be good for you to hang out with us…”

Harry giggled and headed off to class.

 

//

 

“Lou!” Harry called, running into the yard after him during lunch as he spotted his hunched figure heading away from the cafeteria, something that worried him since he hadn’t seen Louis all morning.

Louis didn’t pause and Harry jogged up beside him, grasping his elbow.

“Lou,” he panted, slightly breathless. “Didn’t you hear me call?”

Louis shrugged, avoiding Harry’s gaze.

“Lou?” Harry said again, softly.

Louis licked his lips and forced his eyes to meet Harry’s. He instantly felt the connection between them and remembered why he was avoiding this. Because he knew Harry could win him over with one look alone. And he was still hurt by Harry’s betrayal of his trust. Something it looked like he was going to have to communicate sooner than he hoped.

“Hi,” he said, only.

“What's wrong?” Harry asked.

Louis smirked.

“You lied to me, Harry, that’s what’s wrong…” he led.

Harry swallowed, his heart pumping into his throat. _Oh shit_. He really should have known this was going to come back to him and bite him in the ass, but he didn’t bank on Louis finding out. He closed his eyes painfully, realizing how dumb that was.

“Lou, wait,” he called as Louis turned to walk away again and Harry grasped his slender wrist in his hand to stop him.

Louis looked down on their hands, his blue eyes dull and his face showing his hurt. He lifted his brows expectantly as his eyes lifted to meet Harry’s once more.

“Oh god, I’m such an idiot,” Harry sighed. “I was trying to protect you…even saying it now sounds stupid,” he admitted. “But I didn’t want you worrying about your dad while we were studying for exams…”

“So you just _lied_?” Louis accused.

Harry winced. “I didn’t exactly lie,” he beseeched. “My parents did tell me that they were worried I’m getting distracted and that my school work will suffer…”

“But only because my dad rang them,” Louis added importantly.

“Yeah,” Harry swallowed again, biting his lip. “I’m sorry. Lou,” he added with an emotional husk in his voice, tears pricking his eyes at Louis’ devastated look.

“How am I meant to trust you?” Louis asked, angrily.

Harry o’d his mouth. “You can! Of course you can,” he argued. “I wasn’t happy about it either, I haven’t spoken to my parents since they told me because it’s so unfair, the whole thing is so unfair…”

“I tried to tell you that this wasn’t worth it,” Louis replied. “My father is so fucked up it’s even making you lie to me,” he pointed out. “You can’t tell me that’s healthy…”

“Lou,” Harry grabbed his hand. “You’re worth it, to me,” he promised, his eyes earnest and fixed on Louis’ face.

Louis sighed, looking again at their hands, feeling disconnected.

“You’re worth it to me,” Harry said again, softly, emphatically, almost as if asking the question, _am I worth it to you?_

Louis shook his head; his face creasing.

“I cant deal with this right now,” he muttered, pulling his hand free to walk off; leaving Harry open-mouth and desolate.

//

That afternoon, Harry got in and slung his bag down heavily on the kitchen table where Debbie was drinking tea and dipping biscuits.

She startled and looked up at him.

“You'll be pleased to know that Louis is no longer speaking to me,” Harry announced, his voice hoarse and his body shaking barely holding back his tears, biting his lip to stop it quivering.

“What?” Debbie stood, confused. “Why?”

“Because I lied to him, remember?” Harry arched. “Because you decided to believe some stupid shit Louis’ asshole dad told you and now he hates me because of it!” He raged, finally venting his anger and hurt.

Jane swallowed, her face creasing in pain. Harry sucked in a breath and broke down into tears; something Debbie moved to ease; pulling him into a hug which Harry gratefully received despite not being on good terms with his parents right now.

He sobbed his pain out on his mum’s shoulder; grasping her tightly as she soothed him.

“He hates me, mum,” Harry wailed; wiping his eyes with the back of his hand as he pulled away.

“He doesn’t hate you, he’s probably just hurt and confused, that’s all…”

“He thinks you hate him too,” Harry complained. “He’s just a boy, like me,” he beseeched. “He just needs love, can’t you see that?”

Debbie nodded, rubbing his arm, shh’ing him gently.

“He has love,” she commented softly.

“How am I going to fix this?” Harry begged, his eyes bloodshot as he sniffled.

“Once he’s had time to calm down and sort things out with his dad, he’ll see things differently,” Debbie suggested.

“That’s just it, mum!” Harry hissed. “He won't ever sort things out with his dad because his dad hates him for being gay!”

Debbie blinked. “I need to talk to your father,” she said then.

Harry frowned. “Why?”

“Because I think you’re right, I think we were too rash in banning you from seeing Louis…”

“It’s a bit late now,” he mused. “He doesn’t _want_ to see me!”

Debbie sighed. “I’m sorry, Harry. We thought we were doing the right thing, we never meant for this to happen.”

“You didn’t listen to me, mum,” he accused softly. “I tried to tell you about his dad…”

“I know,” she lifted her chin. “And I’m sorry we didn’t listen to you. But you’re still my son and I still have your best interests at heart…”

Harry felt hot tears slide down his face as he pictured a future without Louis. He unconsciously twisted his ring on his finger.

“So much for forever,” he mumbled, turning to head upstairs to his room, Debbie watching him with a worried frown.

 

//

The band were divided. Louis was spending his time with Liam, the two boys kicking about footballs during lunch breaks and wrestling boyishly when Liam wasn’t trying to impress Katy, who he still hadn’t asked out after the party.

Louis often teased him about it but Liam maintained he was getting to know her ‘properly’ and he didn’t want to be like all the other guys she knew, so he was taking things slow. From what Louis could tell, Katy wasn’t especially worried about taking things slowly since she seemed to be following Liam around like a lost puppy and flicking her hair at every given opportunity.

Louis was silently pleased to note that Liam hadn’t gone for the most obvious girl in terms of looks. Katy preferred long skirts and hippy-style clothes that covered her skin unlike some of the girls at their school who wore short skirts and low cut tops to impress the boys.

Katy had this dark brunette hair and a cute, pretty face, a nose-stud and a tongue piercing, both of which Louis asked her how much they hurt one time they were all hanging out. She’d asked him about Harry and why she never saw them together anymore which Louis had avoided answering, instead mumbling incoherently and leaving Liam with his crush.

On the other side of the split was Harry, Niall and Zayn, the original trio. They spent their lunch breaks in the cafeteria, jamming in the hall and generally trying to keep Harry from bumping into Louis.

Niall and Zayn were evidently worried about their friend who had been nothing but devastated since he and Louis had fallen out and the blonde and black haired lads spent most of their time trying to cheer him up.

“Have you done that project for music yet?” Niall asked.

“What, write a love song?” Harry arched. “Yeah, because I´m so in the mood for that…”

Zayn rubbed his shoulders. “It’s ok, Haz, Louis’ll come round, you’ll see…”

“Doesn’t he know what it’s doing to me?” Harry beseeched, becoming teary again and Zayn shot Niall a look, as if to blame him for mentioning the love-song project.

Niall shrugged as if to say ‘What? How was I meant to know it would set him off?’

Zayn hugged his curly-haired friend protectively.

 

“I know you love him, but this is killing you, Haz,” Zayn observed. “We’re worried about you…”

 

Harry wiped his tears away under Zayn’s embrace and Niall tilted his head frantically to one side as he spotted Louis walking through the cafeteria. Zayn tightened his hold on Harry to stop him looking up. Louis flicked a look over to their table and Niall lifted his chin as Zayn’s chocolate eyes followed him, holding Harry as he continued to cry.

“It’s okay, Haz,” Zayn said, holding Louis’ gaze for the moments it took for him to pass by. “ _We_ love you,” he added pointedly, making Louis blink and look away.

Harry looked up then, a small smile on his lips as he wiped his wet face some more.

“I love you guys, too,” he expressed.

Niall bit his lip, standing up and dashing toward the doorway Louis had just passed through.

“Where’s he going?” Harry mused.

Zayn shrugged. “After a girl probably,” he lied, knowing full well their friend was going after Louis.

 

//

“Lou,” Niall caught up to the slim lad and Louis stopped and sighed.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Niall…” he warned.

Niall came in front of him and met his gaze.

“I thought we were friends,” Niall accused softly.

“We are,” Louis frowned.

“You haven’t spoken to me in days…” Niall observed.

“Because you’re with Harry mostly,” he mused.

Niall stared. “Harry’s my friend, too,” he said.

“I know,” Louis nodded. “Which is why I understand where your loyalties lie…”

“They lie with both of you,” Niall said. “Can’t you sort it out?”

Louis smirked. “Would you like your girlfriend lying to you?” He enquired.

“No,” Niall admitted. “But Harry’s not just some boy, Lou. He’s your someone. And what he did came from a good place, even if it was stupid…”

“A good place?” Louis challenged. “Hiding things from me?”

“We all know how your dad is, Lou,” Niall said then. “We’d all cut off our arm to save you having to go through that, but Harry more than all of us doesn’t want to see you hurt…and his lie was to prevent that,” he urged. “Yes, he should have told you, yes it hurts that he didn’t, that he kept it from you…but-”

“But what, Niall?” Louis glared, his hurt re-surfacing.

“But you have someone who loves you so much he never wants to see you hurting,” Niall projected, surprising Louis with his insight. The lad was normally so crazy he didn’t expect this side to him.

Louis swallowed down the lump in his throat.

“What my father did was unforgiveable…” he whispered, tears creeping at the edges of his eyes. “To know that Harry knew about it and didn’t tell me…?”

Niall balled his fists.

“Harry is distraught over this,” Niall said. “If you didn’t know how sorry he is then know that he's falling apart without you…”

Louis blinked, looking to his sneakers.

“What am I meant to do, Niall?” he asked. “Forget it ever happened?”

“Talk to him,” Niall answered. “At least talk to him, please…” he begged.

Louis sighed. “I have to sort some things out before I can deal with Harry,” he murmured, heading off toward his next class, leaving Niall deflated.

//

Louis stood at the door with the brown envelope in his hand.

Jack opened the door and remained passive on seeing Louis standing there.

“Don’t worry I'm not coming in,” Louis arched. “I just came to give you this…”

He held out the brown A4 envelope and Jack took it.

“What is it?” He wondered.

“It’s my petition for emancipation,” Louis shared pragmatically. “You can officially disown me,” he added.

Jack frowned, looking to the package in his hand.

“You think this solves everything?” He wondered.

Louis smirked. “Yeah, I do. I get to live my life without my estranged father trying to control me and you get to finally be rid of the gay son you’re embarrassed to have fathered…”

Jack considered him, not sure of what to say apparently. Louis silently cheered. He´d pulled a move his father hadn’t expected.

“Was there anything else?” Jack said then, his words still a painful blow to Louis even though he´d almost come to expect nothing less from his dad. He almost hoped his legal emancipation would stir some paternal instincts within his father but no, nothing.

“No, I´m done here,” Louis said and turned away, sucking air into his lungs as he began his walk home.

//

It was Monday morning and the students were quiet with the Monday blues as they filtered into the hallway to fiddle in their lockers.

Harry knew Louis was leaning up against Liam’s locker as the two of them chatted and he casually strummed his guitar, getting the attention of his two band-mates who stood close by, leaving him to his own devices somewhat while silently supporting him.

They hadn’t had a pre-school jam for so long now, it was a pleasant surprise for all those who were stood around, listening, waiting for the song to unfurl. Harry took his time, building up the strumming on his guitar, his slightly rough playing making Niall smirk.

“He needs practice,” he said to Zayn and Zayn elbowed him.

“What's he singing?” He wondered and Niall shrugged.

Harry opened his mouth and began to sing, practicing the love-song he'd prepared for their music project.

 

_#You're so sexy when you smile and I cried_

_I Wasn't ready to hear you, say goodbye_

_Now you're tearing me apart, tearing me apart_

_Y_ _ou're tearing me apart_

 

_You're so Louis, your own style, your own style_

_We're together it's so good, so boy why_

_Are you tearing me apart, tearing me apart_

_You're tearing me apart_

 

_Did I do something stupid, yeah boy if I blew it Just tell me what I did, let's work through it_

_There's gotta be some way, to get you to want me Like before_

 

_'Cause no one ever looked so good In tight jeans and it hurts, 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight_

_N_ _o one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile, Boy tell me how to make it right_

_Now you say it's not really worth it, but even if that's true,_

_No one in the world could stop me from not moving on Boy even if I wanted to, nobody compares to you._

 

_We're so Paris when we kiss, when we kiss I remember the taste of your big dick_

_Now your tearing up my heart, tearing up my heart You're tearing up my heart_

_Did I do something stupid, Yeah boy if I blew it Just tell me what I did, let's work through it_

_Th_ _ere's gotta be some way to get you to want me Like before_

 

_'Cause no one ever looked so good In striped tees and it hurts, 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight_

_No one ever makes me feel, like you do, when you smile, Boy tell me how to make it right_

_Now you say it's not really worth it, but even if that's true_

_No one in the world could stop me from not moving on, Boy even if I wanted to, Nobody compares to you#_

 

Harry strummed off to end his performance, finding silence greeting him in the hallway. The atmosphere was tense and nervous shifting was the only sound to be heard. Every single person stood there knew who Harry’s song was about and his blatant and somewhat overt words were a shock to some and to others, a brave declaration.

Niall was the first to give his friend a fierce proud hug; Harry catching him with a grateful smile, his eyes watering emotionally as Zayn joined him. A belated and erratic round of applause sounded out as everyone went back to their daily grind and Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, venturing a look down the hall to where he knew Louis had been stood.

Two blue eyes were staring, although Louis hadn’t moved an inch.

Harry watched as Liam said something to Louis and Louis distractedly turned his gaze to the cropped-haired lad, nodding as Liam moved away and Louis was left leaning, stunned and unsure of what to do.

Niall winked and walked away with Zayn, the two of them putting their arms around each other as they passed Louis, Niall dipping his chin as he passed as if to greet him and give him permission to approach Harry.

The hall emptied as the bell went for registration but two boys left in the hall didn’t much care about missing register.

Harry bit his lip nervously, seeing from the corner of his eyes that Louis was approaching but too scared to look in case he walked right past or worse- smacked him in the mouth for having the courage to write such a song.

Louis did neither. He stopped before him and hitched his bag on his shoulder. Harry had leaned the guitar against the locker and now regretted having nothing to fiddle with; his hands becoming shaky with nerves as his breath shallowed and sped up.

“Breathe,” Louis murmured, instantly sensing Harry’s panic. “I’m not going to hurt you…”

Harry darted his green eyes up.

“I know.” He assured, but actually, he knew that Louis could hurt him an awful lot if he decided to split up with him.

Louis flicked his eyes around the floor.

“So, that song…” he mused.

“Is for you,” Harry finished quickly, confirming.

“Tight jeans and striped tees,” Louis repeated. “I kinda guessed…”

Harry nodded, swallowing again, peeking at him.

“What did you think?”

Louis gazed at him. “You remember the taste of my big dick?” he echoed amusedly.

Harry shrugged, fighting down his own mischievous grin as he blushed.

“I had trouble with that line…”

“Wow,” Louis mused. “Now the whole school knows what we’ve been up to…”

Harry frowned, worried he´d upset Louis but when he looked at him again, he realized the other lad was almost smug with pride.

“I meant every word,” Harry husked, dragging one shaky hand through his wayward hair.

Louis reached out to grasp that hand once it fell from Harry's hair.

“You’re shaking…” he observed softly.

Harry nodded, biting his lip.

“I’m scared,” he whispered.

“Of what?” Louis wondered.

Harry looked at him, in a way that suggested Louis should know the answer to his question.

“Of losing you,” he cast, sucking in air to stop the pain in his chest, and his tears- again.

Louis felt the blood drain from his face as he realized, finally, what this was doing to his boyfriend. His ignoring him, their separation. Niall was right, Harry was devastated. And now he was also a nervous wreck, wondering if Louis would forgive him.

Louis cupped Harry's cheek with his free hand, flicking his eyes between Harry’s.

“I’ve missed you,” he admitted, his face creasing with emotion.

Harry’s green orbs looked up, full of sorrow.

“I’ve missed you, too…”

Louis groaned and stepped forward; pulling Harry into a hard hug against his body; crushing the taller lad there into his chest. Harry clung to him gratefully; sobbing into Louis’ shoulder as he received his forgiveness.

“Shh,” Louis cupped the back of his head and rubbed his back soothingly. “It’s okay…shh…”

Harry burrowed his face into Louis’ neck, kissing there, up his jaw and bitingly pressing his lips into Louis’ as he kissed him; as desperately as he needed air. Louis kissed him back, messily; mouths hungrily pressing together as bodies did and Harry felt himself being forced backwards into the locker, the metal locks digging into his back and Louis pushed against him; their kiss rough and hard as they grasped each other tightly.

A sound in the hallway brought them apart and they watched a late student sneaking down the hall, trying not to disturb them. Harry's eyes met Louis’ and they both snickered; bursting into giggles as they silently communicated.

They sobered as they gazed at each other; their connection still there, still live and electric.

“I’m so sorry, Lou,” Harry cupped his cheek.

Louis kissed his bottom lip.

“I’m sorry, too,” Louis expressed.

“I won´t lie to you anymore, I promise,” Harry added.

Louis smiled faintly. “You tried to protect me, how could I be mad about that?”

Harry wound his arms around Louis’ neck.

“I love you,” he murmured, his green eyes big and innocent.

Louis nuzzled his nose, Eskimo-kiss style.

“I gave my dad papers to officially emancipate me,” he shared. “We can have us without all the drama.”

Harry widened his eyes. “What?”

Louis shrugged. “I had to work that out before I could work us out…”

“It’s okay,” Harry assured. “I get it.”

“I loved your song,” Louis’ eyes twinkled.

Harry smirked. “I can’t sing that version in class,” he mused.

Louis chuckled. “I’d love to see the teacher’s face if you did…”

Harry smiled back at him, feeling like this was all a dream. He and Louis talking again-kissing again.

“Come to mine after school?” Harry asked.

Louis bit his lip. “Am I allowed?”

Harry nodded. “My mum and dad have rescinded the ban…”

Louis lifted a brow. “Can I stay over?”

Harry nodded, excited like a little kid at Louis’ reaction.

“All is forgiven?” He checked.

Harry shrugged. “You didn’t need to be forgiven for anything anyway…”

“We have classes,” Louis murmured, leaning in to kiss Harry again for a long moment; enjoying the feel of his long, lithe body pressed against his.

“Stop kissing me, Tomlinson,” Harry breathed as Louis pulled away, his fingers still in Louis’ hair.

“Stop writing songs about me,” Louis teased.

Harry grabbed his hand as he pulled away so they could walk down the corridor together.

//

Harry’s plan had been to grab Louis after school and take him back to his house to make slow, gentle love to him; but it was ruined by the fact that the band called a practice, knowing that Harry and Louis were talking again and knowing they now had a gig coming up.

 

Liam had been working hard getting their site up and running and had booked them in at a Youth Hostel Band Night for a small fee and it would be their first paid work, something that they were all really excited about but Harry couldn’t help his disappointment at not being able to enjoy some alone-time with his boyfriend.

 

Louis seemed more okay with the idea, nonchalantly playing guitar; being boyish with Liam who was now sitting in on rehearsals and Harry had to fight with his body to stop his neck twisting to look at Louis.

 

For the fifth time that evening he failed, meeting his beau’s beautiful complex blue eyes and finding himself trapped there within them.

 

He wanted him. Yes, always, yes badly, but none more so than now, after making up this morning and being back on good terms. He wanted more than ever to show Louis exactly how much he loved him and wanted to be with him, despite his sometimes idiotic mistakes.

 

As the song they were playing through came to and end, Niall shunted Harry in the shoulder affectionately.

 

“Turn off the fond, Hazza,” he teased.

 

“Yeah, Louis’ mine,” Zayn got up from his drum kit to hug Louis; which Louis reciprocated; Zayn in his side as he grinned and rubbed his cheek into the black soft hair of his band mate.

 

“Zany, I feel so loved,” Louis teased.

 

Harry’s eyes narrowed and his bottom lip poked out sulkily.

 

“So why can you hug him and I can’t even look at him?” He mumbled petulantly.

 

“Because when you look at him, you may as well be fucking him,” Niall offered candidly, making the other lads laugh.

 

“It’s true!” Liam chuckled, going over to cup Louis’ neck where Louis still had one arm around Zayn who was clamped to his side.

 

Harry frowned. _Now they were just being cruel._

 

“Whatever,” he muttered, turning back to his mic and beginning the next song, despite having no back up from his band mates.

_I Would Have Done Anything You Asked Me To_

_I Would Have Given My Life I Would Have Bled For You_

_But That Doesn't, No That Doesn't, Seem To Matter At All_

_When Life Reached Out And Took It's Hold You Were The One That I Would Run To_

_But That Doesn't, No That Doesn't, Seem To Matter At All_

_Standing On The Edge Of A Broken Heart, Blame It On Love S_

_tanding On The Edge Of A Broken Heart, Blame It On Love_

 

_I Can't Understand Why We've Broken Apart I_

_t's Like You Reached In My Mind And Ripped Out My Heart_

_But That Doesn't, No That Doesn't, Seem To Matter At All_

_I Never Thought That It'd Turn Out This Way_

_What Should I Do, What Should I Say_

_Now That Doesn't, No That Doesn't, Seem To Matter At All_

_Standing On The Edge Of A Broken Heart, Blame It On Love_

_Standing On The Edge Of A Broken Heart, Blame It On Love_

 

_I Often Wonder When I'm Thinking About You_

_Are You Standing On The Edge And Thinking Of Me Too_

_But That Doesn't, No That Doesn't, Seem To Matter At All_

_Cos' Right Now I'm Feeling So God-Damned Betrayed_

_And I Hope You Can Sleep In This Bed That You've Made_

_But That Doesn't, No That Doesn't, Seem To Matter At All_

_Standing On the Edge of a Broken Heart, Blame It on Love Standing On the Edge of a Broken Heart, Blame It on Love_   
  


When Harry opened his eyes from his song to look round, only one member of the band was left.

 

“Where did everyone go?” Harry husked softly.

 

Louis smirked, having propped his behind on an amp; his guitar safely packed in the carry case; his arms folded across his chest,

 

“I think they got the impression you wanted me all to yourself,” he broached dryly. “Though I can’t imagine why….”

 

Harry let an amused smile flit across his lips at his mood-swings, although infrequent, they could still be impressive.

 

“I don’t think I have much to say in my defense,” he sighed.

 

Louis tilted his head, about to stand but Harry came toward him and nestled between his thighs, folding his arms around his shoulders as buried his face into his neck.

 

“Oh, Lou,” he murmured into his skin, his plush lips brushing his sensitive skin and making Louis shiver as his arms tightened around the taller lad’s body.

 

“What is it, Haz?” Louis asked worriedly.

 

Harry pressed close to him; dragging out a frustrated sigh.

 

“I _need_ you,” he admitted in a whisper, afraid of his words, of their meaning, of how badly Louis affected his equilibrium.

 

Louis licked his lips, swallowing. He subtly but audaciously ran his hands down Harry's back to cup his behind.

 

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Louis wondered; his throat blocked with desire and making his husk more pronounced.

 

Harry pulled away, capturing his lower lip between his teeth, shrugging cutely.

 

“Wasn’t sure you felt the same…” he mumbled.

 

Louis brought his hand up to Harry's face; cupping his cheek strongly.

 

“Because of our fight?” He checked and Harry nodded sheepishly.

 

“Fuck, Haz,” he hissed out in relief and annoyance combined. “Of course I still want you…”

 

Harry peeked at him, his green eyes hopeful.

 

“I just wanted to grab your hand and come back here and for it be us tonight,” he finally admitted.

 

Louis smiled softly. “I thought it would go that way too…”

 

“Stupid Niall and his ideas,” Harry rolled his eyes mock-annoyed.

 

Louis leaned forward to gently peck Harry’s lips.

 

“So what would you have done, when we got back here?” Louis wondered curiously.

 

He wondered if Harry would tell him. He watched as the pale lad blushed, becoming that sexy kind of awkward he loved about him.

 

“I wanted to make love to you,” Harry shared in a soft, almost ashamed voice for daring to say something so mushy.

 

Louis stood off the amp and broke their embrace, taking Harry’s hand in his.

 

“Then here’s your chance…” Louis led, waiting for Harry to make good on his imaginings.

 

“What?” Harry whispered, his eyes widening in surprise.

 

“The guys have gone; it’s just us, so…”

 

Harry’s eyes shone at the go-ahead to fulfill his desires. He turned and led Louis upstairs to his bedroom, locking the door behind them, moving towards him slowly, beginning to kiss him tenderly before his large arms wrapped the smaller lad close, trying to convey his every emotion in that embrace, the way his lips meshed with Louis’.

 

Louis wasn’t letting Harry have all the fun, he steadily worked on removing his clothes as Harry adamantly took his time appreciating Louis, cupping his face; stroking his skin, squeezing his arms, his butt, grasping his thighs.

 

Louis began ridding his own clothes when he realized Harry wasn’t going to; too caught up in his painfully drawn out foreplay; brushing soft touches and teasing strokes to Louis’ body as he tried to undress.

 

Harry walked them over to the bed; hitching Louis’ knees up, kissing down his belly and lower; onto his already-hard dick, lapping his tongue lower; sucking his balls into his mouth and continuing his journey.

 

“Ha- what..?” Louis bit out in silent confusion as to Harry’s objective but then Harry scooped his hands under Louis’ behind and lifted his hips off the bed; giving him the access he needed. He rested Louis’ behind on his lap as he knelt; gazing into his eyes, reaching for lube and squeezing some out.

 

As he inserted his fingers into Louis, he bit his lip, rocking his hips slowly; intimating what he wanted to do and the way he caught his lip in his teeth made it seem so dirty; so sexy, that Louis couldn’t help but cry out; jutting his hips up to take more of Harry’s digits into him, simultaneously looking for friction for his arousal.

 

Harry soon grasped that painfully hard erection and stroked, firmly; although all his other touch- and kisses- were soft and gentle as if Louis might break should he press too hard.

 

“Harry, please,” Louis whispered; barely able to ask for an end to his painful pleasure because his body needed Harry’s more than he could ever reason or justify.

 

Harry lined up, slipping his fingers out, lubing his heavy hard dick before pressing to Louis’ hole.

 

“Yes!” Louis hissed. “Haz, please…” he begged, grinding his hips to try and take him within.

 

Harry paused, leaning down to kiss his beau; taking his time over that leisurely union even though his own body felt like it might break from the resistance he was showcasing. Louis wriggled under him, grasping his dick, trying to pull him toward his body.

 

Harry gathered up his hands and twined their fingers; pressing Louis’ hands to either side of his head and then he leaned forward, just so, sinking only an inch or so in.

 

Louis whimpered; writhing; gritting his teeth with need.

 

“All of you!” Louis gasped frantically, wondering if Harry was trying to kill him with this delayed gratification.

 

The next moment, Harry bucked his hips, filling Louis right to the brim, giving him everything he asked for in one swift move. Louis choked on the full feeling; his eyes watering at the sudden entry which stretched him to his limits.

 

“Oh, fuck,” he cursed softly; turning his cheek toward the pillow as his body adjusted; Harry staying right where he was.

 

“You asked for me,” Harry murmured, defending his rather bold move.

 

Louis swallowed, again and again, sighing out as Harry withdrew. His blue eyes opened, pupils wide and making his eyes dark.

 

“Again,” he panted.

 

Harry squeezed their joined hands; roughly pushing into Louis again, feeling his body tighten in instinctive protection against his invasion, soon relaxing as the pleasure hit thereafter.

 

“Ohh, fuck,” Louis whined; lifting his knees to try and abate some of the intensity of Harry’s large manhood embedded deep within him; in a place his body was still getting used to having him.

 

Harry pushed those knees back down; letting go of Louis' hands to grasp his thighs; keeping them tight to his hips; making sure he felt every inch of him as he withdrew again; ready to strike again.

 

Louis’ eyes flickered open, meeting Harry’s blazed orbs, wondering if he’d ever survive. Harry was holding him in place, making sure he didn’t try and escape from his punishing routine; intent on making him come apart.

 

The friction of Harry's body, the way his large dick rubbed his pleasure spot; Louis didn’t feel like Harry needed much help in making him come. He licked his lips and waited.

 

Harry propelled his hips forwards; filling Louis again to his absolute limit; keeping his legs in his grip to prevent Louis’ attempt to avoid his onslaught.

Louis groaned; his arousal leaking some seed; evidently how close he was to the his edge, something that Harry wished wasn’t coming so soon. He withdrew again quickly, driving back within him, feeling Louis quiver as his climax rose to the point of no return.

 

He felt Louis link his ankles at his back; pressing close; inviting his powerful attack; receiving it as Harry plunged into him again.

 

“Oh, god…” Louis tilted his head back and let his orgasm reign; his come streaking onto his abdomen messily as Harry remained within him, hard and as yet, unsatisfied.

 

Harry leaned over and kissed Louis’ mouth; his lips red and ruined, his body tense with holding back.

 

“Can you take some more?” He murmured to Louis.

 

Louis nodded, feeling Harry unlock his ankles, pushing his knees wide apart, allowing him to sink even further in if that were possible and Louis wasn’t sure what triggered Harry’s climax, but he shuddered then, releasing deep within Louis’ body.

 

He collapsed against him; burying his face back into his neck.

 

“Lou, what the fuck,” he panted; sated, stunned.

 

Louis stroked his fingers through those wily, now-sweaty curls; wincing as Harry withdrew, something Harry didn’t miss.

 

He instantly frowned, gazing into Louis’ face.

 

“Are you sore?” He asked, concerned.

 

Louis smiled slowly, widely. “Yes and don’t pretend you didn’t know I would be…”

 

Harry frowned, feeling afraid. When he was within Louis, doing those things to him, his control came apart as surely as his body did. It was only afterwards he began to realise just how dangerous his desire was for the athletic boy, just how much he could hurt him.

 

“I’m so sorry, Lou…” he began apologizing quickly, softly.

 

Louis chuckled, cupping Harry’s cheek as his face rose to study him, checking for signs of discomfort.

 

“Don’t be sorry,” he assured.

 

Harry hugged him around the middle and rubbed his cheek into Louis’ chest.

 

“I love you,” he uttered.

 

Louis rubbed soothing circles on his back.

 

“I love you,” he said back, exactly.

 

“I love _you_ ,” Harry repeated, putting emphasis on his last word.

 

“I love _you_ ,” Louis copied him.

 

Harry smiled against his skin, so Louis would feel it.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Harry announced, placing a kiss to Louis’ chest.

 

“Now you’re just getting mushy,” Louis teased, squeezing him tight as Harry giggled at his joke.

 

“Always was the girl,” Harry mused.

 

Louis ran his lips over Harry’s curls, letting their circular structure graze his sensitive skin.

 

“I like mushy,” Louis murmured tiredly.

 

Harry settled against him, smiling happily.

 

“I want to stay here forever,” he whispered.

 

Louis kissed his hair.

 

“I want you to stay there forever, too,” he agreed.

 

Harry lifted his head, his tired eyes blinking sleepily.

 

“Sometimes you can lay on me, too,” he offered.

 

Louis smirked. “Okay, deal.”

 

Harry grinned and lay his head back down.

 

“Not tonight, though,” he added cheekily.

 

Louis made sure Harry was tight in his arms as he replied.

 

“You’re mine, tonight, and forever.”

 

Harry nodded, at the edge of sleep.

 

“Mine, forever,” he echoed before he drifted off.


End file.
